Big Time Rush: Pandemonium in Paradise
by treehatsrock
Summary: on what they thought would be the holiday of a life time, logan, james Carlos and Kendall realise that once again life is cruel! before they even leave the plane things turn sour for them and the girls they adore! unfortunately it only gets worse! being stranded on an island with btr sounds like fun, but reality is very different! contains bad language, sexual reference
1. Chapter 1

_This is a direct continuation of texan teardrops, so reading that story first is beneficial; but important parts of that story will be reminded to the reader in this one, so it's not necessary to of read it._

_Unlike texan teardrops which had one main character, this story unfortunately has had to be split in to different point of views._

_So here we have..._

* * *

**Lola's story:**

I twisted my foot around in its socket as I sat in my seat on the plane.

It was almost a 13 hour flight to our holiday destination, we were just reaching half way. I looked over to Logan who was dozing off to sleep. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You okay lols?" Logan mumbled to me as he turned his sleepy head.

"Yeah, my foot has gone dead that's all." I whispered back in to his ear.

"You should try and get some sleep." He said looking over to Sheri who slept cuddled up in to Kendalls arms opposite us, across the aisle.

I knew logan loved her so much more than me. I wasn't even one hundred percent sure he even loved me at all... he said he did.

"I've tried, I just can't get settled in these seats." I replied with a jerk as we hit some turbulence.

Logan kissed my head and folded me in to his arms. He was bored of the long flight. He had been bored with it after only a couple of hours. He occupied most of his time on board the plane glancing at Sheri.

He seemed genuinely relieved when Kendall showed up for the holiday after the problems him and Sheri had come across. But at the same time I think he was looking forward to staying behind in LA with her if Kendall didn't show up too.

Another huge jolt came to the plane which woke up Mackenzie and Carlos. Carlos was now looking out of his window seat in front of us. I doubt he could even see anything it was almost 1am and pitch black. Not even the clouds were visible.

I looked at the seats in front of Sheri and Kendall. Safia was awake and looking incredibly nervous of the turbulence, James was whispering sweet nothings in to her ear.

Another jolt of turbulence came, this time it made one of the wings dip right down, making the plane roll to one side.

I heard a couple of women scream this time, the nerves getting to everyone.

The seat belt signs then came on.

"Shit I can't stand this." Logan said looking a bit panicky himself.

"It will be fine baby... do your buckle up though. I don't want you to hit your-"

The plane then began to nose dive down, I got sucked in to my seat.

Passengers were screaming all over the place now. I closed my eyes tightly, counting to ten. hoping the plane would straighten up.

"Lola" I heard Logan say.

"6, 7, 8..." I continued scared stiff with my eyes so tight.

"**LOLA**!" I heard him call again.

I reluctantly opened my eyes to find all the oxygen masks dangling down in front of us.

"Oh god.." I said in a small cry.

Logan finished putting his own mask on him then helped me put mine on. My hands were too scared to work.

The plane was making a droning noise as it still headed nose first at whatever we were flying over.

I strained my head over the tops of the seats. I knew this wasn't going to end well when I realised the air crew were strapped in their seats in the brace position for a crash landing.

"Logan, head in your knees!" I instructed.

Logan looked at me with terrified eyes as we both sat in the emergency position just looking at each other. Praying to be any where but here.

The plane then turned to darkness as we lost all the lights apart from the ones that marked out the exits.

I could hear Sheri sobbing her eyes out. Then Logan began crying on hearing her start up.

"I love you Logan" I said clutching his hand tightly still with our heads down low in the emergency position.

"I love you too" were the last words I heard before the plane began making a roaring sound, it was so loud I couldn't hear myself think, I was grateful in a way because it blocked out the scared screams of the passengers. The plane shook uncontrollably as it went down.

I was then catapulted in to the seat in front of me as we made impact. Luggage from the overheads came flying out in all directions.

I placed my hands over my head in a vain attempt to protect myself.

"Lola? Lola?!" Logan said pulling me back in to an upright position.

I sat up, trying to accommodate my eyes to the darkness that engulfed us. I couldn't see anything, all I could hear was chaos. Everyone talking and shouting instructions to each other.

"Get your life jacket on babe! Come on" Logan said fumbling around under my seat trying to find it.

He pulled it out and slipped it over my neck.

"Don't inflate it yet!" He warned me.

I nodded. I saw up ahead that there was now a dim light beaming in through the open door. People were being instructed on how to leave the air craft. They were going out one by one.

Carlos leaned over. "You okay guys?" He asked with panicked eyes that I saw with the almost strobe effect of light that was trying to kick back in to service.

I nodded. "I think so"

"Get your life jackets on!" Logan replied to him, then turned to say the same to Sheri who wasn't coping well.

"Sheri get your jacket on." Logan said getting out of his seat, pushing people out of his way that were trying to escape.

"Im trying its not there." She said reaching under her seat in a panic. Her movement in the flickering light reminded me of an antique movie maker.

I noticed that Safia was bleeding and James was crying.

Logan reached under sheris seat. "It's not there... where the fuck is it?" He panicked.

"Logues are we in the sea? Are we sinking in the fucking sea?" Sheri asked him, her voice high pitched. I noticed Kendall in the flickering light looking pre occupied with a crying child that was next to him. The mother of the child looked out cold.

"I don't know, I guess...Yeah." Logan replied to Sheri taking his own life jacket off to give her.

I slipped mine back over my neck and handed it to him. "here take this one, don't use your own baby." I said handing it over. Logan didn't even look to see where it had come from, he handed my life jacket to Sheri.

I then crawled over the front of my seat trying to get to where Kendall sat. I had been a qualified nurse for only 8 months before losing my job because I mixed work and pleasure with Logan, but my medical brain was now reeling in to action as I was surrounded by hurt and screaming people.

As I made my way over empty seats to get to the opposite side of the aisle Logan blocked tending to Sheri, I took in the girl that Kendall was trying to deal with.

The child, around two years old was clinging on to her mother who wasn't out cold... she was dead.

"Do something Lola." Kendall said to me.

I shook my head. "There isn't anything I can do for her... she is gone." I said, looking all around I saw Mackenzie and Carlos about to exit the plane, the one remaining flight attendant trying to stay calm and assist everyone off. I noticed one of the other attendants were either dead or out cold. The more I looked around I just saw people not moving in their seats or severely injured. Everyone else was making a mad panic for the exit.

Carlos and Mackenzie were now out of the plane.

"Don't go any where I will be right back!" I said to Kendall who was now trying to stop the child from crawling on her dead mother.

"Are you okay?" I asked over to James and Safia.

"Saffy has hit her head pretty bad." James replied.

I climbed over the seats to take a look at her. The cut she had was pretty deep but it wasn't going to kill her.

"She will be fine. Get your life jackets on and get out of here!" I instructed. James nodded then helped her up.

I turned back to look at Logan who was still trying to control a hysterical Sheri.

I climbed over fallen luggage and fallen bodies, finally making my way to the flight attendant.

Looking out the exit I saw nothing but water and darkness. "What is happening? are the emergency services on their way?" I asked her.

She was crying but still maintaining her role as flight attendant. "We lost radio contact hours ago. I don't think anyone knows we have gone down." She cried.

A huge jolt then hit the plane as it began to roll on its side. "You need to help me get the injured passengers out!" I said to the woman who was slowly beginning to lose her coolness under all this pressure.

She nodded. Looking at her friend who just a few moments ago was the other flight attendant. She now lay motionless on the floor.

"Cindy? Right?!" I asked looking at her name badge.

Cindy nodded.

"Okay Cindy, im Lola! I need to know something okay... is the plane gonna float or sink?" I asked taking her hand in mine.

"It's sinking! The roll just then... that means that there is a flood in the cargo bay, that section will fill eventually leading to the others to fill, dragging the plane down." She said knowingly.

"Okay... Okay... shit.. right this is what we do, any people that are injured badly need to leave the plane with someone who can look after them. Any one that is dead... or nearly dead stays on board okay!"

Cindy nodded. We then worked our way around as much of the plane as we could get to. Sending people off in pairs to exit the air craft. Some wounds I came across were worse than others.

The plane was gradually rolling over. It was only very slight but I could feel everything shifting around me.

"Lols! Lola!... what are you doing we need to go!" Logan called over the screams of people as he helped Sheri up.

I scrambled over to him, tripping over a dead body in the aisle. Logan then helped me to my feet.

"We need to get as many people out before it sinks!" I said to Logan. It was then I noticed a hand peeking out on the floor from behind some seats a few rows down.

"Lols we need to go baby..." Logan said to me urgently.

"Logan I can't just leave... I can't... not when I am in a position to save some lives... listen... take Sheri, get her out, keep her safe okay!" I said to him. "I will be out in just a few minutes.. I'm right behind you." I said giving him a kiss.

Logan gave me the look to say this was wrong and I knew it. In a way I was glad I saw that look on his face, at least it confirmed he did care for me.

"Get going. Don't let go of her hand okay!" I said giving Sheri a smile. She looked scared stiff and in complete shock. She held her hand out to Kendall who now had a screaming child on his lap.

"Kendall wait! She will need a life jacket on... it will help keep her warm too." I said rummaging around under seats until I found one. I slipped it over the little girl. "Can you do this Kendall?" I asked nervously. Placing the life of a two year old child in his hands quite literally when I was fully aware of the panic attack problems Kendall suffered from which caused him to have seizures... if anything was going to put him to the test it was this.

"I will be fine!" He insisted, making sure the girl was securely strapped in to the life jacket.

I nodded. With an emotional look we all parted ways. I watched as my boyfriend and friends left the plane. I then turned my attention to the hand I saw peeking out from the floor.

The body that was attached to the hand was completely buried by luggage. The flicking lights made the familiar blue back pack I had seen during the flight visible. I smiled at it, and slipped it on my back. I then began to uncover the person, hoping I wasn't about to find them dead.

A huge creak came as the plane then moved forward, I imagined the nose was now getting dragged under the water.

Once uncovered I realised the girl wasn't dead, she was just knocked out. Her jet black hair covered her face. I swept it out the way.

"Hello! Can you hear me?" I shouted at the girl. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Can you tell me if your in any pain any where?" I asked urgently.

"No... no I don't think so." The girl replied. She looked only slightly younger than myself.

The plane rolled once more, it was going to be laying sideways soon, making it that much harder to get out the exit. I turned around trying to spot cindy but only myself and the black haired girl remained on board. Everyone else was only going to be leaving in a body bag despite the amount of moans and screams that were still audible. Cindy must of just panicked and fled.

The plane then jolted and I felt the unmistakable sinking sensation that I often felt in an elevator.

"I'm Lola, we need to get out now, can you stand up okay? I asked the girl.

"Yeah... " She replied obviously in shock in waking up to the madness. "My name is Paisley" she replied as I placed my arm around her waist and helped her up.

On looking at her face I realised I recognised her. "Paisley... as in Paisley Petrelli?" I asked.

"The very same." She replied with the smallest of smiles.

We bundled our way to the exit, moving over luggage as we went. "I guess this is a bad time to say I'm a huge fan... I've got all 4 of your albums." I said trying to make her smile. She looked terrified.

She turned to me as we approached the door to exit. I could see an inflatable life raft floating away in the sea.

"Thank you for saving my life." She said.

I smiled at her. Helping her to sit down ready to slide out of the plane.

"Shit you don't have a vest on, I said looking around. I saw an elderly man in a seat. He had his jacket on him but I could tell he would never make it once he hit the freezing cold ocean below us.

I slipped it from his neck and handed it to paisley.

"You go now." I told her, kneeling down in front of the man, I took his hand in mine.

"Isn't the plane sinking?" Paisley called over to me.

"I'm right behind you." I promised. With that paisley did smile at me then crossed her arms over her chest and slid out the plane with a scream.

"What's your name?" I asked the old man.

"Ed." The man replied with a knowing look that his time on this earth was numbered.

"Hi ed, I'm Lola, I'm a nurse okay... your gonna be fine.. the emergency services will be here soon and you will be out of here in no time." I lied.

Ed nodded. "I saw you going around helping everyone... your brave!" He said.

"Or stupid." I smiled, to which ed laughed, then coughed.

"You need to get out of here." He then said.

"I'm not so sure I can ed.." I said looking around at the people who on a quick glance I knew could survive but just not survive stuck in water without putting others in danger.

"You've done all you can Lola, the rest is in gods hands." He replied.

"What were you headed to New Zealand for ed?" I asked my smile and my bedside manner had always calmed my patients down

"To visit my great grandson, liam... he was born last week... lola give him this." Ed said handing me a small blue bear.

It was then I began crying. I had held it together for so long through all this, but this man had made it all very real, us both knowing he wasn't going to survive. "What's your surname ed?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Charlton... Edward Charlton." He said proudly.

"I will make sure liam gets this... I promise you ed!" I replied wiping my eyes. I gave his hand a squeeze then walked to the exit just as another large jolt came to the plane.

"Hey!... hey!... you can't just leave us here... you fucking bitch!" Some guy shouted out. I had looked at him earlier, knowing he wasn't going to make it out of the plane without specialist help. He had one of safias skis embedded through his stomach.

"Help is coming!" I said to him.

"Get me out of this fucking seat!" The man demanded. Now trying to pull at the ski that pinned him to his airline seat.

I began to walk back to attempt to help him, I couldn't live with it on my conscience but ed grabbed my hand.

"You promised me lola! Now go!" He said.

Once again I wiped my eyes. I whispered sorry to the man with the ski and crossed my arms over my chest and jumped out on the inflatable slide... not knowing what horrors would await me down here in the middle of the ocean. Knowing no help was on its way.

* * *

Author note:

Thanks to all who are reading this and to everyone who read the first story.

I think the next pov will be Sheri... but who knows. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sheri's story:_**

I slid off the emergency slide and plummeted in to the freezing cold Pacific ocean. The pain from the icy water felt like a thousand knives stabbing at me. I saw Kendall haul him self on to something that floated... it wasn't the raft. I then went under the water. The pain too much for my body as the freezing cold waves blanketed me.

I knew I was going to die, I was sinking like a lead weight, my mouth filled with disgusting salt water as it tried to take in gasps of air that were no longer available. My body couldn't fight over the pain, I was numb from cold.

It was when I began to feel dizzy from lack of air that I remembered I wore a life jacket. My hands not really wanting to work as I sunk to my death to the bottom of the sea. But I fumbled around trying to find the cord that would inflate me.

My fingers were numb, I blindly grabbed and grasped at anything on that life jacket, hoping that I could be saved.

Just as I resided myself to death, the picture that often crept in to my mind appeared... Kendall and I kissing in the rain at the theme park. Colours of the stupid florescent rain ponchos we had worn fluttered through me.

I then rocketed to the surface as my life jacket inflated. My lungs coughing out water and sucking in air at the same time.

Water lapped at my face as I tried my best to swim over to where Kendall was looking scared as he frantically searched the surface of the sea looking for me.

Life jackets were great for floating, but trying to swim in them was a pain in the ass.

I realised Kendall was sat on a piece of the plane that he had noticed bobbing around in the ocean. I guess he preferred the look of that than the extremely over crowded inflatable raft that the others were on.

"Sheri... holy fuck! Thank God!" Kendall blurted out on seeing me. "Sheri... take my hand!" He said, holding his arm out for me and and holding the little girl firmly in the other. She was screaming her head off.

"I can't pull myself up!" I cried out. The water was freezing. I had never known cold like it.

"Sheri look at me, take a deep breath and pull yourself up." He said calmly.

I did take in a deep breath, well as deep as my frozen lungs could open up. I grabbed so tightly on to Kendalls arm trying to pull myself up, but I think it was more Kendall grabbing the waist band of my denim shorts that eventually got me on board the large piece of floating metal that we were sat on.

Kendall threw his arm around me and I spent several minutes crying hysterically on him. "Are.. we going to... die?" I blubbed out.

Kendall shook his head. "No baby... no I won't let anything happen to us. We will be surrounded by helicopters and rescue boats soon." He soothed.

I nodded. "Is she okay... I saw.. her mom was dead... oh god!" I said about the little girl, then began crying even more.

"Shhhh... she is fine.. just cold and wet." He said pulling the small girl in further to his body to try and warm her up.

I looked all around me in the darkened ocean. I could hear cries for help still on the plane, sobbing men and women on the life raft that bobbed around next to the inflatable slide that was hanging from the plane and Logan shouting out "lola"

I looked up just in time to see Lola slide down, her arms crossed, she plummeted in to the icy cold water.

Her head popped back up to surface level as she surveyed her surroundings.

**"Lola! Over here!" **I heard Logan shout at her. She looked over to Logan but continued to search the group he sat with on the raft, in a panic she then turned her head left and right.

Once she spotted me she began swimming over towards Kendall and I.

"Lola! Where are you going?" I heard Logan frantically call out.

I couldn't work out why on earth Lola was choosing Kendalls make shift raft, over the proper one, but it pissed me off that she was just leaving Logan in a panic. Our raft was a lot further away than the one Logan was on.

"Wh.. what... th.. the fuck.. is she doing?" I stuttered out through the cold.

"I've no idea." Kendall said as he still tried to sooth the screaming child.

Lola then went under the water. The cold water now getting the better of her. I saw Logan stand up, getting ready to jump in and get her.

"Please don't... please don't... please don't" I chanted under my breath as I watched him. I knew for a fact Logan was a weak swimmer... he wasn't capable of going that distance and attempting to rescue someone.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw James then stand up. He was obviously telling Logan that he wasn't in a position to swim that far.

James then kissed safia and jumped in the water to get lola.

"God! I can't look!" I said to Kendall as I did continue to look as James swam for his own life and lola's as he sped through the ocean like a fish.

He reached Lola just as she went completely under.

"James! James! Over here!" Kendall called out as once again he held his arm out.

James hauled lola up on to our raft with a little help from me. Then realising that he wouldn't make it back to the inflatable raft safia, Logan and the others were on; he climbed on board our make shift raft effortlessly, lay on his back and caught his breath.

"Lola?" I called. She wasn't conscious. I could see her breathing but she was completely out of it.

James sat up and hitched his knees up, resting his head in his hands.

"There is no help coming." He mumbled, as he stared over at safia on the raft opposite. We weren't even in shouting distance to them now.

"What do you mean? How do you know that?" I asked feeling sick. I looked at logan and Carlos as they slowly swept further away from us.

"Lola just said.. she said no one knows the plane has gone down. No help is coming... those were her exact words." James said as he took his last look at safia before she drifted out of sight. He wiped his eyes.

"Well... James she is wrong.. a plane just can't go missing in the fucking ocean! Things like that don't go unnoticed! She is wrong!" I said starting to cry again.

James shook his head. "It's been what 45 minutes? An hour? We would of seen something by now... no one is coming for us."

"James it would of got said over the radio as the plane went down... it's a big ocean... just give it time." Kendall said reassuringly.

"Will what do we do in the mean time? We are going to freeze to death!" I moaned.

"The tide is pulling us in.. we are near land. We are going to be fine. Just need to ride it out." Kendall said softly. The little girl finally shutting up as her tired cold body gave in and went to sleep in Kendalls arms.

"Land? What land? Australia?... New Zealand? What Kendall?" James snapped.

"I don't know! None of those, we were only half way in to the journey... I don't know what land!" Kendall replied.

"How are you so calm?" I said to Kendall resting my head on his shoulder.

Kendall looked down to Lola who was still out cold.

He shrugged. "Our plane fell out of the sky and crashed.. but we are all still alive... we are the lucky ones." Kendall said.

James lay down and wrapped his arms around lola trying to keep her warm.

I looked up in to the area that I last saw Logan on the other raft. All I could see was darkness now. I could just about see the black outline of one of the wings of the plane. The rest was underwater.

"I guess your right." I said to Kendall as I buried my self in to him further...

* * *

I woke up by being slapped in the face. On opening my eyes I realised it was the little girl. I smiled at her as I blocked another of her playful slaps. Her light brown hair was wild with curls. She looked fine seeing as she had just survived a plane crash. On sitting up I realised I was no longer on the raft.. I was now on land. It was also daylight. The sun warmed my aching cold bones from the water. I turned my head frantically trying to see someone. I then saw Kendall behind me, pissing up against a tree in the beginnings of what looked like a vast woodland... or jungle.

"Sorry did she wake you?" Kendall asked as he sat down next to me on the sand, he looked ashen, obviously needing an insulin shot. We both looked out to the beach. It was then I saw James further down sat next to Lola who still looked unconscious.

James just sat and stared out to the sea.

"Yeh... kends where are we? Where are the others?" I asked cautiously. Not knowing if I actually wanted an answer.

"We hit land about an hour ago, I did try and wake you but you were out for the count. James carried you off while I looked after this one." He said smiling at the little girl, who played happily in the sand. "He then went back and got Lola. He got as far as there with her then just sat... he hasn't spoken since. I think he is in shock." Kendall added.

"So where are we though?" I asked.

"I dunno Sheri... I had a quick look around but I couldn't go far with her." He said smiling at the little girl. "I think it's just a random island in the middle of the sea." He then said.

I sighed. "No sign of a rescue party then?" I asked.

"not as yet.. no! But they will come." Kendall reassured me.

"She looks happy." I said nodding at the girl.

"Yeah... she is hungry though... I don't even know her name. She only says 4 words." Kendall replied looking frustrated.

"Well you can't just call her "_she_" all the time kends... I think it's really brave what you did... taking her with you. I'm proud of you. I know how scared you must of felt." I said with a small smile.

"Its weird... I don't even know her, but she just seems so much more important than anything... she makes me get on with it.. keeps me calm... coz I know if I lose it then she has no one." Kendall said as he brushed the wild curls from the girls face.

My heart melted as I looked at my brave Kendall. "Kendy... your looking peaky." I said cautiously.

He nodded to agree. "Im three hours over due a shot.. I feel peaky." He admitted. " I've got a chocolate bar in my pocket... I'm hoping if I hold off for as long as possible then that will see me through until we get rescued... but I might just give it to her." Kendall said looking at the little girl once more.

I didn't comment. Obviously I wanted Kendall to be as fit and well as he possibly could managing with his diabetes but the little girl that sat hungry next to us was the only thing keeping him calm right now.

"It's your call, kendall." I finally whispered.

Kendall gave me a one armed hug as we sat on the sand. "Everything will be fine." He said giving me a kiss.

"Bow!" The little girl said as she tugged at the decorative bow that was sown to my tshirt, it poked out just slightly from the life vest I still wore.

"And doggy!" I said smiling, pulling up at the life jacket, pointing to the cute picture of a Chihuahua that was printed on my shirt that wore the sparkly pink bow on its head.

"Bow!" She said tugging at it again.

Kendall smiled at me. I looked down at my shirt and pulled on the bow until the threads snapped that held it on. I then handed it to the girl. She smiled uncontrollably as she enjoyed holding the sparkly bow in her hands. She then had fun burying it in the sand then scooping it back out again.

"Is it wrong to give her a name? Like a stray we just found?" Kendall asked as he looked at the little girl.

"I think it's more wrong to just call her "_she_" or "_her_". She is a little girl that has just lost her mom... she needs love and care Kendall." I said feeling emotional as it hit me how this little ones life had changed and she wasn't even aware of it.

"Well im gonna call her Bo then... Bo is cute, yeah?" He asked.

I nodded my head with a lump in my throat trying to control my tears at how incredibly cute my boyfriend was being and at how unfortunate this poor little girl was without her mother. "Bo is super cute, kendy." I blubbed out. no longer able to hold the tears in.

My sadness turned to anger as I saw lola was sat up and talking to James.

"Excuse me a minute!" I said standing up and marching over to lola.

"**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING LAST NIGHT?"** I yelled at her. She was covered in sand from being layed down wet.

"What?" She said confused.

"You! You play the fucking hero, pretending to be Florence fucking nightingale on that plane but directly your off it you put Logan and James' life at risk because you don't trust kendall to look after that child." I snapped, pointing to Kendall.

Lola stood up wearily, James gave me the look to say I should shut up.

"Put Logan's life in danger? Why am I not surprised that you are worried about Logan huh... you have him wrapped around your little finger Sheri! I'm sick of it. You said you didn't want him so leave him alone. I would never put any ones life in danger! Especially logans!" She argued back.

I narrowed my eyes at her. It was only James, myself and Logan that knew nothing ever could happen between us again since we found out we shared the same father. We had done our goodbyes and I was happy with Kendall.

"Why the fuck did you ignore him then when you came out the plane. Do you have any idea how close Logan was to jumping in to get you... he isn't a strong swimmer... then James had to do it, separating him from safia... all because you are too fucking dumb to wear a life jacket!"

Lola prodded me hard in the chest. Tears streaming down her face. "That Sheri! That was my life jacket! I gave it to you so Logan still had one..." She cried out. ".. And I didn't ignore Logan because I didn't trust Kendall with the girl... I needed to get to Kendall to give him this!" She ranted though her tears, taking the sand covered bag from her back and throwing it at me. I fell to the ground as I caught it.

Lola walked off crying, I saw her slump down by a tree and cry In to her hands.

I dusted the bag off then instantly recognised it as kendalls... it had his insulin inside it.

I then opened the flood gates and cried a river as I sat on the sand. Kendall walked up to me on witnessing my rampage, he gave my shoulder a squeeze and took the bag, walking back over to the trees with Bo.

"Sheri don't cry..." James said softly.

"I'm a terrible... person." I sobbed.

"No your not... you know your not..." He said half heartedly as he still stared out to the ocean.

It was then I saw something orange floating in the water that James must of been looking at the entire time.

"What is that?" I asked, standing up and placing my hand over my eyes as a shade from the sun.

"It's.. its the inflatable life raft... deflated" James said slowly.

I turned my head looking at James in disbelief. "It can't be!" I protested.

"It is, I've been looking at it for half hour now." He replied.

"B.. but James.. everyone was on that raft. Logan, Carlos, Mackenzie..."

".. Safia." James said, his heart sounded broken.

I sat back down. I looked over to lola who was still crying. "Does lola know what that is?" I asked looking at the small piece of Orange that was still on the surface of the water.

James nodded.

"Oh god! James safia will be fine! They all will be... they have to be." I said wrapping my arm around him as he looked clearly upset. I knew how much he adored Safia, despite the fact their romance was never going to be allowed by her father. Even though from what I gathered safias love for james outweighed her muslim faith, her father was never going to allow her to have a boyfriend that wasn't also muslim... James was Jewish through and through.

James nodded. "I know... I know they will be.. she will be. Sheri.. I.. I need to tell you something. I need to tell someone before I lose my mind." He said in almost a whisper.

"We are best friends James... you can tell me anything." I replied rubbing his back as I consoled him.

"The day before the flight... shit! Erm... saffy was late. I mean her... fuck!" James said beginning to cry.

"Hey James come on... calm down. What happened?" I asked. Searching his brown eyes that were framed with red from worry and crying.

"She is pregnant! We did a test the day before the flight and it was positive... saffy is having my baby." He said then completely broke down, unable to look at the ocean any longer, James buried his head in to my shoulder.

"Oh my god... James, what were you thinkin?" I whispered in to the side of his hair.

I had a terrible feeling all along that they were doing it.

"I love her so much Sheri!" James sobbed on my shoulder.

All I could do was hold him, be there for him. I had no words that would be of any use or comfort. I was drawing blanks as I then found myself staring out to the sea, wondering what had become of our loved one's and friends.

Praying to God that they were somewhere safe...

* * *

Author note: thanks to everyone who is reading and all the great reviews!

Mskarinaa: I'm so pleased that someone mentioned the return of paisley! Yay! And bo the little girl is there for oxybtrswag who said she likes daddy Kendall stories... so behold... daddy Kendall!

Oxybtrswag: loving the wow! And your a fully fledged rusher now you have a proper fanfiction account... welcome to dorksville, all hail the four king dorks lol.

Rusher1: great start to a story but a terrible one for a holiday!

derailersfan: thanks I will try to make it better than texan teardrops

will update soon...


	3. Chapter 3

**sheri's story:**

I left James on the sand alone to gather his own thoughts.

Walking back over to kendall and Bo I saw lola still crying her heart out. I watched as she pulled a tiny bear from her pocket then cried even harder.

Kendall smiled at me as I slumped down next to him in the sand.

"You okay Sheri?" He asked softly.

I shook my head. "No, not at all!" I said breaking down. "Did you take your insulin shot?" I asked through my tears.

Kendall threw his arm around me. "Yeah I've taken it." He said pointing to Bo. I looked up and saw she had a face full of the emergency chocolate bar Kendall was holding on to. "Not the healthiest breakfast but at least it's food." He added.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "Kendall the raft that everyone was on is floating over there... I'm scared kends." I said in between cries.

Kendall stood up and looked out to the ocean at the sad looking orange dinghy. "Mackenzie was on that?" He said narrowing his eyes, trying to make sense of it all.

"So was Safia... she is pregnant.. James just told me." I revealed.

Kendall looked at me in shock. "Pregnant? What? They have only been dating for five minutes!" He replied sitting back down.

"Well it only takes one time huh. They found out a couple of days ago. As far as I can gather she was a bit late on her period so they did a test... it came up positive. I can't even try to imagine what her father will say." I said drying my eyes.

"He will probably know she is missing by now... Jesus Sheri this is fucked up!" He said finally losing his cool, Bo stood up and walked over to him, she looked tired as she snuggled her self in to him.

"Please don't lose the plot baby... I need you strong because I don't think any of this has even hit me yet." I sobbed in a whisper.

Kendall stroked back Bo's hair as he tried to comfort her, she wouldn't settle and got back up. "Sheri Cooper! I promise you that no matter what happens and how shit things get you will always have me. We have each other still Sheri and at the moment that is all that matters to me. I know it sounds selfish but it's all I can concentrate on right now. Just you... and Bo." He said.

"I can't concentrate on anything." I said close to tears again.

Kendall gave me a small smile. "Sheri you need to go and apologise to Lola... she chose my health over being with Logan. It's something I can never repay her for... give her these... a kind of peace offering. He said handing me a bag of hard candies.

"Where did you get these from?" I asked looking at the bag of sweets.

"They were in the back pack. They are for diabetics but they taste pretty nice." He said with a smile.

"What else did you have in the back pack?" I asked.

"No diapers, that's for sure huh Bo!" He said smiling at the curly haired girl.

I looked at her noticing that she had wet through the miniature pair of jeans she wore.

Kendall sighed. "The diaper she had on was huge coz of the sea water it soaked up. I dried her clothes off making sure she didn't get sand every where but now I'm back to square one." Kendall said as he tried to figure out what to do.

I squeezed his hand. "She will get sore if she is left wet. Maybe make a diaper out of something? I mean it's hot enough. Once she wets through one, wash the other, the sun should of dried it out by the time she wets again." I said softly.

Kendall nodded then took his vest off that he wore and ripped it in half.

"You are gonna be an amazing father one day Kendall!" I said as I watched him size Bo up for her new vest diaper.

"I like kids! I'm just a bigger version." Kendall said with a small smile.

I kissed the top of his head. "I'm gonna go talk to Lola then."

"Okay baby." Kendall said as he made himself busy trying to keep sand off of Bo's butt.

I swallowed hard as I walked up to Lola. I sat beside her not saying a word.

I listened to her breathing as she tried to stop her tears. She sucked in sharp breaths as her body shook with shock and fear of everything that had happened.

"He is fine you know!" I said to her after a few minutes of sitting awkwardly next to her.

"Logan?" She asked, tears still pouring from her eyes.

"Yeah... he is fine. I can feel it. I would know if something would of happened to him." I said matter of factly.

"I'm not ready to let him go yet Sheri... I need him to be okay... I just need him!" She replied.

Cautiously I raised my hand to rub her back, a poor attempt at making her feel better but it was all I could offer.

"Thank you Lola. For everything. I'm so sorry for what I said."

Lola shook her head. "Don't worry about it... anyone would of done the same thing." She replied.

"I don't think I would of... I could just about walk, let alone do what you managed to do. Oh! These are for you... to say sorry." I said handing her over the bag of candies.

Lola let out a small laugh. "I forget your only 16 sometimes Sheri."

"17 tomorrow... it's my birthday." I replied.

"Course it is! Logan didn't stop talking about it for most of that flight." She said with a sigh.

I shook my head in annoyance at Logan and how he treated Lola. "He does love you so much Lola... don't worry about me... I'm happy with what I've got!" I said looking over to kendall who was still playing with Bo.

Lola gave me a weak smile. "I just hope Logan is happy with what he has too." She replied.

"Lola... James said on our raft that you said no one was coming for us. That's not true is it?" I asked hopefully.

"According to the flight attendant, the plane lost radio contact a long time before we crashed. She said no one knew we had gone down... they must of realised by now that the plane is missing. It just worries me that they haven't found us yet... it's been hours. It shouldn't take this long. Even if a plane or a helicopter was coming from Australia it would of been here by now." She said. Her eyebrows knitting together.

"So what? You think they haven't realised that we are missing yet?" I asked naively.

Lola shook her head. "No im worried that they are looking in the wrong place. We are in the Pacific ocean... the largest ocean in the world Sheri. If our plane was in trouble and they redirected without radio contact then I can't see that they are ever going to find us. We gotta hope and pray that we are near a shipping lane or we're not getting off this island." She said.

"Lola... out of everything that I've been through, I've never been so scared as I am right now."

"Makes two of us... sitting on our asses isn't going to get anything done though is it!" She said wiping her face and standing up. "Is the girl okay?" She asked.

I Looked over to kendall who had just hung up bo's now sea-washed jeans on a tree. "Bo? Yeah I think so. Check her over if you want but she seems good." I replied.

I walked over to kendall with Lola. They exchanged smiles.

"She looks happy Kendall." Lola said on looking at Bo as she buried her bow that I gave her in the sand once more. Her new diaper that Kendall now had on her looked good. I dread to think how hectic his mind would be if he didn't have that little girl to concentrate on.

"She is great... playing with her beats just sitting here doing nothing." Kendall said as he looked at James, who still sat on the sand staring out in to the ocean.

"What about you? You okay?" Lola asked looking concerned. Kendall still looked pale and unwell even after taking his shot.

"Yeah I will be okay..." Kendall replied, flashing her a smile.

Lola nodded. I felt together they knew something I didn't but weren't speaking of it.

"Is it okay if a put this in your back pack?" Lola asked holding the blue bear still in her hand.

Kendall looked at the bear and nodded. "Was that a gift from Logan?" Kendall replied.

"No..." She replied. "It was one of the passengers that didn't make it off the plane... it's for his great grandson." She explained.

Kendall gave a single nod. I think we all felt at a loose end, not knowing what to really do. I didn't want to tell Kendall that help wasn't coming. I was worried that he would panic now he had Bo to look after.

The three of us looked up as we saw James walk up towards us.

"Im going!" he said said out of the blue. His face red from crying.

"Going where James?" I asked. Placing a hand out to emphasise the fact we were stranded on an island.

"I need to know if saffy is dead or alive and I need to know now! If she is okay she will be on this island." James said wiping at his eyes again.

"James..." Lola said softly. "You can't go wandering off on your own aimlessly looking."

"I can't just sit here and do fuck all either Lola!" James snapped.

"James if you go... we all go!" Kendall replied.

"What about her?" James said pointing at Bo.

"We will manage." He replied. I could see in Kendalls eyes he was eager to know Mackenzie was okay. And Lola looked at me with the hope I was telling the truth that Logan was fine.

James was right though. If they were alive they would be on this island. I turned and looked along the beach. The stretch of sand went on for miles and the overgrown jungle behind me was vast and terrifying.

James looked at me for confirmation that we should move.

I nodded. "We will manage." I repeated. Logan being the only thing I was truly concerned about. He had to be okay!

* * *

Author note: thanks to all who are reading and the amazing reviews and everyone that is following the story.

Mskarinaa: you and your constant want for incest! Lol. I'm in the middle of thinking of a new name for your Logan story btw... you know what that means? And I don't think I can find a loop hole in the rules of adoption that could make it possible for 17 year old kendy to keep Bo... but of course saying that they might never get off this island so...

Oxybtrswag: I think every one loves daddy Kendall but prepare for a tear jerker at some point. Ermmm... you wrote loads again lol... yes! Lola is amazing! Defo my new favorite character. Saffy is up the duff, which to me can only mean this sequel will eventually turn in to a trilogy... who knows. And everyone else... where are they? Bottom of the Pacific ocean? Or maybe on another island chasing smoke dragons as extras on "lost". Lol.

Lucky you going to NYC!

Iloveeebtr: another Lola fan! Yay! Sorry I made you cry. Stop being a pussy lol. Story hasn't even begun yet! Congrats on your James and Gina follow btw. Makes my Dustin follow look a bit shit now haha. Hopefully he will get verified soon!

Rusher1: now I know your a Logan girl but do you honestly want James to keep it in his pants? I don't! I want him to get it out and share it with the world lol. Your just about to get some with James in "blinded by betrayal" (which is my other story that is currently running) anyway, so he defo won't be keeping it in his pants then!

So! Next chapter will be up soon, and it will be in the point of view of... well that would be telling.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Logan's story:**

Battling as best I could against the current that wanted to drag me down, I turned my head. Desperately trying to spot the land I had seen earlier. All I did see was a huge wave that crashed over me then pain exploded through my body as I was hurled in to a rock.

Clinging on to the boulder as best I could I scrambled to the top of it and cried in complete disbelief that I had somehow managed to get to dry land.

I looked down at the source of pain on my leg and saw I was bleeding on my knee. I couldn't give a fuck though. I laughed hysterically as I stepped down from the rock and walked through the now shallow water as I made my way to what looked like paradise.

Golden sand and palm trees were all I could see on the coastline. The centre that the sand surrounded was just masses of jungle that snaked up a cliff face.

I collapsed on the sand once I reached it. Collecting my breath. I rolled over on to my back and pulled the life jacket off of me. I flung it to one side. I would of been dead hours ago if it wasn't for that jacket.

I sat up and looked around, the place was deserted.

"Hello!" I called.

Nothing.

Eventually I stood up and cupped my hands around my mouth. "**HELLO**!" I yelled out to the top of my lungs.

I turned in circles trying to see someone... no one was here. I was alone. I looked up at the sun. It was still pretty low, I was guessing it must be around 7am.

I walked along the sand but just met a barricade of rocks that worked its way in to the cliff. How the fuck was I meant to get past those? I tried the other end of the beach but the same thing. Rocks! The only way out of this place was to scour the cliff.

"Fucks sake! Seriously!" I moaned out loud as I looked up at the near on horizontal cliff face.

"Well logie bear, you either die relaxing on this beautiful beach or you die trying to get up the cliff" I said to myself.

I sat back on the sand. Maybe there was a city up the top of that cliff... a village... a town... a phone.

I couldn't just sit here and die of sun burn. I sighed at my once again twist of really shit fate that I had been handed and gave the ocean one more look before I began my climb. It was then I saw something in the sea.

"Fuck!" I said aloud as I stood up. It was a person! I saw as a hand raised out of the water.

I ran towards the ocean. My injured knee stinging as it hit the icy cold salt water once again. Once the water hit my waist I dived in. Taking in a mouthful of sea water as the shock of the cold water made me gasp.

I was a shit swimmer. I felt sorry for the person who was relying on me to save them... it was more likely they would end up saving me. Flashbacks of hot summer's with Sheri filled my mind as I swam. Hot afternoons we spent by the lake near the stables.

It then struck me that this person might be Sheri... or Lola. My mind was set on not dying then, as the cold set in and the fear of the water surrounded me. I just got on with what I had to do.

On reaching what I thought was the place I had last seen the person, there was nothing. I dived under the water trying to see but my eyes stung so bad.

I glimmer of Orange then caught the corner of my eye. Spinning my body around I saw them. Face down in the water. Only the life vest keeping them afloat. I swam over, turning them over.

"Mackenzie! Fuck!" I said seeing she was lifeless. I hooked my arm around her and brought her back to shore. Dragging her body just out of the water, the waves still coming in enough to cover her feet.

A cry of despair escaped my mouth as I saw she was more blue than pink. I tipped her head and began mouth to mouth.

Taking breaks to press on her chest.

"**Mackenzie breath! Fucking breath!**" I yelled, giving her mouth to mouth once more.

Her body remained lifeless. Her brown hair plastered to her face. Her green eyes staring at me.

"Don't. fucking. Die!" I said though gritted teeth as once again I pounded the palms of my hands on her chest, trying to kick start her heart.

"**MACKENZIE**! Jesus please! Just fucking breathe!"

I tried the kiss of life once more but nothing. Her lungs weren't responding.

I knelt next to her and cried like a fucking baby.

"Please wake up." I sobbed.

"**HELP ME... PLEASE!** somebody fucking help me" I bellowed out. But all that came back was my echo.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, looking at the girl that I knew Carlos loved with every inch of his soul.

"Your not fucking dying!" I said then pounded the side of my fist in to the middle of her chest.

Nothing.

I did it again

Still nothing.

The third time I struck my fist down like there was no tomorrow. For her there would be no tomorrow, but that was when a cascade of water came coughing from her mouth and I heard the sweet sound of a raspy breath be sucked in to her lungs.

I turned her on her side and watched in such relief as she coughed and spluttered her way back in to the world of the living.

I cried my eyes out as I watched her breathe in and out...

* * *

"What happened?" She asked as I now sat next to her on a rock, sat in the sun trying to dry off and warm up.

I shrugged. "The raft just started going down... people started arguing. We all ended up in the water. I tried to swim in the same direction that I saw Sheri and Lola go. I don't know what happened to anyone else." I replied.

Mackenzie stared in to space "Carlos told me to hold on to him... I tried. People were grabbing on to me... because we had the life vests on.. I had to let go of Carlos to get away or they would of drowned me." She said.

I wrapped my arm around her. "Los will be fine. I expect he is somewhere up there looking for you!" I replied pointing up to the top of the cliff.

"Thanks for saving my life Logan." Mackenzie said with a nod, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I had to... Schmidt saved mine once... I think we can call it even now." I said knowing how Kendall and Mackenzie had been friends for ages.

Mackenzie smiled. Her brown hair beginning to spring up in curls as the sun dried it. "How did he save your life?" She asked.

"I was stabbed... Kendall kept me alive until an ambulance came to take over." I revealed, lifting up my shirt to show her my scars from the stab wound.

"Do you honestly think that everyone is alive?" She questioned me.

"Yeah! Carlos is good with water and stuff anyway so he will be fine... and Kendall is with Lola! Lola is the smartest most beautiful person I've ever met. So anyone that is with her is fine." I said reassuring myself that her and Sheri would make it out of this in one piece.

Mackenzie smiled to agree. "Lola is a lot older than you huh." She said.

I nodded. "She is 23... so five years older than me." I replied.

"I'm 18" Mackenzie then said in a whisper.

"Yeah I know." I replied.

She looked at me for a minute. Neither of us knowing what to say next.

"So the only way out of here is up?" She finally said looking down at her feet.

"Pretty much." I replied looking up to the cliff once more.

Mackenzie jumped down from her rock. "We best get going then." She said now eyeing it up herself.

"You think you can do that?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Only one way to find out huh... c'mon!" She said taking my hand and leading me towards the bottom of the cliff.

We came across what we both thought was the easiest looking route up to the top. It was still virtually horizontal but it had one or two places to rest.

We began our climb.

Twenty minutes in to it we were only about 15ft off the ground. But Mackenzie looked exhausted.

"do you need to rest?" I called down as she lagged behind me.

"Yeah... shit... Im... dying.." she called back breathlessly.

I pulled myself up on to the nearest ledge and helped Mackenzie up holding on to her hand as I reached down for her.

"It's... too... hard" Mackenzie puffed out.

"Nah, you will feel fine again in a minute, you just need to rest." I reassured her.

"Your a... lot.. nicer than.. I thought you were." Mackenzie replied, sucking in well needed oxygen.

"Being truthful... so are you." I replied with a smile. Up until now Mackenzie had struck me as a heinous bitch. But I was warming to her now.

"That's good... soul survivors on a desert island.. it.. helps that we are getting along!" She smiled.

I chuckled at her. "Stop flirting with me... it will be weird when we eventually find Carlos." I joked.

Mackenzie slapped me playfully in the chest. "C'mon, let's beat this cliff." She said standing up on the ledge ready to go again.

"You sure your ready?" I asked looking at her bright red face from this manic work out we were doing.

"Yeah!" She said with another smile.

I dusted my hands off and headed off before her. Finding the easiest route for her tired arms and legs. I constantly turned my head, shouting instructions on which rock was easiest for her footing. It wasn't long before we were more than fifty feet in the air. It was then I began to panic as Mackenzie was looking done in again and the next resting point was another 15ft or more above us which was the top of the cliff.

"How you doing kenz?" I called down as I waited for her to catch up.

"Ok!.. I guess. My arms are like jelly." She confessed.

"Your doing great okay.. we are almost at the top, just a few more feet." I called down.

"Ok... Logan?"

"Yeh?" I asked looking down at her terrified face.

"I don't think I can go any further." She said.

I turned back to the cliff face, slowly making my way back down beside her. "Your doing so good! Just follow me okay. Don't look down.. just listen to my voice." I soothed as I looked in to her exhausted looking eyes.

She nodded.

I climbed alongside her. Telling her to put the weight in her legs instead of her arms. Telling her about the show and about the amazing things we were going to find at the top of the cliff... anything to take her mind off of the task of climbing up this thing that was getting harder by the second. She was doing great.

"Logan honestly. I can't go on." She eventually said. Sweat dripping down her face. Scratches on her arms, her once immaculate nails now broken and dirty. "I can't." She said again then started crying.

I looked up to the top. "Kenz we are literally 3ft away from the top of this fucker... we can do it!" I insisted.

She shook her head and I watched as tears fell almost 70ft to the floor.

"Okay, okay... here's what we do. I'm gonna climb to the top then reach down and pull you up okay.. you gonna be okay if I leave you to do that."

"Promise you can pull me up?" She replied crying so hard.

"Cross my heart Mackenzie!" I promised.

She nodded and I began the last few steps to the top. I grabbed hold of a rock that was at the cliff edge, ready to pull myself on to flat land but as I pulled, the rock came away from the cliff, making me slip; my legs and feet scrambled to hold on to anything that was solid ground. The only thing holding me on was my one other hand that held on to a tree root.

"LOGAN!" Mackenzie screamed as she saw me grasping at things that just kept falling down on to her.

"Fuck! I'm gonna fall." I yelled to her as I realised there was nothing I could hold on to. The sweat from my fingers around the branch was making me slip.

Mackenzie began crying her heart out as she realised if I fell I would take her with me as she was underneath me. "Logan please!" She sobbed.

Two of my fingers slipped leaving me only seconds left to think of something.

Nothing came.

"I'm sorry" I whispered out as I felt my last remaining fingers slip. I closed my eyes. Not wanting to see the fall.

As my fingers left the branch I heard Mackenzie scream, but felt something grab at my wrist. Instead of falling down I was being dragged up.

I opened my eyes just as I made it over the top of the cliff.

Falling to her backside in relief I saw the unmistakable brown eyes of paisley petrelli staring back at me.

"What.. the fuck are.. you doing.. here?" I said in massive puffs of pure adrenalin. I leaned over the cliff and reached down to Mackenzie who was in compete shock, I dragged her up, pulling her body up on top of mine as I got her over the top. Both of us just lay there catching our breaths for several minutes. Counting our lucky stars that we were both still alive.

"You okay?" I said to Mackenzie as I gently rolled her off of me.

She nodded as she sat up, looking at paisley in disbelief.

"Logan Henderson, I've never been more pleased to see you." Paisley said to me.

"How on earth do you even know who I am?" I said also sitting up as the three of us sat on the edge of some grassy plains.

Paisley smiled at me. "I was at the charity event you beat two tons of crap out of your friend at... I think every one knows who you are." She replied.

My mind cast back to the night I hit Kendall at the one and only celebrity party big time rush had been to. It was in all the papers about the fight and that Sheri had lost her job because of it.

"Jesus fucking Christ... you just ... you saved both our lives." I said pointing to Mackenzie who still looked shocked and confused.

"Just in the right place at the right time." She replied.

"How did you get up here?" I asked her, rubbing at my knee that was full of grit and blood.

"I washed up on the beach. There was a track along a hill that came up here, I was hoping to find some kind of civilisation... but there is nothing. Just miles and miles of fields and jungle." She replied.

I stood up and looked around. Even from the top of the cliff all we were surrounded by was water.

"There is nothing!" I whispered out in disappointment.

"Well there are horses. Dozens of them roaming around." Paisley said looking up at one grazing in the field.

Mackenzie looked up with hope. Her body exhausted from the climb. "Do you know how to ride?" She asked paisley.

Paisley shook her head. "No, You?" She asked in return.

"Nope! Fuck I can't walk I'm dead" Mackenzie replied laying down her shattered body in the grass.

I smiled to myself. "Ladies... it's your lucky day!.."

* * *

Author note: thanks to all who are reading. The stats are building up nicely on this story :-)

Oxybtrswag: help? There is no help...

Mskarinaa: your a dirty bitch lol. Now the problem I have developed with my "sex chapters" are, I got the impression they weren't wanted. The last one I did with errrrm... graphical description was when James fucked Sheri in the woods I spent ages trying to make that as filthy and sexy as I could (sex scenes are hard to write) but any way I spent ages writing it but that chapter I had zero reviews, so the next one I did where Sheri fucked Logan for drug money, I kind of wrote it a bit vague. So im not sure if you guys are just shy on reading that kind of thing or you just want the story line, coz when Sheri screwed Logan again on masquerade night, no one complained that I just left it up to your imaginations completely that time... so! The question is, do you guys actually want the filth?

Karina you and I are slightly older than I know some other readers are and we had babies n stuff but being honest with everyone I was 14 when I saw my first penis up close and personal so I know we are all curious, and in fairness these are all rated M. But at the end of the day all I want is ppl to enjoy what I spend hours of my life writing.

As always I listen to reviews and act on them so letting me know what is wanted in a story is a good idea.

So Logan in this chapter is surrounded by two lovely ladies, one of whom he is prob gonna fuck the daylights out of... do you want it vague or graphical.

Sorry I've gone in to one but that has actually been bothering me since the chapter of James and Sheri in the woods was posted.

Personally I like the smut... but I'm the kind of girl that Sheri Cooper would feel like a nun up against. Hot men are my kryptonite.

Anyway. Will update prob tomoz... sorry I've rambled. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**mackenzies story:**

I sat on the grass and watched Logan in complete awe as he looped his home made reigns around the horse he had called bryan.

The other horse that paisley was currently stroking as she fed it grass, Logan had named steve. His ridiculous choice of pet names amused me as I looked on.

"Why the stupid names Logan... I mean shouldn't they be called muffin and dobbin or something?" I questioned.

Logan tied bryan to a tree branch by the vines that now doubled as horse reigns, he chuckled at me. "Muffin the mule and dobbin the donkey?" He asked smiling.

"Sure... what evs." I replied.

He walked over to me. "Cairo, Troy, Paris, Vienna, Osaka and Santa Fe." He rallied off his tongue as he sat down next to me.

"Cities?" I queried.

Logan shook his head. "Nope! Horses. Those are the six that my family own... Cairo is mine. I was born in to a world of show jumping and dressage... my mother insisted that the names of our horses reflected the grandness of the sport. All I ever wanted was a free weekend hanging out with my friends, but mom preferred me to canter on a horse or teach riding. Don't get me wrong, I mean I love horses but it was forced on me... so Bryan and Steve over there are purely for fun!" He said.

"Fun? Logan how can you have fun while we are in this mess?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Macks, life is as good as you make it and until someone shows me proof that something terrible has happened on logan island then I'm just on a quest to find my girlfriend and friends." He replied.

I liked his way of thinking. It gave me hope that Carlos and Kendall were okay. "Logan island huh?" I smiled.

"Sure why not? Take a look around! we are the only people here so I'm claiming the island as mine." He grinned as he stood back up.

"All hail king Logan." I chuckled.

"I'm almost done so we can get going soon. Did you want to ride with me or paisley?" He asked, realising earlier I wasn't a horsey person when I almost got kicked in the head by Steve.

I looked over to paisley petrelli. "You." I said bluntly to Logan. Paisley seemed nice but she was not the kind of person I wanted to be stuck to on a horse for however long.

"Good choice." Logan replied, flashing me his best smile, as the naughty glint in his eye communicated with me that I was fuckable material.

I gave him a small smile back. I knew everything about Logan's reputation. It proceeded him. I knew full well that he could happily have sex with pretty much anything and not feel guilty about lola. The problem was that I found Logan completely charming! Being stuck with his company and have him be the hero that saved my life made me adore him further.

Logan banked the smile I just gave him and walked back to Bryan. "The plus side of finding horses is that there must be a source of fresh water near by." Logan said cheerily. But then went quiet as he inspected Bryan's feet.

Curious, I stood up and sauntered over as Logan inspected the hoof further. "Is he injured?" I asked cautiously taking a look. I didn't want to be almost kicked in the head again.

"No..." Logan replied as he then walked over to Steve and checked his hooves. Logan then stood up straight with his hands on his hips as he looked around looking completely puzzled.

"What's wrong?" Paisley asked as she also watched Logan.

"It's not Logan island!" Logan muttered turning this way and that; looking for something.

"What?" Paisley laughed as she had no clue what he was talking about.

"We aren't alone! People do live here... on this island!" Logan said now looking at both paisley and I.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"They are wearing shoes... the horses! They are both wearing shoes." Logan confirmed by once again picking up the hoof of Steve and pointing to the horseshoe that was nailed on.

"Well that's good... isn't it... I mean that guarantees we are going to be rescued!" Paisley said as she bent down and looked at the shoe.

"Well...Yeah. I guess there is a little village on this island somewhere... we just have to find it." Logan replied.

I felt a huge sense of relief fill me as I thought about the prospect of people. Although Logan island sounded fun, I was starving, thirsty and in desperate need of a shower.

"Let's get searching then!" Logan said clapping his hands as he prepared paisley to mount Steve.

* * *

"Can Carlos ride a horse?" I asked Logan as he sat in front of me on Bryan. My arms held on to his waist tightly as my chest pressed in to his back.

"I honestly don't know. We have never really talked about horses." Logan replied as both our horse and paisleys trotted side by side through the long stretches of fields and rocky paths. "Why? Does it turn it you on?" Logan added. I saw him try and hide his smile.

Paisley shook her head as she listened in to our conversation. She really didn't talk much. She seemed shy almost.

"Your a chauvinistic pig Logan." I replied loudly.

"I will take that as a yes then." He replied. Grinning from ear to ear. "So paisley... what's the deal?" He then said looking over to the side at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well you have multi platinum albums, sold out concerts all over the world and earn enough money to demand your dressing rooms are all painted pink... is that true by the way? But you were on a normal passenger flight to auckland?" Logan said raising a very good question. "Why weren't you on some swanky private jet?" Logan then added.

Paisley let out a very long sigh. "You really wanna know the deal?" She said looking over to him. Her long shiny black hair swishing behind her as her horse swayed her this way and that.

"Yeh!" Logan replied as I rested my head on his shoulder blade. I felt his hand take mine as he pulled my arms in tighter around him.

"Well... truth be told I do like my dressing rooms pink." She said with a smile. "But I had a pretty bad argument with my boyfriend the morning of my flight and missed the one I was meant to be on... it wasn't a jet though... just first class." She stated.

"The boyfriend huh... is that the English dude... the footballer?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. That's him... jake. We broke up" she said turning away from Logan and looking back out on the track ahead of her.

"Seriously!?" Logan said almost accusingly. "You were together years!"

"Yeah three years... " paisley replied pulling up the sleeve on her shirt, revealing a nasty looking bruise. "He did that! Three years I put up with this shit... not any more!" She said.

Logan looked at the bruise then went quiet. I felt his body tense. I figured what he had seen Sheri go through with her father beating her was more than enough bruises he wanted to see on girls in his life.

"You should report him." Logan then said in a whisper.

Paisley shook her head. "It's never that easy! You can't even begin to understand what I've put up with."

Logan shook his head in annoyance, a pissed off laugh leaving him quietly. "I grew up with a girl that was beaten within an inch of her life by her father for as long as she can remember... so don't tell me what I don't understand." Logan sneered. A raw nerve definitely being hit.

"You grew up with her knowing that but you have the balls to tell meI should report my ex boyfriend, when you sat by and did nothing to help your friend" Paisley hissed.

Logan shook his head. "Nah! I reported him and he got sent down... she got placed in to foster care... it wasn't easy but it was the only way to stop it." Logan said through gritted teeth.

Paisley then went quiet. I could feel Logan's heart beat quicken as he got agitated by the topic of conversation.

"I'm sorry..." Paisley finally said looking over to Logan.

He flashed her a wary smile. "It's cool." Logan replied.

"What happened to her... your friend?" Paisley asked.

Logan smiled fully. "Sheri? She is fine... at least she will be when we find her on this island!" Logan replied as he then tugged on the home made reigns and bryan the horse picked up his pace.

I looked at paisley as Logan and I passed her. She now looked at him with the look to say she had been charmed by him.

* * *

What felt like hours ticked by as we made our way on horseback through steep hills and rocky tracks. The fields soon made way for the beginning of woodland.

"You okay?" Logan said to me as he turned his head.

"Yeah just tired." I replied.

Logan pulled his horse to a standstill as we waited for paisley to catch up. She was a few feet behind us not wanting to join in any conversation that Logan and I had chatted about to pass the time.

"Do you think we should stop for the night?" He asked paisley.

Paisley eyed up the woods that we were just about to pass in to. "No keep going." She said.

I let out a groan. My body was exhausted all my eyes wanted to do was sleep. I'm pretty sure Logan felt the same. Paisley however then took the lead as she trotted off on her horse in to the trees. I'm guessing a discussion about it wasn't going to happen. She was used to getting her own way all the time.

Logan got our horse moving again as he followed paisley. "We will stop soon okay." Logan whispered to me.

I nodded as I held on to his jacket tighter as we set off.

The woods looks un touched, like we were the only people that had ever been in here. The leaves on the tall trees acted like a canopy over our heads, blocking out the hot sun that remained of the late afternoon but shadowed us in to darkness.

The soft breeze that found its way in to the woods with us sounded like a lullaby to my ears, with that and the gentle movement from the horse as it walked us through the natural pathway I began to feel my eyelids get heavy. Once again resting my head on Logan's shoulder I drifted off in to a light sleep.

* * *

"Kenz... kenzie..." Logan said softly.

I woke up.

"Careful, you almost slipped off then." Logan added as I realised he was holding on tightly to my hand that was wrapped around him.

"What's the hold up?" Paisley called from her position ahead of us.

"We are stopping for the night!" Logan insisted. He then moved his leg from one side of his horse and stepped down on to the ground, holding his hand out to help me down.

Paisley huffed out, not happy with the decision to stop moving but not willing to carry on, on her own.

"What time do you think it is?" I asked as I saw paisley treading her foot in to the damp looking ground then wonder off stretching her legs.

Logan tutted as he then walked up to her horse that the had left. He tied it to the same tree that our horse was now attached to. "Probably about 4... we will lose daylight soon though. Especially in here." Logan said looking around at the trees that surrounded us.

"It's bigger than you thought huh... the island!" I then said as I sat down on a fallen tree trunk.

Logan nodded. He looked serious. "Yeah it is... it's cool though. Don't worry about anything."

I smiled at him. "Your very protective aren't you." I asked, liking the fact he was a manly man that liked to take care of everything.

Logan chuckled. "Yeah... I guess I am. I've always been protective of girls though. I suppose it's from being with Sheri for so long. I don't think paisley appreciates it though."

"Is that why you hit Kendall? Because he hurt Sheri?" I asked.

Logan nodded. "Are you worried that he might lose the plot if he is stranded out here with her?" I asked knowing that Kendall was a loose canon despite his recent efforts of being calm.

"No." Logan replied as he saw paisley walk back towards us. "Lola is with them... and James. She is just fine." He insisted.

"You guys have to see this!" Paisley said as she reached our resting point. Beckoning her hand for us to follow her as she walked back through the trees away from us

Logan and I looked at each other as he raised his eye brows. "C'mon let's see what miss independence has found." He said as he held his hand out to help me up from the tree trunk I sat on.

Logan and I were still linked by the hand as we reached a small clearing in the trees. Being honest; I liked and needed the caring side that he offered. I expect a lot of girls did which is what led to him being such a whore in the first place.

"Holy fuck!" Logan said as we turned a corner. I looked up and my mouth hung open. Paisley stood just in front of us, a huge grin on her face.

"Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen in your life!" She said as she stretched her arms out.

"It's gorgeous!" I whispered as I looked around. We had stumbled in to an enclosed lagoon. Fresh water fell from a waterfall at the back. The lagoon was sheltered by trees and lush green foliage. The water so clear and pure that I could clearly see fish darting around.

I looked at Logan and laughed. "It's like a dream." He said.

My thirst getting the better of me, I stepped towards the edge of the water and cupped some up to my mouth. It was freezing cold but my body just craved more and more.

Paisley was next but Logan just stripped off naked and dived in. "Holy fucking shit it's cold!" He laughed as he dunked his head under.

I laughed at him, even paisley laughed at him. The relief of finding drinkable water lifted our mood completely.

"Is he always like that?" Paisley asked as we sat down on a rock with our feet in the water as we watched Logan frolick alone in the waist high water. Occasionally I saw his his ass as he dived in.

"A whore?" I questioned with a smile as we both then caught an eyeful of his cock.

Paisley laughed. "Yeah... all he said the entire time that you were on that horse with him was sexual... I think he likes you." She said.

"That's just Logan. He has a girlfriend, he just likes to flirt." I replied defending him a little bit, but also warning her off that he was just playing if he tried it out on her.

Paisley nodded. We then both looked down to our feet as Logan emerged stark bollock naked from the water.

"I'm just gonna drip dry ladies... don't mind me." He laughed, amused that no one was lifting their heads.

"Do you not get fed up with him being a sex pest?" Paisley then asked, ignoring Logan.

I smiled. "Bit of light entertainment." I laughed.

Paisley chuckled then looked at Logan in his naked state as he paraded around without a care in the world. "Quite a fair bit indeed." She replied sizing logan up.

* * *

Logan did eventually get dressed again and the evening wore on. He made sure the horses had their fair share of water and tried to find the best place to make a camp for the night.

As we sat under the trees and night time came, the forest became pitch black and extremely scary. The three of us all in close proximity, paisley leant against a tree as she slept and Logan lay on his side on a patch of grass. I sat upright, knowing I would never sleep and feeling the cold as the forest lost it's warmth from the sun.

"Macks... you alright?" Logan whispered.

I rubbed my tired eyes. "I can't sleep." I confessed.

"You scared?" Logan asked softly through the dark.

"Yeh." I replied.

"Come here... come on... I don't bite." He whispered, encouraging me to lay next to him.

I sighed but gave in without any argument. I lay down next to him and then received his hooded jacket over me as a little blanket. "Don't be scared. The horses will soon tell you if anything comes near... you need sleep." He said.

"Thanks Logan... you are really good at talking bull shit when I need to hear it." I chuckled.

I heard his smile more than I saw it in the darkness, but I appreciated his effort. "It's true... they will kick up a fuss of anything comes near." He said again.

"I doubt Carlos would be wandering through here." I said, wondering where Carlos actually was.

"What do you see in Carlos anyway?" He asked, sounding amused.

I shrugged then rested my head on Logan's shoulder. His warmth too inviting to resist. "Not as much as I thought I did... it's not built to last." I replied.

"How come?" Logan whispered.

"I don't know... it just isn't. It started off fun, then he talked me in to this holiday so I stayed with him... thought maybe a break away would help." I replied.

"That plan kind of went tits up then." He said bluntly.

A few tired tears escaped me.

"Hey, I'm sorry... don't cry kenz." Logan soothed, a welcome arm wrapped around me in an attempt to comfort me.

I wiped at my eyes. "I just want to go home. Go to bed and watch a lame movie." I cried.

I felt Logan's hand on my face as he thumbed away my tears.

"I promise I will get you home, get you in bed, and we can watch a lame movie together sometime okay!" He replied.

A nervous chuckle came from my mouth, "you are a sex pest" I smiled.

"You love it really." He said in a whisper.

He was right I did love it. I loved the attention he gave me, and the sexual banter he sent my way constantly. "Kiss me." I dared him.

I could just about see his eyes in the dark as they carefully looked at me, but Logan did kiss me. His tongue swept softly in my mouth before leaving it far too soon.

Paisley stirred, making both of us look up to her, but she remained asleep.

"Night logues." I whispered as I once again got comfy in his arms.

"Goodnight." Logan replied quietly.

I knew then that he was now wide awake, but I was ready to sleep soundly.

* * *

I awoke in the morning still curled up to Logan with his jacket still over me.

Paisley made me look up as I heard her footsteps come towards me, her hair was wet.

"I just had a shower in the waterfall... it's amazing, you should try it!" She said.

"Yeah I will." I nodded with a yawn as I separated myself from Logan.

"It's still early but I think we should get moving as soon as possible." Paisley replied, more telling me that we will be moving than suggesting it.

Once again I nodded and stood up. "I will go now, my skin feelings awful from the salt water." I said heading off through the trees down to the lagoon.

Once there I stripped of completely apart from my bra and knickers. I left my clothes on a rock.

I waded in to the water, holding my hands out to steady myself on the hidden pebbles that lay on the bottom of the lagoon.

Taking the route that was the most shallow, I made my way to the waterfall.

The lagoon was so much warmer today, it lapped just above my knees. Once I reached the cascading sheets of water that rained down from the rocks above me, I stepped past it and hid behind the liquid curtain of the waterfall. Taking my underwear off I rested them on a dry rock and took the most breathtaking shower of my life.

The water a lot cooler as it freely fell from above. My skin reacted, I ran my hands through my hair, finally the horrible feel of the salty sea water away from me. I don't think I had ever felt so clean.

I shut my eyes as I enjoyed this probably once in a lifetime extremely organic shower. Cleansing not just my body but also my mind as my worries somehow washed away with the dirt.

"It's nice huh" were the words that snapped my eyes open. Covering my body with my hands as best I could I saw Logan stood in front of me wearing nothing. For once in his life though he was being a gent and looked away as he offered me his hooded jacket to cover up with that was in his hand.

I snatched it from him and covered my front half as best I could.

"Sorry I didn't realise you were in here." He lied. My clothes were folded up neatly on the shore. He must of passed them to get in the water.

"Fibber!" I accused.

Logan hid a smile terribly as he now looked straight at me and my attempt to cover up with his jacket. "Did you mean what you said last night... about Carlos?" He asked.

"Yeah" I replied with a nod. Not trusting myself with him.

"And that kiss... what did that mean?" He asked. His tone soft.

"What did you think it meant?" I returned his question with another question.

Logan stepped towards me as we both now remained hidden from sight in the waterfall.

He took the jacket, gently pulling it from my grasp. My own hands allowing it to slip from my grip.

Looking in to his handsome brown protective eyes I knew he had charmed me completely. He knew it too. We both watched as the jacket Logan let go of got sucked in to the waterfall and got washed out in to the lagoon. He pulled my body in closer toward him as he took my hand firmly.

Hesitantly he kissed me. Willingly I kissed him back. His other hand running along the contours of my spine.

He took my breath away. He was like a magnet for girls. He attracted me so much. I felt caught in his spell. The spray from the waterfall landing on his bare chest. He was beautiful. I pulled away from our kiss to admire him. Now it was out in the open that I could. My fingers trailed along his chest. It felt smooth and cool to the touch.

His breath quickened as he enjoyed the sensation of me feeling him.

I loved it that I was managing to please him. It made me just want to please him further.

Logan bit down on his bottom lip and his hands soon wandered over my breasts.

"I want you so bad." He whispered out over the crashing sound of the water that surrounded us. His eyes making full contact with mine letting me know that right now I was the most important person on the planet.

"Have me then." I whispered back to him.

Logan took my hand, pulling me over to the rock wall, the mist from the spraying water making them cold as Logan pressed my back up against them.

Our fingers entwined together as both of our hands met; I felt a surge of ecstasy course through my veins.

As Logan pushed his chest against mine, his lips kissing at my neck I felt along his shoulders, I tilted my head, welcoming his lips on me. His shoulders felt so strong, my thumbs dipping in to the contours of his muscle.

Allowing my hand to trail down his body, his hardness that I had secretly admired yesterday as he swam in the water felt firm in my grasp as our naked bodies yearned for each other.

"You are beautiful" Logan whispered in my ear.

I smiled at his words as I once again felt him caress my upper body.

I didn't just let him conquer me... I wanted him to.

He lifted me up in his strong wet arms and pushed me further in to the cool rocks. He entered me with ease. A cry of pleasure escaping my lips as he did so.

The feel of his hardness inside me was better than I ever imagined.

Logan gripped hard on to my thighs as he pounded me in to the rocky wall. Each push sending me to a new height of pleasure.

My own hands having fun on their own as they explored the magnificence of Logan, the feel of his ass cheek in my hand as I encouraged him to fuck me harder and my other ran through his wet hair.

The shallow pool of water at his feet made delicate splashing noises as it crashed against him.

"Fuck Logan... your... oh god..." I breathed out heavily as his dick rammed in to me further. He was forceful but gentle. My body seemed to fit perfectly with his.

"I'm what?..." He questioned as he drew in a large puff of air.

"Uh... oh god..." I said as my finger tips pulled at his hair, the feeling of him against me too much. "Amazing" I screamed out.

Logan pinned me against the rocks, his hand that supported me made its way to my face where he brushed away my wet hair. His thumb stroked against my cheek as he looked at me.

"You make it like that." He panted.

My legs wrapped around him tighter. My body feeling ready for more as Logan smashed his body in to me harder.

I pulled his face in to mine and we kissed as we made love. The waterfall making my skin cold but the sexual contact from Logan kept me warm.

"Uh... fucking Christ... Logan!" I screamed out. "I'm gonna cum!" I added. My body trying so hard to cling on to the orgasm. Not wanting to let it be released. Not wanting the end to be near.

Logan smiled, hearing that he was succeeding in satisfying me was pleasurable to him. "You want... it... in you?" Logan breathed out heavily as he pile drived his way in to me.

"Yes... oh... fuck!.. fucking fill me up with it Logan! Fuck... uh... " I screamed as I lost control and the orgasm he forced from my body ached from me.

I felt Logan harden inside me as he shot his load.

"Kenz... " He muttered as he came. His lips reuniting with mine as he now slowed his pace, he rested his forehead against mine and chuckled as he remained inside me.

"What's so funny?" I asked, looking in to his brown eyes as I watched his heavy breathing from close proximity.

Logan smiled. "Your vocal... im not used to that. Turns me on so fucking much." He whispered out.

I smiled at him. "I guess we should get dressed." I replied, but never wanting this moment to end.

"Yeah... I guess we should." Logan agreed reluctantly. He placed one more kiss on my lips, I dressed in my more wet than dry underwear then got pulled out by my hand from the waterfall by Logan.

As we stepped out in to the lagoon a huge flock of birds flew over our heads. I had never seen so many birds.

Both of us just stood their staring up at the sky as hundreds, possibly thousands of birds chirped, cheaped and sqwauked their way above us.

Paisley came running out from the trees, she ignored the fact that Logan was naked but she eyed over that we were joined at the hand. Dismissing all of this information that she saw she looked panicked.

"What was that?" She called over the water to Logan and I who were still knee deep in it.

"What?" Logan replied, whilst we were under the waterfall the only sounds that could be heard was our sex or just the crashing of water.

"I dunno..." Paisley replied. "It sounded like gun shot!" She said her eyes wide as she too looked up at the few remaining birds that were flocking to safety.

Before the feeling of fear set in, the feel of Logan's protective hand in mine settled me. I wanted that feeling to last forever.

* * *

Author note: so the vote was pretty much unanimous to having the sex back... thanks for everyone who replied, I won't shout you out and name and shame you as dirty sex obsessed rushers lol, but loved all the reviews. And those who aren't in to Logan smut, just be patient, I have 5 girls and only 4 boys so the other guys will get a go soon.

Obviously they are on the island as well, so the next point of view will be from either Carlos or Safia who will hopefully reveal some kind of plot to this farfetched madness.

Any way hope you are all enjoying it, keep the reviews coming in, this chapter took ages so reviews take away the finger pain of typing lol.

Thanks everyone for reading, gun shot, and horseshoes huh... a lot of writing for just two small needed facts.

Thanks, Natalie xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Safia's story:**

Sat on the sand, I watched as Carlos and two other men dragged in the inflatable slide from the sea.

The raft ended up getting in to trouble, air began escaping from it causing the entire thing to sink with at least 30 people still on board.

It was Carlos that had the idea of the slide, he was the one that heroically swam beneath the icy water to untie it from the sinking plane..

By the time the slide hit the surface for us all to climb on to; the group of 30 people had diminished to just 8.

Some took their chances swimming away, others got mobbed for wearing life vests. I had already lost James before the drama of our raft began, but I saw Mackenzie fighting for her life. I have no idea where Logan went.

I was in shock. I had never felt so alone. James was gone, my heart ached for him. Never had I felt the way about someone as I felt about James... he was my everything.

On hearing raised voices I looked up.

"Just leave it kid! I can take it from here." Said the large looking man to Carlos as they both dragged the slide on to the sand.

"I'm fine!" Carlos insisted to the man as he continued to help, he walked passed me on the sand. He looked at me and the terrible state I expect I looked. My hijab currently in my hands as I wrung the water out from it. The pretty blue chiffon material was ruined. I placed the scarf back on me though... this particular scarf was a present from James.

"Safia are you okay?"Carlos asked as he helped pull the slide up in to the tree line.

I placed my hand to my head that I had hit in the crash but nodded. I was the furthest from okay that I had ever been. James was gone... dead. "Yeah." I replied.

"Figures!" I heard the large man that was moving the slide with Carlos say as he looked at me

Carlos stopped and stared daggers at him.

"What the hell does that mean?" He snapped to the guy.

"Don't you think it's a bit convenient that the plane went down with her sort on board?" The man sneered, looking at me like I was something disgusting.

Carlos threw the slide away from him, making it land flat on the sand and squared up to the guy that must of been in his mid thirties and 3ft taller than him.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Carlos yelled at the man, giving him a push for good measure.

"Oh screw you man! Every one is thinking it! I'm just saying what everyone else is scared to. Who the hell are you sticking up for her anyway... you must of got on the wrong plane buddy.. Mexico is that way!" The guy said with a dirty smile that accompanied his racist taunts.

Carlos launched his little body in to the guy, surprisingly he flattened him to the ground getting a few punches in before he got dragged off by two other men that were survivors from our group.

Carlos shrugged the men off him, he oozed out attitude and aggression that I had never seen in him before. I didn't know him well but from what I had seen he was the peace keeper... not today though.

"Fuck him!" Carlos said in a huff as he sat down in the sand next to me.

"You shouldn't let people like that get to you Carlos.** I expect we are more American than he is!**" I said loudly as the Jack ass walked passed us struggling with the huge inflatable slide on his own. He went and tied it to a tree to stop it from blowing away.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. It was a stupid question but the only one I could think of to ask. Of course he wasn't okay. He had been in the knowledge that Mackenzie had drowned for a few hours now. Goodness knows what was going on in his head.

"I shouldn't of left her, shouldn't of let go of her... I shouldn't of dived under to get that heap of shit." Carlos replied looking at the slide. Which is how he lost visual contact of Mackenzie. One minute she was there, The next the sea had taken her.

"You saved all of our lives by doing what you did though Carlos." I said soothingly looking at him and the other six people that had survived with us.

Carlos shook his head. "Lives like his! It wasn't worth it... I wish I never bothered." Carlos said in return as he stared at the racist jack ass.

"I'm glad you bothered... you helped save the only piece of James I have left." I said feeling emotional.

Carlos looked at me. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm having James' baby... " I replied. A few tears escaping me.

"Oh Safia... James might be okay." He replied.

I shook my head. "He is gone Carlos. There is no way he would of made it... no way." I said in a whisper.

I heard Carlos swallow hard. "How far gone are you?" He then asked.

"About 5 weeks, we only just found out." I replied.

"Fuck, your dad it's going to freak!" Carlos replied.

"Yep!" I agreed as my personal thoughts strayed back to the evening that James and I found out about the pregnancy...

_It was raining particularly hard for Los Angeles, I was getting completely soaked as I waited for james to show up. I was sat in a bus stop but the rain was coming in sideways, soaking me to the bone. My period was 4 days late but so far I had ignored it... just been waiting to come on. But it was beginning to consume my every thought. The pregnancy test I now had felt like a lead weight in my hand bag._

_"Saffy! Get in, your wet through!" I heard James call as he leaned over the passenger side and opened the door for me from the inside._

_I ran around the front of the car and got in._

_"You were miles away." James chuckled as he kissed me. He melted my heart, left me breathless. I could never get enough of him._

_"Just caught in a day dream." I replied, kissing him more. The warmth from his skin and the scent he possessed would stay etched in my mind forever._

_"My uncle's out, wanna go back to mine?!" James asked. The sexy look in his eye that neither of us could get enough of each other._

_"Definitely!" I smiled._

_I could tell James knew that I was quieter than normal. He didn't press it though. I think he was waiting until I was ready to tell him what was wrong, instead of him having to ask._

_Once at his uncle's house James held something behind his back. "I got a present for you." He said as he handed me a gift bag with little hedghogs on it. He knew I loved them, I had a room full of stuffed toy hedgehogs_

_"What's this?" I smiled._

_"Open it and see, I found it online. Thought you would look beautiful wearing it." He replied._

_My eyes grinned at him as I opened up the bag. I pulled out the blue chiffon scarf. "James it's beautiful... the colour is amazing." I smiled._

_"Blue is you, saf'" James beamed._

_I placed my hand on the side of his face as I leaned in to thank him with a kiss. His tongue soft in my mouth. So loving so caring... so James._

_"I love you." I whispered._

_"Love you too." He said searching my eyes. "I picked up some nice things for us to take on holiday too." He added, taking my hand and gently stroking my skin with his thumb._

_I looked up in to his brown eyes. It was now or never to tell him. I had messed up so bad._

_"James... I'm not sure I can go on the holiday." I began knowing that if I was pregnant then telling my parents would be the first thing I would do... getting the misery over and done with. My father would hate me. Having sex outside of marriage would either have me outcast from my family or the beginnings of fabricated lies my father would invent to hide what I had done._

_James looked alarmed at me. "You want to break up?" He asked in a shaky voice, edging himself away from me as if trying to shield himself away from something he didn't want to hear._

_I took his hand, pulling him back towards me. "No James! I love you... I need to talk to you though. I'm scared that I'm going to lose you sooner than we thought."_

_"Safia we have talked about this. A years time and then we would separate" He said stroking my skin with his thumb again as our hands entwined together._

_"I don't think a year will be soon enough James... I've been so stupid. It's all my fault." I said as I let go of him and pulled the pregnancy test out of my bag._

_I don't think James' eyes could get any wider. "I'm sorry!" I whispered, getting emotional._

_"Your having a baby?" James replied._

_I shrugged. "I've not done a test yet. I wanted to talk to you first. Not let your feelings get caught up in reality._

_"Saffy I love you, if your having a baby, then we! Me and you are having a baby!" He explained, making it clear he wasn't going any where._

_"If I am then I'm going to tell my father... everything. I'm not sure what will happen James. With us I mean. My father could do anything." I explained. Getting sent to Egypt to live with my grandparents was my biggest fear._

_"Don't tell him then!" James said simply._

_"I have to James... I've been so dishonest to my parents about us.." I explained, My guilt sickened me._

_"He will force you to get rid of it then I will be a dead man walking... safia you can't tell him... look let's just do the test... let's know for sure before we get carried away with what your dad is gonna do." James replied._

_"James... if I'm pregnant there is no way I can keep it... you know that. My name would be mud. The fact I'm not a virgin anymore is enough to make any guy run a mile from me... im trash James." I answered._

_"No your not!" James replied. "So your tellin me that we are gonna do this test and whatever the result there will still be no baby... why are you giving in to your father... why are you giving up on us?" He asked._

_"I owe my parents some respect James... let's do the test." I said picking up the packet and walking to the bathroom..._

_"It says to wait 2 minutes." James replied as we now sat awkwardly on his sofa bed. Both of us staring at the test I had just moments before peed on._

_"I think it's been about 4." I said in a whisper._

_James picked the test up from the table. "It's positive." He whispered._

_I took it from his hand and looked at it. Clear as day it was positive._

_"When are you going to tell them?" James asked._

_"My dad gets back from a conference tomorrow... so then." I replied._

_James nodded. "A day before the flight!" He answered._

_"James I love you, and I love this baby but you know how difficult this is going to make our lives... I'm not strong enough to spend a life time being hated by my dad. We were on borrowed time as a couple any way, we always knew that." I said getting emotional._

_"But we always said it would be on our terms. We said a year Safia... I want that year... I need it." James replied._

_"I messed up James. It was me that kept badgering you that I wanted sex... it was me that chased after you..."_

_"And now it's you that's just letting it all go... do I even get a say in any of this? It's my baby too. I want you both!" He replied which made my heart crack in two._

_"I want you to have a say... honestly James but..."_

_"I would just be making more trouble for you." He finished my sentence off._

_I nodded._

_"Once you leave here am I ever going to see you again?" He asked knowing the kinds of trouble I will be in once I admit all my sins to my parents._

_I shook my head to say no. James broke down in tears._

_He shook his own head. "You can't do it... I love you Safia. You love me. I can look after you, protect you... I'm begging you to not tell them. Just... just choose me! Please!" He begged._

The breeze from the island brought me back to the here and now. I smiled to myself as I knew I made the right choice it took me a day to think over but I made the correct decision... I chose James and I chose our baby. I will never forget the look on his face as I appeared at the airport. I knew we were for keeps. The love we had was too much for just a year. I wanted a lifetime. James took my head in his hands when I arrived at that airport and promised me the world.

My father remained in the dark but I had remained with James... maybe crashing on this island was my punishment for the lies and deceit I had told my family but leaving it to explain to my father what I had been up to wasnt much of an option either...

* * *

Author note: thanks to everyone for reading and the reviews.

Oxybtrswag: poor lola yes! But does Logan actually want Mackenzie? It could be her that has the broken heart.

Iloveeebtr: I do have a soft spot for mackogan. But the plans I had for Lola have changed. The era of lolagan have approached us. I'm pretty sure someone will die tho lol. I had a cool death lined up for Lola too but for the moment she is safe... maybe. Her nursing skills are too well needed on a desert island...

Next pov will be from the Latino love God himself. If the couple's were to be shuffled about what do we all hope as the out come? (I still like Sheri and Logan, but obviously that's like a dodgy soap gone wrong now) Anything is possible in fanfiction.

If your reading "blinded by betrayal" that will be updated once I have a few reviews. Not being funny but if no one is reading it, it gets shelved. I've got better things to do. Moscow malice will be removed shortly... and then reposted, complete!

My logan experience story will shortly be renamed "no truth in trust" which will star a very fictional Karina, the current story is going to be tweaked slightly so it can emerge in to something a little similar to the Sheriden lloyd series, but Logan will have a very different side to him. "Daddy Logan" is something I've never done really but the thought of that just makes me melt... need to think of a cool surname for you karina, lucky for you, you have a cool first name because I'm so anal with my character naming it's untrue! Logan calling out... Deirdre in the midsts of passion for example would just put me off reading any further lol. (Apologies to anyone named Deirdre...)

Any way that's all my news, will update this story probs tomorrow. Thanks for reading. :-) and thumbs up to you reviewers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Carlos's story:**

Walking back to safia who had remained sat on the sand for most of the day, I sighed as my butt reached the floor next to her.

"They want to move on... the air hostess says that no one knows we crashed, and no one knows we are here." I explained.

Safia looked up to Cindy the air hostess.

"Where do they want to move to exactly?" She replied.

"In land, that prick with the big mouth says we need to move off of the beach.. everyone else is agreeing." I added. Relaying what had just been said to me in on the small democratic gathering of our groups future.

"What do you think Carlos?" She asked. Looking completely run down.

I shrugged.

"You must have a point of view? Did you not air it." Safia asked.

"They just treat me like a kid... nothing I say gets any notice taken of it." I replied.

"You can go if you like... I'm staying here. Just incase help arrives." Safia then said.

I rubbed my eyes with my hand. "Safia, I know your situation is slightly more complex than my own but I did love Mackenzie... I know you loved James.. I loved all those guys you know! They were my friends. I know James would kick my ass if I just left you here. You know I can't." I reasoned.

Safia smiled. "He would So kick your ass!" She replied.

"So you will come with us?" I asked hopeful, not wanting to be stuck on my own.

"Yeah I will Carlos, I'm not likely to leave the only person I know am I." She replied.

"We are making a camp here for the night, then moving out first thing in the morning... how much do you know about fires?" I asked, not knowing anything about much really. I had found my talent to be attracting and seducing girls.

"Rub two sticks together?" She replied.

"You know as much as I do then!" I chuckled, making her laugh.

I left Safia to herself. She wasn't wanting to talk or move as time ticked by, so I passed the time that was left in the day talking to the other survivors.

The evening soon turned to darkness, the racist dickwad appeared to of taken some kind of leadership role in our group, his name was Jake, leaving Cindy as second in commandment. The two other guys, Stuart and Harvey seemed okay, they were around their late twenties, which left Harrison and Courtney who were meant to be on their honeymoon.

That was the 8, including Safia and I.

I tried not to think about Mackenzie or the others. It was just too much for my head to work out. Jake had lit a few fires around the camp to keep us all warm.

"What's up with her? She hasn't moved since she got here." Cindy said to me as I sat between her and Harvey.

I looked up to who she was talking about and saw Safia.

"Maybe I should go talk to her" I said, seeing Safia looking sad and all alone.

"Do you know her?" Cindy asked. I saw Jake look up as he sat in the small group we had formed around the biggest fire.

"Yeah... I just don't know what to say to her." I replied. "She lost her boyfriend and is pregnant."

I heard Jake mutter something disgusting under his breath.

"I would just leave her to her own thoughts." Cindy said.

I saw Jake smile. Not wanting to be part of this racist facade any longer I stood up and walked over to safia.

"Your new friends seem nice!" She replied sarcastically.

"I don't want new friends Safia... I want my old ones. The ones that slept around and beat each other up. The ones that couldn't stand each other but always had each other's backs... I want them back... I want Mackenzie back." I moaned as I sat next to her.

"There not coming back Carlos... this is it now, this is our life. I swear if I here that idiot cough out kamikaze once more I'm going to knee him in the balls!" She said staring daggers at Jake.

"Do you know who he is? I do... took me a few hours to place him but he is Jake Smith." I said quietly.

Safia looked at me still having no clue who he was.

"You know paisley petrelli, yeah?" I asked.

Safia nodded. "Yeah the singer!" She agreed.

"Yeah well that's her boyfriend... he is a footballer... a racist one at that!" I stated. "But when we get off this island he is gonna regret everything he has said."

"But I thought her boyfriend was English? I watched this thing on mtv about them, he had this huge house in some English county." Safia said confused.

"The accent?" I asked, both of us hearing the strong American accent that Jake had. "I think he grew up in New York but he is English... so you were right, we are more American than him!" I replied.

"Carlos will you stay near while we are sleeping... he scares me." Safia said cautiously.

"Course I will... "I replied getting comfy for the night on the sand. The fire that Safia and I shared kept the breeze warm. "So a baby then huh! I always thought James was the sensible one." I smiled.

Safia chuckled. "He was sensible at being dumb... but I loved that about him. He always did what he thought was right." She said with a big yawn.

I nodded. "Yeah he did... you get some sleep. You look shattered." I said looking at her.

Safia smiled then lay down. I doubt she would get much sleep but at least she had rest...

I got woken up by having a foot pressed in to my thigh. Opening my eyes I saw Jake.

"Get up! We are leaving!" He said as he left my side then walked over to safia and was about to wake her with his foot.

"Dude you place that foot on her and it will be the last thing you do!" I warned.

Jake rubbed his chin, the bruise I had left him from yesterday showed up nicely.

"I didn't want to touch her anyway..." he said then walked away.

I sat up and gently shook Safia on her shoulder, her eyes opened up red. She had obviously done a good job crying in silence. I didn't hear anything from her last night. "It's time to wake up Safia... you okay?" I asked as she sat up and rubbed her face.

She nodded, not in the mood to talk, she dusted the sand from her clothes and waited for everyone to start moving.

It was early in the day, the morning was cold and the group began walking in silence. We left the beach and went in to the jungle. It was dense but easy enough to walk through. I stayed at the back with Safia. She was stopping a lot to get stones out from her shoes, I didn't want her to get behind and lost.

As we walked in silence the thought of Mackenzie kept popping in to my head, I tried to not think about her... her beautiful green eyes, her brown hair that always remained wavy even when she tried to straighten it, her little laugh, the smell of her perfume...

When I felt the tears wanting to escape I concentrated on my surroundings. The thick woodland, the weird trees, strange flowers and scents.

"Do you think it hurts? Drowning?" Safia said out of the blue as she walked beside me.

"I don't really want to think about it." I replied.

"You need to come to terms with the fact that she has gone." She said.

"Is there a rule that says it has to be today... I don't want to think of her as gone." I replied.

"It's almost impossible to think we won't hear them again or see them again... how did you meet Mackenzie?" Safia questioned.

I grinned from ear to ear. "She was Kendalls friend, we kind of met through him, but she told me a few weeks back that the second she saw me it was love at first sight. She was beautiful, I wasn't going to say no to her. We swapped numbers and have been together ever since. She didn't even go back to Kansas... just stayed with me." I said feeling emotional.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, Carlos?" She asked eyeing me warily.

I nodded. "Yeah, do you?" I asked.

This time the smile was on Safia's face. "Most definitely! I've known James for years, but I remember the first time I saw him, he was about 14. I was at this family picnic thing that his aunt organised. I was staying with her so I ended up tagging along. I remember James getting out of his mom's car, his hair swishing to one side. It felt like slow motion as I watched him. My heart burst then and there. I couldn't contain what I felt for him. I knew I wanted him so badly. I think I knew then my future with my family was going to be full of heart ache... I would do anything for james. He was my world Carlos." She said. Then stopped walking and clung on to my arm, balancing as she reached down to empty her slip on shoes of small stones.

"Bet you wish you wore some more useful shoes now huh?" I mocked, putting the conversation back in to a safe zone.

"Well I wasn't intending on hiking in the jungle with these on, no." She replied putting her shoe back on, but then taking it off again as she still felt something inside.

"I think something is stuck in the sole." She said hopping on one foot.

"Here sit down... I will take a look." I replied helping her hop over to a little log to sit on. I saw Jake, who was at the front of the group on the flat track we were following, realise we had sat down. He turned on his heels and strutted up towards us.

"Uh oh, I think we are in trouble with the boss." Safia said with a sneer as she too saw Jake headed toward us. The rest of the group remained a few yards in front on the track.

"Right what the fuck is going on? It's not a teddy bears fucking picnic!" Jake hissed looking at me.

"I have a stone suck in my shoe, just go ahead! We can catch up." Safia said matter of factly.

Jake chuckled at her. Grabbing her arm, "just get the fuck moving" he said giving her a shove as safia was forced up on to her feet.

"Hey man, back off... don't fucking touch her!" I said shoving his hand away from safia.

"I don't wanna touch her, but I don't want my back to her either..." Jake said.

"You do realise that we know exactly who you are and when we get back to LA the whole world is going to know what a racist, womanizing prick you really are!" Safia said sitting back down on the log.

"You think I give a-" Jake began but then heard raised voices from the remainder of the group that stood where he had left them. The raised voices turned in to screams of fear and the sound of gun shot then echoed through the trees.

I pulled Safia further in to the woods away from the track not knowing what was going on, Jake followed us.

"Who had a fucking gun?" I whispered to him.

"No one!" He snapped back. "I saw other people... did you see them?" He asked urgently as we ducked down low in the trees. We heard another gun shot and screams from Cindy as she begged for her life.

Another gun shot sounded and her screams stopped.

"Stay there." I said to Safia as she cowered away looking terrified. "I'm going to see what's going on." I said taking her trembling hand, but she didn't let go. She shook her head to say I wasn't going any where.

"I saw them... three men.. Carlos don't go." She hushed out her tears.

"I'm just going to be in the trees.. saf we need to know what's going on." I whispered. Slowly taking my hand back from her firm grip. "Don't move ok." I said to her as she hid further in to the trees.

Safia nodded, leaving Jake and I to creep our way through the trees to see what was happening on the track.

"_Oh my god... Jesus please_!" I heard Courtney, I moved a branch so I could see better, both her and her husband Harrison were on their knees with there hands on their heads.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jake whispered as he too looked on in horror.

All I could hear from the group of people now were a jumble of screams and shouts, nothing was coherent, a 4th gun shot came sending Harrison to the floor with a thud as blood poured from his head.

Courtney managed out a soul destroying scream before a 5th gunshot echoed and I saw her slump to the ground.

"_Search the place for more._" One of the gunmen then said.

Pulling Jake with me, we both scrambled on hands and knees, before fleeing back to safia. I grabbed her by the hand and ran. The trees whipped me in the face as we sped away from the gun men, a large dense bush had never looked so inviting as I pulled Safia in to it with me, leaving Jake to fend for himself. I saw him as he fled in to long grass and lay down low.

"What is it? What happened?" Safia whispered. Her voice trembling.

"Shhhh!" I said as I heard footsteps near by. I covered Safia's mouth with my hand as we remained hidden in the bush. She looked fit to scream her head off as two of the men walked near us. Both wearing khaki colored combats with rifles in there hands.

The men walked past us but towards the place that Jake lay hidden.

Tapping Safia on her shoulder I beckoned her silently out of the bush, crawling on the floor we made our way to a tree that had vines from the jungle snaking up it. with a helping push I encouraged Safia to get up it. She looked at me with despairing eyes but I trusted my instincts on what kind of person Jake was.

I followed her up and we both stood hidden in the leaves only 7ft in the air, clinging to the tree for dear life.

"_**Please... fuck please!"**_ We heard Jake shout out, obviously his hiding place had been found. Safia looked at me.

"It will be okay." I whispered to her as she tried to keep her footing on the tree branch that she stood.

"_**Please don't fucking shoot me... there are others!**_" I heard Jake beg, selling both Safia and I out.

Little bastard. "I knew he would do that... stay quiet." I whispered to safia as tears fell erratically from her eyes.

We watched on as Jake pointed to the bush in front of us where he had seen Safia and I run to. He didn't know we had moved.

One of the men holding a rifle aimed it at the bush. "Come out!" He shouted.

Obviously no one was in there to come out, he then lost patience and shot at whatever was in that bush. The shot gun echoing once again through the jungle but I could still hear the scared whimper from safia as she feared for her life next to me.

Jake looked genuinely shocked that we weren't in there, but he took his chance of freedom as the gunmen checked the bush for any signs of life and fled, he ran towards the track.

The two men noticing he had run, soon chased him. Jake left my vision but I heard a scream. I gathered that they must of got him but I didn't hear another gun shot.

"Carlos what do we do?" Safia asked in a tremble as her finger nails dug in to the tree bark.

"We stay here... at least until I know they are gone." I replied.

"Who are they? Were they army?" She asked.

"No they weren't army... I honestly don't know." I replied.

My head was in a daze as I tried to get it around what had just happened.

"Execution!" I finally said after several minutes of being in the tree.

Safia looked at me. "Why is there a firing squad just walking around though Carlos! Where the hell are we?" She hissed.

"I've no idea... maybe it's a private island... trespassers can be shot?" I replied. Reliving the memory of Courtney getting shot in the head.

"No, they didn't even ask why they were here, they were just killing? I feel sick... do you think they killed Jake?" She added

"I don't know, but we should get moving before they come back." I replied.

I helped Safia get down from the tree, she was clearly shaken up.

"We are going to die." She said, already taking her shoe off again and shaking a stone out.

"No we aren't! We have a maslow baby to get in to the world... I won't let anything happen to you Safia." I promised.

She smiled at me, then linked her arm in mine as we walked slowly and silently through the jungle. My own legs felt like jelly, safia appeared unsteady. I hoped to God that I could get her home safe.

James or Logan could handle this kind of shit but I wasn't so sure I could...

"What was that?" Safia whispered as she came to a stand still.

Both of us remained silent. I turned my head as I tried to listen to whatever sound she had heard.

"_Ugh... no, no ,no_" I heard the low cry of a desperate man.

"It's Jake!" Safia whispered. She began to walk in to the clearing but I pulled her back.

"Don't! Leave him." I said to her.

"I can't Carlos." She said snatching her hand back from me and heading towards the cries, I reluctantly walked with her.

Jake layed eyes on us. "Get... this thing... off... me... please!" He begged.

As Safia and I approached him as he lay on his back on the jungle floor I noticed that Jake had been snared by an animal trap... I don't think it was intended for animals though. I think it had done what it had actually been intended for. Capturing people.

Safia knelt down next to him. "Who were those men?" She asked.

"Fuck knows!... get this fucking thing off me!" He snapped through gritted teeth that held in his pain.

I looked at the contraption, it had his leg caught in its rusty jaggered teeth like a Venus fly trap. Blood was every where.

I tried to pull it apart but it wouldn't open up, his leg was broken... almost severed. Even if I did get the trap off him he wasn't going any where.

"I'm going to see if I can find a stick to help open it up." I said to Jake as I pulled Safia with me. Jake nodded, his face dripping with sweat.

Once out of Jake's hearing distance I took Safia by the wrist, stopping her finding a suitable stick.

"Saf, we can't help him... his leg is broken really bad..." I began.

"You can't just leave him out here Carlos! What if that was you or I?" She demanded.

"Saf listen... it's not you or I and that man just tried to get us shot... remember, he sold us out, he told those men we were in the bush... look even if we get that trap open his leg is going to be dangling on by a thread... we can't help him Safia." I replied.

She nodded her head. "Can I ask him a question first?" She asked then walked back over to Jake. I ran my fingers through my hair and followed her frustrated. I just wanted to leave this area.

"If we take this trap off, your leg is coming off with it." She then informed him.

Jake shook his head. "No... no get help!" He insisted. "I'm a fucking footballer, I need legs!" He ranted at her.

"Dude your losing blood like anything. We don't know if there is help?" I said to him.

Safia took off her head scarf and wrapped it tightly around Jake's leg to stop the blood flow. "That will give us some extra time." Safia said to him.

Jake nodded in appreciation.

"Why dont you like me?" She then asked him.

"Just get fucking help" he replied, tired of her chit chat.

Safia nodded. "My boyfriend gave me that scarf... he always did what he thought was right... this is right!" She said as she tied it in lots of intricate knots around Jake's leg. "That will keep you alive... if we find help then I will send it because I'm a better person than you." She added and then walked away from him.

Jake looked at me. I shook my head at him in disgust then caught up with Safia.

"Why did you give him the scarf if James gave that to you?" I asked.

"So he doesnt bleed to death." She replied.

"Safia you know there is no help for him on this island?" I questioned.

She nodded. "Yeah I know." She replied then upped her pace as she headed back in to the camouflage of the dense jungle.

Looking back at Jake I realised that Safia wasn't trying to save his life, she was just prolonging it for him to suffer further.

I didn't question her inhumane act, in some ways I agreed with it, that bastard would of had us both killed. Looking at safia now, I saw the determination in her face that she was on a mission of survival. I also saw in her eyes that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned...

* * *

Author note: thanks to all who are reading, I think lola or Sheri are up next but not sure. I'm pretty sure it's obvious what's actually happening on the island by now but things will start making sense soon.

Mskarina: glad you liked the logie loving, there is more of that to come, might sort some kendy filth out soon though. Lola isn't an idiot, lol. And Mackenzie isn't the same Mackenzie that she used to be with Sheriden, just warning you! But if mackogan is what the ppl want and not lolagan, haha then so be it.

Sophie17: James is a little peach isn't he! And yeah, it would appear so, but everyone loves a good pregnancy don't they?

Musicrox14: thanks for the review and hopefully will update tomorrow.

If any of you do like the smut, and wish for just your first name to be used in something completely different that I'm working on then let me know. As... (now don't laugh, because it sounds ridiculous as we all know I can make this realistic and fantastic all at the same time) "Big Time Rush: porn star diaries" will be making an appearance on here very soon. It honestly doesn't matter how many names I get, they can all be used... it's gonna be filth... possibly will get banned on here. But pm me your name, or leave it in a review, tweet it to me BTR_FanFiction I really don't care, but it will be sexy, heart felt, and have an actual story line, it's not one shots. Alternatively if the idea of kogan appeals to you then other celebrity guest stars will be making an appearance... for example kendall will meet beau brooks at some point in this fucked up story (for you iloveeebtr... freak! Hahaha) so if any other celebrity floats your boat, male or female then I wanna know about it!

Thanks for reading. One day I will be sent to prison for having btr locked in my cupboard... until then, I will write fanfiction.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sheri's story: ( still day one on island )**

On the outside it looked like we were on vacation, walking along the beach, I held hands with Kendall as Bo sat on his shoulders. Lola walked up front with James. We had been walking for hours, agreeing to stay on the beach just incase a rescue party arrived.

I looked up to the sky hoping for rain but the evening clouds that were setting in were just going to bring on a cold night. I was dying for a drink. Kendall had half a bottle of water in his back pack that had been offered to me lots of times but I would prefer Bo to have it.

"You should try and keep the sun off of you kendy." I said as I looked at his bare back. He had been walking in the sun all day, since giving up his vest in diaper aid for Bo this morning.

"I will be fine... are you okay, you've gone quiet." He replied.

"Yeah... I was just thinking about what will happen when we finally get off this fucking island... I mean we can't not get rescued for ever! Can we?" I asked.

"No I guess not." He said putting Bo down so she could run along on the sand. "You know what I regret Sheri... really regret." He asked.

"Turning up at the airport?" I questioned sarcastically.

Kendall shook his head with a smile. "Bizarrely no. I regret being such an ass hole. I wasted so much time being with you when I knew all along that I could never be without you."

"I did something terrible to you Kendall, you were entitled to be pissed at me." I replied.

"No I treated you like shit and ignored you... I made you feel terrible Sheri... why did I do that?" He asked.

"Well we are together again now... that's all that matters." I replied.

"Bo... come back this way!" Kendall said seeing Bo run off in to the tree line. Unfortunately for Kendall Bo didn't realise her name was Bo, so she carried on running.

"Well she keeps me fit." Kendall smiled then jogged off to bring Bo back down to the sand. I carried on walking, I briefly wondered how sick sea water would make me if I drank that.

James and Lola had been talking a lot while we had been walking along the coast line. They seemed pretty similar; smart, sensible... missing their loved ones. I didn't really like to bring up the subject of Logan too much. Lola always had this far away look in her eye when I spoke of him, like she hated me for how close Logan and I were. I was entitled to miss him too. Maybe one day I will tell her that he is my half brother... maybe.

"We should make camp for the night... it will be dark soon." James turned and said, obviously discussing this plan with Lola.

"Yeah I think Bo needs to sleep, she has been awake all day, Kendall said joining us again with a sandy looking Bo.

The four of us and Bo made a little campsite. James was getting angry at himself as getting a fire started was becoming a problem. But once again brainiac lola came to the rescue. She mentioned something about air flow, then a few minutes later we had a fire burning.

Bo was out like a light, she was exhausted and filled to the brim with a selection of fruits that Kendall had noticed growing nearby.

"I'm desperate for the loo." I said looking around at the sparse looking selection of trees that I could hide behind to have a wee.

"Careful of the brambles." Kendall smiled, his cheeky killer dimples out on display.

"Well its a great place to camp here but it's terrible to go to the toilet in front of everyone, I'm gonna have a little walk." I said eyeing up possible toilet trees.

"Sheri don't go far... you could fall or get eaten by a tiger or something. "Kendall replied mockingly but he had no intention of letting me go anywhere on my own.

"Well come with me then, we could go for a walk and see what's off the beach." I smiled.

"I can't, Bo is asleep. He said looking down at the curly haired girl as she dreamt peacefully.

"Kendall, she isn't just your responsibility... I will look after her for a bit." Lola said to him.

"I like her being my responsibility." Kendall said quietly. Lola and I exchanged looks that little Bo was what Kendall relied on to stay calm.

Showing off her trade mark smile, Lola nodded. "Well how about I baby sit for an hour while you two go exploring?" She replied.

Kendall chuckled. "Deal!"

I took Kendall by the hand and we wandered off inland.

"Do you think it will rain soon?" I asked him as I wrapped my arm around his perfect little waist. I was enjoying him being shirtless a lot.

Kendall looked up to the dusky sky. "I'm not sure... you can have that water if you like?"

"No, its for Bo, I expect she will moan more than me if she is thirsty." I smiled, we reached a beautiful field. Gorgeous wild flowers dotted around. I was in my element. "I don't even know what these are." I said picking up a gorgeous yellow flower.

"Sheri... is it true that Logan gave you a load of money to buy a florist?" Kendall asked shyly.

"Did James tell you that?" I asked, knowing that James was the only person that I had told about the savings account that Logan had opened up for me and filled it with his own stash of money he had put away for a rainy day

"Yeah." He replied.

"Logan said he owed it to me... he said it was because he wanted to help make my dream come true like I had helped him... it wasn't for any other reason." I replied softly. Remembering the day Logan did give me that money. It was the day I told him we were related. He didn't take it so well.

"Sheri, I want to help make your dreams come true too, I don't want you to have to rely on Logan for everything... wherever he might be." Kendall added.

I took his hand in mine as we stopped walking in the long grass. "Kendall, your a dream come true. That's something Logan can't ever give me." I said pulling him down to my height to kiss him.

Kendall smiled. "You know when you are asked what would you take with you if you had the choice on a desert island?" He asked.

I chuckled. "Yep!" I answered.

"Well im lucky because I would of taken you. Your home Sheri, as long as I've got you then things are just great!" Kendall replied.

I smiled at him, jumping up on to his body to shower him in kisses, my legs wrapped around his little waist but I unbalanced him and we both fell to the floor in a mixture of laughs and groans of pain.

Looking down at Kendall as I now had him pinned to the floor between my legs I giggled. "Some would think this was a romantic place to make out." I smiled.

Kendall took a look around his surroundings, tall blades of grass sheltered us from the world. It was just me and him.

"I think I would agree." He smiled, then pulled me down to him and placed his lips on mine.

It wasn't long before Kendall had his hand up my top and I had my hand in his pants copping a good feel of his hardness.

"God I wanna fuck you!" I said bluntly.

"Taking it slow... " Kendall mumbled out as he broke free from our kisses. "Nothing has changed from Texas." He reminded me.

After getting back together while I was in hospital in Texas, Kendall and I had agreed to slow down from where our relationship had previously been. That for him was consistent, but I had slept with Logan twice since then... regrettably... kind of... fuck I'm messed up.

"We can't anyway." I breathed heavily from the arousal he was giving me. "My packet of pills is sitting at the bottom of the ocean somewhere." I moaned.

Kendall pulled an annoyed face. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's the face for?" I said sitting up straight, it was the kind of face he use to pull before he would change from his Jekyll to Hyde persona a few months back.

"I was bluffing... I want to screw you senseless." He said with a smile.

I hit Kendall playfully on his bare chest, leaning down and kissing him again.

"I'm sure I can find a way to please you baby." I replied in a sexy whisper as I ran my hand down his beautiful chest. Moving my head lower and kissing him on his neck, his skin tasted salty from the sea, but I liked it.

A little groan fell out of Kendalls mouth as he enjoyed our first stint of sexual contact in such a long time. I loved the sounds he made, they were raspy and filled with desire.

My hand explored his chest that was still warm from the days sun. My head going lower and lower on his chest as my tongue played with one of his nipples. Another delightful moan popped out of his mouth.

I looked up and smiled at him, his eyes were shut, he was fully enjoying his body being touched and caressed. With the flip of a button I had his pants undone and around his ankles. With hungry eyes, Kendall looked at me now. The anticipation of what I might do to the most sensitive part of his body, the biggest turn on.

My eyes smiled at him as I knelt in between his legs. The long grass around me swaying in the breeze.

With my right hand, I wrapped my fingers firmly around Kendalls cock. He twitched slightly on the contact. He felt amazing. Rock solid in my palm and ready to go. With a swift motion I began to stroke his hardness. The feeling of it turning me on like never before.

"Oh sweet Jesus..."I heard Kendall say in appreciation. His words only making me eager to please him more, so I upped my pace on him. I rubbed my free hand along the inside of Kendalls thighs, sometimes giving his balls a well deserved stroke as my other hand on his dick was now just a blur as I worked hard and fast on him.

Kendall tilted his head back in ecstasy, I admired my handy work of the fantastic wank I was giving him while also admiring the beauty that was my boyfriend. He looked ridiculously skinny but it just turned me on, the bones from his hip line making my insides melt. I traced a finger along the dips as I pumped on his stiffness.

I saw the muscles in his arms tense as he enjoyed himself.

I worried in the back of my mind that I was hurting him, maybe being too rough as I worked my magic, but the noises coming from Kendall only indicated pleasure.

The tip of his cock looked ready to blow his load as I noticed the change in color, I think every ounce of his blood had rushed to this sexiest of organs in a bid to make it as stiff as it possibly could be. He felt like marble dressed in silk.

"Fuck! Sheri im gonna cum..." Kendall breathed out.

My wrist as tired as it was seemed to get a second wind on this news. I stroked him harder and faster as I watched Kendall squirm in pleasure.

I felt him pulse in my hand then saw with the sickest of delight as long jets of spunk ejaculated from him and happily landed on his stomach.

I noticed then that my own breathing sounded as if I had run a marathon, Kendall looked done in as he looked at me and smiled.

"You could of aimed for the grass!" He panted.

"It's okay... just do this..." I said as I grabbed a handful of grass leaves and attempted to wipe off the oozing puddles of fun that were now dripping down Kendalls side.

"Gross" Kendall laughed as he to joined in the bizarre chore of leaf wiping. But we did eventually clean him up.

With his trousers back on, we continued to walk in the hilly areas of the island. "We should get going back to the beach soon, we will lose all daylight in about half hour." Kendall said looking up to the sky. The sun was almost gone. It was the most gorgeous sunset I had ever seen.

"Yeah, I don't fancy being out here in the..." I began but then stopped walking and squinted my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked, looking at me fearfully.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Kendall replied.

"Water! Come on... it's this way!" I said grabbing his hand and heading towards the sound of running water. with little energy we sprinted up a fairly steep hill.

"Oh my god." I said in a small cry as I saw the stream that flowed beautifully at my feet. Dipping my hands in I lapped up at the water.

"Sheri look... it's beautiful... it's goes on for miles." Kendall said.

I stood back up from my kneeling position and looked at the stream. It wasn't the stream that Kendall was talking about though. it was the fields and fields of flowers. It was beautiful, they ran in an assortment of bright colors, framed by the setting sun in the distance.

"I've never seen anything like this in my life." Kendall said as he stayed amazed at the miles and miles of brightly coloured rows of tall flowers.

I jumped over the little stream to further inspect our surroundings of botanical beauty. I knelt down first to smell the flower. Fear then struck me as I stood back up surrounded by them

"We need to go!" I demanded.

"What! why?... shit Sheri, look!.. a house!" Kendall then said pointing in to the distance.

Sure enough there stood something that would be called a house to some... it looked like a large worn down wooden shack to me, but it filled my lungs with dread.

"Kendall we need to get off this island... this is bad! Really fucking bad!" I said looking back to the flowers.

"Why?" He asked looking unsure of everything.

"Those flowers... they are poppies... opium poppies! Kendall this island is a drug farm for heroin!"

Kendall looked at me with his mouth twitching, he was unsure of what to say first, either the fact that it was really shit luck for me to be stranded on an island full of drugs after my recent problems with them, or the fact that the only people that were on this island with us were drug farmers that were either going to sympathise with us for our misfortune or kill us on the spot for discovering their millions of dollars worth of opium.

In the end he opted for something more suitable.

"Fuck!" He replied.

* * *

Author note: once again thanks to every one that gives up a few minutes a day to read these chapters.

I hope this one has cleared up the confusion as to what's going on... drug farmers are not friendly people as Carlos and Safia found out earlier. Now the next question is... should we send Sheri and kendy in to the wooden shack? Or should they go back to the beach.

I will leave their fate in your hands as I think it will be fun! I have a different out come for each path they may choose... both of which result in a death... dunn dunnn dunnnnnn. So choose wisely, haha.

Reviews...

Oxybtrswag: well safia is nice but there is a bitch in there just waiting to be unleashed... a friendly bitch though, but you won't want to get on the wrong side of her soon. (P.s. hope you enjoyed the kendall smut)

Iloveeebtr: my life is now complete that I have the word vagina written in one of my reviews... I thank you with love, hahaha. But kenbeau... gahh beau will obliterate him. I still don't understand why I want all my idols to be gay... answers on a post card please... (although not Carlos, farrr too manly)

Musicrox14: thanks for your review, they are appreciated!

Mskarina: your one step away from owning your own sex shop hahaha. I hope your not confused any longer. Consider yourself signed up! And yeah logie needs to fall in love with one of these women that isn't his sister and settle down!

Thanks for reading and reviewing, will update hopefully tomoz, depends on how quick I get replies to about the wooden shack or the beach...


	9. Chapter 9

**Sheri's story:**

"Let's get out of here!" I said to Kendall dragging him back towards the beach by his wrist.

A few yards in and Kendall dug his heels in forcing me to stop walking.

"Sheri what if there is a phone in that house?" He asked.

"Kendall! Jesus Christ! What if there is a pissed off farmer with a double barrel gun in there!" I argued.

"It will take two minutes! Just check then leave!" Kendall insisted.

I shook my head, looking over at the wooden shack. "You can't be serious! No fucking way..." I moaned. "I need to get to James." I then mumbled.

"James? What the fuck, Sheri?" Kendall argued, taking offence at my sudden need for his friend.

"Kendall! While you were too busy being pissed off at me, it was James that looked after me, protected me from myself! Helped me go cold turkey... DRUGS, KENDALL! Jesus do I have to fucking spell it out for you?" I hissed. "I can't be here, and I can't go in that fucking house." I ranted, storming back off towards the beach.

"Fuck it then Sheri! Once again your running off to someone else because you don't think I can take care of you! Fine! Fuck you! Go running back to James, but I'm going in that fucking house because I see it as a way of getting you off this fucking island! FUCK! it pisses me off that you never trust me." He yelled.

I stopped walking, my back still turned to him, tears threatening my eyes. "I thought you had changed." I whispered out.

I heard his footsteps approach me, then saw Kendall as he appeared in front of me in the dying sunlight. He took my hand.

"I have changed." He replied back softly.

I shook my head. "No... no your manipulating me in to feeling terrible, forcing me to do what you want... let me do what I know is right... don't go near that house." I said with tears falling down my face.

Kendall looked sad for me, he pulled me in to his arms. "Sheri..." he said in to the top of my head as he held me. "... let me do what I think is right for a change... let me get you off this island! Let me be the one that you trust! Please." He said, finishing with a kiss on my forehead as he broke free from our cuddle.

"Do you trust me Sheri?" He asked holding his hand out for me to take.

I looked up at him with my watery eyes. "100 percent." I whispered out.

Smiling, Kendall gave me another kiss on my head. With our joined hands he led me over the little stream and towards the wooden house. The cover of darkness now on our side. Trusting him 100 percent wasn't the problem... it was trusting myself that I had difficulty believing in.

The moon gave the island a bleached look. The miles of poppies that we walked through made me so nervous. Thousands and thousands of them. This was obviously a very professional set up that these farmers had going on here. Literally millions of dollars worth of heroin or morphine was going to be made from those flowers.

I wondered where it would get shipped to, the United states?

"Kendall there must be a boat that comes here... I mean it gets shipped out doesn't it..." I said looking up to him as we walked.

"So you were refusing to come to this house but now your eager to jump on a boat that traffics drugs." Kendall said in a sarcastic tone.

I let out a sigh. That wasn't exactly what I was thinking but he had annoyed me now by just taking the piss. I didn't find any of this funny.

I remained silent after that, partly due because I was angry but another part because I was scared stiff of what would happen if the people that farmed all this opium found us.

It took us around ten minutes to walk up to the wooden house. My heart beat hard in my chest, but now it was night time it looked pretty obvious that no one was inside, I couldn't see any lights on.

Kendall pulled me around the side of the building, almost walking in to a selection of large empty oil drums.

He placed his hand on one to stop it from tipping over.

"Let's go!" I whispered angrily.

Kendall shook his head, holding tightly on to my hand. He then guided me to the back of the building. To our surprise there was a very old looking truck with an open, flat bed style trailer. There were only two windows in this shack both were adjacent to the one door on this side.

Kendall peered inside.

"It's deserted." Kendall hissed at me. He reached for the door handle, but I slapped his hand away.

"Are you fucking insane!" I whispered out.

"Oh what! You thought there would be a phone on the outside of the building?!" Kendall snapped.

"You. Are. Not. Seriously. Going. In. There!" I said through gritted teeth, now gripping hard on to Kendalls wrist.

His face softened, realising how uncomfortable and scared I truly was.

"Okay, stay here. I will be one minute! in and out, okay! I promise." He replied.

"Please don't go in there!" I begged one last time.

"One minute!" He said in a reassuring voice then turned the handle on the door, clicking it softly open.

I sighed, my prayers that it was locked going unnoticed.

Watching with terrified eyes Kendall disappeared in to the darkness, leaving me as the world's shittest look out.

My vision scanned every available thing it could pick up and my ears seemed to get so much more sensitive as I listened for anyone coming that might cause us harm.

Several minutes passed and Kendall hadn't emerged. My heart rate became erratic as terrible scenarios entered my mind.

Why the hell had I let him go in alone?

"Kendall?" I whispered on opening the door just a crack.

no answer.

I took one step in to the building, the smell that surrounded me took me back to the times I had visited robs basement. I swallowed hard. Trying to block out the memories.

"Kendall?" I whispered out in to the darkness, I closed my eyes so I could hear better but I couldn't hear a thing.

"W.. where are... you.. k.. kendy?" I stammered out. The building was pitch black. I couldn't see a thing.

I held my hands out trying to feel my way, but eventually my eyes did adjust and I could see the outline of everything.

It sure wasn't a house I was in, there was no comfy seating, no tv, no lights on the ceiling. There was however a large table with one old looking plastic chair behind it and one of the oil drums sat beside it, with a selection of tools and what looked like rolls and rolls of cling film.

"Shit! Kendall?... Kendall? this is the fucking work house... it's a refinery Kendall!?" I said turning but walking in to a wall knocking something small off of the shelf I had bumped in to.

Getting on my hands and knees, my hands spanned out trying to search for what had fallen in the darkness. On finally feeling it, it was round and almost soft, bagged up.

I didn't need a light to know that it was a personal sized amount of heroin that was now in the palm of my hand. I stood up straight looking at the shelf, dozens of small bags of the stuff were littered on it.

"You were right!" Came Kendalls voice behind me.

"Fuck!" I replied jumping out of my skin.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, there is a tiny room back there, like an office but no phone... not even any electricity." He said, I saw his shadowy figure point behind him from where he had just been.

I nodded, now in the situation I didn't want to be.

"Are you okay Sheri?" Kendall asked as he looked me over in the darkness.

I swallowed, "yeh... Yeh, let's just get out of here, it scares me." I replied slipping the small bag of heroin in to the pocket of my shorts, all un be known to kendall.

"Come on let's get back. The others will be wondering what's happened to us." He said leading me out from the wooden building.

Kendall and I more power walked back than strolled. James was looking concerned when he finally saw us emerge from the tree line and back on to the sand.

"Where the heck have you two been? I've been out looking for you, I thought something had happened." He said, looking scared stiff that he had momentarily lost us.

Kendall and I stood opposite James and Lola, if the wide eyes on Kendall didn't give away that something was wrong then me collapsing in tears was a good indication. the drugs feeling heavy in my pocket as my conscience remained burdened.

"What happened?" James said crouching down in front of me

"You should put the fire out." I said through my cries.

Just by looking at my face, James knew this was serious.

Kendall continued to explain about the thousands of poppies and the refinery as James threw sand on the fire; pouring it out, making our campsite less noticeable to anyone that might come near.

"Are you sure they weren't just normal poppies?" Lola asked as she remained sat next to Bo on the sand.

"Yes Lola! I'm pretty fucking sure what poppies they were! The fact that they have a fucking opium extracting fucking factory next door to the thousands of poppies is also a bit of a give away!" I snapped.

"I was just asking a question Sheri!" She replied.

"Well it was a dumb fucking question! I know my shit when it comes to flowers ok!" I replied.

Lola sighed angrily and looked at her feet.

"We did find fresh water though!" Kendall said trying to diffuse the situation.

James raised his eyebrows in hope at this news.

"We should try and get some sleep... we will start walking again in the morning... I need to find her." James said more to himself as he thought about Safia.

I lay down on the sand and curled my knees up to my chest, my mind consuming itself with thoughts. How the fuck did I get back in this situation. Here I lay with a pocket full of drugs and sat next to Lola was a back pack filled with a vacations worth of needles.

Kendall lay down next to me, placing his arm around me.

I was angry at him. This was all his fault. Why couldn't he of just listened to me and walked away.

I turned my body away from him.

"Sheri?" He asked softly.

"I just want to be alone." I replied, then closed my eyes.

* * *

We were awake before sunrise. James and Kendall walked back up to the stream to fill the water bottle up.

We got moving directly they were back, James was careful to hide any signs that we had been here. Footprints dusted away, the remains of the fire he chucked in the sea.

I hadn't spoken to anyone this morning really. Kendall tried talking to me but I wasn't in the mood.

Everyone seemed tense as we walked, the only voice of calm was when Kendall chatted away to Bo. She woke up shy this morning. I expect wondering where her mom was but Kendall was showering her with funny voices and goofy faces making her laugh.

The sun came up and showed us that it was going to be a brilliant sunny day. Once again I was worried that Kendall was topping up the tan too much with his back exposed but I didn't mention anything.

again I saw him run in to the tree line after Bo. A smile did erupt on my face as I saw him catch her and spin her around. She was having the time of her life, completely unaware of the danger we were all in.

I looked at my feet, kicking the sand as I walked along the beach. My mood felt like it would never lift. Did I have the strength to chuck the heroin in the sea and move on... why hadn't I learnt my lesson from before, was I seriously that stupid?!

"Yo guys... you might wanna take a look at this!" Kendall said from the tree line, that led off in to the jungle. My mouth hung open when I realised what it was Kendall, or at least Bo had found.

James sprinted across.

"Oh my goodness... the slide!" Lola said as she saw what Kendall and Bo had stumbled upon.

As if by magic the inflatable slide had detached from the plane and been tied to a tree to stop the wind from blowing it away.

James just had the biggest smile on his face at the thought that maybe Safia was actually alive after all. On closer inspection on our surroundings we found not just the inflatable slide but also three fires that were spread about indicating that a large group had been on the slide when it came in to shore. I smiled in the knowledge that Logan was sure to be fine. I would do anything to hear his voice of reason right now. I could cry a river on his shoulder and tell him what I was thinking. Kendall would hate me if he knew I was going through all this drug shit again, and James would go mental at Kendall for allowing me within 5 yards of that shack.

For now my dirty secret that remained hidden in my pocket would stay exactly there for now.

"What way do you think they went?" Lola asked James.

James took a good look around, checking for footprints or anything in the sand. The four of us all seeing the same thing as we looked in to the direction of the jungle.

James was about to speak when we heard the first gun shot. Panic erupted as Kendall grabbed Bo. James took the wrist of both me and Lola taking us in to the overgrown jungle to hide.

As we all sat and crouched in the middle of trees and vines we heard another round of gun fire. I could see the desperation in James' eyes and lola was silently sniveling. Kendall kept Bo amused and quiet. I felt completely alone.

"I'm sorry but I've got to go and see..." James said after a few minutes of silence, the gun fire had stopped. But James was off, he was making his way toward the noise, not away from it. Lola was the next to stand up. She followed James, obviously both of them needing to know if safia and Logan were dead or alive.

"Fucks sake!" Kendall said as he too stood up on seeing the eager look on my face to find Logan. "C'mon then!" He added then followed me in to the jungle, behind Lola and James.

We walked through a small clearing, most of it up hill.

"James look" I heard Lola say as she stopped walking and reached her hand out tapping him on his stomach.

"What is that?" James asked in a whisper as now our entire group looked at what Lola had noticed.

"It's a person." Kendall said.

To me it looked like a mound of something, but now Kendall had said person I could see it looked like a man laying on the floor.

Lola began walking towards the man who was obviously severely injured.

Curiousness getting the better of everyone as we followed slowly behind her.

"Fuck... oh fuck, please help me." Said the man who had his leg caught in some kind of bear trap, my stomach turned on looking at it. Bone clearly visible, and his skin pulled in disgusting contorted flaps, where he had been trying to free himself.

Even Lola put her hand to her mouth in the grossness of what she was seeing. "Ermm... hi... I'm Lola... can I take a look?" She said to the man, in an attempt to save his life, maybe he would spare ours.

"... fuck!... that was quick. Thank God... did they send you?" The man asked through gritted teeth as he battled through the pain.

Lola looked at James.

James came closer, unsure of what to answer, unsure of what the correct thing to say was. But he came up with his own question.

"Where did you get this?" James asked looking at the blood stained blue scarf that was tightly wrapped around the mans injured leg.

"What?" The man asked deliriously. "That fucking Islamic bitch did it... did she send you? She sent help?" He added.

"Islamic bitch? Who the fuck put this scarf on you?" James demanded.

"What does it matter... please" he said looking back to Lola now, who he saw as someone that would help him.

I could see James getting wound tight from not getting the answers he desperately wanted.

Lola crouched down by the man and had a look at the trap he was caught up in, but James pulled her back sharply by her shoulder, Lola unable to keep her balance fell on to her backside, looking up to James who now looked furious.

"You're not helping him until I get answers!" He hissed.

"James! He is hurt bad!" Lola argued.

"I don't care!" He replied to Lola then turned back to the man. "What was the name of the girl!" He demanded.

"Uh, shit man! I don't know... Jesus, get this thing off of me." He pleaded in pain.

James shook his head. "Who was the God damn girl that said she would get you help!?" James shouted.

"Ohww... " the man yelled in agony. "She was... sophia?" He replied exhausted.

"Safia?!" James asked his eyes now hopeful.

"Yeah man, whatever... she left about ten minutes ago to get help... the others... they are dead!" The guy explained.

I looked at Lola who's only concern was to try and help this guy.

"What others?" I asked on lolas behalf, she was too preoccupied to even ask if Logan was among them.

"I don't know their names! Jesus please get this off of my fucking leg!" He snapped.

"James how do we know he was even on the plane? He might be one of the drug farmers!" Kendall said, raising a very good point.

"What?" The man screamed.

"How did you get on the island?" James asked.

"... a plane... the plane crashed!" He replied quickly.

"What airline was it?" James then asked.

"Air fucking America!" He replied coldly to James.

The four of us looked at each other. Each of us knowing that it definitely wasn't Air America we were flying with. It was the cheapest budget airline that Carlos could get his little hands on to save us all money on the holiday

"Where is my girlfriend!" James then demanded.

"Who the fuck is your girlfriend?" The man asked almost in a daze now.

"Safia! The girl that you got that blue scarf from!" James hissed.

The man's eyes rolled in to the back of his head. He laughed at James, blood straining his teeth. "Surely you could do better than that!" He chuckled.

Getting severely pissed off James placed his foot on the trap. "Where did my fucking girlfriend go you drug dealing bastard!" He replied.

"Drug what? Dude I play football!" The man said.

"Where the fuck is she?" James shouted, putting pressure on the trap.

"James please stop."Lola said looking uncomfortable as James pretty much tortured the guy.

The man began crying, frustrated and in pain he did eventually begin to reason with James believing that he would only receive help once he spilled his information.

"She was with some other kid... Mexican or something." The man began to which I rolled my eyes, James pressed his foot down harder on the trap too making the man scream. "... fuck ... please stop... these men turned up, shot the rest of our group. The bodies... fuck they are up there!" The man said looking up the track.

"But Safia is okay?" James asked, removing his foot.

The man nodded, "she left with the boy... that way," he replied pointing. "said if they found help they would send it..." he said squinting his eyes shut to deal with the pain.

James stood up ushering the four of us in to a small group. Kendall once again had Bo on his shoulders.

"I'm going to run ahead see if I can catch up with her." James said in a hushed tone.

"Are you insane! It's a fucking trap! The guy didn't even know what airline he was on James!" Kendall argued.

"Even so James you can't run ahead on your own!" Lola added.

"You think he is one of these drug farmers?" James questioned.

Both Kendall and I shrugged.

James turned back to the man. "Dude... what airline did you say?"

"Air America." He replied to James.

"It wasn't Air America though, so are you going to tell me the fucking truth!?" James demanded.

"What? Yes it was... fuck I feel bad." He groaned.

"It wasn't Air America!" James then said turning back in to our circle of friends.

"Let's just leave him, and go!" James said to us all.

"no James, he is dying anyway out here like that we can't just leave him." Lola argued.

"He is very likely to be the person that shot all those people up there." James replied.

I started walking up the track. I needed to know if one of them was Logan.

"Sheri come back!" Kendall called but I kept on walking until I found the row of 5 dead people. One person I recognised but no one else. My stomach turned at the sight of them, lifeless and bloodied.

I walked back to the group who all stood waiting for my conclusion. "No one we know." I revealed. "The air hostess is there though... dead." I added.

Silence enveloped us as we came to turns with this terrible situation that I alone knew would be a life times worth of therapy needed... for me at least.

"He might be confused about the airline? He has lost a lot of blood James." Lola reasoned.

"James I think we should just go. If Lola wants to waste her time bringing back a murderer to good health then that's her misfortune. I want to actually find Logan!" I spat.

"Oh screw you Sheri. I'm a nurse! I became a nurse for a God damn reason. Funnily enough it wasn't so I could fuck Logan Henderson, which is clearly why you want to find him so bad. You've fallen out with your own boyfriend-" she rampaged on.

I butted in. "Well I guess screwing Logan Henderson just came as a bonus to you then seeing as you were on duty when you stole him from me!" I replied bitterly.

"Let it go Sheri!" Lola said in a sigh.

"GIRLS!" James yelled. "Just shut the fuck up! Okay all those in favor of just leaving him?" James then said.

Both Kendall and I raised our hands.

"He is going to die! You can't just leave him here!" Lola said beginning to cry.

"If he is going to die anyway then it doesn't make any difference!" James replied coldly. In normal circumstances I don't think James would of just left such an injured person, but this was anything but ordinary.

"Lola how long do you think he has left?" Kendall asked as the voice of reason.

Lola looked over to the man who had now passed out. "I would say he has a few hours left.. he is losing blood fast."

"A few hours is too long too sit around and wait, while Safia gets further and further away!" James replied.

"Well what do you want me to do James?! Ask him to hurry up and die?" Lola replied sarcastically. "You guys go, I'm staying with him. Help make him as comfortable as possible, ironic that we are on an island full of narcotics but there is no morphine in sight!" She said staring daggers at James.

"Your not staying! We are going after Safia!" James replied.

Lola crossed her arms on her body and shook her head.

"She Is getting away Lola!" James said tearfully.

Against all better judgement in what I was about to suggest I did it anyway.

"James may I talk with you privately." I asked.

Looking flustered James walked off with me further in to the jungle.

"I need to find Safia, Sheri. This isn't a game. This is my life, her life... my kids life!" He stated.

I nodded my head. "I know... I know. James maybe what Lola said wasn't as stupid as it sounded." I tried to explain.

"What wishing him to hurry up and die or wanting morphine?" James replied coldly, crossing his own arms over his chest as he turned to look at lola who was tending to the unconscious man.

"Well both! I honestly don't believe he was on our flight. I believe him to be bad news James... if we left him here alive he could wait for his friends to save him and give a detailed description of all of us... hunt us down" I said scared of what I was about to admit.

"what are you getting at Sheri?" James asked.

Reluctantly I pulled the small bag of heroin out of my pocket and showed it to James. Making sure no one else could see what I was doing.

"Sheri what the fuck is that!" James asked, knowing full well what it was.

"Heroin... James I could easily get this cooked up and... well it's not morphine exactly, but it will numb the pain for him... forever! There is enough for an overdose... more than enough!" I explained.

James looked at me horrified. I could see his brain ticking away though. His want for Safia was desperate.

"How long will it take to get ready?" He asked in a whisper.

"As soon as you can get a fire started. I mean it won't be great stuff with what we have here but it will put him out of his misery." I said fairly pleased that James wasn't biting my head off or questioning why I had it in the first place.

James nodded. "Give it to me." He asked.

My hand shook uncontrollably but I did pass him the drugs. "We will talk about this later okay!" He said reminding me of Sue Letterman, my old foster parent.

James walked away from me and back over to the man.

"James what are you doing!?" Lola yelled at him.

"If he was on that plane then he might have something on him that will identify him." James replied as he searched through the guys pockets. A second later James pulled out my heroin bag.

"Knew it!" Kendall said as he eyed up the package.

I remained silent. I appreciated the effort that James had made so Kendall and Lola didn't know it was mine but I dreaded the talking to I was going to get from him later. James looked like he was burdened with the worlds problems right now.

"What is it?" James asked Lola handing it to her. You could tell he was an actor. This little performance he was putting on was worthy of an Oscar.

Lola took it in her hand. "I'm not sure..." she replied.

"It's heroin James!" I said from the back ground. I felt so uncomfortable as everyone knew my drug history.

Lola turned back to James.

"Lola if he was injected with that would it kill him... nicely?" James added.

Lola's face looked mortified at the thought of something so barbaric.

"What?.. I don't... James you can't be serious?" She finally said.

**"WILL IT KILL HIM?"** James yelled.

Once again Lola began crying, I did actually feel sorry for her. She was outnumbered three to one on the decision of the fate of this strange man that lay bleeding in front of us.

She nodded. Hot tears spilling down her face.

"Euthanasia, James! Really?" She wept. "This is wrong, immoral, disgusting... I'm not having anything to do with this... Kendall? Sheri?" She asked looking to us for back up.

I looked at my feet. Not answering.

"It's the kindest way Lola... I agree." Kendall said softly.

I looked up to see Lola shaking her head. "He is a human being! Not a fucking animal!" She shouted in disgust at the three of us.

"If you do this then you will be responsible for his murder!" Lola said to James as a last ditch scare tactic to not do it.

"I would rather be responsible for his than he be responsible for safia's." James replied.

"Dude we will need one of your needles.." James then added looking up to Kendall.

Lola walked away from the scene, her hands on her head in complete disbelief, Kendall looked terrified now he was being asked to be the murderers accomplice and James looked like he was about to throw up.

"Let's do this then Sheri... I need your help to get this made up." James said to me in a whisper.

I nodded.

By far this was the worst thing I had ever been involved in...

* * *

Author notes: so that was the shack route! Thanks to everyone who replied.

Sorry it took me forever to update.

Reviews!

Mskarina: so you really don't like Lola huh. Personally I think she is the only sane person in this story!

Iloveeebtr: your not to much of a psycho lol. I will read your update in a bit!

Rusher1, yep, deaths, pregnancies and drugs. Maybe one day I will do just a normal girl meets boy, they fall in love, the end fic... sounds a bit dull though. I will be updating blinded by betrayal soon.

Sophie17. I've had this deserted island one in the back of my mind for ages, it is purely the only reason that lola is still in this because I needed a medical professional stuck with them, so I do think ahead but Sheri knowing the flowers was a happy coincidence with her interest in floristry... In reality I think there are hundreds of species of poppy, all I should imagine would grow some opium but it's the papaver somniferan (thanks wikipedia) poppy that produces the most amount (around 10 percent) as always I do my research! I know shit about flowers, about drug farmers and about pretty much everything else I write about. But I'm glad you think I'm clever lol.

Musicrox14: I made the island full of drugs simply because I want Sheri broken beyond belief by the time she gets of this island... (if she gets off) unfortunately for Sheri I have some complicated things headed her and Kendalls way... I've not decided if they will make it out the other end together yet.

Oxybtrswag: yep! Drug island, things are a little frosty between Kendall and Sheri at the moment despite there joint efforts of currently attempting to kill paisley's ex boyfriend jake. But I'm sure some more smut will be coming.

Okay for all you smart arses out there, first person to tell me why Jake said he flew with Air America and not the budget airline that the btr group did fly on wins ten points! It's easy really but I like to keep your brains ticking!

All will be revealed in the next chapter, which will be from miss sensible herself; Lola!

Thanks for reading


	10. Chapter 10

**lolas story:**

I ran my hands through the long grass I sat beside, my face felt hot from crying.

The scene I looked out on was something out of a nightmare... a horror film... a sadistic novel. Surely it was my imagination. I blinked my eyes hard, the smell of the leaves in the jungle were poignant. Musty and earthy. That smell was soon disguised by the scent of a fire burning.

I saw Sheri crouched next to it.

"Just a used one will do!" She said to Kendall as he handed her one of his needles for his diabetes.

"That's disgusting Sheri... just take the fucking needle!" He replied handing her the new one. He then took Bo and sat with her on the opposite side of the man from what I sat. I could tell he was having second thoughts about all this now he was being forced to be involved.

"If you could see yourselves!" I said to her and James who stood behind her.

"Lola if you have nothing to say that is of any help then just keep that trap shut!" Sheri spat back at me.

She looked disgusting, I could see the hurt in Kendalls eyes as he watched her prepare the heroin. She looked liked scum. What the hell did Logan ever see in that girl is beyond me.

"It's ready" I heard Sheri say in a whisper to James.

"Did you want me to do it?" He asked.

"Do you think you can?" Sheri replied.

"I guess we will find out huh..." he answered with a sigh.

Sheri handed the needle over to James. He stood up and sucked in a large breath, ready to take the life of another person.

Just as he bent down and stretched the guys arm out ready to inject, the man began to groan, he caught a glimpse of the needle and started freaking out.

"What the.. fuck is that?" He mumbled out, looking at the needle with wide eyes.

James struggled with one hand to pin the man down. "Its... its for the pain!" James insisted.

"Fuck man, I don't want it! I don't fucking want it." The man begged.

"Shit, dude just hold still!" James said frantically as the needle got waved about all over the place.

Sheri then came to assist James by pinning the guy down by his shoulders.

I noticed Kendall walk off with Bo, not wanting her to witness this.

"Get the fuck off me!" The man screamed.

"It's gonna help! Trust me!" James replied, he was getting antsy wanting to get away to find Safia.

"Sheri hold him down for fuck sake!" James yelled at her.

Over the man's screams and the yelling James was doing, everything seemed so surreal. The guys arms were flying around all over the place.

"**_Ugh God!_**" I heard Sheri say in disgust as I think all three of us witnessed the leg that was caught in the animal trap, break clean off just below the knee in the struggle of the man moving.

James looked over to me. "I need your help!" He said over the agonising screams of the man.

I Shook my head. Not wanting any involvement in this.

"**LOLA! I NEED YOUR GOD DAMN HELP!**" He bellowed at me.

The tears came hot and heavy again as I stood up and walked over to the horrific scene of blood and first degree murder.

"I'm going to hold him, I need you to inject it!" James said calmly to me. The screams of pain were all my ears were really taking in. I just wanted it to stop. I couldn't handle the screaming.

James passed me the needle while him and Sheri held the guy down flat, I stretched his arm out, rested my knee on his wrist and injected the drugs in to his blood stream. It took seconds for the screaming to stop.

Kendall coming out from the trees momentarily took my eye off the man, but all four of us watched with bated breath as we watched for this stranger to die.

"Give me the needle." Sheri asked.

I handed it to her shaking hand with mine that was as steady as stone. She refilled the needle with whatever was left that she had made then passed it back too me.

I shook my head. " you wanna kill him, you can do it!" I hissed at her.

She glared at me but walked round and gave the man his final hit. She injected it like an amateur but a few moments later it was obvious the man was dead.

"Give me that!" Kendall mumbled to Sheri as he opened up his small plastic sharps carrier that he held in his Insulin bag. I watched him put the needle in safely.

"Happy now! Your all guilty of murder!" I said standing up.

"Do you honestly think this is the right time to start talking shit!" Sheri argued.

"Well im sure Safia is going to thrilled at the lengths we have gone to to find her! Killing an innocent man so we can ramble aimlessly through the jungle." I snapped, wiping at my eyes.

James shook his head. "Let's get moving!" Was all he replied.

"It was the right thing to do, the guy was suffering anyway!" Sheri added.

"Oh right, so all the People in the world that have a terminal illness should just be put to sleep like a dog, Sheri! If anything your the only dog around here worthy being put to sleep." I said hurtfully.

"Lola don't... thats below the belt!" Kendall butted in as we walked.

"Oh Kendall even you know that your girlfriend is a dead beat!" I carried on.

"No, she's not, she is doing the best with what she had been dealt with." Kendall replied.

"Oh screw you Kendall! Doing the best with what I was dealt with?" Sheri argued. "I chose to be with you, but all you do is help screw me up further, I said I didn't want to go in that fucking shack!" Sheri screamed at him waving her arms in the air.

"Kendall narrowed his eyes, his tactic of defending his girlfriend just got chucked back in his face. "What has the shack got to do with this?" Kendall moaned back at her.

I laughed at her as Sheri yanked her shorts up as she walked up the slight incline.

"It's not every day you see Sheri Cooper actually pulling her knickers up!" I hissed, completely pissed off and not giving a fuck what any one thought now.

Sheri stopped dead in her tracks than marched back down to me.

"Sheri, c'mon... let's keep moving." James replied as he tried to get the group going again.

"No James!" Sheri said to him, her voice low and intimidating. "If Lola wants to air her personal views of me then let her go ahead. I've got a few of my own that I would like to say to her finally too... the fact that she is a slut is just the first." Sheri continued with a sickening smile on her face.

"That's rich coming from you! I believe my boyfriend had to pay you last time he slept with you!" I replied with my hands on hip. Im 6 years older than this silly little girl that stood huffing and puffing in front of me, she didn't intimidate me one bit.

"You know absolutely nothing about Logan and I!" She replied, now up in my face, I tried to hide my smile.

"Sheri im warning you, if you get your face any closer to mine I will punch it!" I replied.

"Seriously, your what? 30, threatening to hit me?" She replied with a chuckle.

"I'm 23 Sheri. It's so obvious to see why Logan wanted to get rid of you... he did you know. He couldn't stand being in a relationship with you, the only thing you were good at was getting his dick hard." I said then received a slap around the face from the brazen bitch.

I placed my hand to my cheek, all the while I stared at her and she stared back at me.

She was about to reply with some dumb ass comment that I couldn't be bothered to hear, so my gut reaction just took over and I launched myself in to her.

"Oh shit... James! Do something!" I heard Kendall yell as I tried my best to scratch at the bitches face, she held on to my pony tail, pulling my blonde hair to one side.

I could feel James pulling at my back, trying to get me off of Sheri, all I wanted to do was rip her to shreds. She was the devil in disguise. I nudged James in the ribs, he doubled over with an ooph noise from his lips.

I then jumped on Sheri and took out all my pent up anger on her as I yanked at her hair. She was screaming.

"Lola stop it! Lola!" I heard from behind me. Again I felt the pulling from my waist as I was trying to be pulled off Sheri who was now no longer fighting. She was just trying to protect herself, her hands on her own head attempting to stop me pulling her hair out.

"**LOLA GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!**" I heard yell from behind me as I was grabbed around my waist and then I was thrown to the ground, off of Sheri.

My eyes opened wide as I saw Logan crouch down next to Sheri who was sobbing her heart out. "Shit, Sheri! Are you okay?" Logan said to her as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Logan?" I said in shock.

"It's so good to see you lols!" He replied to me but still held Sheri in his arms. I looked around and saw Mackenzie.

The loudest scream echoed through the trees as I saw Paisley Petrelli discover the body of the now one legged man the four of us had all contributed in to killing.

Mackenzie walked over to paisley. Then put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my god... that's your ... that's Jake Smith." I heard her say in shock.

I stood up and as I pieced the name and the face together I felt like a juggernaut had ploughed through me.

"B.. but.. he was wasn't on our plane!" I stammered out.

Paisley fell to her knees. She turned and recognised me from helping her in the plane after it crashed. She shook her head. "No he was on the plane with us." She whispered out confused.

"He mentioned Air America?" Kendall then said, we both exchanged glances as we realised the terrible thing we had all done.

Again paisley shook her head. "We missed our flight... it was meant to me Air America." She said quietly as she stared at the lifeless body in front of her. "I booked a last minute thing... we should never of been on that plane in the first place." She sobbed.

I saw James stumble over to a tree and throw up as he too realised he had helped murder a premiership footballer that was just simply confused over the name of his airline because it was changed at the last minute.

I looked at Sheri who had big teary red eyes. Her eyes begged me to not say anything. I turned my head to Kendall who had the same look in his eyes.

I felt cornered. I was part of it, I couldn't tell the truth even though I wanted to...

* * *

Author note: just a short chapter. Logans back! Yay... but now with three women that want him. I'm sure he will choose wisely.

No one got the ten points then! Rubbish! Hahaha.

Right so we now have paisley coming in to this ever so gradually. She may not look or sound it at the moment but she is one of our girls worst nightmares about to come true. And generally speaking paisley is a kind of... I guess like Rihanna type famous. Everyone in the world knows who she is!

Reviews!

Oxybtrswag: I will give you 5 points for having a go. Lol.

Rusher1: you should be ashamed of yourself! Lol. You want James to be a dead beat dad, and run off with a former drug addict whore? ... yeah well that might happen... (not in the foreseeable future tho)

Iloveeebtr: 5 points! I think it's actually more 1 point because I think it's virtually impossible to board the wrong plane... unless security was appalling that day lol.

Mskarina: loved your debut story! Update it soon. Everyone should read it coz it's one of those ones where you think, "fuck! Why didn't I think to write one like that." Kendall the baby daddy too... gahh he is going to be an ass hole! Yeah lola Is a lot more Mackenzie-like In this story, she is a good one, despite beating two barrels of shit out of Sheri (who lets face it, does deserve it after the roof antics with logan, which Lola doesn't even know yet!) But the thing about lola is she loves Logan. Honestly loves him, unfortunately she is going to endure some heartbreaking shit from the henderwhore... so keep some space in your heart for lovely lola.

Points awarded!

Okay so! Safia and Carlos are still missing in action, as it was chatted about before with my obsession with btr babies (Maslow babies, mostly). are btr babies fanfic suicide or fanfic brilliance? Being honest Sheriden lloyd and James had three kids together at one point and I thought I handled all that pretty well with writing them all in it. I think the stories were made better with Ophelia, Georgi, Max, Mitchell, Parker and let's not forget little Sheriden plus two miscarriages.

Any way the person who gets mosts points will have the joyful task of naming pandemonium in paradise's baby Maslow. This pains me a lot as im so finnicky about all my names that are used.

So you have up until the birth to get your points up to go down in fanfic history of naming the last treehatsrock baby (im retiring my fanfic days soon)

So today's points question is... (10 points to each correct answer)

**Which btr boy is paisley in this story for?**

current points leader board:

oxybtrswag 5points

iloveeebtr 5points

Just a bit of fun... whoever wins please don't call the baby "crapper or moonbeam" coz I will be pissed off lol.

Thanks for reading! Mackenzie is up next with her pov, will update today or tomoz x x


	11. Chapter 11

**Mackenzies story:**

I walked side by side with Paisley and Kendall, paisley had finally stopped crying she was riding on Steve the horse, she looked in her own little world as she trotted along on him. I couldn't even begin to imagine how she felt. I know that her ex boyfriend was a jackass but for her to find him mutilated and dead was just terrible.

We had been walking most the day now, James was in front alone, he was anxious about finding Safia who appeared to be with Carlos somewhere. I was anxious to see Carlos but for all the wrong reasons.

This morning with Logan was amazing. He did something special to my heart that Carlos didn't... or couldn't.

My romantic morning with Logan was cut short once paisley said she heard gun shot, we followed the direction of what paisley said she heard it and luckily bumped in to these guys.

Well I say luckily but lola and Sheri were tearing each other apart. Then paisley discovered Jake. Kendall seemed genuinely pleased to see me, it was good to see a homely face. He had a beautiful little girl with him, Bo. She was just slightly older than what the baby Kendall and I were expecting should be now... I had an abortion though. Not able to put up with Kendall and his mood swings for the rest of my life.

That was all water under the bridge now though. I looked up at Logan, he had avoided me since we found the others, not talking to me at all. He currently held hands with Lola who was riding on Logan's horse Bryan, but he had a caring arm around Sheri as he walked alongside her. The two girls not speaking to one another.

"You okay?" I asked Kendall. "Sheri problems?" I queried, nodding up to Sheri who was welcoming Logan's arms by tucking her own hand in Logan's back pocket. The scene in front of me looked very worrying.

Kendall shrugged. "We had a disagreement over this place we found... a little hut thing on the island. Sheri didn't want to go but I forced her. She hasn't really spoken to me since... now Henderson has her again." He huffed.

"Is that the place next to the poppies you found?" I asked, I had been given the lowdown on what had happened to Kendall and his group with the hours of walking today but he hadn't really mentioned Sheri.

"Yeah... I don't want to lose her macks." He said.

"Yeah I know what you mean." I replied looking at Logan.

Kendall rolled his eyes up to the sky. "Seriously! You as well? How the fuck does he do it?" Kendall whispered out.

"Shhh! Don't say anything will you? We got kind of... intimate this morning." I revealed. I looked to paisley who was in her own little world still.

"Kenz what about Carlos?" Kendall asked concerned.

I shrugged. "Things change." I replied.

Kendall shook his head. He wasn't happy that he now knew about mine and Logan's fling.

"James we need to stop, Bo is exhausted and I can't carry her for much longer, my arms are killing bro!" Kendall called out front to James who reluctantly turned around.

"Sure." He replied. I think even James knew trying to find Safia on this island was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

our group of 7 shuffled about making a camp and collecting some wood to make a small fire. Logan took great care securing the two horses to a tree. He had become very attached to his four legged friends. I enjoyed watching him pat them down and talk to them. Glancing at Sheri she looked content looking at Logan tend to his horses. She must of seen him do similar things a thousand times over when she lived in Texas with Logan and his mother's equestrian centre.

"How you doing?" I asked paisley.

"I feel a bit numb... the last words I said to jake were I hate you. He should of just stayed behind but he begged me, said he wanted to talk things through, I said it was over. I was glad that the plane only had two separate seats left so I never got to talk to him again during the flight, now I regret it! Everything was so public, I'm never going to live this down." She said.

"What do you mean public?" I asked her.

"Fucking journalists at the airport. They were recording and taking pictures of our entire argument. Jake went nuts and chucked some dudes camera on the floor. It was pretty heated. I slapped him around the face then boarded the plane." She added.

"Well im sure once things come out about the crash and the trouble we are going through on this island everyone will forget about the argument." I replied, sitting down on a log.

"Maybe" paisley replied sounding unconvinced. I knew the paparazzi loved to make her life a misery. I assumed before I met her that she was a bit of a diva. But she seemed pretty normal to me now... she was just used to getting her own way.

"Macks can you look after Bo while I try to talk to Sheri?" Kendall asked as he watched Sheri sit down next to James.

"Sure thing." I replied.

Kendall picked up a beautiful flower from nearby and walked up to Sheri and sat down "happy birthday" I heard him say to her. I watched on as he made awkward chitchat with her but then placed his arm around her shoulder in an apologetic way.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Paisley asked me.

I laughed. "No... no he used to be, I would say he is more my best friend now. I'm not even sure I have a boyfriend anymore." I replied glancing up at Logan. We made eye contact for the first time since our groups merged.

Logan threw me a half smile, I smiled as his hands came together and made a little discreet heart sign in my direction.

"Nothin but trouble, that one!" Paisley said as she saw the secret communication between Logan and I.

"Yup, I know... I wanna be part of that trouble though." I said smiling at Logan.

"Mommy?!" Came a sad little voice from next to me.

"Oh honey... try and get some sleepy-byes." I said to Bo, who was tired and teary.

"Is she okay?" Kendall asked pulling his lips from sheris, im guessing they made up.

"I think she is just tired." I replied.

Kendall walked over pulling Sheri by the hand with him, they both sat down on the log, Kendall scooped up Bo and placed her across his lap, cradling her like a tiny baby.

"Bo-bo what's wrong?" He whispered to her as he rocked her gently on his knees. I could see the potential of Kendalls fathering skills glint in Sheri's eye.

"The horses are pretty tame if she wanted to stroke one?" Logan said helpfully.

"Do you want to pat the horsy Bo?" Kendall asked standing back up and walking over to Steve; the ridiculously named horse.

"Here..." said Logan jumping up from his seat to assist in the horse/child interaction. "Bryan is pretty hungry, you can feed him Bo." Logan said handing her a tuft of grass and pulling Bryan, the other ridiculously named horse forward.

Bo seemed a little nervous but a scream of delight escaped her excited mouth as bryan ate the grass from her hand.

"He is in good condition logues!" Sheri said on looking at the fairly cute scene of two men and a baby... and a horse.

Logan stroked bryans nose. "Yep he is ace! He reminds me of Cairo in his temperament." Logan said with a smile.

"I miss Cairo." Sheri said vaguely. Logan looked at her.

"Yeah I do too." Logan replied still stroking bryans nose.

Bo got bored with bryan and got fidgety again, Kendall came and sat back down next to Sheri.

"I wish I had my guitar. I know it would cheer her up." Kendall said in a whisper as he looked down at Bo with a smile.

"Maybe when we get out of here you could play her something... I wonder what will happen to her?" Sheri said.

I saw Kendalls face drop instantly at the realisation that he will have to hand Bo over to somebody at some point when we did get off the island. Looking up at Logan I saw he realised the same thing about bryan.

"Kendall why don't you sing her that song you have been working on." I said in an attempt to lift his and everyone else's mood.

He smiled at me in appreciation.

"I've only really finished the chorus... I'm still writing the rest." He replied then began singing to bo, Serenading her to sleep.

_"Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl"_ came out of his mouth like silk.

I think every girl at that camp fire gathering was currently finding Kendall Schmidt extremely attractive right now. Even Bo was quiet as she listened to his voice.

Paisley looked the most alert that I had seen her since the first time I laid eyes on her. Her eyes were wide with curiosity as she looked at Kendall who now hummed the rest of his unfinished song to Bo.

"I'm starving." James said ruining the atmosphere and bringing all the female population in the vicinity back down to earth with a thud.

"There was a ton of fish by this waterfall we were at earlier." Logan began. "If I found a stream then I bet I could catch some." He replied.

"Fish never sounded so good." Lola replied rubbing her stomach.

"Logan you should take macks with you, her dad was an ace fisherman, taught her everything he knows!" Kendall said giving me a sly wink.

I'm guessing this was him being nice as I had never been fishing in my entire life.

"Yeah that sounds great!" Logan replied. "Probably better to travel in twos... Lola you can cook." He said turning to his girlfriend with a smile, placing a casual kiss on her cheek.

"Just because I'm the eldest doesn't make me mother." Lola replied with a smile.

I stood up and dusted my jeans down ready to go "fishing" with Logan. "Will you be okay with these guys?" I said to paisley who didn't really know any one.

"Yeah I can hold my own." She replied with a nod. Take this, the battery is still good, there's no signal but you can use the light on it. She said handing me her cell phone.

"Thanks paisley... that's really kind of you." I said whole heartedly. It was going to be dark soon so some reassuring light was a nice feeling.

"Be careful logues, I don't want to lose you again." I heard Lola say as she said her goodbyes to Logan.

I stood by a tree as I watched them. Lola was all doe eyed over him, and he was practically killing her with his smile. It was killing me.

"Come on then lil fisher!" Logan said to me with a smile that wasn't nearly as nice as the one he gave lola. I gave the camp a final wave, it was a mixture of nervousness that we might never return and relief that some food was possibly on its way.

Logan didn't say anything for several minutes as we walked along in the jungle.

"Logan you've ignored me for 6 hours straight today." I started my conversation off with.

He slipped his hand in mine, making my heart feel like liquid.

"I'm sorry... lola Is very vigilant when it comes to me and other girls." He said softly.

"... Logan.. am I.. well am I just a flash in the pan fuck for you? Cause being honest my feelings for you are a lot stronger than they should be now.

"Serious?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah serious."

Logan smiled, this smile was sheer brilliance. "I feel the same." He replied, helping me down a steep slope in the hope of finding water.

"Yeah.. once we are back in America then I'm finishing things with Lola... I can't do it out here, the atmosphere is dark enough already without a break up on our hands." He said confidently.

Although these were the words I wanted to hear, I felt they were false promises.

"Are you dumping Lola to be with me?... or get back with Sheri?" I asked.

Logan stopped walking. "To be with you! You do something to me kenzie, you pull me in and I don't want to be let go... you don't trust me?" He asked.

"Your not exactly trusting material Logan." I replied sarcastically.

"Yeah I know but here.. feel..." he said pulling my hand up and resting it against his t-shirt. "You feel that? That's what you do to me kenzie." He added as I felt his heart beat erratically in his chest. "That's just from holding your hand." He clarified.

I smiled. "It will take more than that for me to believe you. I'm pretty sure you will end up with Sheri"

"Not going to happen!" He replied softly. "That didn't take long" he then added as he nodded towards a large looking lake.

"Well I guess it's confession time that I know nothing about fishing." I replied with a little giggle.

"Schmidt knows about us then? That secret didn't last long." Logan replied as he walked up to the waters edge.

"He figured it out. He knows me well... just like you know Sheri." I said taking a large step over a marshy bit of land.

"You keep going on about Sheri... nothing is, or will go on between us again." He said matter of factly.

I raised my eyebrow in disbelief but laughed as Logan took a step then plummeted knee deep in to a marshy puddle.

"Fuck that's cold!" He laughed out as he tried to get out of the fairly deep pit he now stood in.

"You big baby." I smirked as I walked over to help him up. A rush of air and sense of danger engulfed my senses before I knew what had even happened. my lungs unable to work, my eyes unable to see. Icy freezing cold water attacked my body like pin pricks as I realised I was completely submerged. Not even my head was above the marsh pit that I had fallen deep down in to.

The muddy murky water was like grit in my eyes, I couldn't see regardless. My feet although at the bottom; I tried to lift them to scramble out, to breathe, they were suctioned in to the clay like mud, unable to get free.

My arms were going crazy trying to reach on to something, panic took over my entire body. Terrifying memories of getting caught in the oceans current yesterday morning. Once again I felt the burning pain as my body gasped in, trying to get my lungs air but only sucking in water.

I felt something hit my arm, then grab my wrist. Awkwardly I was yanked upwards. Coughing my lungs clear I sucked in at the air. Logan pulled my body like a rag doll. He kept dragging me by my arm, I only knew it was him by his heavy breathing, my eyes stung from the dirty water.

I could feel my back get dragged along the floor, twigs and stones scratching at my skin. My body finally came to a standstill.

"Kenz!?" I heard Logan say, but he sounded like he was under water.

"**Mackenzie**!" He said panicked. I felt him wipe at my face and suddenly I could see and hear.

Logan kept wiping at me. "Jesus are you okay?" He said as he wiped away at the thick layer of mud my body was coated in.

I nodded, not sure if I could talk without crying from shock just yet.

Laughing hysterically Logan collapsed to his knees next to me, flicking the mud from his hands. "You look like the creature from the deep." He said still laughing but emotional tears coming from him at the relief I wasn't dead.

I smiled at him. "You saved my life again Logan." I said with a croaky voice.

"My pleasure... I would like a day off tomorrow." He replied returning my smile. Logan swept the hair that was caked in mud away from my face and we shared possibly the most romantic yet mud filled kiss I had ever experienced.

My heart swelled and every hair on my body stood on end. Logan felt my goose bumps and pulled away.

"Your freezing!" He said as he continued to wipe the thick layer of sludge from my body.

"That water was..." I said then stayed deathly still. I squeezed Logan's hand, holding on to it tightly so I knew he wouldn't move anywhere. On the other side of the lake was Carlos, he saw me but stayed silent, he was being frog marched with a gun held to his back. There was no sign of Safia.

"I need to get across..." Logan whispered to me.

There was no way across. "You will sink and die Logan." I replied. "Once nightfall comes you will be screwed." I said honestly.

"Did he see us kiss?" Logan asked.

"I'm not sure. FUCK! I can't believe they have him." I said angrily.

"I knew you still had feelings for him." Logan replied.

"Logan if I saw Sheri across there with a gun held against her back I would say the same!" I moaned.

"Okay... okay... this is what we do. We head back to camp then in the morning we come back, cross over the lake... somehow.. and follow their tracks... we will find them both alive and get off this fucking island!" Logan replied.

I nodded. I looked in the direction of where I last saw Carlos. I hoped he hadn't seen me kiss Logan. I wanted to explain things to him, not hurt him like that. My heart felt heavy as Logan helped me up to my feet, and we began the long walk back to camp with no food.

"How come your so obsessed about Sheri and me, but my actual girlfriend doesn't seem to bother you?" Logan asked as we made our way up the steep hill.

I shrugged, pulling paisleys phone from my pocket, I turned it on and it miraculously worked still despite being drowned in mud, I clicked the light on as we walked in the near darkness. "I know Sheri and Kendall won't last and I know she has a thing for you still and your obviously hung up on her... do you think that Carlos will talk to you again?" I added on for good measure.

"Carlos will get over it, once he sees a nice piece of ass walk passed him he will forget all about you." Logan replied crudely.

"Logan don't insult me to avoid the question about Sheri." I said knowingly. My teeth chattering with cold.

He stopped walking. "You okay?" He asked rubbing his hands up and down my arms in an attempt to warm me up.

I nodded the light from the phone on Logans face made his handsome features stand out in the dark. "Answer the question logues... are you still hung up on Sheri?"

"Nothing will happen with Sheri and I again, macks." Logan said placing his hands down by his side.

"You keep saying that, but I don't think you honestly believe it." I replied.

"I do." He said softly.

"How do you know?" I asked.

Logan took a deep breath.

"If I tell you then you have to promise you won't tell anyone... not schmidt, not Carlos, not anyone." He said seriously.

"Wow... it must be big, whatever it is." I replied.

"Huge... I'm falling for you Mackenzie so being truthful... well it's new for me, but something I need to start doing... do you promise?" He asked again.

"I'm falling for you too Logan." I said in a whisper. "... so yeah, whatever it is I promise I won't say anything." I replied.

"Okay well it's not easy for me to say... Sheri and I... well she is... I'm her... we found out a few weeks back that..." he said looking emotional.

"Logues are you crying?" I asked feeling the cold setting in.

Logan shook his head to say no, but the tears that now spilled down his face told me yes.

"What is it Logan?" I asked concerned.

"She is my half sister." He said in barely a whisper. "We found out that my dad is her dad." He then added.

My eyes opened wide as my head had a rush of things go through it.

"But... you've..." I began to say slept together, but he butted in.

"I know... I've slept with her again after we found out too... the masquerade party... please don't tell Schmidt... he is an ass hole but Sheri needs him." Logan said wiping his eyes.

I was speechless. Not really knowing what to say.

"Logan..." was all I managed out.

"Do you think I'm disgusting? I know it's wrong but my head was so fucked up by it all." He asked.

I shook my head. "Your not disgusting... finding that out must of been a head fuck... Logan I think it's time for a fresh start for you... a fresh start for both of us... together... I will help you forget everything you ever felt for Sheri." I replied.

Logan nodded tearfully. "I want you to macks... I want you to." He said burying himself in to me for a hug.

I wrapped my sopping wet muddy arms around him. Having him pour his heart out to me, and surrender himself so honestly was the conclusion that I needed that Logan wanted me as much as I wanted him.

* * *

"Holy fuck! Mackenzie is that you?" Kendall said looking horrified as both Logan and I returned to camp. Logan held me bridal style as he walked in to view of the campers.

The cold got the better of me from my dip in the marsh and the shivers set in too badly for my body to carry on walking, Logan refused to leave me and insured that lola was the best person for me right now.

"What happened?" Lola said now very alert as her bedsude manner took over.

"We found this lake!" Logan began as he rushed me over to the fire, the relief I felt on feeling the heat from it was as amazing. "Kenz fell in this pit, like quick sand shit! Her head went right under... I was lucky to reach her hand. The entire grounds around us started to give way and sink... I dragged her in to the trees and... well we saw Carlos!" Logan said.

"Safia?" James asked pulling off his t shirt and handing it to me as Lola tried to tug at my still soaking wet top.

"No... Carlos was with an armed man, he was being taken somewhere against his will." Logan said

"Mackenzie you need to take this top off before you get hypothermia!" Lola said to me as I tried to concentrate on what Logan and James were saying.

I pulled my wet top of and put on James' the difference dry clothes made was incredible.

"Pants too!" Lola said.

I rolled my eyes at her and undid the button on my jeans, leaving me to sit in front of the fire with just an over sized t-shirt and my underwear.

James had a puzzled look on his face. "Why didn't you follow after los? Do you think they have Safia too?" His over worked mind said.

"Well we couldn't, I would if I could of but kenzie was like this and the lake looked impossible to get across without sinking in the marsh... dude I promise when day light hits we are going back and we will find them both okay! Safia will be fine." Logan promised.

James looked anxious but he knew it was impossible to find them in the dark.

"I'm coming with you guys... in the morning!" I said.

Logan looked at me like what I just said was insane.

He even laughed. "No your not!" He said adamantly.

"I am logues." I replied. "I want to find Carlos as much as James wants to find Safia... I'm going with you!" I said again.

Logan nodded, realising that even though I didn't feel I was in love with Carlos any more I still needed to see he was okay.

"Fine... you can come. We will take the horses, at least then we will have a quick escape if we need one." Logan replied.

"Logan are you okay? You look pretty muddy too." Sheri said standing up.

"I'm fine Sheri... don't fuss.. it's Mackenzie that needs to warm up." He replied to her. I found it bizarre listening to them both now. Clearly sexually attracted to each other but unable to do fuck all about it.

Lola hung my clothes up to dry, ready for morning and I spent the strangest night being wrapped in James' arms at the request of Lola to keep me warm. I was beginning to feel guilty about Logan and I as all I saw from lola was a nice trusting person. I guess once Logan did ditch her she would just move back to Texas. I was grateful of that thought.

"They will be fine!" James whispered to me from close proximity.

I felt sorry for him, I wanted to desperation find Carlos but I doubted I felt as awful as James now currently looked on wanting to find Safia.

I just nodded in response and closed my eyes. The crackle from the fire next to me sounded soothing, as did Kendalls voice in the back ground as he talked with paisley and Sheri.

* * *

"Macks it's time to go!" James whispered to me.

It wasn't even daylight yet but I didn't argue. I smiled as I saw Kendall fast asleep with Bo curled up next to him. Lola was awake, as was Logan. Everyone else slept.

I pulled my now dry pants back on me, lola had warmed them up by the fire for me. Guilt consumed me further.

I handed James back his t-shirt as I stripped off to my brazier. I felt Logan cop an eyeful of me before I put my dusty muddy, yet warm top back on.

"You ridden before?" Logan asked in a whisper to James, to not wake up the entire camp.

James just nodded. He wasn't in the mood for chit chat this morning.

"Macks your with me again then okay. Bryan is better to carry both our weights." Logan said.

"Sure. Bryan is part of the family now huh." I said with a smile to ease the tension of the morning.

"He is a good fella aren't you Bryan?" Logan replied looking proud of the horse that had become his beloved pet.

I watched awkwardly once again as Lola said goodbye to Logan. She looked scared to death that she might never see him again. I gave her a smile and waited for Logan to mount the horse, we went through the trees a lot quicker on horseback than what we did yesterday walking.

"So did los look alright?" James asked as the horses trotted side by side.

"Yeah he looked okay... healthy... just with the gun to his back." Logan replied.

"How will we get off the island if we do find them?" I asked both my male companions.

"I've no idea... something will turn up though. I promise macks." Logan replied.

"The slide from the plane is still inflated down on the beach... it's last ditch, but worth a try. Otherwise I can't see us actually getting off here. Sheri said there must be a boat that comes in to ship the opium out, but I don't really fancy my chances on that." James replied.

"I don't really fancy staying here, living in some strange btr tribe either though James." I said.

"Me neither... last place I want to bring up a kid." He said.

"A kid?" Logan asked an amused look on his face. "Dude you are fucked in the head if you and Safia are already planning babies... seriously fucked!" Logan chuckled.

James raised his immaculate eyebrows. "It wasn't planned but there is a baby on the way." James said to which my mouth fell open.

"Safia is pregnant, James?" I asked.

James nodded.

"Shit dude, your 17! Your life is over! I'm not having kids until I'm in my thirties." Logan replied with little tact.

I poked him in the side from my seated position behind him on bryan.

James shrugged at his friend. "What's done is done, just make the best with what is thrown your way huh." James said logically.

"She will be fine James, Safia is a feisty little thing, I expect Carlos is looking after her well." I said honestly.

Nodding, James fell silent for the rest of the journey to the lake.

Logan pulled Bryan to a standstill as we reached the still marshy looking waters edge we found yesterday.

"James don't walk Steve any further... it is like sinking sand there... that's where kenzie fell in." He said pointing over to the awful looking muddy stretch of land.

"Where did you see Carlos?" James asked.

"He was just across the water walking left, his footprints should be easy to spot once we are over the other side." I replied.

James nodded. "How do we get to the other side?"

"Well we can't go under, over or round..." Logan replied. ".. so we go through it!"

"Logues it's too dangerous! What if we sink? That mud sucked my feet in like a suction yesterday." I said sounding worried.

"No it will be fine, we will go upstream, find a safer path to cross, then go over on the horses." Logan reassured me with his well thought out plan. "We will then walk back up and find Carlos' foot prints." He said simply.

"Okay let's get going then." James replied eagerly.

The two horses trotted upstream along the harder parts of the mud. The ground didn't look as marshy at this end but I was terrified that I was going to get sucked in again.

We stopped at what looked like the perfect patch to cross, the water wasn't so deep, we could see the murky bottom as the sun now shone down on to the glittering water.

"What would you say the distance is to cross?" Logan asked looking at James.

"I would say about 30foot, 15foot will be the deepest point then it's home free." James said now looking optimistic as he was getting that little bit closer to hopefully finding Safia. "I will cross first... just to check the depth, I'm a stronger swimmer if it gets too deep." James added.

Logan nodded. "Steve will see you right." He said leaning over and giving Steve the horse a loving pat.

"Be careful James." I said as I watched him ride Steve to the water.

The horse seemed to enjoy getting his feet wet. 5ft in to the lake and the water level was just above his hooves still.

"C'mon Steve..." I heard Logan whisper to himself as he willed James across the water safely.

10ft in and the water now reached half way up the horses legs.

I could feel Logan's body tense as we watched on helplessly now from the shore line. If James got in to trouble then there wouldn't be much we could do but watch.

James reached 15ft and the water was still below the horses body.

"I knew it would work!" Logan grinned and turned his head excitedly and kissed me.

I felt my face flush, not expecting this physical contact from him, but enjoying it all the same.

A sigh of relief left both Logan and I as we saw Steve walk out from the water with James nice and dry and in one piece.

"**Wooo**!" James said from over the other side of the lake. He turned his horse so he was now the one looking on awkwardly at both Logan and I cross.

"You can do this Bryan." Logan said ruffling the horses mane, "macks hold on tight!" Logan said as he got the horse walking in to the direction of the water.

I wrapped my arms tightly around Logan, my heart beat was insane with nerves. I looked up at James on the other side waiting for us. He waited patiently with a reassuring smile on his face for me.

Bryan was the taller of the horses and bigger in build so I felt fairly safe to be on top of him, we reached 10ft and the water line was just below half way on his legs.

"You okay back there macks?" Logan asked.

"Yeah fine... just want to get to dry land." I said with a small laugh as we slowly waded though the water.

"Bryan won't fail us." Logan said optimistically.

15ft in to the lake and bryan was doing great. I saw Logan give him another stroke on his mane.

At 20ft bryan slowed down. Logan tugged on his home made reigns and got him moving again.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked

"He is getting cold that's all... C'mon Bryan." Logan said urging his horse on.

At 25ft Bryan stopped moving altogether. "Bryan c'mon fella." Logan pleaded.

I looked down at the water, once again it was shallow but bryan was knee deep in it.

"Shit Logan, he is sinking!" I said in a panic.

Logan looked down to bryans feet. He seemed unfazed. "It's okay... he just needs to be guided out." Logan said jumping down in to the lake, the water only coming up to his ankles. Logan held his arms out for me. "C'mon macks, down you get... I've got you" he promised.

I moved my leg over and slid down from the horse and in to Logan's arms. He heroically carried me to the shore next to James and his horse, I remained bone dry but Logans shoes were soaked.

I watched as he waded back in to the water to coax Bryan out. "Be careful Logan!" I said sounding overly worried, I felt James look at me as he too probably sussed that Logan and I were up to no good together.

"Bryan, move pal... come on!" Logan said pulling on the reigns from the front of the horse. Bryan wasn't going any where though, he pulled his head back to counter Logan's pulling.

"Fucksake bryan... don't do this now." Logan said sounding worried. He walked around to the back of the horse and smacked it on its hind in hope of getting him to move. It didn't work.

"Logan..." I said with concern as I pointed to the fact that Bryan was sinking further in to the quick sand like marsh.

"Shit..." Logan said as he thought things through. His hands went on his head as he began to panic.

He then waded back over to James and I on the shore. "You need to get down." Logan said to James urgently.

James hopped down off of Steve, Logan took him and walked him in to the water tying Steve's reins to bryans.

Logan then got Steve to attempt to pull the other horse out. "Move... fucks sake..." he said. But Bryan wasn't budging, he was getting lower, the water was now just below his body.

James walked in to the water and tried to help Logan out who was looking pretty hysterical right now as his horse sank lower and lower in the muddy water. Logan pulled and pulled as James assisted. But with a splash the reigns broke, Logan slipped in the water and I heard James say fuck.

"Logan... come out of there... it's getting dangerous." I called out.

James took Steve back to shore, while Logan stood up now soaking wet. "No... I can't let him fucking sink!" He cried out emotionally.

I looked at James and felt a lump emerge in my throat.

Bryan was now waist deep in mud. Logan towered over him as the horse sunk lower. "Please... lift your feet pal..." Logan urged, not giving up the fight.

"Logues... please." I begged. Scared that he would soon get in to trouble himself with the mud.

"**BRYAN! move your God damn legs**!" He screamed.

As the water now lapped around bryans neck, he started to panic, he did try and move his body, I heard Logan encourage him to try and step out but all Bryan was doing was making himself sink faster as he struggled.

"Oh god! No no no!" Logan said tears now leaving him as it became obvious that there was no saving Bryan.

"James... do something." I said also beginning to cry. This must be the worst thing I've ever witnessed.

The only thing James could do was wade back in to the water and drag Logan reluctantly away from his beloved horse.

"**JUST MOVE!**" Logan yelled at Bryan as James held him tightly in a bear lock.

"Jesus no. Please no." Logan said as the water now reached the horses mouth.

"Logan... Logan.." I called but Logan ignored me as he watched on in horror as his horse was about to go under.

"**LOGAN**!" I snapped.

Logan turned and looked at me. "Baby stay looking at me!.." I said holding his face firmly in my hands, "... you don't need to see this." I added as tears fell freely from my face.

"This can't be happening!" Logan said as he cried.

I pulled him in to my arms as he sobbed on my shoulder. "It's all my fault macks." I heard him cry.

"Shhh... it's not logues..." I soothed.

I had the horrific view of watching bryans last moments with his head above the water. I will never be able to erase the look of that horses eyes from my mind in the moments before he sank.

I stroked at Logan's hair once the terrible scene had vanished beneath the muddy lake.

Logan turned around and wept as he looked at the now still-looking lake. "I'm gonna kill those drug dealing bastards!" He whispered out.

I wiped away at the tears on my face as the three of us and our one remaining horse walked on to track down our friends. The two men who strided alongside me now both harbored a vendetta against anyone that was going to get in their way...

* * *

Author note: wheeee... long chapter! RIP bryan, poor lil guy.

Love all the reviews and the guesses of who paisley will end up "dating" of course the correct btr boy is KENDALL. but it won't be the normal love triangle shit I usually write... so it should be a fairly interesting little sub plot going on.

Reviews!

Oxybtrswag: **10points**! Paisley died in an earthquake lol, not from postnatal depression. Retiring soon? yes, as it takes up so much time doing a story like this but not just yet so don't worry.

Sophie17: **10points**! You hit the nail on the head there I do feel like I'm trying to do things better for the gang... it's a pity Savannah is already dead in this story but someone else is coming back... kinda... in a sense. And btr babies, Having thought about this I have made a btr baby decision... maybe another baby will come up soon?

Iloveeebtr: **10points**! Last fan fic? Not quite, but one of the last. I have my btr porno to finish writing, and all the others that need finishing and about 6 that I have promised other people that I'm doing for them... but this is the last series of stories I'm doing... so enjoy it!

Rusher1: **10points**! Although realistically you should be disqualified lol, you said everyone apart from James in your two reviews, hahaha, I will take your first answer of Kendall. I'm sorry I ruin your Sheri/James fantasies, never say never though!

Musicrox14: **5points**! For being part of the silliness but Kendall is going to get mixed up with paisley, not James or Carlos. Will update soon!

Mskarinaaa: **10points**! I think... lol, not entirely sure if you were playing or just reviewing. I will finish your story soon, so don't worry! Your in a long queue of ppl waiting, which is why I need to quit while I'm ahead, but my ideas have just run dry... I mean stranded on an island... c'mon! although this story will have something in it that I've never done before which will make poor old bryans death look like a fun day out... without killing off any of my leading ladies. (Sophie17 bet you a tenner that you can't crack this plot! Lol)

Okay so moving on, safia is up next, so we will finally find out what her and Carlos have got mixed up in.

Today's chapters points quiz is... (Its a gooden)

This story is missing a comeback from one of my all time time greats! We already have Mackenzie Davies, Paisley Petrelli and unfortunately Savannah Davies Has already been and gone... **but who is missing that is going to make a triumphant return and get things back to where they should be!**

It's the easiest puzzle in the world, but a bit of a twist. I adore her! First answers only will be accepted. The fate of baby Maslows name rests in your hands... (10 points will be awarded)

**Points leader board.**

Oxybtrswag: 15 points

Iloveeebtr: 15points

Sophie17: 10points

Rusher1: 10points

Musicrox14: 5points

Mskarinaaa: 10points

Will update soon, thanks for reading. (P.s. if you have seen the "Never Ending Story" then I expect this chapter had you in tears!)


	12. Chapter 12

**Safia's story:**

"Shhhh! Don't. Move. A. Muscle!" Carlos whispered to me without moving his face at all.

"I think I see him los! There! There!" I said quietly, pointing as we hid in the undergrowth of the jungle.

"Where?" Carlos said, searching his eyes frantically. We had been hiding away in the jungle for the last twenty minutes.

"Right there!" I replied pointing again.

Carlos smiled an evil smile. "The little fucker has his back to us!" He replied.

"You know what to do?" I whispered to him.

Carlos nodded. "Sneak up on him and crack his neck. Quick and easy!" He replied.

"Carlos..." I said warily. "Don't mess it up this time!" I warned.

"I won't... I promise, you can trust me saffy." He clarified, then as silent as the night, Carlos snuck out from his hiding place, leaving me alone and crept up on his unsuspecting prey that wondered aimlessly around the jungle.

I held my breath in anticipation, unsure wether I should close my eyes or watch to make sure he did it correctly this time.

All was going fine until Carlos cracked a twig he stood on, a chase then began. Carlos hot on the heels like an assassin. I watched him in a last ditch attempt, jump, pounce and drop.

I ran from my hiding place to see what had happened. "Carlos? Carlos?" I called as I ran towards him.

I found Carlos laying flat on the ground, belly side down. He turned his head to look at me.

"Did you get him?" I asked.

With a menacing smile, Carlos rolled on to his back, but with his eyes glimmering with self appreciation, Carlos held up the now dead brown chicken we had been hunting for the last hour and a half. "Lunch will be served shortly!" He laughed out.

I smiled back at him then helped him up to his feet. We were both starving!

Since we left Jake in his bear trap this morning, Carlos and I had walked for what felt hours not passing as much as an apple tree. With hunger getting the better of us by midday we spotted this lone Little brown chicken roaming around. We spent ages chasing it, and trying to outwit it, but the little bugger was quick! But now Carlos had won... I did feel kind of bad him killing the chicken but needs must... we were starving!

Carlos and I found a nice little place by a lake to make a camp, without the use of anything other than Carlos' keys he had in his pocket, getting this chicken ready to eat was a messy task but we got there and Carlos cooked it up pretty good.

"Thank goodness you caught it." I laughed as we both sat by our fire and ate. "I thought I might have to eat you soon." I joked.

Carlos smiled as he tore in to a chicken leg. "I know! I've never been so hungry... I hope I cooked it okay... I don't want to make us sick." He worried.

"It's fine! It's cooked through!" I smiled.

It was a happy moment in such desperate times. Finally filling out stomachs was one less thing we had to worry about. We hadn't really talked about the gunmen or the fact we saw our group get shot in the head one by one.

"You have to be careful though huh..." Carlos said with his mouth full. "... I mean you being pregnant... I wouldn't want to hurt your baby by giving you bad chicken." He said.

"Los my baby is going to be fine now it's mommy has had some decent food." I reassured him. Carlos was a worrier. He worried about everything and anything I had decided. With the hours we had spent together he had worried out loud about the future of big time rush, insisting if the show continued with other actors then Carlos would quit, he also worried about his dad a lot, wondering how worried he would be about Carlos, but the delightful thing about Carlos was that he worried about me... a bit too much, but it was lovely and it helped a lot when the sadness of James became too much.

"Wow! I'm stuffed!" Carlos said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and laying down on the grass with a satisfactory groan of fulfillment.

"What are you going to do when you get off the island saf?" He asked me.

I let out a sigh. "I have the joyful task of telling my mom and dad that I'm having a baby."

Carlos sat up slightly, leaning his head on his hand as he lay down still. "What do you think they will do?" He asked.

"I honestly have no idea, I know my mom just wants me to be happy regardless, but my dad expects me to be traditional. He will see me as an embarrassment. I wouldn't be surprised if he disowned me. My mother wouldn't get a say in it... single momsville... not how I had my fairy tale with James planned." I said feeling emotional over the death of James.

"He might be okay Safia... don't give up hope." Carlos said raising an optimistic eyebrow at me.

"I honestly can't see how he would be. It would be a miracle los and between you and I, I think we are fresh out of those!" I replied giving him a friendly pat on the leg as I lay down on the grass next to him, the heat from the fire that still burned and the midday sun that shone on me felt lovely with my full stomach. I just wanted to sleep.

"I was going to ask Mackenzie if she wanted to move in with me when she turned 18... you know our own place... not btr head quarters." He laughed at the name of the shared house he once lived with Kendall and Logan at.

"She would of jumped at the chance." I smiled.

"Yeah I bet she would of! She hated staying over with me with Kendall and Logan in the house. She got fed up clearing up after them." He replied sleepily as he lay next to me facing the sun with his eyes shut.

"I was lucky with James, he was really tidy when he wanted to be. The only thing I couldn't stand about him was that I couldn't get hold of him until about 2pm every day." I smiled at the memory.

Carlos let out a laugh. "You mean because he was asleep? James loves his lay ins." Carlos chuckled.

"Yeah! He completely zonks out, he is hilarious... was hilarious." I corrected myself.

The atmosphere stayed silent for a moment.

"Saffy..." Carlos said after a minute or so.

I turned my head to look at him. "Yeah." I replied wiping at my eyes that let a few emotional tears out for James.

"No matter what happens... with your mom and dad or... well with anything! You will always have me. I promise you. Mates for life!" He said holding his clenched fist out for me to tap with my own.

I bumped knuckles with him. "Mates for life!" I repeated with a smile. "This sort of thing kinda does seal a bond huh?" I asked.

"Yep! It's not something you can really share with anyone else. LA seems like another planet compared to this... I could just drink a milkshake right now." He said out of the blue.

"Mmm sounds good. I would have chocolate!" I replied.

"Mine would be banana! Hey when we get off this fucking island we should do that when we get back to LA... my treat!" Carlos said with a smile.

"I will look forward to that Carlos." I replied with a yawn.

I drifted off to a light sleep listening to Carlos hum the theme tune to power rangers.

* * *

My eyes snapped open with shock as I took in my surroundings and the noise that was now erupting around me.

"**SAF RUN**!" I heard Carlos shout. I looked in the direction of his voice and saw him wrestling a man to the floor. I saw the man had a gun but in the attack from Carlos it had been dropped and kicked just out of his reach.

"Saffy run! Go!" Carlos said as I stood up and just looked on in shock at what I had woken up to.

My brain thought about running, about leaving Carlos behind and finding safety but I couldn't do it. I did what I thought was the right thing to do. I walked towards Carlos and picked the gun up. My hands shaking as I held it up.

"Carlos stop! I've got him." I said as I pointed the gun at the strange man's head.

Carlos threw the man to the floor, he stayed down knowing I had the gun pointed at him.

"Who the hell are you!" Seethed out of my mouth at the man.

He looked up from his position on the ground. "Me? Who the fuck are you and why are you on my island?" He replied.

I looked at Carlos as he looked back at me. Not really knowing where to begin.

"How is this your island?" I hissed at him.

"Because I own the fucking thing!" Said the man, he looked in his forties with jet black hair. A dark leathery looking tan on him.

I nodded. "Why did you shoot those people earlier?" I asked.

"**What people I didn't shoot anyone!**" He shouted up at me.

"A group of five people were ordered to their knees and shot in the head one by one this morning, by men wearing the same thing you are wearing!" I said looking at his khaki coloured pants.

"That wasn't me!" The man insisted. "This is private land and the people that work here are instructed to shoot at will if trespassers approach for the crops." He said as his mouth got covered in dust and grit from his position on the floor.

Once again I looked at Carlos.

"Crops?" Carlos repeated.

The man looked almost amused that we didn't know what he was talking about.

"You kids aren't here for the heroin then?" The man said with a laugh at how unfortunate we seemed right now.

"**Stop fucking laughing!**" I yelled at him. "We were on a plane headed for New Zealand! It crashed in the ocean and we ended up here!" I explained. "Those five people that got shot and one that ran in to a fucking bear trap were also passengers from that plane!"

"Okay, okay! I'm going to stand up now." The man told me.

"No you will stay where you are!" I demanded, my hand shaking with fear.

The man ignored me and continued to get up.

"She said stay down!" Carlos said taking a step forward.

The man chuckled and walked towards me. He pulled another gun out that was tucked on the inside of his pants and aimed it at my head.

"One was loaded, the other wasn't... shall I go first to find out?" The man said, his tone slick. He was only short I realised, now he was only a few feet away from me and standing up.

"Safia shoot him!" Carlos said sternly.

My hands began to tremble even more as I stretched the gun out further.

"Safia shoot him before he kills you and your baby!" Carlos instructed.

On this news the man lowered his gun.

"Saf don't trust him! Shoot him." Carlos said. I glanced over at los who was pleading with me to do as he said. I wasn't a killer, I was just a girl caught up in this, but Carlos was right! My baby was at risk.

I squeezed the trigger so slowly as the man looked me straight in the eye. All that happened was a small click, no bullets came shooting out, no loud bang echoed through the trees. I pressed the trigger again but I only got the click.

The man raised his eyebrow to me. "I guess mine is the loaded one then!" He said menacingly. His gun then got pointed at Carlos and we were both instructed to move.

The man marched us through the jungle, passed the lake. "Don't get too near the water... the ground subsides." He warned as we walked passed the waters edge.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to Carlos as we walked.

Carlos shook his head. "It's not your fault safia... we are just fresh out of miracles!" He reminded me of our earlier conversation.

Approaching a little house made from grey stones I began to feel nervous.

"There they are... the crops!" The man said proudly pointing in to the distance.

"Flowers?" Carlos asked in a patronising way... 5 people got killed for flowers?"

"Opium!" The man corrected Carlos.

I looked up to the view of assorted colored flowers. There were thousands of them on the hills behind the house.

"Go in" the man demanded as we reached the stone house.

I turned the knob and walked in. It reminded me of what I had seen in films of war time in the 1940s, old patterned furniture, and pictures of ships and old maps decorated the walls. A kitchenette ran along one side of the house and a bed sat at the opposite end from where I currently stood. It was only one room that this guy called home.

"Take a seat" the man said pointing his gun towards the ghastly sofa that had stained floral patterns on the cushioned areas but mahogany coloured wooden arm rests.

I was first to sit down, Carlos followed suit. The man tucked his gun back in his trousers, tied my left hand to the wooden arm rest, and Carlos' right hand to the arm rest that was on his side, with us secured he then walked over to the kitchenette. He poured three glasses of water out from the tap that stood over an old fashioned sink and placed them on the rickety wooden table that was in front of us.

"Why don't you just kill us?" I questioned.

The man shook his head. "Not my department" He said.

"We haven't done anything wrong so why keep us captive?" I asked.

"Well the problem is that I'm not a killer... guarding that shit growing out there isn't my job! That's what the others are here for, so be grateful for now that they didn't find you! But my other problem is that you have seen everything that happens on this island. Now if you had of said that your plane crashed and you got stranded here, I would of happily taken you to the main land on the motor boat... but you didn't, you said you saw 5 people get killed, so I've had to take you back here... where you have now unfortunately seen the poppies too!" He replied as he drank down his water.

"What's going to happen to us then?" Carlos asked.

"I hand you over to the rangers in the morning... I don't kill... I have been known to maim a few people though, so unless you want to lose any fingers or toes I suggest you behave." He warned. I looked at Carlos and swallowed hard.

"The rangers are the people that shot everyone?" I asked.

"Yeah they live on the main land... left an hour ago. It's just me for company I'm afraid until then." He said calmly like this was the most normal conversation.

I felt a sweaty hand enter mine. I looked at Carlos as we exchanged the same look of defeat. "It will be okay." I whispered to him.

I heard the man chuckle as he turned on the only thing that looked modern which was the tv, a huge flat screen pushed up against the wall as it sat on a table. I was surprised he had electricity.

"Why do you do this? What kind of life is it, man?" Carlos asked as the man got comfy in an arm chair and watched a lame dvd.

"Money!" He simply replied.

I let out a laugh. "Money? Oh my goodness what are you doing? saving it up for a rainy day? Why on earth do you need money in this shit hole?" I asked sarcastically.

The man ignored my laughter. "I have family that need it..." he corrected me.

"Surely your family would appreciate you being around rather than you have them sent drug money!" Carlos said, his eyes narrow.

The man stood up and walked over to his bed, pulling out a laptop. He flicked it open and proceeded to show me and Carlos pictures of his children, wife, brothers and his mother who looked ancient. "If I stayed in America I would be behind bars! This way I have freedom and my family have everything they deserve." He concluded.

"What did you do? That you would be in prison for?" I asked.

"I was a prison officer... did some things that I shouldn't of... a lot of things, I will be killed if I was sent down." He replied.

"How the hell do you get internet out here?" Was the only question that Carlos wanted an answer to.

The guy chuckled. "I don't! I take the boat over to the main land, it picks it up from there. There is no reception for cells or internet here. I have the satellite phone and that's it." He replied.

I had a look around for where the phone might be but I couldn't see it.

"We won't say anything... we didn't know those people that died. You could take us to the..." I said but then stopped as I looked at the pictures on the wall.

"Don't waste your breath, sugar." The man said regardless.

Carlos looked at me puzzled. "It will be okay." I said reassuringly to again him as a squeezed his hand.

The man settled in to watching his movie while I tried to communicate what I had seen on the wall. Unfortunately for myself Carlos wasn't the brightest spark.

"_You need to distract him._" I barely whispered out. Carlos didn't hear me, he leaned in closer and I repeated myself but he still didn't hear over the noise of the tv.

"_What_?" He whispered back.

"_I need you to distract him!... a diversion_." I whispered, giving him the eye to say I had found a way out of this... but really it was more a glimmer of hope.

The man turned and scowled at Carlos and I. "Less chit chat!" He scorned.

"_Why_? Carlos mouthed to me.

"_Map_" I mouthed back discreetly and nodded at the map that was framed up on the wall.

Carlos squinted. He wasn't understanding that the coordinates of our location were happily displayed on the map.

"_Just create a diversion for a few minutes while I try and find that phone_!" I whispered.

The man stood up. "Right what is all the whispering about?" He demanded as he looked down on us.

"I need... the toilet." Carlos replied now fidgeting his legs about.

The man rolled his eyes. "Fine... c'mon then!" He said un tying Carlos from the wooden arm rest.

Carlos was escorted from the small house, it had no bathroom or toilet to speak of. The man opened up the door of the house holding it open with his foot.

"Go on then!" He instructed Carlos just a few feet from the door.

Carlos looked at me despairingly. Obviously them being stood just outside of the door wasn't going to allow me to search for a phone.

"Fuck you!" I then heard Carlos say as he kneed the guy in the nuts and ran away! I gave Carlos some credit then as he ran away screaming his head off like a crazy man as he went; giving me some idea of the distance he had gone. The gunman chased him. Soon I couldn't hear him any longer, I tried desperately to undo the rope my hand was attached to the sofa by but instead I ended up dragging the entire thing with me as I scrambled over to the drawers in the kitchenette. I rifled through them all, only finding basic utensils or old papers. I quickly searched the entire room with my eyes not seeing anything else that the phone may be sat in.

"Think saffy think!" I said out loud to myself. That was when I saw the laptop sat on the guys bed, maybe if he kept the laptop under there then the phone would also be under there.

I painfully dragged the rickety sofa towards the bed, I found it difficult to manoeuvre myself to look underneath it but I pulled out a small plastic box.

"Yes!" I said with a grin as I lay my hand on the phone.

Shaking, I dialled the only number that sprang to my mind in such an emergency.

"Hello?" Came the deep voice down the other end as it answered.

"Daddy?!" I cried out on hearing the friendly voice.

"Safia? Safia where are you?" He asked urgently and worried, he obviously knew that I was missing and not in Switzerland as I said I was going, on a school trip.

"Dad, you need to listen!" I cried dragging the sofa over to the picture on the wall of the dated looking map with what I took to believe as this very island and its coordinates. I am stuck on an island... we are going to end up getting shot!" I sniffed, babbling out all this random information. "These are the coordinates..." I said as I read them out to him.

"Safia slow down!" My father said.

"Please write them down and get help!" I wept as I said them again. "Daddy I've got to go, the man will be back soon... I love you... please send help!" I said then hung up the phone and shoved it back under the bed inside the box.

I pulled the sofa back over the wooden floor and tried to get it back in the position it was originally in, last thing I wanted was to let the guy know what I had done... I just prayed that help would arrive in time!

I still cried when the door swung open and Carlos got thrown in the house, a gun pointed at him from behind.

"You fucking little shit!" The gunman said seething. "Sit your ass back down!" He shouted at Carlos.

Carlos got tied back up to the old sofa arm rest. The man shook his head in annoyance at him. "Little shit!" He said again. "You are gonna regret that!" He warned then walked over to the kitchen cupboard and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

I gave carlos a smile to indicate that I had succeeded in doing what I had planned to.

_"I think I saw Logan_!" He whispered to me.

"What?" I replied in disbelief.

"I think I saw Logan, he was covered in mud... they both were." He added.

"Both?" I questioned still gobsmacked at this news of Logan being alive.

"Lola... I guess, I couldn't see... she was covered in mud... from the lake. They were making out. They saw me Safia!" He whispered happily, now resting our immediate rescue plans on Logan Henderson's shoulders if my father failed to get us help.

"Right that's it!" The gunman said sounding enraged. Slamming his bottle down, he marched over and untied me from the arm rest. "Your little friend has pissed me off... I tried to be the nice guy but now... well I shall let you know what I did that I'm avoiding prison for shall I?" He replied pulling me up and throwing me over on to the bed...

* * *

Author note: thanks to everyone who is reading. I haven't decided if the next chapter will be lola back at the normal camp or Mackenzie and the guys about to unleash a load of whoop ass on this gun man prick or Safia again... James is gonna be pissed cause what happens isn't what it appears at the moment...

I might do a little section from all three, it's times like these I wish I was good at writing as the third person... but I'm not so it ruins the story completely with split pov... gahhhhh.

Points answer! I'm a bit surprised that only one person got it right, so well done sophie17. Sheriden Lloyd will be back! Sheri cooper is in need of some help soon... all will be revealed once the group get back to LA.

Reviews!

Iloveeebtr: **5points**! remember when iloveeebtr was your twitter name... ahhh memories, lol. Yeah the island idea is working out better than I thought but I'm looking forward to getting them off of it. And Fran? I didn't adore Fran, gahhh I couldn't stand her really lol. I was only joking when I said if James comes to the uk I will hunt him down, kill him and wear his skin as an attractive coat, lol. You haven't spoken to me since... ;-)

Sophie17: **10points**! Yeah Sheriden will be reborn in to this story. Cause killing her off like I did is my biggest regret! Obviously I can't have two sheri/sheridens in one story (im not stupid) but there is a method to my madness! Poor old bryan the horse huh.

Musicrox14: you told me over Twitter that you didn't know any come back names to leave an answer, which was fair enough, so I'm hoping this chapters task you will participate in as I know you love writing songs and stuff! As for the baby. I don't know if it's a boy or girl yet. I won't know until it's born but as for your baby name choices that you left on your review you make me very very nervous about letting someone else name my maslow baby lol. Rules are you can call it whatever you like if you win (as long as its not insulting or a swear word) your name choices are great as far as names go, like I said its entirely up to you, but... just a word of advice that you can take or ignore (as you can name it anything you like), Seamus (pronounced shaymuss) is traditionally irish! I don't think I've met anyone named Seamus that isn't Irish. I live in the UK, it might be used differently elsewhere, I don't know? but bear in mind that neither James or Safia have any Irish in them... that's me being picky. But if Safia Rahimi wants a baby named Seamus then go for it lol. But **5points** for being clever because seamus actually means James in Irish!

Rusher1: **5points**! Kacey Delta!?... I did kind of like kacey, James and Logan completely fucked her up between the two of them, and to be honest if they did that to me I would probably go insane and try and kill them too... but it was the wrong answer. The Sheri and Kendall problem will become very clear soon. Paisley isn't intended to be hated, she is nice but she does get what she wants!

Oxybtrswag: **5points**! another for Fran... gahhhh she was boring. I didn't bond with her. She should of ended up dead not Sheriden. Did anyone like Fran? Almost cried isn't good enough! Try harder next time please lol.

Okay now I have a feeling that none of you will be bothered to do this as it takes some form of time and effort but a huge **35points** is up for grabs for the winner, so every one has a chance of catching up to name the maslow baby something which I know I'm gonna hate lol.

It can be funny, heart felt, sad, emotional, silly or just down right rusher, but everyday in a chapter you read my efforts at writing, so now I wanna see yours! In the form of a BTR poem...

It can be long, short, rhyme, not rhyme, anything you want... here's is an example (ive gone for... crude, lol)

_Im a rusher, so I hate 1D,_

_If only James maslow would fall in love with me!_

_Carlos pena is about to get Wed,_

_But I would love to sneak naked in to his bed._

_With girlfriends, Kendall doesn't have much luck,_

_I wonder if he would consider me for a fuck?_

_And Logan Henderson has a massive erection,_

_Cmon logie, point it in my direction!_

As you can see... I'm not after a Shakespearean worthy piece of art... unless you wanna do that.

So get thinking and play along!

**Points leader board**

Oxybtrswag 20points

Iloveeebtr 20points

Sophie17 20points

Musicrox14 10points

Rusher1 15points

Mskarinaaa 10points

Will update soon with possibly a shambles of a chapter, so I apologise in advance for not being clever enough to write as the third person. Let's hope nothing nasty happens to Safia as James will be pissed when he finally gets to her! Oh and Carlos thought Mackenzie was lola! What a spot of luck she was covered in mud! Hahaha!

Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Sheri's story:**

I woke up needing the toilet, I saw Kendall with Bo. Looking up I saw lola also awake and tending to the fire; keeping it alight.

Paisley was asleep still, Mackenzie, James and Logan were no where to be seen.

"Have they left already?" I asked Lola quietly.

She looked up at me and nodded. Our spat yesterday still feeling raw. I rubbed my head from where she tried whole heartedly to pull my blonde hair from my scalp.

"How did you sleep kends?" I asked Kendall as I gave Bo a playful tickle on her tummy.

"Pretty good... weird dreams though." He admitted. I expect all of us had a few weird dreams after everything that happened yesterday. "What about you?" He asked.

"Yeah not too bad... I worry that you get cold. I tried to cover you with my arms." I replied giving him a kiss on the lips, Kendall hadn't been wearing a shirt for two days solid now.

Kendall smiled at me. "Your cute!" He said flashing me his killer dimples. My heart picked up speed.

"What about you Bo? You okay?" I asked her as she entertained herself by playing with an assortment of different sized twigs.

Bo smiled at me. "She is doing really well considering being stuck out here. She is such a strong character." Kendall beamed.

"She adores you kendy, I think you make each other strong. A few weeks back you would never of been able to get through this without having a seizure... when was your last one?" I asked, unsure. Kendall had avoided me for weeks up until he turned up at the airport to catch our doomed flight.

"Ten days ago" he replied.

"That's good huh that's a long time ago really, it's nice to see you look so positive when we are here." I said encouragingly.

"Ive got a lot to be positive for Sheri... your one of the things that keeps me looking up." He replied.

I kissed Kendall again. "I love you so much." I said to him.

"Love you too sheri."he replied

I got up and wondered in to the bushes to pee. I could hear the birds sing and the trees rustle. It was an almost eerie calm before a storm. I looked up to the sky as I pulled my shorts back up but the trees hid the sky from me almost completely.

"Ah! Fuck!" I scorned as I brushed against something that stung my ankle.

"Fuck!" I said again as I tried to walk off the pain.

I limped back out to the camp now feeling angry at myself.

"What have you done to it now?" Lola asked in a half assed manner as she looked at my leg. I Had only been out of plaster for a couple of weeks.

"It's nothing... just a nettle that brushed against me I expect." I replied.

"'Kay." She replied, then went back to prodding the fire.

I took another painful step. "Shit!" I moaned as I made my way towards the log. Kendall got up and helped me.

"You want me to take a look?" Lola asked.

".. Sure" I said, not really wanting any assistance from her but the pain was bad.

I walked over to the log and sat down. Lola came over and knelt down in front of me.

"I'm going to take your sneaker off." She said as I winced with my eyes shut as she pressed on a painful area with her thumb.

I nodded in response and took in a deep breath. I wasn't good with pain. I was a complete baby to be honest. I guess pain just reminded me of being hurt by my father... not that he was even my father. It's such a strange notion. I'm Sheri Henderson... Sheriden Henderson. After all the years of wanting to be Mrs Sheri Henderson, actually having it as a possible last name now made me feel a bit sick.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Lola said making me open my eyes.

I shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

"I do worry about it though Sheri, I worry that I know, and you know that Logan is more in love with you than me, and I worry that if we can't get along then I'm going to drive him away because I know there is no getting rid of you... you're always going to be in his life and there is nothing I can do to change that." She said pulling my sock off.

I looked over to Kendall who was helping Bo make some kind of stick road outline on the ground. "Lola you don't have to worry about me. I love Kendall... I don't want that to ever change. Logan and I just have a long history. We have been through this already." I said biting on my lip in pain.

"I know but... I just want us to be friends. I want to trust you with him Sheri. I want to be able to let Logan go out and have fun with you without having to worry, I want to invite you over to dinner without the fear of you rubbing his leg under the table. I can't compete with you Sheri." She said looking emotional as she spoke.

I felt terrible then. It brought it home to me how stupid I had actually been. Lola did love Logan and she was a nice person... I had always thought that. The thought of Logan and I sleeping together made my stomach turn even further as I thought about how we knew we were related.

"I don't want you to compete with me... I wanna be friends too. I want Logan happy and I know you make him happy... he is a whore but if you stick with him Lola I know he will realise how important you are to him." I said rubbing my temples.

"How are you feeling?" Lola asked.

I looked up at her. "Bit rough actually... why?" I replied.

"It's an insect bite... on your ankle, possibly a spider." She said.

"Oh my God, _seriously?_ What... what does that mean then? I feel a bit sick and my head feels dizzy." I now admitted to her in hope she could fix me.

"There's nothing I can do Sheri, im sorry... you have about ten minutes left." She replied.

"Oh god I'm dying!" I said.

Lola chuckled at me. "Don't be such a drama queen, you have ten minutes left then it should subside. You have a nasty swelling though so you need to keep off that foot." She said with a smile.

I took a deep breath. "That was mean!" I laughed.

"Sorry, couldn't resist... we are gonna try and be friends yeah?" She asked.

I nodded. "I would like that." I smiled. I actually meant it. Least it was an incentive for not sleeping with Logan again.

"Do you hear that?" Lola asked.

"Hear what?" I said not hearing anything.

"Listen it sounds like... fuck!" Lola said then stood up and stared up to the small clearing in the trees above us.

That was when I heard it, the deep repetitive thud of a propeller. "**HELICOPTER**!" I shouted. "**HOLY SHIT IT'S A HELICOPTER!**" I screamed, pulling my sock back on over my foot, followed by my shoe.

My screaming and the now thunderous echo of the rotating blades of the helicopter woke up paisley. The four of us all looked up to the small clearing in the trees. It went by, a big black helicopter. I felt like crying with relief.

"It's low!" Kendall called out. Grabbing his bag and Bo. "C'mon... it's going to land! Fuck this is it Sheri!" He said smiling ear to ear at the thought of being rescued.

With Bo scooped securely in one arm and now my hand in his. He was ready to get me away from this shit hole.

"Baby I'm slow... my ankle!" I said to him as we both now looked down to the heavily swollen ankle.

"I will help you..." Lola said as she wrapped her arm around my waist to help me walk in the direction of the noise from the helicopter. "Paisley c'mon!" She called, as paisley just stood there in shock.

"**PAISLEY**!" Kendall called.

Paisley slumped to her knees in a heap.

Lola ran over to her side. "The silly bitch has fainted... what a time to faint!" She said trying to pull paisley up.

"For fucks sake!" Kendall said leaving me to wobble on one foot, he handed Bo to lola and picked paisley up. "Let's get on this rescue party!" He said.

Lola and I were slow, painfully slow. Despite having his extra load to carry, Kendall was leading. as we made our way in to a clearing and saw the helicopter which had now landed I started crying. Our horrendous ordeal was almost over.

Lola struggled with both me and Bo but a man dressed all in black came forward from the helicopter to assist us.

I saw paisley must of woken as Kendall turned to check on us as he rested paisley on her own two feet. She was the first to go on board. Kendall came back, it wasn't for me though, it was for Bo. I smiled at him. It was only right that Bo left this island with Kendall. She was the only thing he had clung on to for sanity.

It was lola that spoke to the people from the helicopter. I couldn't hear exactly what she was saying as we were all helped inside the cabin of the air craft as the propeller blades still turned and thumped their way through the air but I gathered that it was the navy that had come to save us.

Lola began to get upset as she tried to explain where Logan, James and Mackenzie had gone.

"I can't leave him here!" Lola cried to the man.

"Miss, we will find them! We are not alone." The man repeated as he pointed to the sky. I looked out the window that I sat next to and saw two more helicopters fly above us.

Paisley was shaking like a leaf, Lola clambered in to her seat and did the buckle up.

"You okay?" I said to Kendall who sat next to me.

He nodded without speaking for a second. "I don't want to say goodbye to her Sheri." He said now looking at breaking point, stroking back Bo's unruly curly hair.

"I know you don't baby... be proud of what you've done." I said as the helicopter lifted off the ground. "You got that little girl out of a crashed plane, out of the sea, out of this island and kept her fed, healthy and happy... be proud Kendall, not upset." I said squeezing his hand.

The helicopter journey seemed to go on forever. It appeared that our plane that had crashed was 275 miles off course, and suffered from a full on electrical break down. They had been flying blind with no tools to guide them for some time. The engine power was the culprit making the plane jolt in the sky. It wasn't natural turbulence.

"We will be landing in around twenty minutes." The man dressed in black said to us over the beat of the rotating blades. "You will be taken in to a medical facility to be checked over. Then briefed on what will happen next."

"Have any other survivers from the plane been found?" Lola asked.

"No, you guys are the first." The man clarified.

The helicopter landed. A mob of flash photography awaited for us to exit the helicopter. Lola and I were first to leave, followed closely by Kendall and paisley, who looked nervous and buried herself in to him and Bo in an attempt to disguise herself.

We were escorted through a maze of strange corridors until finally met by a medic with a clip board.

"Let's take some names!" The lady asked. The questions went on for ages, as did the medical examinations. I had to give pee samples, poo samples, mouth swabs, skin scrapings. You name it I had to give it. The nurse that looked after me said it was because we may have picked up some strange things on the island, and we were at risk of maybe bringing them back on to the mainland. My spider bite was of little concern. The swelling was going down. But none of us could leave until we had our test results back.

"We are pretty much quarantined then?" I said as the four of us and Bo were reunited again in a large waiting area.

"It's normal protocol for something like what we've been through." Lola explained. "Who knows what species of anything was on that island. Are you okay?" Lola asked paisley, who fainted earlier.

Paisley shrugged. "Just needed food." She replied.

Sandwiches and water were delivered to us along with news.

The doctor walked back in and sat next to Kendall who still had Bo.

"We have run her blood results through our system and we have managed to track down her mother" The doctor said as she looked at bo, but talked to a concerned looking Kendall.

"Her mother? But I thought she died on the plane?" Kendall asked.

"It would appear that it was her aunt she was traveling with." The doctor explained. "Her mother is on the way."

"Excuse me is Bo from America then?" I asked, knowing Kendall is the type of guy to want to visit this little girl at Christmas with a nice big present.

"No, New Zealand, she was coming back home." the doctor said. On that information I saw kendalls face drop.

"Miss Williams, I need to run a few more tests on you, if you would like to follow me through." The doctor said to Lola.

Lola looked a bit taken aback but she stood up and went with the doctor.

They walked towards the door, ready to leave us alone again.

"Excuse me!" I called out once more. The doctor turned and addressed me with a half smile.

"What's her name? ... Bo? What's her real name?" I asked.

"Tia" came the answer. The doctor then left with Lola.

Kendall, and I both looked at the little girl we had come to know as Bo. In two days that felt more like two months she had become an important part of Kendalls life.

"At least her mom isn't dead!" Paisley said as she sat nervously.

Kendall nodded. "Tia?" He said and we all watched amused as she turned and looked at him.

"Your mommy is on her way." He said with a smile. Tia smiled back at him then carried on eating her sandwich.

A man then walked in the room and introduced himself as Aaron Howard. He was here to help with the media. Survivors of a plane crash were always big news apparently but the fact our plane had big time rush on it and paisley petrelli was a media frenzy that I expect would now be well known as our photographs were taken the minute we got off the helicopter.

Aaron spent most of his time talking to paisley simply because she was asking a lot of questions. Most being what her popularity status at the moment was like after the arguement she had with her boyfriend jake before the plane took off. I had heard her talk to both Mackenzie and Kendall before about what people thought of her. I personally thought it was ridiculous. Why care what people think?

"Unfortunately Jake was made out to be the good guy, the fact he is no longer with us now will only spur on that notion." Aaron told paisley.

"That's it!" She snapped. "I'm not saying anything until my manager gets here! Is she on her way?" Paisley asked.

Arron nodded. "I'm not sure, is that who you asked to be contacted for you?" He asked.

Paisley nodded this time. Sticking to her morals and not talking to Aaron.

"I will find out." Aaron replied. He gave us a smile then walked out the room.

Kendall and I exchanged looks. Obviously paisley was not a force to be reckoned with. After several minutes Lola walked in. She looked like she had been crying. She sat down next to paisley.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I just wish they would hurry up and find Logan." She replied letting a tear escape her eye.

Paisley crossed her legs. "I wonder if they will bring Jake back here?" She asked.

Lola turned and glared at paisley. "How do you get from talking about Logan to bringing a body bag back?!" She hissed.

"I don't think paisley meant that Logan wouldn't come back okay, Lola. We are all worried about different things... don't take it personally." Kendall said keeping his eyes on Tia.

I took a deep breath, I had no appetite to speak of, no energy. All I wanted to do was go home but we came as a group of eight. I wanted to leave as a group of eight. I rested my head on Kendalls shoulder as he now sang cover girl to Tia.

"I always thought Logan was the star of the group." Paisley said looking at Kendall sing. "I guess I was wrong." She added.

Her comment made Kendall smile, it made me feel jealous and it pissed Lola off.

We sat and clock watched, hoping that the next person to walk through the door would be someone else that had survived the jungle...

* * *

Author note: thanks to everyone for reading and the great reviews.

Next up will be safia, things are going to go a little tits up for everyone soon.

Winner of the poem challenge has to be Sophie17 you win the **35points**!

**Iloveeebtr** and **Musicrox14** both win **15points** for their efforts.

Next challenge is easy if you are a proper rusher! **What breed of dog is fox?** 15 points to be won!

I'm in a rush so I'm gonna skip the reviews and just get this chapter out. What do we think of paisley at this moment in time? And what's up with lola? It's it's all gonna be heartbreaking shit going on.

Will update soon, thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Safias story:**

A mixture of snot and tears ran down my face, heavy sobs still left me. I looked over to Carlos who was still out cold. He had been smacked around the head after he tried to help me.

"Shut up making that noise and go to sleep!" Came the cold voice from next to me.

His evil words making me cry harder but I desperately wanted to stop crying. My body ached from it. My back, my neck... my face.

I looked up at the clock on the wall. It had gone past 2am now. I had been stuck here for 6 hours on this bed being tortured and seeing things with my eyes that I never wanted to see. Things I wanted to erase. Things that should be rewound and never done.

I prayed that my baby was okay, I prayed that the blood would stop flowing from me. I prayed that the pain would stop or simply just kill me so I could feel no more.

Why hadn't my dad sent help? The thought of that made me cry harder.

"Sugar! If you don't stop making that noise then I will put a hole in your fucking head myself." The man said.

I bit my lip in an attempt to muffle my cries. I had been tied to this bed for hours. I couldn't even try and come to terms with the kind of person that was trying to sleep peacefully next to me right now.

How could he sleep with what had just happened in these four walls.

I was sat up, my feet still on the floor but my backside on the bed. My hands were tied together in my lap but also tied to the head board. I was covered in my own blood! It still seeped from me.

Carlos lay unconscious over the old sofa that he was now bound tight to by ropes.

His escape attempt had come at such a high price for us. I feared as time ticked on that it was all in vain. My dad hadn't alerted anyone to our destination. At least no one had come yet.

The minute Carlos was returned to this house after he ran I was thrown on to this bed... I was tied on to this bed. I had a knife placed at my skin and six slices tore through me on my left arm. Each of them identical. Three inches long and in neat blood stained rows.

The pain was unbearable. I screamed, never feeling anything like it before. Carlos tried his best, but his best was his downfall. On escaping the ties from the sofa to try and help me he ended up securing his own terrible fate.

I looked away from his body, the memories too fresh as I saw his unconscious state look almost lifeless. The only indication I had that he was still alive was the occasional movement in his shoulders as he now lay face down on one of the filthy floral cushions. Most of his body remained distorted looking half on the floor, half on the sofa.

I looked at my arm again. Three of the slices were above my elbow, the other three below it.

The man who lay next to me now and softly snored had admitted earlier that he was escaping prison by being on this island. He also admitted that he was a former guard in a prison. From what I gathered he was pretty high up in the ranks but eventually got caught doing what he had been doing tonight...

Torturing and raping for fun.

I tried to wipe my sopping wet face on my shoulder, but only my cheek could reach. I tongued the inside of my lip, it was split and throbbing. Not from anything the man had done to me, I bit it too hard trying to counter the pain from everything else.

I looked at the huge machete that had been used to threaten and to cut me. It had previously been in an ornamental case. It now lay strewn across the dirty wooden floor. My blood on it, now dry and brown looking.

"Saf?" I heard tremble across the room.

My hands shook uncontrollably as I saw that Carlos was awake. His face now almost unrecognizable from being beaten so hard. One eye was weeping, swollen and tightly shut. The other had a cut below it.

"Shhh... please shhh, don't wake him." I whispered. "Carlos I'm so sorry... I'm so fucking sorry." I added anyway.

Carlos shook his head as it slumped with little energy back on to the sofa cushion.

"It's not your fault... im kind of looking forward to getting shot in the morning now though." He replied.

His words made me cry again.

"Shhhh." Carlos said to me this time. "I can't... take anymore from him... let's just try... and sleep... let's be quiet." Carlos said warily, his own tears escaping him fast but his body in no fit state to stay conscious.

I tried to sniff my snot back in as my tears that flowed made my nose run too.

"Carlos? ... los?" I asked. But he was gone already, once again passed out. I couldn't blame him really. The pain he had been left in must be unbearable.

Hours ticked by without so much as a glimmer of hope. I couldn't sleep. I wondered what time the rangers would arrive at.

I wasn't left to wonder long as I heard a vehicle approach, the engine made a loud clunk clunk sound. Looking at the clock that now told me it was almost 5:30. In my shock I realised I must of fallen to sleep as the man next to me was no longer there, he was sat in his arm chair.

"About time too that the truck arrived." He said as he looked at Carlos in his sorry state. It made my stomach turn. "They should of been here half hour ago." He added with a menacing look on his face.

The truck honked and the man left the house closing the door behind him. I could hear him and the rangers laugh and joke together. My heart sank as I had hoped we were about to get rescued... but no, we were about to get shot.

"Safia I'm so sorry that this is it... I promised that I would get you and your baby off here safely... now look." Came Carlos' tired voice.

"It should be me that's sorry... I made your final hours a nightmare." I said now beginning to cry again.

Carlos shook his head. "He would of done all this anyway Safia." Carlos said knowingly.

The door opened and closed. My heart beat fast in my chest through fear. The bed I was on was at the opposite end to the door. The man waltzed back in.

"They will be back for you after they have done a perimeter check... then it's bye bye.. baby." He said looking at me.

This disgusting excuse for a man then walked over to Carlos who was in the middle of the little house tied to the sofa. This was all I had to look at... tears left me again. Carlos looked like the most broken man in the world right now. His eyes full of fear, his body wracked with pain.

"I think we might have enough time for some more fun... what do you say, Carlos?" The man said as he eyed Carlos up in a sickening way.

"Oh please God... no... no not again." He wept burying his face in to the cushioned seat. No longer even able to scream anymore. His lungs cried themselves hoarse the first time he was raped last night. The second time Carlos just begged to die.

My eyes had cried rivers last night, as I was subjected to witness such a horrific act on someone and not be able to do a thing to help.

As the man unbuckled his khaki trousers to assault Carlos the sound of the truck came back. It was the same clunk clunk noise of the engine.

"What the hell do those idiots want now!" The man muttered.

The sound of the truck got nearer and nearer. It almost vibrated through the house. The door knocked hard, and the man walked over, looking pissed off that he was being interrupted. As soon as he opened that door though my entire life flashed before me as the shock and the noise made me fear for my life not understanding what was going on.

I screamed as the truck came smashing through the wall sending bricks flying and mowing down the man that was just about to rape my friend again. There was no driver.

"Safia! Saf!" Came the voice of my hero, the voice I never thought I would hear again.

Then I saw him emerge through the dust and rubble. "James!?"

James scanned the state of me, the blood soaked in to my clothes and the cuts that bore deep in to my arm.

"What did he do to you?" Were the only words to whisper from his mouth.

"I thought you were dead!" I said in shock of seeing him. I then saw Logan jump over the hood of the car as he made his way in to help Carlos.

James looked in to my eyes as he untied my wrists. "I'm not dead saffy... does it hurt? Did he... hurt you any where else?" James asked delicately.

I shook my head. "Just my arm... Carlos took the lions share." I said looking over to Carlos who was being helped up by logan.

It was obvious to everyone in the room what had happened to Carlos, he was barely dressed and covered in blood.

"Los it will be okay." James said. "Mackenzie is waiting outside for you..."

* * *

Author note: so Carlos is having a bad day, getting raped and about to find out that Mackenzie no longer wants him because she can't resist Logan... honestly! does Mr Henderson have a chocolate flavored cock?

Okay so the next point of view will be Mackenzie or Logan... I've not decided yet, but it will explain how they managed to pull off this truck stealing, ranger killing, house bashing rescue attempt... far fetched don't even cut it, but hey ho, it's my last day on the island so I'm letting it all go.

Congratulations to those of you who know that fox is an **alaskan klee kai**. 15points to each of you who know your btr facts!

I was in a rush yesterday, mum and step dad went to London for the weekend and left me in charge of my 2 younger sisters so apologies for the ignorance on the reviews, I will catch up now.

For chapter 12

Sophie17: **35points** for an amazing poem. I couldn't let saffy be raped... Carlos had a perfectly good butt hole for the job.

Oxybtrswag: big fat **0points**! Im still crying in disappointment.

Iloveeebtr: **15points** for an amazing poem. The last line is just... I can't. Lol. Perfect!

Karina/mshendersonxoxo: liking the name change. Saffy will be okay... ah! Who am I kidding.

Musicrox14: **15points** for an amazing poem! Will update soon :-)

And this is for chapter 13...

Musicrox14: **5points** for playing but if James ever caught you calling fox a husky he would pull a face at you. The little guy is an alaskan klee kai. Will update soon :-)

Sophie17: **15points** for klee kai. All will be revealed about paisley soon. Not everything is straight forward as it may seem. One of your Lola assumptions is correct and I'm not sure how many chapters are left I'm just playing it by ear at the moment but there is loads to come.

Iloveeebtr: **15points** for klee kai. Not bad for someone who only until recently thought Fox was a girl! You left two reviews, so yay! And paisley kind of is exactly the same as before but completely different... James isn't her manager in this story so that has made a huge difference. All will be revealed

Derailersfan: it's great to see you are still reading these stories. Thanks for the review. It makes me smile! They will all be off the island very soon... but I expect some will wish they never left.

Rusher1: **15points** for klee kai. I think the best time that the Logan and Sheri story will come out would be at my old classic of a btr gathering. I love them as nothing ever goes to plan and its almost certain a fight will break out. But James and Mackenzie both know about it now so maybe they will spill the beans... it should be a good one.

Which leads us to the maslow baby name...

**Points leader board**

Oxybtrswag: 20points

Iloveebtr: 50points

Sophie17: 70points

Rusher1: 30points

Musicrox14: 30points

Mskarinaaa/mshendersonxoxo: 10points

This chapters puzzle is...

Carlos has just finished filming his role in a new film. He hasn't stopped talking about LVR for some time. So... **what does LVR stand for?** (15points). And bonus points for any one who can tell me where it was filmed.

James and safia need a name for their baby so play along!

Will update soon, sorry this was so long.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mackenzies story:**

James and I were quiet as we listened to Logan, who was ahead of us rant and rave in anger about the loss of his horse.

"What the fuck it's this all about huh?" Logan hissed to himself about the predicament we were in on this island.

"What is the actual fucking point!" He raged on.

"Logan stop! This is it." I said looking at the tracks I had just spotted. "Look, foot prints!" I pointed.

James then took the lead as his mission to find Safia in one piece began. I slipped my hand in Logan's as we walked.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"I'm pissed off kenz!" He snapped.

I nodded, not wanting to make things worse by saying unhelpful thing's.

Logan let out a sigh as we made our way down a little hill. It was fairly steep.

"I'm sorry..." he said. "I just want to get out of here." He said wiping his eyes as he stopped a fresh batch of emotional tears over what had just happened to Bryan.

I whipped my hand away from Logan as James turned around. "You two stay here, ive lost the footprints, I don't want us all fumbling about making more... I will be back in a second." He said then went off in to the jungle.

Logan slumped down against a tree. "You embarrassed by me?" He mumbled.

"What? Why would I be embarrassed by you?" I asked confused.

"Taking your hand away so quick... I thought you wanted us together?" He moaned.

I crouched down in front of Logan as he sat in a bad mood against the tree trunk. I playfully ran my finger down his chest. "I do want us together but I think Lola should be told before we start holding hands in public on a rescue mission for my soon to be ex boyfriend... don't you?" I said with a smile. "I'm not used to seeing you in a bad mood like this... your usually pretty happy... I'm so sorry about bryan, logues." I added.

Logan shrugged. "I'm sorry macks." He said as he broke down in tears again.

"Oh logues... c'mon... it's okay." I soothed as I pulled him in to me. "It was a terrible thing to of happened but nothing anyone could of done." I said to him. I felt him nod in agreement on my shoulder as I held him.

"Your beautiful Mackenzie!" He replied sweetly. He pulled away from me and ran his thumb along my face. "I want you so badly... I don't care who knows! But your right... I'm gonna tell Lola. I've spent months lying about stuff, keeping secrets and going behind backs... I don't wanna do it anymore. There is something about you!" He said in a whisper as he watched his thumb trace over my lips.

I nodded in total agreement. There was something about Logan that just pulled me in. Something I couldn't control and something I didn't want to control. For me personally it felt so strong, like this was meant to of happened.

"We are meant to be together." I whispered back in brutal honesty. I took Logan's hand from my face and entwined my fingers with his.

Logan kissed me. It made my heart and my stomach do somersaults. His lips like velvet and his tongue so soft as it entered my mouth.

"You leave me breathless." He said as he pulled away.

"You leave me wanting more." I replied.

Holding his hand out in front of me with his little finger stretched up high, Logan smiled. "Pinky promise that today is the day! We get Carlos, we get back and tell them both... tell everyone!" Logan added knowing that Sheri was still a worry for me even though I now knew about their secret.

"Promise!" I replied, returning his smile. My heart swelled with the way he made me feel mixed in with the fear and adrenalin of what today would bring.

We were to be risking so much for something we knew very little about. 2 days ago I didn't give Logan a second thought, today he was my only thought.

Logan's dark brown eyes wouldn't leave my own. I knew he felt the same, I just knew it. Our faces inched closer together for our second kiss of the day but footsteps from James kept us apart.

"I've found something!" James said as he approached.

Logan still wouldn't leave my eyes as James explained that he had found a clearing with a stone house in it.

The three of us made our way to the little house that James had told us about. Hiding in the bushes I saw what most would see as a beautiful view... it was beautiful! but it was deadly! Acres of poppies framed the little stone house. It was breathtaking almost.

I was caught in a stare as I realised James was walking towards the house.

"Dude where the fuck are you going?" Logan hissed at him.

"I need to know if she is in there!" James whispered back. It was still very early morning, the sound of the birds was almost deafening in the jungle.

Both Logan and I followed James around the back of the building. I saw Logan hatefully look at an arsenal of fishing equipment that was rested up against one of the walls. I dreaded what the owner of this house would pull out of the lake next time he went fishing now Bryan sadly rested at the very bottom of it.

James cautiously looked through a window. He manically waved his arms about to Logan and I, beckoning us over.

As the three of us looked in to the dirty glass panel we saw the side of Safia, she was asleep sat up, her head rested on the head board of the bed she was tied to, we finally spotted Carlos but it was only his leg that we could actually see as the back of a sofa faced us, Carlos seemed to be more sprawled out on the floor, it was definitely him though, I recognised his vans that were on his feet. The man who was holding Carlos and safia against their will had just woken up by the look of things. He was eating cereal in an arm chair.

James crouched down pulling Logan and I with him. "I'm going to knock on the door..." he began but Logan interrupted him.

"What? Dude, what the fuck are you going to say? 'Can I have my friends back please?' Kenzie and I saw that dick yesterday with a gun in Carlos' back James! You can't just knock on the fucking door!"

James now wore his best ass face as he looked at his friend that was speaking complete common sense and James knew that. "Well what's your idea then... we could get a weapon and just smack him over the head?" James said as an after thought.

"Yeah but what though..." Logan said looking around. The only thing close at hand were twigs, no big chunky sticks what so ever. There were a few heavy looking rocks but they would be too hard to lift let alone attack someone with.

James eyed up the fishing rod. "Could try that?" He whispered looking the rod up and down.

"It's a bit long..." I said, not really understanding how you would attack someone with a fishing rod.

The loud rumble of a car erupted in to the air. A look of panic exchanged between the three of us. As we hid around the back of the stone house we saw 2 men riding in a beaten up off-white truck. It had no roof and just a small visor for a windscreen, I could easily see the faces of the 2 men in this open top truck. It looked almost military.

A horn honked and the man from inside the house came out. The three of them had the most disturbing chat I had ever heard. Laughter of firing squads and murder were echoing around.

"What the fuck are we going to do?" James said on the verge of tears as he also heard the fate Carlos and safia were about to encounter once a perimeter check had been completed in search of more people from our plane.

"We kill them first!" Logan replied dead pan.

"Are you joking?" I argued.

"No... how else are we going to get Carlos and safia out without being shot. All three of them have guns macks." Logan explained.

"Okay then tell me how the fuck you intend on killing them without getting shot first!" I said putting my hand on my hip. I can't believe that this was happening. "Your actually talking about killing people!" I added.

"I dunno... strangle them with the fishing wire?" Logan said.

James looked up at the fishing rod, his face didn't look like James any more. He looked scary. "Screw that I have a better idea... those people will leave soon, we need to take them out first before they let the guy in the house know we are here... we need to get rid if them quietly " James said. His eyes wide.

"How?" Logan asked.

"The fishing wire!" James replied, he took another quick glance at the truck. Then handed Logan the end of the fishing wire from the rod. "Wrap this around that tree." He said pointing towards a rather thin looking trunk. "It has to be at least 4ft up the tree. Make sure you wrap it around tight. I will secure the other end to that tree." James continued.

From what I could gather he was setting up what my own mind gathered to be a trip wire, connected by two trees.

"Why do you need it so high up?" Logan asked.

"You will see." James replied. "Hurry they will leave soon." He added.

Logan did as he was told and wrapped his end of the fishing wire around the trunk of the tree a few times and secured it in place. I watched James as he did the same with the other tree. Both boys came back once their task was completed.

"I hope this works." James said as he crouched back down next to me.

I narrowed my eyes not really knowing what to expect. I imagined some cartoon like action, the truck would drive in to the fishing wire and stop it from moving leaving the men inside easy targets to attack.

"The wire will snap when the truck hits it." I said in a whisper. I could hear the truck turning and positioning itself to drive in to James' "trap" which was the only way in and out from where this stone built house was; beyond that was just acres of poppies.

"It won't touch the truck hopefully." James replied. His voice full of anticipation.

I looked at Logan who wore a concerned look on his own face as he tried to fathom out James' desperate frame of mind.

I saw the truck come back in to view. It drove away from the stone built house and down the small track road it had come from; It wasn't going particularly fast as it approached the route of trees with the fishing wire stretched across it.

I waited with baited breath as the twisted desperation of James's plan actually now played out in real life.

The two men who were oblivious to us hidden at the back of the house chatted and laughed as they drove their truck. I expected they hoped for a day of difference to what they usually experienced as guardians of this island... today though brought them death.

I wasn't expecting to see what I actually saw. Seeing the expression on Logan's face I don't think he expected quite what happened either... but James... James knew exactly what he was doing, in truth it scared the shit out of me as I saw those two men drive in to that wire, completely unaware that it was there. It was invisible to their eyes, and pretty much to mine now too.

The fishing wire did not snap easy, it did not break with ease, it did something I could never of even imagined in a thousand years. As those two men drove in to it, the plastic fishing line may as well have been a metal cheese wire as it sliced through their skin. Not quite decapitation but both men took fatal slices to their necks.

My stomach filled with bile as I heard the gut wrenching sound as their throats slit and they realised just as little too late what had happened.

The truck carried on for several metres before slowly coming to a standstill. My mouth hung open in shock as did James and Logan's.

"It worked!.. shit... I can't believe it worked." James said with a sickening grin on his face. The entire scenario was far too much for me to even string a sentence together as I watched it unfold.

"Kenz? Kenzie?!" I heard Logan say.

My eyes and ears snapped back to the here and now but the shock was too much.

"Mackenzie are you okay?" Logan said again, but the only response was the tears that left my eyes from being an actual spectator in some real life hunger games.

"Dude lets bring the truck back... help me get those bodies out." James said to Logan like killing was second nature. He wasn't fazed at all by doing this. "Saf is at the far end and Carlos is centre, so the truck needs to be positioned away." I heard him explain to Logan.

I fell against the house and slumped down to the ground. "I will be back in a second Kenzie..." Logan said to me as his dark brown eyes tried to make sure I was mentally okay.

I watched on as Logan and James dragged out the trucks previous occupiers and turned the truck around again so it faced back toward the stone house. I covered my mouth as they plotted their next part of James' plan which was to ram in to the house while the accelerator was to be held down by a rock.

Logan came back over to me. "I want you to hide in the trees macks." He said as James, now in the driver's seat of the truck had it ready to plough in the front door.

I cried. I couldn't take how surreal all this was. Logan helped me in to a hidden area of woodland and sat me down. "I will be back in a second okay"

I shook my head. "Logan this is wrong! James has gone fucking bananas!" I sobbed.

Logan shook his own head at me. "If it was you in there then I would do the exact same thing to save you." He said and gave me a delicate kiss on the lips.

Logan ran back around the back of the stone house. I followed him through the safety of the trees. I needed to know what was going on even if I didn't want to know.

James who was still sat in the driver's seat of the truck gave Logan a thumbs up. Logan then ran up to the door of the house and knocked loudly.

With the engine still ticking over on the truck I saw James move the huge rock from the blood stained passenger seat and place it on I presumed the gas pedal. He stood up, took the hand brake off then jumped off in one swift motion as the truck sped itself in to the stone house.

Landing on the dusty track road in a heap I watched James as he saw his plan turn in to another sick reality. The look in his eyes was just of determination to get his girl. He then made his way through the rubble that was once the entrance of the stone house and climbed over the truck to get Safia and Carlos out. Logan followed closely behind.

Looking down at my hands they trembled like a leaf. I was scared to see Carlos again. I knew he adored me. In some ways seeing the two men have their necks sliced open was easier than seeing the hurt in Carlos' eyes. I cared for him still but he just didn't hold my heart any more. In truth the "I love you's" I had told him over the last two weeks were blatant lies.

Safia and James were the first to emerge from the stone house, she was covered in blood. I moved out in to the open, no longer hidden by the trees, Next I saw Logan and then it was Carlos.

Loud sobs left me as I saw the state of his face. He had been beaten so badly. It wrenched at my heart.

The noise of my cries were the only sound now as the truck had cut out and the stones from the house had stopped falling.

On seeing me, Carlos fell to his knees in the dirt out side the house. I walked up to him, trying my best not to look at Logan.

I kneeled down and took Carlos in my arms where he just broke down in to complete bits.

He was talking to me but I couldn't understand a word of what he was saying through his cries. I looked up to my three friends that stood surrounding me. James holding tightly on to safia's hand, I could see now that her arm was cut open in several places, Logan just looked down on Carlos and I. All three of them shared the same look which I couldn't fathom out.

"What happened to him?" I said looking at the cried out face of safia.

Before she could answer a thunderous sound of propellers echoed through the air. Five pairs of eyes looked up to the sky to see not one, not two but three helicopters fly above us.

"Are they good guys?" James asked as he probably now cooked up a deadly plan to bring three helicopters down.

"Yeah... I phoned my dad. James he sent help!" Safia said as she too the crouched down next to me and rubbed Carlos' back. "Los everything is going to be okay... we are safe now." She said.

I exchanged looks with Logan whos eyes told me Carlos would never feel safe again.

On finally finding the helicopter that had landed nearest to us, we were met by a group of navy officials. The relief I felt when we were inside and ready to take off was a euphoria I had never experienced before.

Carlos was silent. He didn't do or say anything apart from rest his head on the window as we did eventually get up in to the air. He did hold my hand though.

Logan looked awkward as he sat opposite me. A dread filled my stomach that he was changing his mind about us. Surely he knew I wasn't going to tell Carlos straight away... there was a time and a place. This wasn't it.

We had been informed that the other members of our group had already been picked up and removed from the island.

* * *

Our helicopter journey lasted forever it seemed, but eventually it did touch down. We were then forced passed a chaotic eruption of photographers and journalists who shouted out questions at us and rammed cameras in our faces. We were then taken through to a large waiting area, although Carlos and safia were taken for a medical examination pretty much straight away. James wasn't about to let Safia out of his sight again so he went with her leaving just Logan and I in this huge room.

The atmosphere between us could be cut with a knife. I felt awkward like I had done something wrong. Logan sat down on one of the chairs without speaking.

I gave him a minute, hoping he would say something to ease all the tension, or even just a smile to show me everything was okay. But he just stared at his hands in his lap.

I walked over and sat in the seat next to him.

Slipping my little finger around his to remind him of our promise, I took in a deep breath.

"Nothing has changed for me logues... I still want us." I said softly.

Logan shook his head. "Everything has changed." He whispered out in reply, but his finger remained wrapped around mine.

"Please don't say you've changed your mind." I said feeling emotional.

"I can't do it to Carlos... not now." He said still looking down to his lap.

"I don't understand?" I replied.

"Los needs you more than ever now kenz." Logan said, breaking our finger contact so he could wipe his eyes as he had now become upset.

"What happened to him? I know you know Logan! How badly was he beaten up?" I asked.

"Mackenzie... I'm pretty sure that Carlos was raped by that guy." Logan said.

I narrowed my eyes as I tried to make sense of the words he had used.

"Jesus Christ." I whispered out.

"He needs you kenz." Logan said again.

I took his hand. "I will still be there for Carlos... for however long he needs me but I don't love him any more Logan. I need you... I want you. Do you still want me because I'm still going to tell Carlos that I can't be with him anymore."

Logan nodded his head. He enveloped my hand with both of his. "If we do this, then we do it properly. We do it to last. I can't hurt everyone just for a fling kenz."

"I don't want just a fling." I replied.

"Nor do I... not with you. I will tell Lola once I see her, then come and see you... be with you." He added.

I smiled. "You sure you want this Logan? It's risking so much on a whim." I asked.

"I promise you." He clarified.

Once again our bodies became entangled with each other as we shared a precious kiss. A nurse interrupted us this time though. It was time for me to get checked out.

I had all manner of tests done on me, making sure I was as healthy as I should be. Once done I was told to wait for my results, again being placed in the large waiting room. This time it was a very nervous looking Safia and James that were sat in the seats.

"Is the baby okay?" I asked as I took a seat, safia had her arm bandaged.

"Yeah completely fine." She replied. "Carlos has been admitted, they have taken him to the local hospital... his dad has been told what's happened. He is on his way."

I nodded. "I will go and see him once I'm out of here. Logan said that... well is it true? Carlos was..." I began but couldn't bring to say the words.

Safia nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Why are they keeping him in hospital?" I asked.

It was James that answered this question for me though. "Carlos has a bad concussion... just drowsy, don't worry too much, he will be fine macks." He added.

"Is Logan still having his medical?" I asked looking at the door.

"Yeah, I think so. Sheri and the others have been taken to a hotel nearby.

I nodded again, not really knowing what to say.

"Are you two okay... you seem tense?" I asked as I looked at them huddled together like something bad was about to tear them apart.

"I just had a message... my dad landed at the airport and is on his way here to see me... us!" Safia replied looking at James who looked terrified.

"Oh I see. Well i'm sure he will be so pleased to know that you are okay that nothing else will matter... and James is a good guy... he did a lot to save you Safia. It will be okay." I smiled reassuringly just as Logan walked in to the waiting room.

"Lola is at a hotel." James said to him straight away.

"Yeah I know, I was filled in just a minute ago." He said giving me only a quick glance then sitting in the seat next to me casually.

We waited around for about half hour before we got given the all clear, blood tests had come back normal and we were allowed to leave the waiting room and go to the hotel where we would meet up with a guy named Aaron who was going to talk us through everything.

Logan and I decided to share a cab, he was off to the hotel but I was off to tell Carlos my true feelings at the hospital.

I gave James and Safia a hug as I left them in the waiting room for her dad to show up.

"How are you going to tell him?" Logan asked me as we rode in the back of the taxi.

I shrugged. "I've not thought that far ahead yet." I admitted, hoping that some gentle words of wisdom would soon come to me. "What about you? What will you say to Lola?" I asked.

It was Logan's turn to shrug. "I think Lola always half expects me to say I've met someone else." He replied.

I nodded.

"Mackenzie I never want you to feel like that, I want you to trust me and know that I would never hurt you." He said as the cab pulled up outside the hospital.

"I trust you completely... I'm in room 410 once I get to the hotel." I replied.

"I will see you there!" Logan said kissing me.

I flashed him a smile as I exited the taxi. "See you soon... good luck!" I added.

"You too macks" he said. I then closed the cab door with a bang and looked up to the hospital. I felt like the worst person alive doing this to Carlos right now but stringing him along wasn't going to help him either.

I gave Logan a small wave as he was driven out of sight, I then made my way to the bedside of Carlos.

* * *

Carlos was laid up on one side, his face so swollen.

Even after everything he had been through he still had a smile for me.

"Hey." He said, his voice gruff and unwell sounding.

"Hey." I replied. "How is the patient?" I asked as I gave him a delicate hug and sat down next to him.

"My face is so painful. My toe is broken too... he stamped on my foot." Carlos replied warily.

I took his hand in mine and gave it a small kiss.

"Los I'm always going to be here for when you need me, what happened to you is... it's just unimaginable."

"What... what do you mean?" Carlos said with a shake in his voice. Obviously he didn't want me to know what had happened to him. "Did Safia talk to you?" He accused.

I shook my head, confused as to why he was treating me harshly over this subject. "Logan explained what happened... what the guy did to you... I'm so sorry Carlos." I said about the rape. It was the hardest conversation to have with him but it wasn't one I could just ignore and pretend everything was okay.

Carlos turned on to his other side, facing his back to me.

"Los? Don't shut me out." I said to him.

"I'm not ready to talk about it kenz" he replied.

I nodded, not that he could see that. I placed my hand on his shoulder but he flinched in fear so I removed it. "Carlos I want you to know that I'm always here for you. You hold a very special place in my heart..." I began, to which Carlos did turn around and look at me. I knew from the pain in his eyes that he knew what was coming.

"... no matter what time of day or however far away, if you ever want to talk about anything then I'm your best friend Carlos... I want to help get things normal for you again but..." I paused.

"But what?" Carlos asked, now sitting up. His face looked so beaten and sore.

"I love you los, but I haven't been in love with you for a while now. After being on that awful island I realised that life is too short... we need to be as happy as we can. I want you to be as happy as you can and I believe that to be with us just being friends." I finished.

The water works erupted from him. I bit my lip as I tried to control my own.

"Please... you don't mean that!" He begged.

"Baby I'm so sorry. I honestly feel it's best. I'm still here for you, that hasn't changed." I reasoned.

"Mackenzie I love you, please don't break up with me... please."

I gave his hand a squeeze. "It's not working out for me Carlos. You deserve someone that can give you the love you need."

"I only want you though." He sobbed. "Who the fuck else is going to want me now?!"

"Listen to me okay, you are so beautiful and kind and you have been the best thing to happen to me in so long Carlos! Any girl out there that is worth your time of day will be understanding in anything you tell her." I soothed.

"But your just fucking off... things get bad and you leave me!" He argued.

I shook my head. "Los I felt like this before we set foot on that fucking island." I said now beginning to cry.

"So what... you wanted a free holiday?" He spat back at me.

"No! No I wanted to go on holiday to give us the benefit of the doubt but then the island happened and I realised that this wasn't where I wanted my life to head. Los please... I want to be here for you." I said calming down.

"I want to be your boyfriend kenz, not your friend!" He whispered out.

"I can't be your girlfriend any more los, I'm sorry." I replied.

Carlos once again lay back down and turned his back to face me.

"I'm sorry." I told him but he didn't reply.

"Would you like me to get you anything Carlos?" I said to the back of his head.

The stony silence was probably the worst thing to listen to. I would of preferred him to scream and shout at me.

"Did you want me to leave?" I asked.

"Carlos?" I asked again placing my hand back on his as it rested on his side but he pulled it away from me.

I swallowed hard. "I'm in 410 at the hotel if you need to ring me there or you want a shoulder to lean on Carlos. I am always here for you." I whispered out and placed a delicate kiss on his head.

He still gave me no response. With a sigh I left the hospital side of Carlos, left the hospital and got a cab to the hotel.

* * *

I let a few tears out as I sat on my bed. I felt like the most awful person in the world.

It was strange to be in normal surroundings again, a bed, a kettle... a shower! I was looking forward to a shower.

I remained sat on the bed though. I stared at the door of my room. Minutes ticked by but finally it knocked.

I opened the door to not find Logan but a strange man.

"Mackenzie!? Hi we haven't met yet. I'm Aaron Howard from the American embassy, basically I'm here to help you out, protect you from the press and get you back home as quick as possible." He said cheerfully.

"Ok." I replied, not really in the mood for this. "So we have to do this now I wanted to jump in the shower... freshen up a bit." I added looking down at my mud stained dusty top.

"Absolutely! When ever you are ready" He agreed. Give me a shout when your free." He replied handing me his card with a cell number on it.

I nodded.

"Oh just one more thing, the details you gave the nurse earlier said you live in Kansas and California? I'm hoping to be getting all you guys back home asap. Is it a Kansas bound flight you wanted?" He asked.

My eyebrows raised at this question. "No im planning on staying in LA for the time being so California bound will be great!" I said now worrying about the reaction from Lola and Carlos once they saw Logan and I together in LA.

"Okay excellent, don't forget to call, there are a few things that we need to go through, but if you need anything else in the meantime then im your man!" He said as I saw Logan walk around the corner of the corridor headed for my direction.

I nodded at Aaron. Wanting to get rid of him as soon as possible now. He turned and saw Logan.

"Logan! Good to see you again!" He said shaking Logan by the hand.

"You too." Logan replied quietly. An awkward silence came over the three of us as we stood in the corridor which finally let Aaron get the hint that it was time to go. He left Logan and I with a smile, Logan took my hand and pulled me inside my hotel room.

I smiled up at him. "I can't believe your here!" I said to him. "I honestly didn't think you would tell her."

Logan didn't say anything, his brown eyes looked at me as he tried to think of something to say. I backed away from him knowing I was about to get shit news like Carlos just had.

I shook my head in disappointment. "Your not going to leave her are you?" I asked.

"I need to ask you a question first." He replied.

"First? You haven't said anything at all to her then? It's all been a game to you... I told Carlos it's over!" I added.

"Kenzie just shhh a minute." He said as he swept his hand through my still dirty hair.

"What question is it then?" I asked emotionally.

Logan looked at me with what I use to take as pure adoration for me but now I just saw it as good acting.

"Do you think..." he began and took my hand in his. "... that you could fall in love with me?" He asked simply.

"That is your question?" I asked.

Logan nodded. "I need to know kenzie." He said sounding choked up.

I ran my hand down his now clean arm through his clean clothes finally reaching his hand. "What's happened logues?" I asked concerned.

"I will tell you once you answer my question." He replied.

I nodded. "Okay... I actually think I'm already beginning to fall in love with you." Was my truthful answer.

A single tear fell as Logan blinked on hearing my heartfelt answer. "I'm feeling that way too." He replied.

"Why did you need to ask that?" I questioned, still holding on to his hand.

"So I knew that doing this would be worth the heartache." He replied. "Macks... Lola is pregnant. I went to see her to tell her but she got in first with that. .." he said more tears leaving him. "I'm scared kenz."

Possibly the biggest gutted feeling entered my stomach, and my heart ached uncontrollably on hearing this news.

"Is she keeping it?" I asked.

Logan nodded. "Kenz I want you so bad, I need us to be together."

I wiped at my own tears that left me. I felt crushed. "Why did you have to ask if I could love you... so you could leave a pregnant girl a single mother and we live happily ever after?" I scorned him.

"No, so we could both be together but know that a baby wouldn't matter to you if you honestly loved me." Logan said softly. His eyes pleading with me that his soon to be fatherhood wouldn't make any difference in us being a couple and him being there to support the mother of his child once they broke up.

"I am falling for you so hard." I whispered placing my hand on his face. "So much so that I can't let you do what your asking of me. You didn't tell lola for a reason after she told you about the baby and that's because your a thoughtful caring person that needed a helping hand to point you in the right direction logues." I explained, my voice quivered with emotion.

"What is the right direction?" Logan asked.

"Its not in here, its back that way." I replied pointing towards the door.

"Back with lola?" logan questioned.

"Yes... I know what we have between us is something amazing but its because of the way I feel about you that I need to let you do the right thing. Not for me, not for you and not even for lola but for that little baby she is carrying. The baby deserves that we don't mess things up for it and that means doing the tight thing... go back to Lola." I replied.

Logan didn't say a word. He kissed me softly. The scent of him overwhelmed me.

He held me in his arms for sometime, I don't think he wanted to give up on this moment.

"You best get back logues." I said pulling away from him.

"This hurts like hell, leaving you like this." He whispered giving me another goodbye kiss.

I hugged him then left his warm arms and opened the door up for him to leave.

"Take care logues." I said softly.

"You too. See you soon okay." He replied.

I nodded then closed the door leaving Logan on the other side. He must of heard my crying as he walked away but we both knew this was the only way.

I walked over to the hotel phone that was in my room and dialled the number on the card I was given. It rang...

"Hello" came the cheerful greeting.

"Erm... Aaron... hi, its mackenzie... I made a mistake about the flight. Is it too late to get one to kansas?" I asked

"Hi mackenzie, no that's fine. I was just about to book them." Aaron replied.

"Sooner the better for me." I added. I just wanted to getaway from everything. My heart needed time to heal back together... if it could.

* * *

Author note: ah poor macks... so we have two btr babies on the way. Should be interesting!

Gonna try and be quick doing all this so here goes...

Mshendersonxoxo **15points**, yep poor old los he is having a bad week!

Oxybtrswag **25points** apology accepted lol

Iloveeebtr **25points** Carlos was bummed so good!

Rusher1 **25points** that it's a good idea but I do have something up my sleeve for macks, lola and sheri.

Musicrox14 **25points** will update hopefully very soon. This chapter took ages to get out.

Sophie17 **25points** your confidence astounds me, lol.

Points leader board

Oxybtrswag 45points

Iloveeebtr 75points

Sophie17 95points

Rusher1 55points

Musicrox14 55points

Mshendersonxoxo 25points.

Thanks to all the reviews and the answers in the silly games I play. It's about to get harder as Sophie17 is getting a bit big for her boots lol, so today puzzle I have a few questions.

1. In big time movie we saw the guys battle against the odds trying to save the world. Where was this movie filmed? And what did kelly say the guys had eaten that gave them "wonky tum tums" (British ppl don't actually talk anything like anyone in that movie btw)

2. What is the brand name of jewellery/accessories that Kendall is associated with.

Also a bonus 40 points for anyone that tags my fanfiction twitter account in any humourous sentance that begins with the words "logan has a funny..." I want all available characters used up!

Next chapter will beee. Gahd I don't even know. I hate split pov. Who do you want? Say bye to bo? Or Safia tells her dad.

Thanks for reading and sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out.

Natalie xx


	16. Chapter 16

**Safia's story**:

"How are your nerves?" James asked me.

I smiled. "I feel a bit sick but I'm doing okay. Are we doing the right thing James?" I asked.

"By telling your dad? Yeah, its better he knows now... hopefully I will be able to walk again by the time the baby arrives." He joked.

"My dad doesn't have a violent bone in his body so don't worry about your legs J'" I grinned.

James placed his hand on my stomach. "You know what saffy? Im actually excited. Our lives are about to change completely." He beamed, he was covered in dirt and mud but nothing could disguise his amazing smile.

"As long as I have you then I'm good with any changes that take place." I said as an elderly lady walked in our large waiting room. Following behind her looking very concerned was my dad.

I rushed over to my father and held him tightly. I saw the woman leave. "Thank you so much dad. You saved us, you saved all of us!" I cried.

My father held my face in his huge hands as he looked at me, I was dirty, covered in blood, tear stained, bandaged and completely exhausted.

"You lost your scarf?" Was the only thing he mentioned though as he scanned the fact I no longer had my head covered.

I shook my head. "I took it off." I replied. "How is mom? Did her operation go okay?" I asked. My mother had gone in to hospital the same day that I had left for New Zealand. Her illnesses were the reason that I spent a lot of time growing up with the help of foster carers.

My father ignored my question, I saw him glance at James who still sat quietly in the chair. "You lied to me Safia." His big booming voice erupted. "You told me you were going away with the school."

"I'm sorry daddy... I'm truly sorry." I cried.

"**Who is that?**" My father then bellowed as he walked closer to James, who stood up.

James is tall and he towered over my father who was only just taller than myself. He held his hand out to shake but my father didn't acknowledge it at all.

"Dad this is James Maslow... he is my boyfriend." I said quietly.

My dads head seemed to snap back round at me as his eyes bulged out of his sockets as he looked at my face trying to fathom out if I was joking.

"Not anymore he isn't!" My father hissed as he looked from me back at James.

"Mr Rahimi, I care about saf-" James began but my father interrupted him.

"**YOU ENCOURAGED MY DAUGHTER TO LIE TO HER FAMILY!**" My father raged back at James. "You put her life in danger, If you think that I am going to allow this facade to carry on you are very much mistaken Mr Maslow."

"Dad please, James saved my life." I tried to reason.

"We are leaving Safia." Was all my dad replied, he grabbed my wrist firmly pulling me away. I winced as it was my bandaged arm that had been grabbed.

James used his height to his advantage as he sandwiched himself between me and my father forcing him to break contact.

"Please don't do this." James said softly as he looked down to my father. "It doesn't have to be like this... Safia doesn't want it like this Mr Rahimi." He added.

"Like what exactly Mr Maslow." My father replied, intimidation in his voice.

"I love your daughter and she means absolutely everything to me, I'm sorry we lied to you about the holiday, it doesn't have to be this way. I would love to start over with you sir." James said politely.

"Are you high?!" My father said sarcastically, there was no way he wanted to start over.

"Dad don't... please." I begged, not wanting a full blown argument to escalate between them.

"I'm trying to be the bigger man before it's too late." James replied.

"The bigger man wouldn't of let this happen in the first place Mr Maslow. The bigger man would realise that he had screwed up well and truly the first time round and know when it is time to back down... come on safia!" My father then ordered me towards the door but I didn't move.

"**Safia**!" He bellowed his order at me again.

"Im not going dad... I'm staying here, I'm not turning my back on James. We love each other." I replied.

"How dare you disobey me Safia!" He said now gripping me around my arm again.

"Ow! My stitches!" I cried out with the pain, my father let go.

"Say good bye to Mr Maslow Safia, we are going!" He said through gritted teeth.

I looked at James, he had such an anxious face on him, terrified that I would leave.

I didn't like that face, so slipped my hand in James' to reassure him and make a statement to my father who actually laughed at my gesture.

"So you are choosing this boy over your own family, he has poisoned your mind against us, look at you Safia!" My dad said as he now began to pace in the large room.

"Safia doesn't want to make a choice Mr Rahimi. I don't think she should be forced." James said softly.

My father ignored James. "Safia what has happened to you? Can't you see that he is a distraction for everything that truly matters. He is a test Safia." He said sounding strict.

"No he isn't dad! He is someone that I've fallen in love with and it was me that distracted myself... Dad im growing up, you can't keep me away from everything I want to do... or the people that become important to me." I replied, trying to gather the courage to tell him about the baby, I wanted to but I didn't think the words would leave my mouth.

"I'm your father Safia, I can keep you away from anything I choose." He said.

"You can't sir." James said flatly. "You should be thankful that Safia is still alive not be getting hung up on all this bull shit!" He added.

I expected my dad to erupt with anger but all he did was smile. "My point is proved, Safia I've had enough of this charade!" He said indicating for me to leave with him again.

I looked at James. I had nothing.

"Mr Rahimi its important to us both that you give us your blessing." James tried as a last ditch attempt.

My dad ignored James once more and walked towards the door.

"She is pregnant Mr Rahimi!" James then said confidently.

My dad turned.

"Please tell me that this is not true!" He said only looking at me.

"It wasn't planned dad, but James and I are happy. We are determined to bring out the good in this, dad... I'm sorry if ive disappointed you." I replied, my voice thick with emotion.

My father stared at me for several moments. "I'm not disappointed Safia... I'm ashamed! I don't know who you are any more. You are a stranger to my eyes. I won't be any part of this. Your no daughter of mine!" He said hurtfully then turned to open the door.

"You can't just banish me dad! Mom won't let you." I replied to the back of his head as he exited the room.

My father turned once more. "Your mother died just after her operation... I don't want to see your face again." He said, turned on his heels and left the room with the door swinging open.

The only action I could momentarily do was blink as I stood there in shock on those final words from my father.

"Saffy..." I heard the heart felt concern from my beautiful James.

"I need a telephone." I whispered out.

James took me by the hand tightly and led me out in to the corridor. We almost bumped in to the elderly lady that had brought my dad in but she let us use her office phone after James explained the situation.

I phoned my next door neighbor back in Los Angeles who also helped out with my mother through the years and was a close friend of hers.

After speaking with her for confirmation I hung up. "It's true." I said looking up to James. "My mom has passed." I added. Silent numb tears left me.

James didn't say a word he just pulled me in to his strong arms for me to cry a river.

"What am I going to do James?" I sobbed on his shoulder.

"I don't know baby... just take everything a day at a time. I'm so sorry about your mom." He replied.

"J if my dad doesn't see sense I have no home to go to. I have no... mom... to help... me." I cried.

"He will come round." James assured as he rocked me in his arms. "Until then you have me baby." He whispered softly in my ear.

"I can't believe this has happened... I need to get back to LA James... where the fuck am I going to stay?" I panicked. My mind going in to overdrive.

"Saffy, calm down... c'mon, you've just had a massive shock and your dad is playing on that. Let's get you back to the hotel, clean you up and we can go from there." James said trying to make some sense of this all.

I was in a daze throughout the entire cab trip to our hotel, I barely noticed James guiding me in to the room that I had been given. I was lost in my thoughts when he helped me wash with my arm in a bandage, and ready to cry so hard when he helped me in to bed and tucked a cover around me.

"She is gone James... I can't believe that I've spoken my last words to her." I sobbed, my face drenched with tears.

"What did you say to her?" James asked softly as he lay next to me fully clothed on top of the covers.

I smiled and cried a bit harder. "Well it was just before I left for the airport to meet you. She was already in hospital. I almost told her then about the baby but I changed my mind... I wished I told her James." I sniffed, now knowing my child would never see its grandmother. "We joked about stuff. She said I was her shining star... I told her I loved her James." I added now in complete pieces. "I said I loved her and gave her a hug goodbye."

James kissed my forehead, then thumbed away at my tears. "She was proud of you Safia and if she knew about this little one." He said stroking at my stomach. ".. then she would know how brave and amazing you are too."

"I agree. My mother on her own I think would of been supportive of us j'... it's just my dad. He is never going to see sense and now this has happened... oh my... it doesn't even bear thinking about." I revealed snuggling in to James' shoulder.

"You must be exhausted saf'. Things will seem clearer once you've had a decent sleep. Are you in much pain with your arm?" He asked.

"It's okay for now, I'm not sure I can sleep, I am shattered though." I agreed. "James will you stay with me... I don't want to be alone." I asked quietly.

"Do you even have to ask. I'm not going anywhere... well maybe the shower to wash this island off of me once and for all." He replied kissing my forehead again.

"You should have some kind of clean clothes in your room." I said looking at the selection of freshly laundered clothing that had been given to me for emergency purposes.

James nodded. "I'm only across the hall I will grab the clothes and come back here, that okay?" He asked.

I took his hand giving it a squeeze. "I love you so much, you mean the world to me James." I said feeling emotional again.

James gave me his amazing smile and a delicate hug. He left me for only moments on my own while he collected the items he needed from his own room but it was a moment too long. The quietness however allowed my body to relax in to a very light sleep which I only realised I had fallen in to when James clicked the door shut quietly behind him on re-entering the room.

"Sorry." He whispered as he realised he had woken me.

"Don't be." I replied. "Do you think my dad is still here or do you think he got straight back on an aeroplane?" I asked.

"I'm not sure... did you want me to see if I can get hold of him? I'm pretty certain that he is just overwhelmed by everything saffy, I mean first your mom, then finding out about all this and the island and the baby... he will see sense babe." James assured me.

I didn't feel as optimistic as James, my father was a stubborn man who liked to live strictly by the rules of his Islamic faith. Me running around getting knocked up by a singing white boy pretty much must be his worst nightmare for his only child's future.

"Maybe it's best to let him cool down. Think things over." I said with a yawn.

James smiled at me again, he walked over and tucked me in further in the warm soft bed.

"Get some sleep saf, I'm gonna grab a shower alright."

I nodded as I lay swaddled in the warmth and comfort of the bed. I closed my eyes again. I heard James turn the shower on, the sound of the running water was relaxing. I drifted off.

A loud knock on my door woke me up, I saw James who was once again lying next to me on top of the covers, his eyes opened up blood shot from tiredness and wide in shock of the noise, he must of fallen to sleep with his hair damp from his shower as it had now dried in an unnatural position and stuck up from all angles on his head.

My mind quickly brought back the reality of my mother and how my father had reacted which made way for a gutted feeling to sit heavily in my stomach.

James got up rubbing at his eyes and stumbled over in such tiredness to the door, opening it up.

"Oh hello!" Came the confused voice that greeted James. I sat up in the bed wondering who it was.

"Im looking for Miss Rahimi? My name is Aaron Howard I'm from the American embassy, I'm just wanting to speak with miss Rahimi about her ordeal, offer support, get her home asap." Added the man.

James turned and looked at me from his position at the door. He assumed in his own mind that I didn't want to talk to any one at the moment.

"It's not a great time right now, she has had some bad news" James replied quietly to the man.

"That's fine, here is my card with my number on it, im going to hold a press conference tomorrow... are you James?" He then asked.

I didn't hear James reply so I presumed he nodded.

"Ok, I just tried your room, so a press conference tomorrow, it isn't compulsory for you to attend but it saves you getting hunted down about it in the future by the paps, you can always choose to do a written statement of your encounter which I can read on yours or miss Rahimi's behalf." He said.

"Okay I will let her know, get her to call you..." James said wearily.

"Mr Maslow, I've spoken to paisley who explained that her ex boyfriend and a group of other survivors died on the island... navy officials are having trouble finding any bodies. Paisley said that you were one of the people that witnessed these bodies.

A silence filled the room. I swallowed hard knowing that I had done little to help with saving the life of jake Smith. I wanted him to suffer... die slowly for the hurtful things he said and did.

"I er... yeah, I couldn't help with the... the location but I believe that some were shot and one caught in an animal trap... he died." James said in a jumble of words.

"Oh you saw mr Smith while he was still alive?" James was asked.

"Yeah... well no, he erm... well yes he was alive but just not awake." James said now sounding more awake himself.

"Okay, well the police will be wanting to talk to you as a witness soon. It's best to get it out of the way as I can't get you back on American soil until they have all the info they need." Aaron said happily.

"Kay.." I heard James say.

"Thanks for your time James, speak to you soon." I heard the man say.

James closed the door up and sat on the end of the bed, placing his head in his hands.

I threw the covers off me and crawled over to James placing my arm around him. "What is it J'?" I asked, terrified that maybe Jake was a friend of his.

"We... me and sheri... we killed that Jake guy." James said then burst in to tears. "He was saying all this crap about you saf', but was already half dead from his leg bleeding out. Lola wouldn't leave him like that. All I wanted to do was find you. I didn't want to hang around for some racist prick to die. Sheri had heroin on her, Kendall had his needles. We injected him, we overdosed him. Safia, I plotted and killed that guy and three others while I was on that island... what's going to happen to me when they find that out?" James said as his red scared eyes looked in to mine.

"As long as you don't admit anything and sheri stays quiet it will be fine." I said calmly. "Jake sold us out to those rangers, if it wasn't for Carlos, James then I would of been dead ages ago. He was scum so don't feel bad... maybe you should talk to Sheri before she puts her foot in it." I advised him.

James nodded. "Lola and Kendall know what happened too, they... well they didn't assist as such but... they helped it happen. It's Lola that I worry about, Not Sheri." He said looking at me.

"Maybe we should go and talk with them now... before statements are written and lives ruined." I said placing my own hand on my still tiny belly that held my unborn baby.

* * *

Author notes: thanks to all who are reading.

Puzzle points answers for last chapter is Canada, beans on toast and choose 180. Thanks to everyone who is playing along, I will do one more puzzle then announce the winner who I will want one boy name and one girl name from. I've still not decided what sex baby Maslow will be yet.

15 points have awarded for each correct answer

Reviews!

Musicrox14: thanks for reading! Will update with Sheri and kendypops next time. With a little hint of paisley too.

Oxybtrswag: **30points**! It was choose 180, darn it girl!

Sophie17: **30points**! London? Wtf lol, it was Canada hehehe. And no! the henderson baby name is all mine, I've already chosen it. And I know what sex it will be.

Iloveeebtr: **45points** for getting all 3 questions right and another **40points** for being the only person to tweet something stupid about Logan... noodle cock... seriously? Yeah im glad Logan stayed with Lola too, but I am the one writing the story so I know how it pans out lol.

MrsHendersonxoxo: yeah Logan shares his big beautiful cock too much. Loved your update btw. Hope you write some more soon. I'm looking forward to Kendall coming in to it.

Rusher1 **45points** for getting all three correct. Lola is really pregnant and she won't be having a miscarriage. I've done that twice already in other stories. I know I said no more babies but then someone said about Logan and my mind gets carried away, then I came up with this piece of pure gold for Logan and Lola. It's gonna be good. Him just running off with Mackenzie would be too easy! Ive had a couple more follows and a new review for blinded by betrayal so I'm pleased with that, I will try and get a new chapter out this week coz that is also going to have an amazing story that I've never ever ever done before.

Gonna have a break from the maslow baby name challenge this chapter as I need to think of a decent question that will give me my winner.

Thanks for reading and let's hope James doesn't end up behind bars huh. Also I see logan and makenzie vega went to see justin Timberlake together... love makogan! Defo the better of the sisters.

Thanks for reading!

**Points leader board**

Oxybtrswag: 75points

Iloveeebtr: 160points

Sophie17: 125points

Rusher1: 100points

Musicrox14: 55points

MrsHendersonxoxo: 25points


	17. Chapter 17

**Sheri's story:**

I was finally clean, fed, watered and in complete knowledge that everyone who I counted as a friend was off the island alive.

"What's the time? Kendall asked me for the fifth time in so many minutes.

"Just coming up to 4pm kends. It's been a long long day" I replied.

He was nervous and was clock watching for when Bo... tia! Was being collected.

Kendall had a bit of a show down earlier with a lady who wanted to take Bo away until her mother arrived to collect her.

Kendall was adamant that it should be him that handed her over. He wanted to finish the job that he had started properly. In a sense it was lucky that Bo became upset when this woman tried to prise her off of Kendalls leg. A screaming child is something that nobody wants when it is about to be reunited with its mother, so it was agreed that Kendall could remain looking after her as long as he stayed in a small refreshment area of the hotel. Apparently Bo being in his hotel room was frowned upon.

It wasn't a lobby we were in or a canteen, it was more a wide corridor that zig zagged, it had some vending machines positioned at one end next to the elevators, with lots of chairs up against the walls.

It reminded me of a hospital waiting room.

Kendall sat with bo as she ate some chocolate buttons that Kendall bought for her. She was happy as she sat on his lap and chatted away to herself in her little babbles that she did.

"Are you gonna cry when she leaves?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

Kendall glanced at me sideways. "No... I might get something in my eye afterwards though." He said with a shy grin.

"I have a tissue in my pocket." I said raising my eyebrow.

"Good... hang on to it... I'm a soppy shit aren't I." He said biting on his lip.

I shuffled over to sit closer to him and leant my head on his shoulder. "No you have a bond with her and she seems to be your cure for seizures so I think your entitled to get upset over her kends.

"She just chills me out, her little world has nothing to worry about... I like that" Kendall replied.

I heard the elevator lift open at the far end of the corridor then Mackenzie walked around the corner of the zigzag hall. "Hey kenzie!" Kendall said on seeing her.

"Hi, I can't be long there is a cab running outside for me." She replied as she stopped just in front of Kendall and I.

"A cab? You going to see Carlos? I heard he was in hospital. Is he okay?" I asked.

Mackenzie shook her head. "I've been to see Carlos already... I'm going home... that Aaron guy said if I write a statement then he could get me on a flight to Kansas pretty much straight away." She said looking distant.

"Why are you going back to Kansas?" Kendall asked her bluntly.

Mackenzie looked like she was about to shed a few tears but she held it in. "Carlos and I aren't together anymore, I broke up with him." She said with a quiver in her voice.

"Oh." I replied. This news bothered me slightly as ever since Mackenzie had come back in to Kendalls life I was never sure of what her intentions towards him really were. "Why?" I asked wrapping my arm around Kendall protectively.

"Just a lot going on for me right now." She said. I could see her eyes go red as tears threatened her. "Could you keep an eye on los for me though, he is going to need so much support from you guys after what happened." she said taking a big sniff.

Both Kendall and I looked puzzled. "What happened?" Kendall asked.

Mackenzies eyes widened as she realised she had put her foot in it.

"Mackenzie what happened to Carlos?" I asked, concerned.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, it's not my place to say, I'm so confused... I will call you when I get home Kendall okay." She said then walked off sounding like the water works had opened. She bumped in to James and Safia, throwing teary apologies to both of them as she tried to escape the hotel.

Safia continued to walk over to kendall and I as James spoke quickly with Mackenzie who kept shaking her head.

"It's so good to see you Safia!" I said as I stood and hugged her. What happened to your arm?" I asked as I looked her over. She looked awful, so tired and her eyes looked red from crying.

James met with her before she could answer. He placed his arm around her waist, I mentally looked for the thumb stroke which took nano seconds to happen on the side of Safias body that James' hand rested. I smiled at my own memories of that thumb stroke. I kind of missed it in a way.

James buried his head in to the side of Safias. "Sit with Kendall for a minute while I talk to Sheri okay." He soothed in her ear.

Safia nodded, she looked shaky.

I looked up at James with concerned eyes.

"Sheri can I speak with you privately?" James asked as he watched safia sit on the other side of Kendall.

"Yeah course!" I agreed. "What's wrong James?" I asked as he led me towards the corner of the zig zag in the corridor, we sat down still able to see Kendall and Safia but they were out of ear shot. "Is the baby okay?"

James nodded, "the baby is fine." He replied putting his head in his hands as he sat. "Everything else is just fucked sher bear, safias dad has disowned her and her mom is dead Sheri! Dead!" He repeated lifting his head.

"What? Seriously?" I said looking over to safia who looked in a little lost world of her own staring in to space.

Safia and I had become good friends since I came back to LA, it started off with just a convenience friendship to help her secretly date James but she was one of the most genuine and nice people I knew now.

I had met both her father and her mother Yasmeenah lots of times.

"This is so sad James." I replied.

James looked at me for a minute.

"Sheri we are good friends aren't we? I mean we are close, after everything we've been through together yeah?"

"Absolutely James, your my best friend, how many times do I have to tell you that!" I said with another concerned face on me.

"I need to talk to you about Jake Smith!" James said cautiously.

We stayed silent for a moment as we heard the elevator doors open and close, expecting someone to walk passed. James eventually looked around the corner but was satisfied we were alone and sat back down.

"What about him James?" I asked.

"That Aaron guy, you met him?" He asked to which I nodded. ".. Well he said that paisley had informed him about Jake being dead, Aaron said I'm going to have to talk to the police as paisley said I was a witness to his body which they can't fucking find yet. Have you done a statement Sheri?" He asked.

I nodded. "Both Kendall and I said he died shortly after we approached him. We said he told us enough about what had happened that we feared for our lives. But as far as jakes death is concerned we didn't mention anything about what we did... is that what you're worrying about?" I asked.

"I'm scared stiff Sheri! If they find his body they will easily find the needle marks on his skin and heroin in his system... we killed him! Kendall needs to get rid of that fucking needle in his back pack as its evidence that we all had a part to play in him dying." James said quietly to me.

I nodded. "Don't worry too much James, is that what you were asking Mackenzie?" I probed.

James shook his head, "she saw me do some other things to those ranger bastards and to the sadistic fuck that... Jesus this is fucked up!" He said not being able to finish his sentence.

"Sadistic fuck that what?" I asked as I heard the lift door open again. Once again James and I waited for someone to pass but no one came. This time I looked around the corner to the vending machines and lifts but no one was there.

"What are you talking about?" I said continuing the conversation with James.

First he looked at his feet, then looked at me, then back at his feet. "Carlos was raped Sheri." James said bluntly.

"Raped? By a man?" I asked probably the most stupid question in the world but I was in shock.

James nodded.

"Holy shit! Raped? What the actual fuck! Mackenzie broke up with him... what did she say to you?" I then said.

"She said she wrote a statement saying she just walked through the jungle, she didn't see anything apart from jakes body. She said she was hiding in the trees when we got Safia and Carlos which was partly true but she said she won't ever breathe a word of what she saw, she wants to forget it." James explained as he got fidgety on his seat.

"What did she see James? Was Logan involved?" I asked knowing that Logan was part of the Carlos and safia rescue mission.

"Partly... I guess he was involved, I... well I killed them! 3 rangers" James revealed.

My eyes opened in shock that James, this beautiful gentle handsome giant was capable of such things.

"Well you will be fine then if we aren't going to say anything... it was me that delivered the final hit to jake. Shit! What about lola? You know what she is like, little miss righteous!" I said Now worrying that Lola will drop us all in the shit.

James shook his head. "I just spoke to her and Logan before coming down here, she has no interest in getting involved in anything, I thought the same about her but she said she has more important things on her mind and wants to go home. Being honest I think her and Logan looked a bit frosty." He revealed.

"Really? Do you know why?" I asked feeling nervous that maybe lola knew about Logan and I sleeping together.

"No clue."

"Okay... right so if this Jake Smith thing just blows over what about the other three people that you... you know!" I tried to put delicately.

"I'm hoping they won't know anything about that... Logan and I did take some precautions after we saw the helicopters fly over. There was this sinking sand... you know the stuff that macks almost got sucked in to, well Logan's horse got taken completely under by it." James said to which my heart broke for Logan. "Me and logues put the bodies in this sand, they sunk good! The truck that I crashed I'm going to have to admit to, my finger prints were all over it, I'm not sure what will happen about that, there was ranger blood everywhere in the front seats."

"But it was self defense." I argued.

James nodded. "Yeah I guess but I can't see that I'm gonna get away with it. I'm going to have to admit to some foul play... I'm scared of what will happen Sheri, I can't allow myself to be taken away from safia... not like this." He said.

I gave James' hand a squeeze. "Everything will be fine James. Kendall asked the guy... you know that Aaron guy, well he asked if the airline will be offering us any compensation, guess what figure he estimated?" I smiled.

James shrugged.

"Possibly over eight hundred thousand dollars!" I said with a smile.

"That's cool." James replied unimpressed. "So that's what... almost 90 grand each then?"

I laughed. "No James... eight hundred thousand dollars... each!" I said with my eyebrows high.

James stared at me motionless for sometime. "Fuck! Sheri that makes us nearly millionaires!" He concluded.

"Imagine the life your little baby can have James! The life you can offer Safia! Just play all this dead people shit down and we can all cruise through it and come out smelling of roses."

"Eight hundred thousand dollars!" Was all James replied.

"Come on, go upstairs to your room, write out your statement for Aaron tomorrow and arrange to talk to the police, get it over and done with. It will be fine, I promise." I said looking up as the elevator door opened and a young blond lady with extremely curly hair walked passed us.

I stood up. "Are you tias mom?" I asked her.

She looked so emotional as she stared at Kendall and Bo who was now sleep with a chocolate face in Kendalls arms.

She nodded, running a tissue under her eye, James gave me a smile then walked ahead collecting Safia on his way and exited the corridor. I walked up to Kendall who was also dozing in and out of sleep.

"Kendy?" I said giving him a gentle nudge.

Kendalls eyes fluttered open and took in the woman that stood in front of him.

"Hi." He said with a smile.

The woman broke down in to sobs on this simple greeting and threw herself over Kendall awkwardly giving him a hug of complete gratitude.

It wasn't long before I caved in and began crying watching this heart wrenching sight of a mother and daughter be reunited, although Bo remained asleep on Kendalls lap.

Kendall, some how, I honestly don't know how he did it, but his face remained dry.

The lady sat next to Kendall as she stroked the face of her sleeping daughter.

"No words can say thank you enough!" She said so many times over.

The three of us introduced ourselves, she was called pippa and explained that Tia was in America with her aunt who lived in LA to see her father. Pippa and tias dad separated shortly after tia was born but this was her 6th trip to the United states with her aunty so she could see him. Tias dad lives in Sacramento which cheered Kendall up considerably knowing that Tia would be a frequent visitor to California.

"When I heard that the plane was missing I felt like my world had collapsed." pippa explained.

"I was sat next to your sister on the plane, she died on impact... lots of people did. I don't think she was in pain, it was instant" Kendall revealed. he went on to explain how he jumped out of the aircraft with Tia and boarded the floating piece of plane that eventually took us to the island.

"In complete honesty pippa I don't think I would still be alive if it wasn't for tia... I didn't even know her name, we have been calling her Bo!" He laughed.

Pippa smiled. "Bo? That's cute!" She replied with a chuckle. "I was told she is one hundred percent healthy?"

Kendall nodded, "she has been eating a lot of fruit so her toilet habits are probably a bit different... she has just eaten chocolate too." He smiled looking at the chocolate face Tia had as she slept soundly.

"Pippa, Kendall suffers from seizures which are brought on by stress, when he said that he probably wouldn't be alive without him being with tia on that island I actually think he is right. Your beautiful little girl kept him calm and smiling and gave him something important to concentrate on, he didn't have one seizure." I said seeing Kendall go bright red at my honesty of one of his medical conditions to a complete stranger. "I know Kendall probably can't find the words to ask such an odd question but would it be okay if he stayed in contact with her... and you... I mean like birthday cards and maybe if she visits her dad again we could take her to the zoo or something." I asked.

Pippa got emotional again but nodded her head in agreement while wiping at her nose with a tissue. "I would like that... I owe you so much." She said looking at Kendall.

As we swapped addresses and phone numbers Tia began to stir.

Her curly hair a mess on her head and her eyes opened up wide looking at Kendall.

"Your mommy's here." He said sitting her up on his lap.

Bo was all smiles as she looked at her mother, pippa was crying her eyes out as she hugged her daughter properly for the first time since waving her off on her American bound flight 12 days ago.

I gave Kendalls hand a squeeze as we watched this pretty amazing sight. I was so proud of Kendall, he had a look of satisfaction on his face.

We spent a few more moments chatting before the time came to say goodbye.

"Tia are you going to say bye to Kendall and Sheri?" Pippa asked as tia played with Kendalls shoelaces.

Tia didn't do anything she just gave Kendall a smile.

"Thank you so much... I truly don't know how to thank you." Pippa said as she gave Kendall and I hugs.

"Tia are you not going to give cuddles?" Her mom asked.

Tia shyed away in to her mother's leg. I felt kind of gutted for Kendall but he didn't seem to mind. He ruffled her unruly hair and bit his lip.

We both stood there as pippa walked away with tia.

I had the biggest lump in my throat.

"Oh hang on, she forgot this!" Kendall called as he pulled the bow that Tia had been playing with that used to be on my top.

"Bow!" Tia screamed out in delight as she toddled back to Kendall to collect her dusty looking bow.

Kendall crouched down to her height and handed it over. "Be good for your mommy okay" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. I knew he was close to balling his eyes out.

Tia gave him the most amazing smile, she really was a beautiful child.

Kendall attempted to get his hug as he leant down on one knee. He succeeded too and got a kiss on the cheek from Tia.

"Bye bo-bo." Kendall whispered in to her ear as he pulled out of his hug.

Tia then happily went back to her mother who was once again in tears. I raised my hand as a small gesture of a wave she then went around the corner and in to the elevator.

Wrapping my arms around Kendall I looked up to his face, he bit on his lip which also shook.

"Deep breaths kendy... can you talk?" I asked seeing that use of his vocal cords would probably open up the flood gates on his emotion.

Kendall shook his head.

I pulled him by the hand back to where we had been sat.

"Let it out Kendall." I said pulling him in to my arms, but he broke down completely eventually resting his head in my lap. I stroked back at his hair as he sniffed and sobbed.

"I love you kends, I'm so proud of you." I said as I kissed the top of his head.

Kendall sat up and kissed me. "I love you too. That was so fucking hard." He said resting his head on my shoulder.

I ran my thumb along his cheek.

"I know, but it's not the end its only the beginning... maybe Bo could be our flower girl when we get married." I said sarcastically to cheer him up.

Kendall did laugh as he cried in to my shoulder. "She would be a fifty year old flower girl by the time we get married." Kendall said with a smile as he pulled away from me.

A huge grin appeared on my face at his words.

"What's that beautiful smile for Sheri Berri?" He asked.

"You kind of just agreed that we will end up married one day... that makes me happy." I replied.

Kendall looked at me thoughtfully. "You are the only girl that I will ever want and ever need!" He whispered then placed his lips on mine, sending me to heaven with his kiss.

* * *

Author note: thanks to everyone for reading. This was the first chapter that I've actually enjoyed writing for so long, so I hope everyone enjoyed reading it!

As you can probably tell its paisley up next. Let's see if she is a lot different from paisley in the other stories. with Kendall giving his undying love to Sheri right there I find it hard to see how he will dump her for paisley as its been said before... hmmmm.

It looks as if a lot of money is about to become available for our btr boys and girls, which can only make things more fun!

Reviews!

Sophie, your crown has been taken, I will come up with a decent enough puzzle that will give us our winner, it's all left to play for but to make it fair and because it's my story and my maslow baby the puzzle will be based on certain things I have written. So make sure you know your stuff.

For example... Any one that wants twenty extra points for something to do, tell me what Marcus Crofts brothers name was. If you don't know who he is then you've missed out on good btr fanfiction! The proper puzzle I will come up with soon,

Oxy, we are on first name terms now lol, yeah choose 180. Can't believe that. I'm intrigued to know what you think if Kendall will prefer paisley or slut bags Sheri? Yeah logues n vega are so screwing each other. Personally I don't get the hating on the guys gf's but I did prefer sammy over alexa. I love halston to pieces and makenzie is just feisty enough for Logan. I might get a bit over protective when Kendall gets more regular than a one night stand but only time will tell.

Iloveee eee eeee btr. Lol. Your in the lead! When are you updating blood red?

Other secret points are available if your clever and realise that all I want is for ppl to read the shit that I type out.

Will update soon, thanks to everyone who is reading.

Natalie x x


	18. Chapter 18

**Paisleys story:**

The shrill sound of my hotel phone ringing snapped my eyes open as I slept in the comfiest thing my ass had come across in 3 days.

I reached my hand over to the receiver on the bedside table. "Mmmhello?" I mumbled.

"Pais it's me, I've just landed and will be with you in two shakes of a lambs tail! Have you spoken to Aaron Howard yet?" Asked the stern, but forced friendly voice of my manager Madeleine Caddick.

"Yeah I spoke to him brief-" I began but got cut off by Madeleines high pitched voice.

"Oh you silly girl, you put your foot in it all the time! never helping yourself! I will sort it out get me a latte sweetheart... maddie will be five minutes." She said talking as though she was the third person.

"Madeleine I only asked about Jake, and about what happened when the plane crashed I don't think it will effect any thing in-" I tried to explain but she butted in again.

"Pais, just keep that mouth shut until I get there and fix this okay... Latte! Now!" she ordered then hung up on me.

I sat up on my bed and rolled a pain out in my shoulder.

"Get me a latte Pais, do this Pais, don't speak Pais, pout more Pais..." I said under my breath. I was sick of it. Absolutely sick of it!

Madeleine had been my manager since I was 17. She worked me like a Trojan and strived for the very best in me, I was 21 now, had 4 multi platinum albums under my belt, I had achieved two sold out worldwide tours had my own clothing label and a range of perfumes out.

Things now though we're looking bleak.

My popularity was slowly being lost to so many other young singers, concerts were being cancelled due to not selling enough tickets, my clothing label bombed and left me pretty much bankrupt. It was a silly, risky idea of madeleines to get my popularity back but it took a turn for the worse and ended up taking all my money with it.

I was about 6 months away from being in the bargain bucket in music stores across the country and being a failure as a music artist.

It was Maddie that instructed me to do things, act certain ways, look certain ways. In a sense she was the superstar not me. She treated me like her tea lady not the iconic star I should be.

I gathered some of the money off of the side board we had been given. After my brief chat with Aaron he informed me that all the survivors had been given fresh clothes, free stay in the hotel, free journey home and some spending money for essentials.

I combed my fingers through my long black hair, making myself presentable to leave my room. I had no make up on and missed my eyeliner terribly, if Madeleine saw me go out in public like this she would shoot me down, she always expected me to look set for the red carpet even if I was just doing lazy Sunday grocery shopping.

Grabbing my key card I left the room.

I strutted my ass to the elevator and repeatedly pressed the button to hurry it up.

As they slowly opened I saw Mackenzie on the other side.

"Hey! You okay?" I asked, she looked the furthest from okay that I had seen her.

"I'm just on my way home." She replied as I stood in the lift with her, she was already headed down.

"Oh... well how come the rest of us aren't going home too?" I asked a bit annoyed. I didn't want to stay here I wanted to get the long flight over and done with and get back to los Angeles.

"My flight is headed for Kansas not California." She said taking a breath to stop some tears.

I had gathered that Logan and Mackenzie were having a bit of a thing whilst on the island and it would appear right now that my warning to Mackenzie of Logan being trouble had fallen on deaf ears. She had broken heart written all over her face.

"Oh I see... well... travel safe." I said as the doors opened.

Mackenzie smiled the saddest smile at me then walked around the corner leaving me to browse the vending machines.

I put money in to the instant coffee machine and pressed the button for Madeleines latte, I then wandered my eyes over the snack machine seeing what they had to offer and watched in delight as my selection of skittles fell in to the collection tray. I pocketed my treat with no intention of Madeleine finding out I had eaten junk and pressed the button to the elevator over and over again to hurry it back down to me.

I looked up at the illuminated lights as I heard the familiar voice of James and Sheri from just around the corner. I prayed the lift to hurry so I didn't have to make conversation with them. They struck me as strange, but I think they had taken a seat just around the corner.

The door finally opened for me to enter the lift, but some words spoken by James intrigued me to stay.

"I need to talk to you about Jake Smith!" He said in a whisper, but I could still here it clearly enough over the sound of the bubbling coffee machine.

Both James and Sheri then went silent, wanting to hear more of this conversation about Jake I slid in between the two vending machines. I rolled my eyes as I saw my lift doors shut and disappear back up a few floors

"What about him James?" Sheri finally broke the silence with.

"That Aaron guy, you met him?.. Well he said that paisley had informed him about Jake being dead, Aaron said I'm going to have to talk to the police as paisley said I was a witness to his body which they can't fucking find yet. Have you done a statement Sheri?" I heard James say.

I narrowed my eyes. This was sounding so fucked up.

"Both Kendall and I said he died shortly after we approached him. We said he told us enough about what had happened that we feared for our lives. But as far as jakes death is concerned we didn't mention anything about what we did... is that what you're worrying about?" She asked.

My eyes almost popped from my head, what the hell did they do?

"I'm scared stiff Sheri! If they find his body they will easily find the needle marks on his skin and heroin in his system... we killed him! Kendall needs to get rid of that fucking needle in his back pack as its evidence that we all had a part to play in him dying." James replied to her. I almost dropped the hot latte in my hand, but I covered my mouth in shock.

Jesus Christ... they killed him! Holy fuck.

"Don't worry too much James, is that what you were asking Mackenzie?" Sheri then asked sounding calm. Who the hell was this chic that she went around killing people with her friends.

I was at this moment in time so confused

"she saw me do some other things to those ranger bastards and to the sadistic fuck that... Jesus this is fucked up!" James said sounding as sick as what I currently felt.

"Sadistic fuck that what?" I heard Sheri say in return. I slid back out of my hiding place and pressed the lift doors, they opened and I breathed a staggered breath in as they closed and took me back up to safety.

On reaching my floor I was in tears I fumbled about with my key card and let myself in, screaming as I did, seeing I was no longer alone, the latte hit the floor and gushed all over Madeleines designer white trouser suit.

"Shit on it, pais! What are you playing at!?" Madeleine scorned me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon... shall I get you another latte?" I asked.

"Jesus Christ, you didn't go out looking like that did you? Did you get papped? You look like shit." She finished insulting me. "No Chase can go, can't you Chase, darling!" Madeleine said looking to the side of my room.

I turned my head and saw the friendly smile of Chase Matthews. Chase was my body guard, he was tall, broad, muscular, complete with the clearest, most piercing blue eyes I had ever seen. Today his fair hair was tucked under a baseball cap as he chewed gum sat on the edge of my bed.

For a guy of 33 I found him insanely attractive but unfortunately so did his wife.

"Well stop gawping at each other! Chase go and get me a fucking latte while I clean up paisleys mess... and my trousers!" She added wiping at her coffee stained leg.

I took a seat on the bed that Chase had just vacated and got ready to tell Madeleine everything I had just heard about killings, back packs, needles and heroin.

* * *

Meanwhile, two floors up...

* * *

**Sheri's story:**

Kendall led me to the bed and I began undressing as I followed him. When I reached the foot of the bed I was already naked to the waist completely craving him.

I stepped passed him, he took it upon himself to rest his face in the crook of my neck, taking in the scent from my skin. I walked to the bed and removed the rest of my clothing, kendall kicked off his shoes and took off his jogging top and embraced me. He kissed my lips I felt like we were magnetized, I didn't want to break away.

My tongue met his and he filled his palms with my breasts. He bent his legs and leaned down to press his face into my cleavage. There he discovered more of the perfumed scent on my skin. Kendalls lips trailed across one breast toward my nipple but my hands gently touched the top of his head and then his shoulders as I pushed him down my body.

I was so eager and self-control is not one of my skills. As he dropped to his knees I turned around and Kendall sat there for a few seconds looking very puzzled.

"Kendall I want your dick in me so fucking bad" I said in a pleasurable whisper.

Kendall smiled up at me. "You can't have my dick." He teased.

he put my hands on my heart shaped ass. My skin was flawless even after rambling through the jungle for days, Kendall stroked it, smooth and soft.

He then pressed a finger in to me intimately and touched my clit. I loved the feeling of him touching me and wanted more, I pulled away and turned around. Leaning back on the bed on my elbows I spread my legs wide. I was so ready for the main event. he glued his eyes to mine even though I was watching Kendalls mouth as it pressed into my pussy, his lips buried in me so sexually.

Kendalls tongue snaked between my folds, I was so wet for him, I felt myself being stroked by his tongue; in and out as deeply as he could.

My mouth opened in a silent moan and Kendall moved up to tease my clit with light swabs with the flat of his tongue. He then pressed his lips firmly over it and licked it hard and fast. I couldn't help my reaction, I began gasping and panting and I even hooked one leg over Kendalls shoulder to aid in my pleasure. I was really struggling not to come, the muscles in my thighs tightened, but after several minutes I moaned out loud with the best orgasm.

Kendall eased off gently as my body seemed to relax quickly. he removed my leg off his shoulder and started to pull away but I playfully put a hand on his head and pulled his face back into me.

"Not done yet; don't stop," I gasped still wanting more of the amazing feeling only he could give me.

Kendall locked his lips gently over my clit again and began sucking on it.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back.

"Oh, that's so good, don't stop," I groaned.

My fingers snaked through his wild looking hair holding him against me and he slid two fingers tentatively inside me.

I did not protest as he pumped them slowly in and out, once again I was soon succumbed to the combined pleasure of his mouth and his fingers. Both my hands grabbed Kendalls head and I cried out in ecstasy as I looked down at my beautiful sexy boyfriend giving me the best oral sex of my life. "Oh my God… don't stop… keep going…keep goinnnnnggggg!" I moaned in pleasure.

My body jerked against his face twice as the orgasm ebbed from my body, I then released my hold on his head.

Kendall still gently licked at me, I felt his tongue slip in my hole, which made me laugh, I was so done.

When I had composed myself I looked at Kendall still lapping away and began to giggle more and then laughed out loud.

"kendy you must be awfully horny to go at it like that knowing you're not going to get to fuck me today!"

"its okay," he replied with a grin, his chin wet looking from my moistness. "I owed you one for that wank in the poppy field" he chuckled.

Kendall stood up just as I straightened up. I got up from the bed picked up my clothes and began dressing, I watched Kendall in delight as he walked through to the bathroom butt naked to freshen up.

Once I was dressed again I flopped down on the bed. "Fuck kends, that was amazing... I'm so tired now." I said with a yawn.

Kendall popped his head around the corner, he had a toothbrush in his mouth and the white minty foam all bubbling out. "You are staying here tonight aren't you?" He questioned in a toothpasty mumble.

I had no intention of going to my own room. "Yes! I'm not budging." I replied.

Kendall gave me a foamy smile then went back in to the bathroom.

The door gave a loud knock that made me jump.

"Who the fuck it's that?" Kendall moaned as he now dabbed his face with a towel. I picked Kendalls joggers up and chucked them at him.

"I'll get it." I said to him.

I opened up the door and saw three people, one of which being a huge man wearing a baseball cap. The woman that stood in front of me at Kendalls door was short, in her forties and had terrible bleached blonde hair... I then saw paisley. She looked nervous and bit at her nails as she stood on the side lines.

"Is everything okay?" I asked looking more at paisley.

"I wish to talk to Mr Schmidt!" Said the blonde haired woman.

I turned and looked at Kendall who was just throwing his sweatshirt back on, he then joined me at the door.

Kendall summed up the situation in the corridor with a frown. We were hoping to have some kind of alone time after our ordeal of island life.

"What is this? An interview?" Kendall asked looking at the woman. "Whatever it is it can wait till morning." Kendall said uninterested.

"Mr Schmidt I have a business proposition for you, but if you wish for an interview I could organise that with the police regarding the death of Jake Smith... I'm sure you don't want that as much as paisley doesn't." The blonde woman said with the raise of a heavily penciled blue eyebrow.

Kendall looked at paisley then staggered back in shock. For a moment I thought he was in the danger zone of having a seizure on hearing this threat but he reassuringly took my hand.

"I guess you better come in then." He replied with a shake in his voice.

* * *

**Paisleys story.**

I had just finished giving Madeleine the low down on the news I had over heard about Jake, I looked at my shaking hands as I sat on my hotel bed. My eyes ready to cry. Jake was a bastard to me over the years and we had broken up, I no longer loved him but I would never wish that on him... I wouldn't wish it on anyone.

"And you say this Kendall guy has the needle that was used? How famous is he? I've never heard of him?" Madeleine answered.

I stood up at my wits end. "For fuck sake Madeleine! Is fame all you care about, I just told you that Jake was murdered by those people." I hissed at her in desperation.

Madeleine squinted her beady eyes at me and smiled. "Don't you dare talk to me like that! Don't you forget who got you where you are today Pais! And that wasn't easy..." she whispered as she stepped closer to me, her face now only inches from mine, her expression was full of intimidation. "... I can put you right back in the slums of Reno if you cross me the wrong way!" She threatened.

I swallowed hard.

"Good!" She said realizing I had backed down like a loser in the fight for alpha female. "Now let's try again shall we? How famous is this Kendall guy?"

I shrugged. "Up and coming." I replied quietly.

Madeleine smiled. "Pais, sometimes in life there comes a time when you have to put your heart to one side to do what's right... how many times did you call Chase to come and rescue you from Jake and his fists huh?" She asked rhetorically. "Jake deserved what happened to him, he manipulated you... he smothered you... hell! He is probably the reason that we are in the mess we are now; almost back to square one on the verge of bankruptcy... now with a little persuasion from maddie this Kendall Schmidt... he could be our answer Pais... he could be our gateway back to the top." She finished looking out in to space at her vision she had created in her mind.

I let out a sigh as even though Jake was now gone I still felt completely smothered by Madeleine.

Chase walked back in the room handing a latte to Madeleine.

"Excellent Chase, thank you!" She said to him like a lap dog. "You should of got one for you and Pais too! We are celebrating." She said.

Chase looked at me and winked like I had done something to be proud of. "What are we celebrating?" He smiled.

"We are celebrating the fact that paisley is soon to be dating Kendall from big time rush which will be our meal ticket back to the top!" Madeleine replied raising her latte.

"What?!" I said in disbelief. "Madeleine I'm not going to date him, he is a top guy but I'm not interested." I argued, looking at Chase for some kind of back up in this ridiculous plan.

"Maddie maybe this is a bit far..." Chase tried to reason.

Ignoring both Chase and I, Madeleine ploughed in to her idea. "So this Sheri girl, she is the girlfriend? Is she famous?" Madeleine asked me.

"Oh for goodness sake, you can't really be doing this to me?" I snapped.

"IS THE GOD DAMN GIRL FAMOUS!" Madeleine shouted.

I shook my head in disagreement of her actions as I looked tearfully at Chase. He gave me a sympathetic look but I knew he wasn't going to be able to talk her out of this like he had talked her out of telling the world I was bisexual for popularity purposes in to the gay market. I certainly wasn't bisexual!

"She is in the back-end of the big time rush series but quit the show, as far as I gathered she has no interest in acting any further." I said sitting back down on the bed with a huff.

"She a push over?" Madeleine then asked.

"I honestly have no idea, but I do know she loves her boyfriend and I know I don't want to do this!" I said through gritted teeth.

Madeleine then walked over to her travel bag, opened it up and threw a newspaper at me.

"Read it!" She demanded.

I sighed once more.

I looked at the picture of myself in the paper, I looked awful, in mid rant during my argument with Jake at the airport. I looked like an animal snarling. Jake had his hand held out looking as though he was trying to reason with me, where as in reality he was putting me down.

"Paisley Petrelli is facing more issues than just her troubled career. Boyfriend Jake Smith, who is an English footballer tries to calm down the Italian blooded star as she enters one of her famous rages.

Petrelli who hit the big time in the dance charts 4 years ago with her version of the hit single 'addicted to bass' has had various emotional breakdowns lately, in March this year she settled out of court on shop lifting charges..." I didn't want to read any more.

"Madeleine this is all rubbish though! I was sticking up for myself and it was your idea for publicity for me to steal those clothes!" I defended myself, knowing that everything in the paper was bull shit.

"Well a public breakdown worked for Britney!" She said lighting up a cigarette.

"Well it didn't work for me, simply because pretending to be something I'm not never works, why is just being me and singing a song never good enough?" I said emotionally, tears now steadily leaving my face.

"Because it's show business darling! Now do you want to leave this industry with no money and the world loving to hate you, or do you want to be part of America's cutest up and coming couple, get rich and have everyone think your a queen!" She said.

I had huge self esteem issues, I cared too much about what people thought of me, I also knew that Madeleine preyed on this.

"Just do what you have to do." I sniffed as Chase handed me a tissue.

With those words Madeleine did do what she had to do. With a little help from information she had gathered about Kendall and Sheri from the internet and what I had told her she put this ridiculous plan in to action, and before long Madeleine, Chase and myself were knocking on Kendalls hotel room.

"Is everything okay?" Asked a bewildered looking Sheri as she opened up Kendalls door. I tried to look anywhere but at her.

"I wish to talk to Mr Schmidt!" Said Madeleine matter of factly.

Kendall then appeared in view and in turn looked at the three of us with the same confused face that sheri wore.

"What is this? An interview?" Kendall asked. "Whatever it is it can wait till morning." He added looking at Madeleine like she was an annoying journo'.

"Mr Schmidt I have a business proposition for you, but if you wish for an interview I could organise that with the police regarding the death of Jake Smith... I'm sure you don't want that as much as paisley doesn't." She threatened him at point blank range. I wished the ground to swallow me up, I had no clue that she was going for this approach.

Kendall looked at me then in a daze he made way for us to enter.

"I guess you better come in then." He said sounding scared.

Chase was protective of me in more than a body guard way, he didn't like the way that Madeleine used me to blatantly fill her own pocket, but he knew I had no other choice. He stood just ahead of me as I made myself at home sitting in a cushioned chair, not speaking and appearing not to care. This was the diva persona I was made to produce. Being a celebrity with feelings, according to Madeleine was a Z list activity. "To be the best, you have to be the bitch" that was her saying.

"Kendall unfortunately I've become the holder of some news about yourself and your lovely lady friend here." Madeleine said as she purposely paced the floor of the hotel room, taking in the surroundings. "Ah yes! The backpack!" She said picking it up from the dresser.

Sheri tried to grab it but Madeleine wasn't letting go of her bargaining tool now she held it in her hand.

"What do you want from us?" Sheri demanded as she tried to take control of a situation she was very under qualified for.

Madeleine chuckled. "I actually want your boyfriend in return for my silence about this matter!" She replied waving the back pack just out of her reach.

"What?" Kendall replied on hearing this odd request for him as some form of payment.

"I have something you want, and you have something I want. Basically Kendall, paisley is in some financial difficulty and her career is on a landslide. I was hoping that you could change all that and improve your own statistics in the fame game at the same time." Madeleine explained.

Kendall and Sheri looked at each other. "Is this a wind up?" Sheri asked, not amused one little bit.

"Oh calm down my cherry pop, it's only pretend! I would appreciate it if you, Kendall, would associate yourself romantically with my client in a bid to gain both yourself and her optimum celebrity status." Madeleine explained sounding very professional.

Kendall looked at me in horror.

"People don't honestly do that do they? Pretend-date to gain?" Kendall asked the entire room.

"Why of course they do! Don't be so naive." Madeleine said. Unfortunately she was right, the amount of fake romances that went on in Hollywood alone were ridiculous.

"This is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. You expect me to just sit back and let this has-been use my boyfriend when he is fully capable of becoming a star in his own right!" Sheri fought back pointing a finger in my direction.

"No darling, but you can sit back and reap the benefits that I will also throw your way while Kendall and paisley make headlines or you can sit back and watch a photo of him from your cell in prison after I tell the police about what DNA they might find on one of these needles."

Sheri remained quiet.

Kendall rubbed his temples. "How long for?" He then asked.

Sheri looked up at him in shock that he was even suggesting he might be interested in this idea.

"12 months tops!" Madeleine informed him. "Starting off as just good friends obviously seeing as paisley has only just lost Jake."

"12 months is a bit extreme don't you think?" Kendall argued.

"Well mister Schmidt it's 12 months dating paisley petrelli or its life imprisonment for assistance to murder... what would you prefer." Maddie snapped.

Sheri threw her hands up in the air, turning to Kendall. "Jesus fuck! Just do it kends! Just do it, it's only pretend, we will still be together. This retarded bitch won't change that."

Kendall looked fit to cry. "You said about benefits for Sheri... what did you mean by that?" Kendall asked Madeleine.

"Well I will be fair, it's easier for you two to remain close and undetected if she hangs about, so she will be paisleys new BFF... maybe a new job title too... I'm sure I can figure something out, as failed actress doesn't really help our cause." Madeleine sneered as she looked Sheri up and down.

I felt ready to cry myself, but I just looked at my nails; this was the care free action I had been taught when I felt nervous but wasn't allowed to show it. Being honest I want allowed to show any emotion apart from being a bitch. Madeleine just always wanted it that way.

Kendall let out a big sigh. "I will do what you want okay."

Sheri wrapped her arm around her boyfriend. "We will do what you want!" She corrected him.

The smile on Madeleines face was like she had won the lottery.

"Excellent! I will be back in the morning with a contract that will be legally binding. Once you have signed that you can have your bag back." Madeleine said simply.

"He needs his medication!" Sheri argued.

"Then he can come to me to administer it can't he cherry pop!" Madeleine said in response, once again looking Sheri up and down.

"Miss petrelli..." I heard Chase say as he gestured for it time for me to leave the room. He wasn't allowed to address me by my first name in the company of others; yet another of Madeleines rules.

"We will see you soon mister Schmidt." Madeleine said cheerfully as she opened the door up. I didn't make any eye contact with Kendall or Sheri as I left the room but I cried in chase's arms going back down to my own floor in the elevator.

* * *

Author note: thanks for reading! I'm in the middle of moving house at the moment so trying my best with updates. How is the mixed point of view working out in one chapter?


	19. Chapter 19

**Lolas story:**

"Say something Logan!" I said in a cried out whisper.

Logan just looked at me in shock, he opened his mouth to talk but then closed it again.

"**IM PREGNANT LOGAN... FUCKING SAY SOMETHING**!" I yelled at him.

"You've ruined everything." He said slowly and calmly.

My eyes filled with emotion then anger took over. I slapped my fist in to his chest.

"We did this! Not me Logan. It takes two to make a baby!" I snapped.

"What are you going to do? Get rid of it yeah?" He asked seriously.

I answered this question with a slap around his face. My tears wouldn't stop running and my heart wouldn't stop breaking.

Logan raised his hand to his temples. "I can't... I need to... I just can't do this." He said then turned away and walked out of my hotel room, with a bang the door slammed shut.

I suddenly felt the most alone I have ever felt. The walls hummed with white noise, my tears fell thick and fast, in great racking sobs.

Had I ruined everything? I now cried for the love that we had, that I shattered? My relationship with Logan was never perfect... not perfect by a long way, I'm pretty sure he had cheated on me numerous times, but I loved him and I knew he loved me in his own way. The shreds of our relationship now hung around in this sullen silence, made all the more conspicuous by logans absence.

I pictured him, striding towards nowhere. His sneakers hitting the pavement in a steady rhythm, noticing no one. Angrily plunging through people.

The same invisible crowd in my mind I picture examine his face out of the corner of their eyes, wondering what made him so angry. The anger translates into his mood, his beautiful brown eyes flash, his lips thin.

"Cool off. Cool off Babe and come back to me" I pray out loud. ive now descended down the wall into a sitting position on the floor.

The charged silence of the room driving me insane. I can hear the clock tick on the wall, three rooms away.

Several minutes passed. Several prayers left me that he would return. Several promises I made to myself on how I would fix the situation if he would only come back.

By now, my face was dry and salty. My tears cleared but my skin felt hard from the sheen of sadness that still coated my face.

I want you Logan. Where are you? Will things ever be the same?

My heart skips a beat as soon enough I hear the scrape of his heel on the corridor leading up to my hotel door. It's a promising sound.

I almost crack a smile as the door knocks. In Logan's haste he stormed out and didn't take a key card. We were now forced to confront one another. I didn't want to shy away. A coward would unhitch the latch and disappear into the bowels of my room, perhaps hide in bed. a coward is one thing I'm not!

I swing the door open and search the look Logan was wearing for signs of life and love. I harden my heart and look again for signs of possible retaliation. Aside from ready anger directed at me in the flint from his brown eyes, he gave me nothing.

His usually kind face was hard. It scared me.

"We have to talk logues" I said to him.

He looked down to his sneakers then up again and pushed passed me into the room.

"I got slapped last time we talked!" he replied, his voice was flat but it cracked.

I ached to touch him, to make us forget our problems. With a distance between us all of a sudden I didn't feel so brave.

"I'm keeping this baby... your baby!" I said softly trying not to get angry.

Logan looked at his shoes again.

I wanted him to watch me. I willed his selfish, downcast Brown eyes to search my face, as I was searching his.

"Does our love amount to so little?" I questioned as he obviously didn't want to bring a little life in to the world with me.

The door knocked, I rolled my eyes at this terrible timing but answered up to a flustered looking James and Safia who looked emotional.

"Lola about Jake..." james began.

"Honestly James, I've got better things to worry about right now, I don't wanna get involved in that. I saw nothing, that's what I'm saying." I replied. Looked back at Logan then slammed the door in James' face.

"I do love you Lola... I do. This is just... unexpected." The words come softly from him as he picked up our conversation.

I pick invisible lint off the sleeve of my jacket. I can tell I have his attention now, mostly because of the pause I've chosen. He didn't move as he waited for my reply.

"logues you gotta grow up, running off isn't the answer"

"Yeah I know... just needed to clear my head." he replied.

I could feel my eyes narrowing at his selfish response.

"I won't do that again." To my ears the words sounded ominous. He stumbled on.

"I'm sorry I mentioned getting rid of it. I'm not sorry that I said you ruined everything though" he added.

I should have been angry right then. I should have been inconsolable. But one side of Logan's mouth twitched in place of the ability to grin. He reached for me with strong arms that I call home, encircling my waist. I exhaled as though I had been holding my breath for ten years, leaning into his embrace. We were so close I could smell his skin.

I nuzzled in his neck."You shouldn't say those things." I scorned. Another pause.

"Lola, you do stupid things too. This would never have happened if you hadn't stripped naked in my car" he moaned knowing the exact time that we had not been safe.

I listened to him as he went on about the day at the beach when I got changed in his car... one thing led to another.

He continued to blame me solely for the life of our child, but I feel his finger lift my chin so we have eye contact.

"In future, don't ever shout at me. I hate shouting." he said softly.

"You wouldn't talk... I need reassurance Logan, I'm scared too."

Logan then silenced me with a kiss. A searing, heated, nasty-hot, grazing kiss that makes me want to clutch at him and devour his entirety. His scruff that had grown from his days in the jungle burnt me. He lashed my softness with the intensity of his viper-tongue. the same tool that less than few moments ago was hurting me by asking questions of abortion.

There is a desperation in the union of our mouths. Logan was clutching at my shoulders and pressing his warm chest into mine. Our shuffling and the noise of our breath taking up space in the stagnant hotel room. He thrust his hips and I stepped back. We stumbled. My back comes to rest pressed against the wall. Logan unbuttoned my jacket with shaking fingers.

I make a noise in the back of my throat and pull his t-shirt over his head, exposing his chest to my hungry fingers.

I kiss his collar bone. I gasp as he stuffed his hand up my shirt and fought the under-wire of my bra to catch my breast. I could hear his sneakers clumping heavily onto the floorboards as he kicked them off.

I almost banged my head on the wall as logans keen lips recapture mine.

Without his belt I could easily wedge my hands past the elastic of his boxers, into the warmth of his groin.

As I grasp his madly erect cock, we both stop. Panting, looking at each other for the briefest of moments. Then I begin kissing his lips and wrapping my free hand around his neck, on tiptoes, pulling him closer.

My heart mended a fraction.

We kiss as though after this last exertion we will have nothing left to give each other. Maybe there is nothing left to hope for once this moment passes?

"Logues I need you" I whispered out

Logan mistakes these word for lust and not the actual words of not wanting to ever lose him. I did need him in my life. I loved him!

pulling me into his embrace, and smothering my voice with his tongue.

Caught in his snare, the attraction that Logan gives that makes women yearn for him. I'm reeling. Backing away from him, I can't see his eyes and if I could, his pupils would be dilated so much they would obscure the browness.

Honestly he was as vulnerable as I was at this moment but neither of us drew breath to commiserate. I hastily helped him out of his pants and his socks. There's lots of panting and shedding of clothes. We were so clumsy as we rushed, it's almost laughable.

I'm hungry for his body. his now naked body. We are hot, wet, sloppy. Logan's lost in the moment hiking up my skirt and touching my clit through the lace of my knickers. I'm squirming against his fingers.

He slides a brutal hand around my breasts, grasping, rubbing. He was just pushing the materials of my clothes out of his path, there was no thinking.

I get a sharp pleasure from the feel of stretched cloth. I'm at new heights of feverish arousal and I want Logan to fuck me in the impeding doom of our relationship, on the floor of the unlit hotel room. I want to feel him moving inside me, when the only sound will be his rasping breath and my gasps of pleasure. I get my wish.

With his knees bent and my back flat against the wall, I can feel logans cock about to enter me. My knickers are pulled to one side. We both tip and he uses his knees to lift and pin me up. Cock meat slides into me. I wasn't entirely ready but I opened to him although not without just a bite of pain.

Logan likes it tight. He grunts as he gains full access to me.

I enjoy the fulfilling feeling of him sliding home. Our eyes don't meet but Logan's tongue is on my neck, in my ear, along my lips.

He was lost in softness, thrusting. It's hard to manage like this, despite the anger. The pleasure is too great and his knees begin to buckle. Logan then moved us.

Clamoring down the hallway with me as his impaled load. Next, we are fucking on the small beverage area of my room. I'm splayed on the table and he takes me. A plastic kettle falls to the floor, joined by sachets of sugar.

I can't quite reach his chest, although I stretch my fingers to touch him. The thrusts of our fucking makes my back arch. Logan's dick nods at my g-spot.

"mmmm god!" I groan.

I sit up, shuffling my arse towards him. We both watch his meat sliding in and out of me, sleek with juice, thick and pink. I lean back on my hands and he comes towards me. I can feel the heat from the wall of Logan's chest but we are not touching. He continues to work at a frenzied rhythm, driving us both to the edge. I brush the hair out of his eyes and our lips meet. Logan's raking his tongue over my teeth, plunging it into my mouth. I'm sucking it, against the backdrop of squishy noises from our intimate touch meeting.

We are still kissing as I cum all over his blissful pole. I'm moaning and thrashing. I'm a danger to us both in my mind-numbing orgasm. Logans tongue retreats and he holds me. After the shuddering subsides I can feel the pulse in his neck, close to my face. But he hasn't come. He keeps thrusting at me and my body is more pliant now it's been satisfied. I lie back, enjoying the rushing feeling of his dick coming and going. I imagine his little ass cheeks clenching with each thrust.

Logan pulls me up, I get stuck to the plastic table-cloth that protects the hotel woodwork from spillages as I move. I almost laugh. Logan flips me over. I bend over the table. The urge to laugh leaves me swiftly as I take what he has to give.

His pace increases and the depth of his strokes make the back of my eyeballs hurt. "Oh. logie!" There's a guttural noise from his exertion. I can feel him growing inside me. I feel the shuddering mini-tempest of his cock as he unloads wads of his cum up my insides.

I sigh and smile. I don't know what we will do now. Kiss me? It doesn't matter. I hoped to be kissed but Logan carried me to my hotel bed. With nothing really being solved or spoken of it wasn't long before I fell asleep after the sex and the exhaustion off my time in the jungle.

* * *

Rubbing my eyes, my mind woke up. I Stretched out my body then my arms from my good nights rest and placed my hand on the masculine warm chest that lay next to me.

I snuggled my body in closer to Logan's warmth. I opened my eyes to see he was already awake, staring up at the ceiling.

"I slept like a log!" I said with a yawn. "What about you?" I asked pressing my face in to the crook of his neck.

"I didn't really sleep lols." Logan replied with little emotion in his voice. He always did that when he was hiding his feelings, trying to be a man about a difficult situation.

I ran my hand on his chest. "You still in shock? Finding out your going to be a dad is a big deal Logan... you know you can talk to me." I said sympathetically.

"I know I can... honestly I'm fine. It's just the last thing I was expecting to hear lola, these things happen and we will do the best we can. It will be the making of me." He said in a rehearsed manner, he smiled as he pulled his arm out from the covers and wrapped it around me, giving me a gentle kiss on the head.

"You will be amazing logues." I said. Do you think you will still find me attractive when I'm all big and fat?" I teased.

I heard Logan chuckle."comes on lets get some decent breakfast." He said pulling the covers from him and sitting up.

I was a bit disappointed that he didn't want to talk things to death like I did. But he was so much younger than me, being honest I was at a regular age to have kids. This was a huge shock for Logan.

"Sounds good." I relented.

In the breakfast hall of the hotel it was amusing to see how much we had missed food. Logan and I were sat with James and Safia. both of them ate like there was no tomorrow just like Logan and I did.

"Im sorry I was so abrupt with you yesterday James. It was a difficult time." I explained as I drank some juice.

James smiled at me to say no harm done, just as Sheri walked up to our table and took a seat. She flashed half smiles at us but didn't say anything.

"Everything is fine, all our statements matched and no evidence of anything... untoward" he chose his word well. "Has come up... in fact everything has gone up in smoke quite literally." He added.

Sheri looked confused. "How come?" She asked.

James checked the room for eaves droppers and pushed his face in further to our circle of friends.

"Animal tracks were found at the trap Jake was caught in. No sign of Jake or... bits of him. The police think that some thing took him as a tasty treat." He said with a smile.

"What? So no evidence at all?" Sheri almost screamed out.

"Nope." James replied.

Sheri then stood up. "I've got to go and stop..." She began but then saw Kendall and paisley walk in the food hall together. They didn't sit with us. They sat on a separate table for two, with a big guy sat behind them which I presumed to be her body guard.

"Oh my god he has signed it!" Sheri said looking sick.

"Signed what?" Logan asked now taking an interest. "Where is macks? . I thought she was with Kendall?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter" Sheri said no longer looking interested in her food as she sat back down.

"So where is Mackenzie then?" Logan asked her again.

"Mackenzie went home yesterday, she broke up with Carlos and was taking it pretty bad." James informed us.

The look on Logan's face then was of sheer disappointment. I had seen that face so many times, but I refused to believe the reason behind it...

* * *

Author note: gonna leave this chapter here and continue it soon. Thanks for the reviews! I will catch up with them when I have time. Things are crazy at the moment for me.

I have however come up with my final challenge for naming baby Maslow.

Including this story, I have written 26 btr fanfics some one shots, some in a series. Some are complete and some are unfinished, what I want to know is out of those 26 stories how many babies/children have cropped up for the guys and leading ladies.

I want a figure of how many kids have come directly in the lives of each of the btr lads or leading ladies where they have become life time carers/parents/step-parent/adoptive parent. This includes, pregnancies (even if the story never continued enough to see a birth) and miscarriages during the story and as back ground stories. (this is the one that will fail a lot of you)

Bo does not count because that was just glorified baby sitting.

15 points for each correct baby! but 10 points will be deducted for babies that were not included by going under or added babies that didn't exist by going over... for example if in 26 stories I had 26 babies and you guessed 20 babies, you would lose ten points for each of the 6 babies that were missing, same goes if you guessed 32.

If you know your stuff feel free to name the babies, background or scenario in your answer! Or just take a guess.

In the event of a tie breaker I will come up with another challenge for the people in the tie break. Leave your answers either in the review panel, on the pm, on Twitter or on the twitter dm, I'm really not fussed.

My personal account is SheridenLloyd or the fan fiction account is BTR FanFiction (an underscore goes in the space).

Will name winner on next update!

I look forward to having someone else name this baby.

P.s. I think lola has already guessed about Logan being up to no good. She is too smart for her own good! And it looks as though Sheri and Kendall have made a big mistake!


	20. Chapter 20

**Paisleys story:**

"Just sign on the dotted line Mr Schmidt and you can have your back pack returned." Said Madeleine. Her voice was laced with venom.

What's all this about a silencer clause?" Kendall said as he flipped through the pages of the contract he had been given.

"It means that paisley can do and say as she pleases behind closed doors in front of you and you are not allowed to speak a word of it to anyone!" Madeleine replied, folding her arms across her chest.

Kendall looked up at me as he hovered his pen over the signature space.

"I take it you will actually talk to me once I've signed this if we are meant to be dating soon?" Kendall asked as his green eyes searched my face for any signs of a conscience.

I replied with a small smile. It was more an apologetic look but I hoped he saw that I was pretty friendly underneath my frosty exterior.

"Great!" Kendall said sarcastically with a sigh. He signed over a year of his life to Madeleine and me.

"Sheri will be looked after won't she? I want something worthwhile to come out of this for her." He asked now looking at Madeleine.

"Oh I can assure you that sheri cooper will be very well looked after... moving on, lets get this show on the road shall we, you two can have breakfast together, a photo will get leaked on to the internet. I'm hoping to get you both home today... flying together of course. Please have a smile on your face Kendall. Pais I want you looking like shit... but in a hot way, your grieving for Jake remember but Kendall will soon make the world forget all about the Jake and paisley years!" She said with a sneer as she packed away her paper work.

"Your staying with me aren't you?" I said looking concerned at Chase.

"I'm always by your side paisley." He replied with a smile.

I exerted a big breath. I was nervous. I looked at Kendall, I hardly knew this guy, now I was stuck with him until I got back to Los Angeles.

"You wanna get some breakfast then?" Kendall asked.

"Sure." I said picking up my purse.

Madeleine left us to it, Chase walked with us to the hotel restaurant but he sat on a separate table.

I noticed the gutted look of Sheri as she stood up on mine and Kendalls arrival. Once again I felt ashamed of my life... it wasn't even my life. I was like a Barbie doll that Madeleine controlled.

It was an awkward silence between Kendall and I as we ate. He did his job properly though, he had a smile on his face and spoke, but he spoke to his food more than to me.

"These pancakes are so good!" He said for the fifth time.

"Kendall I'm sorry about this..." I whispered. "I over heard Sheri and James talking about Jake... I was in shock and made the mistake of telling Madeleine."

Kendall smiled sweetly at me.

"I'm sorry..." I said again, "for this entire situation."

"I'm not allowed to talk about Jake... it's in the contract." He whispered back.

I rolled my eyes. "I honestly don't give a shit about a contract Kendall. If I want to talk about stuff I want to talk about it!" I hissed.

Kendall scratched his chin then nodded. "Jake was in pain, and dying slowly... it was out of kindness and desperation to find Safia... Carlos was raped you know?" He said trying to explain his actions. All this information was too much for my head.

"Jake was a terrible person Kendall... he probably deserved what happened. I don't want to know... details... but... I... did... I did love him." I said now crying.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Kendall said handing me his napkin.

I shook my head. "It's not you... it's just everything." I replied taking the napkin and wiping my eyes.

Kendall shuffled over on to the seat next to me. "Paisley all we can do is make the best out of this situation. Maybe have a few laughs along the way. I know I'm innocent in everything that happened to Jake but I know that any evidence would say otherwise." He said softly trying to calm me down.

"I don't want you doing drugs around me Kendall." I whispered.

He rolled his eyes at me. "That's always everyone's first assumption on a needle huh. The drugs were Jake's! Not mine!" He said quietly.

I squinted my eyes. "Jake would never take heroin, he didn't smoke, he didn't drink, he was a soccer player in his prime Kendall, drugs weren't an option." I said looking at him confused.

"Well if they weren't his where did James..." he trailed off then looked over to the table that had his friends on. "Sheri... it was Sheri's" he said sounding hurt.

"Does she have a history?" I asked.

"Yeah... she got mixed up with the wrong kind of people... I thought she was clean..." he said sounding so confused.

"Kendall if she is struggling she needs support not hate, failing doesn't make her a bad person." I said opening my purse and handing Kendall my sobriety token.

"What's this?" He asked.

"12 months of not drinking... I used to be an alcoholic. But support and wanting to change has got me this far... 12 months sober." I admitted.

"Wise words... maybe you could talk to Sheri." He said looking preoccupied now.

"She needs you Kendall... why do you have a bag of needles?" I asked curious.

"I'm diabetic, it's for insulin. 3 times a day." He replied.

"Seriously?!" I said with a smile.

"It's nothing to smile about!" He scorned me looking miserable.

"Oh I know... I didn't mean like that... I'm type 2! seriously!" I said telling him about my own diabetes.

"Really? I'm type 1." He replied looking intrigued.

"Mine is no where near as bad as yours if your injecting 3 times a day. I've just got to keep healthy, watch what I eat... and drink!" I said putting my token back in my purse.

"I don't think there is a good or bad type to have, it's all pretty shit, I've struggled with it ever since I found out!... I also have this... I erm... it doesn't matter." He then said back tracking.

"Least we can eat similar food!" I smiled.

Kendall looked at me for a few seconds. "So does the big guy come every where with you?" He asked looking over at Chase.

"Chase? Yeah pretty much. He never used to but I started to get hounded by this stalker. Started off all friendly with fan mail, saying how pretty I was and talented, then he turned up pretty much wherever I went. I refused to stop to sign an autograph for him once and then the fan mail turned to hate mail, death threats, kidnapping threats. Someone broke in to my house in LA, im so sure it was the same guy. It scared me so much, so Chase misses out a lot on his personal life so I can fake date in mine." I said rolling my eyes to the ceiling.

"Pretty much all my fans are in need of some psychiatric help, but they are harmless... sounds scary though, I actually lost someone close to me through the blind insanity of a maniac, Savannah her name was, I wish things had been done differently for her... anyway...The err... the fame thing is really new to me and the guys. We are still no one's really. It's taking off more the show is on air now." He said casually.

"By this time tomorrow everyone will know who you are Kendall. I hope you can handle it. My lifestyle is not for the easily stressed." I warned not wanting to probe further in to the personal life he had just shared.

Kendall nodded then moved back over to his original seat. "I will be fine." He replied.

I heard Chase 's cell ring. He then approached my table. "You need to eat up Pais, your flight leaves at midday." He said in my ear.

"Kendall too?" I asked.

Chase nodded.

"Can you do me a favour Chase? Kendall and Sheri don't have any way of contacting each other, would you be able to get your hands on a cellphone for each of them before we leave for the airport." I asked.

"Consider it done Pais." He replied back in my ear then walked off.

"I take it Sheri isn't coming with us... I thought Madeleine said that she was going to be your new best friend?" Kendall asked looking worried he had made a terrible mistake.

"Madeleine never says anything unless it benefits her Kendall. Never forget that. She isn't like a normal human being, she won't want Sheri near you while you are doing this charade with me." I warned him.

"But she promised that sheri would be looked after." He replied.

I shrugged. "I don't know what she is planning, but keeping Sheri close is vital to you both so don't let her down." I said trying to comfort him.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Madeleines stooge photographer walk in. "It's show time." I added looking down to my food that I had hardly touched.

"This is weird." Kendall said with a small smile. I tried to look as down hearted as humanly possible. If I was seen smiling and joking about I would be seen as a careless bitch. Truth be told, I wasn't heartbroken about Jake. I did love him in my own way and it was a shock but this was the only way I would of ever been free from him.

I moved my food about on the plate carelessly, not having any appetite at all.

"Here take this." Kendall said removing his hooded jacket as he stood up and placed it over my shoulders. He pulled the large hood up to help cover my identity. "Let's get out of here... photographs can wait." He added as he helped me up from my seat and escorted me out the food hall.

Once in the safety of the elevator I took the hood down. "Thanks Kendall... that was nice of you." I said emotionally.

He shrugged. "If I did wanna date you then I wouldn't just sit back and let someone take pictures... I would protect you. I never got the chance with Savannah" He said looking at his feet.

Those words alone meant so much to me. I decided to give Kendall the benefit of the doubt and trust him. After all he was stuck in the same boat as me. It would be easier if I could just be myself with him.

* * *

Author note: sorry its taken so long to get this posted.

Thanks for the reviews. And thanks to my two hard core lovlies that stuck my little bit of fun out til the end.

Sophie17 in addition to the 125 points you had from chapter 16 , you won another 20 points for knowing the name of Marcus Crofts brother, which was of course Matthew! So your score before counting babies was... 145points

Iloveeebtr you were ahead last time I checked with 160points. So it still boils down to how many you got right or wrong.

Twenty babies is the correct answer! This has now been triple checked as being honest I did come up with the trickiest fucking question to ask, it's like babyitopia in my stories, you can blame counting babies for this chapter taking so long to be posted.

Sophie was the first to review, and you guessed... 20 babies that members of btr or leading ladies had parental responsibility over 26 possible stories! All present and correct! Well done

300points

Iloveeebtr you came in second guessing 18 babies. Two babies were missing so you won 270 points but unfortunately lost twenty points for missing babies leaving you with

250 points!

Adding those scores on to what you had previously leaves us with...

Sophie17: 445 points

Iloveeebtr: 410 points

Sophie you are my winner! Congrats! I want one boy name and one girl name off of you. Your interest in what I do is amazing. Thank you!

Iloveeebtr, I'm gutted for you, your my btr best friend! If it counts as a runners up prize I have almost finished that janoskians story you asked me to do ages ago. Oh that beau beau!

I'm a bit disappointed that it didn't go to tie breaker as I had the best question to ask about Sheriden Lloyd. Never mind.

I've got the next chapter ready to go, which is Sheri. But you lot can wait a bit for that.

Thanks for whoever's reading and the new story faves I got and to everyone that reviewed.

Natalie xx


	21. Chapter 21

**Sheri's story:**

"Why is Kendall sitting with paisley petrelli then?" Logan asked me as we sat at the table in the hotel food hall.

This wasn't a subject I wanted to discuss right now seeing as the entire thing was pointless if all evidence of jakes body had been eaten by a fucking animal. I flashed Logan a look saying I would tell him all later. With a shrug I turned to James.

"What did the police say then?" I questioned. "You said yesterday you were worried about other things that happened. You and Logan won't get in to any trouble will you.

James smiled and shook his head. "Nope, the only thing that I admitted to was crashing that truck in to the house to get the door open. Safia and Carlos needed help so that's how we helped them. Fortunately for me..." James said very quietly. "The truck caught fire and burnt pretty much everything out, nothing is left, no blood, no finger prints... no bodies to find." He finished.

I looked at Logan's face as he heard this news. He looked pretty relieved I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what they had done.

"So everything is back to normal?" Safia asked.

"I wish... Carlos I doubt will ever be the same and Kendall and I are..." I said as I looked over my shoulder seeing him comfort paisley. "We are not exactly great." I finished.

"Have you broken up?" Lola asked me.

I shook my head. "No!" I snapped at her. "James said you and Logan were a bit off last night, have you split up? What were you arguing about?... oh that's right it's none of my fucking business, maybe you should remember that too Lola!" I raged on.

I was half expecting Logan to have a go at me but he did nothing apart from look sorry for himself. I caught his eye while we ate the rest of our meal in silence. His look said to me what mine had said to him earlier. "I will tell you later."

I enjoyed my close bond with Logan. I tried my hardest to get along with Lola but I think the age gap and the fact she seemed a lot more intelligent than me came between us. Plus I kind of liked it that they didn't seem over joyed as they sat together right now.

It was a hard sight to see Kendall leave with his hand on the small of paisleys back as he swept her from the food hall. A worry niggled in my mind that if they got on well they might actually want to get it on for real... that thought scared me.

"How are you feeling Safia, I'm so sorry about your mom?" I said to her as she looked pretty glum.

Her eyes welled as she thought of the words to say. "It's just a shock." She eventually said.

"Well you have me if ever James gets too good-looking to have a decent cry on." I said with a smile.

Safia let out a small laugh. "Thanks Sheri, your a good friend.

"I expect your dad will calm down once you get back home anyway... your his only daughter saf, he won't just throw that away." I tried to tell her.

James nodded his head in agreement.

Safia shrugged. "If my mom was still here then I would agree with you but I'm just not sure what to think right now." She said sniffing back the tears.

"Oh!" I heard Logan say in shock as he looked above my head.

I turned and saw a group of familiar people. Logan's mom and James' mom, They were with Aaron Howard who had a stupid smile on his face. James took Safia by the hand and went to greet his mother. It looked so nice. Safia had been a part of James' family for so long and I expected James' mom was about to get some shocking news about her becoming a grandmother. They walked out with James placing an arm around both of his female companions.

Aaron came over to our table with a stern looking Felicity King. "Hey guys, I hope you slept well, Carlos is with his family at the hospital, he is hoping to be discharged later today. Which will mean you can all get a flight back to LA." He said

"That's great, thanks Aaron." Lola said trying to stay calm in logans mother's presence.

"Excellent!" Aaron replied with a clap of his hands. He gave us a nod as a way of saying bye then turned away to leave.

I got up from my chair. "Aaron... sorry. Have you spoken to Kendall? Im not sure if he knows what's going on." I said worried, I didn't want Kendall to miss his flight.

"I saw him just a minute ago actually, he is leaving with miss petrelli... she was in a rush apparently!" He said with a smile.

"Oh... oh okay." I replied a bit taken aback.

Aaron did the nodding thing again and walked away out of the room. I returned to my seat but now found it to be taken by Logan's mom. I sat where James had been.

"I wasn't expecting you to fly all this way mom, we are going home to LA later, what's the point?" Logan said grumpily.

"Well I didn't even know you were in a plane crash Logan, I didn't even know you had left the God damn country! I got a call telling me you were here and I thought you would be pleased to see your mother.

Logan shook his head. "Nothing has changed mom." He said with no feeling.

I looked at Lola, she looked as awkward as I felt.

"You should come home for a while Logan, you have been through a lot... you need to get away from this crazy life you have built yourself." Felicity said doing her best impersonation of a caring mother, even I was almost convinced. "Cass won championships!" She then said, ruining her chances of mother of the year.

I let out a laugh which I could see Logan found uplifting as the corner of his mouth threatened to smile too.

Felicity turned to me. "Ah! Sheri... still loitering around Logan trying to ruin his life I see." She snapped at me.

"In all respect Mrs king I could say the exact same about you... you really think Logan gives a toss about Cassandra winning anything? You need to do what Logan has done... and move on." I sneered at her.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" She hissed. "I heard you finally became the drug addict that you deserve to be... it's a small town we live in Sheri." She smiled. "Logan will soon see he is better off without you as his girlfriend." She added.

"Ermm... Mrs king?" Lola said with her trade mark smile on her face.

Felicity turned and looked at Lola, who was herself a friendly looking vision of beauty.

"Hi, I'm Lola Williams. I'm actually Logan's girlfriend! Him and Sheri are just close friends now... it's nice to meet you finally." She said holding her hand out for a shake that never came.

I could see Logan's mothers eyes size up everything that Lola had to offer. I imagined she envisioned her with a smart bun and riding gear on.

"Hello Lola!" She finally replied with a smile on her face. "I do apologise for knowing nothing about you, Logan doesn't tell me anything."

Lola nodded with a smile. "That's okay, the problem is more that Logan does tell me absolutely everything and I know that he has no desire to be in contact with you, so if you would kindly excuse us. it was an... education to meet you." Lola said still wearing her friendly smile. Both her and Logan stood up from the table and walked away.

I stood up, not wanting to sit with a woman who I knew despised me. "Mrs king, a word of advice; if you don't quit going on about horses to him you will lose him forever... Logan is as strong willed as you are. One of you needs to back down, and I don't think it will be him." I said picking my key card up and leaving her alone.

On returning to my room I found a box with a bow on it, I opened it up to find an iPhone with a text message waiting for me.

"Sheri, its Kendall. Im on a midday flight. u can reach me on this number. This is so hard Sheri. I got the bag back tho. I miss you already. Il be waiting for you in LA. Love you so much! X x x x" it read.

A smile spread on my face, I knew how much he loved me. Not even paisley petrelli could turn his head.

"I miss u 2 kendy. Thanks for the phone :) be safe on that plane! Can't wait to see you. Love you millions x x Sheri x x" I replied and pressed send.

It was then that the thought struck me that I actually had to board another plane... get in it and be flown home! An over rated tin can in the sky that was just waiting to fall out of it again. My heart beat fast in my chest.

* * *

On entering the airport just gone 6pm the thought that Kendall was already nearly home and so many miles away made me feel upset, but waiting for the flight number to come up so we could board was probably the most anxious I had ever felt in my life.

I sat in a plastic seat with my head in my hands. The mood within our group couldn't of been further from happy, James sat silently with Safia pretending to sleep on his lap, his mother nursed a hot drink next to him. I gathered she now knew about James and Safias baby. She looked lost in thought.

Lola and Logan sat opposite each other, Logan had a similar position to what I had, his head rested in his hands as Lola watched over him. I wondered what was wrong between them. At least his mother wasn't on our flight.

Then there was Carlos. He was sat opposite me with his father and brother Antonio. Carlos was putting up a good fight to act normally, but I could see he was dead inside. His eyes didn't sparkle any more. His face still bloodied and bruised. His father looked broken. He offered words of support and kindness to los but nothing could help him.

There were no words yet discovered that could take away the suffering that Carlos was probably going to have for the rest of his life.

"Are you okay?" Came a voice from just in front of me. I looked to the owner of that voice and saw Carlos' bright sparkly eyes looking back at me. It wasn't Carlos though, it was his younger brother Antonio. They looked pretty similar and it was nice to see the familiarity in those eyes.

"Huh?" I responded to him.

"I asked if you were okay? You look like your gonna hurl." Antonio replied.

Antonio was the same age as me, from what I had heard Carlos talk of him in the past and from what I had seen of him today he was pretty grounded if not a bit big headed, but I liked that. He spoke his mind which sometimes is a good thing. At the moment though it was bad, I could not be bothered to talk to anyone, let alone make polite conversation with someone I didn't really know.

"Not really... I'm worried about the flight." I replied honestly.

"Well they say there's more chance of being hit by a car than crashing in a plane... I think your gonna be safe this time." He said in a comforting way.

I held my head up but hitched my legs up on the chair, tucking my knees under my chin. "So your saying in at high risk of getting hit by a car now?" I questioned with a small grin.

Antonios eyes smiled at me. "You know that's not what I meant."

I looked around at our group, no one else seemed nervous about getting on the plane.

"How is los?" I asked Antonio.

The smile in his eyes evaporated as the harsh reality of life came back to him. He shrugged, but moved across and sat next to me.

"I'm not sure what to say to him." He whispered.

"Im not sure either. I don't want to ignore what happened or ask him about it." I hushed back.

"Same." Antonio replied. "Well it looks like your off the hook for a few hours." he said looking up to the large screen that had flight numbers on it.

"DELAYED" read out the information for our flight.

"Well im actually pleased, I can't see me being on that plane without a struggle." I said to Antonio. "How come your flying back to LA, I thought you would be headed back to Florida?" I questioned.

"Los doesn't want to, he thinks everyone will fuss over him." Antonio replied.

"Do you think he will ever get over it?" I asked.

Antonio ran his hand over his short hair. "To be honest I think he is more upset over Mackenzie wanting out." He said.

"I saw Mackenzie before she left, she looked distraught, maybe she made a mistake. I mean the island and everything that happened on it was a mind fuck. Maybe what happened to Carlos was too much and she needed a bit of time away." I reasoned.

"Should I suggest that? Straight up, that could be true huh?. I mean no one knows what to say to him, she could of just panicked." He said with a smile.

"It's worth a try." I said as my message tone sounded on my new phone. I looked puzzled at the strange number.

"Darling, when is your flight due to land in LAX?" It read.

"Who is this?" I text back, knowing that Kendall never called me something as lame as darling.

"Its Madeleine. I need to see you asap, I have an appointment available tomorrow morning?" Came the return text.

I sighed I didn't really want to have an appointment with that woman.

"My flight is delayed, why do you need to see me?" I asked.

"For the good of Kendall, 11am tomorrow sharp!" Was her final text to me.

What on earth had Kendall and I got mixed up in?

* * *

Author note:

Thanks to everyone who is reading.

Reviews...

Sophie17: im actually pretty happy with your baby name choices. If things work out that way I might cast you as the midwife to deliver it. The tie break question was going to be what is Sheriden Lloyds middle name. I do believe it was only mentioned once.

Iloveeebtr: ah mate never mind. I was thinking of making another ff account to post your janoskians story. I'm not sure though. Maybe I will just send it to you privately. We should do a joint account maybe? Just for fucking about on.

Musicrox14: amazing! please review again soon

I have Safia next, she is ready to be posted but I don't want to spoil you, then Sheri is back after that which I have just started.

Thanks for reading guys. Xx


	22. Chapter 22

Safias story:

I still felt completely empty but that emptyness made way for uncertainty as as I now faced James' mother.

We had just left the restaurant in the hotel and I guessed , were now heading back up to James' room to talk things out.

I hoped I wasn't about to get yelled at. On entering the hotel room after an emotional elevator ride of James' mom crying in relief that her son was in one piece I sat down on the edge of James' bed.

"I was sick with worry james, thank God you are okay." She said as she placed her hands on James' face.

James rested his own hands on top of hers and removed them from him.

"Mom... I'm so glad to see.. you." He said breaking down in front of her.

It was a hard sight to see. The man I was so in love with filled with so much sorrow over what had taken place over the last few days.

His mom cradled him in his arms as he really let it all out on her shoulder.

Several minutes passed before James gained control of himself.

"What about you Safia?... how are you?" She asked.

I knew James' mom vaguely, I had met up with her through sara, my on/off foster parent numerous times but I had never had more than a chat about the weather with her.

"My arm aches a bit, I think it's swollen and pulling on the stitches." I replied.

"I can't even begin to imagine what you have gone through." She said looking at both James and I. James had briefly explained my injuries on the way up here.

"James saved my life." I replied, my eyes filling up.

"You two... are you... are you dating?" She asked politely.

I looked up at James and bit the inside of my cheek. James gave me a smile, he then sat down on the bed next to me and took my hand.

"Yeah, im pretty smitten with her mom." He said. "We erm... we actually need to tell you a few things." He added.

James' mother nodded and pulled over the seat from the corner of the room.

"Looking at your face James, I'm guessing I should be sat down for this." She replied.

James gave her a small smile. "You know me too well mom."

"I'm all ears." She then said, allowing the room to fall in to an awkward silence as James carefully thought out his next sentence.

A sigh left him. "There isn't an easy way to say this to you mom... but... well I love saffy, I honestly do love her. We haven't been together very long.. but Mom, Safia is having a baby... my baby." He said softly.

If eye bulging was a sport then I would fully expect that James' mother would win hands down.

"... I know it's a shock mom we have only just found out ourselves really." James continued.

She kind of did a cough/choke thing as she tried to talk. I took this as a bad sign.

"Maybe I should leave you and your mom alone to talk privately." I said to James but he gripped my hand tighter to say I wasn't going to get away from the situation that easy.

"It is a shock... I honestly wasn't expecting that." His mom said still clearing her throat. "I'm a little disappointed that you got yourself in this predicament so young James... we have always been open about safe sex and relationships." She said fairly calmly.

James nodded. "I know... I know mom, truth is we were safe but... well it just... nothing is one hundred percent huh... I'm sorry." He said.

James' mom, Cathy looked at her son with concerned eyes. She looked as though a juggernaut of information was ploughing its way through her mind. She then looked at me.

"Safia your... 17? Same as James?" She asked me.

I nodded. "My birthday is the day after James'" I replied trying my best to make eye contact. Next week was James' 18th on the Thursday, then mine on the Friday. It was meant to be a double celebration that a few weeks ago James and I had planned out to be full of romance and fun, but now turning 18 was only going to be full of heartache and responsibility.

I placed my hand on my stomach dreading the next question which I expected to be about the future of my baby... abortion was not an option for me now. However tiny my little baby was, I was in love with it and it wasn't being taken away from me by any means.

"Have you told your parents? Or Sara?" Cathy asked me. I was relieved she had bypassed the "am I keeping it" chat.

I opened my mouth to try and explain but my voice shook and tears left me.

James placed his arm around me, trying his best to comfort me.

"Saffys mom was due to have an operation on her legs when we flew out on holiday the other day... she passed away. It's a huge shock for her... it was just meant to be a routine op, wasn't it?" James said looking at me.

I nodded, wiping away tears on the back of my hand "she had muscular dystrophy... it just got the better of her in the end." I wept.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Safia. Sara spoke about your mom often to me, she sounded like a very strong willed women." Cathy said pulling her chair closer and taking my hands in hers.

It was nice to get comfort from a grown up.

"Is your father not flying out here to see you?" She then asked.

I looked at James, he could answer this one for me.

"He did fly out here, he was angry because Safia and I lied to him... I know it was wrong but he wouldn't of let us be together mom. It was my idea to take saf on holiday, Safia told her dad that she was going away with the school but all of this happened and he found out. On finding out that I was her boyfriend he said I was banned from seeing her. I then said he can't do that and told him about the baby, safias dad then kind of... well he disowned her. He told saffy about her mom passing then left... it's too much for her mom... we need help." James said. I could hear his heart pounding.

Cathy rubbed her hands on her knees then stood up.

She nodded. "James I am disappointed in you, you have worked so hard to get where you are with your acting... it's hard for me to see it put in jeopardy like this... but I know how your heart works... oh god I'm going to be a grandmother." She then said.

"Mom I'm not going to let you down and I'm not going to let saffy down." James said desperately wanting her support.

"I know... I know, just... I just don't want you to let yourself down." She said looking at him.

James stood up and hugged his mother. "I won't mom. I promise you."

She nodded. "Welcome to the family then Safia." She said with a small smile filled with uncertainty.

I stood up and gave my boyfriends mother a hug. It was a very emotional moment.

"How far gone are you?" She asked as she pulled away from me and looked at my face.

"It's very early days, I'm almost 6 weeks." I replied.

"You have a long road ahead then. I know it's hard but don't let everything get the better of you. You have something more important than any of that to contend with now Safia." She said knowingly.

I wiped at my face. "Thank you." I replied.

Cathy then turned to James. "I'm going to freshen up in my room, our flight is booked for later on today to get you both home... James I can't guarantee what your father is going to react like when he hears your news... but as far as I'm concerned I'm glad you told me. I'm always here for you... for you both." She said.

James walked his mother to the door, they spoke in hushed tones, I presumed James was asking for advice on best ways to handle what was happening in my family life but on James closing the door another worry was then entered in to my mind.

"Saffy come here a second." James said pulling me over to the chair that his mother had been sat in. Once I was sat down he knelt down in front of me and placed his hands lovingly in mine.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Safs, the muscle condition your mom had... is it an inherited thing?" He questioned.

I nodded. "I don't have it though. My grandmother had it. Do you think our baby will?" I asked feeling scared.

"I don't know saffy... I hope not but we just deal with things when we get to them huh?" He said reassuringly.

I nodded again, now burdened with another thought that I forced to the back of my mind.

* * *

Time surprisingly went really quickly. We arrived at the airport all together on a mini bus. It was the waiting in the airport that slowed time down to almost stopping.

I felt exhausted and tried to sleep, resting my head in James' lap. I opened my eyes every now and again to see Sheri looking sick to the stomach but talking with Carlos' brother.

Our flight got delayed. I just wanted to go home and try and sort things out with my father. Fate though had other ideas. Our delayed notice on our flight stayed delayed for 4 hours.

Our group were dotted all around now. Spread out trying to sleep on uncomfortable chairs or each other.

During the entire time we had been stuck in the airport no one apart from Sheri and Antonio had really spoken.

Lola tried a couple of times to chat with Logan about getting something to eat or taking a walk but he wasn't interested at all.

"At last!" I heard Antonio say then stand up.

I looked up at the flight information "BOARDING" it read now.

"Thank goodness." I said looking up to James.

"Fingers crossed the plane seats are more comfy than these. My butt has gone numb." James said helping me up to my feet.

We made our way on to the plane and took our seats. I finally felt like I could put the island and the things that happened behind me once we left this place. That was until the next commotion began on the aircraft.

Lola and Logan were sat in front of us, albeit in silence, I wasn't really aware of what had been going on until a flight attendant approached Logan.

"Mr Henderson there is a disturbance outside that I was wondering if you could help me with." She asked politely.

Logan looked puzzled. "What disturbance?" He asked sounding husky from tiredness and the fact his vocal cords hadn't been used properly for so long while we had been hauled up in the airport.

"We are having difficulty getting miss cooper to set foot on the aircraft." She said.

Logan let out a big sigh then stood up.

"I don't think I'm destined to get home soon J'" I said softly.

"I think you might be right." He said placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

* * *

Author note:

Thanks for reading and the reviews. Next up is Sheri again.

Natalie xx


	23. Chapter 23

**Sheris story:**

Bent over and tears streaming down my face, my heart felt like it was going to propel out of my chest.

I was stood in the connecting tunnel from the departure gate to the plane.

It was freezing cold in here and my entire body trembled with chills and fear.

"It will be okay." Carlos' dad kept telling me as him, Carlos and Antonio stood with me.

"I can't... I just can't get on it. I'm terrified. I will get a boat home. Honestly I can't set foot on this plane." I wailed.

Carlos slouched down on the floor next to me. "Sheri c'mon... I just want to go home, your holding everyone up by being silly." He said softly trying to make me see sense.

I shook my head. "You go... I'm fine with you lot going... I will get a ferry or.. or... I dunno. But I'm not getting on that plane." I concluded.

"Sheri it will take you fucking ages to get home by boat." Carlos said and received a scowl from his father for his use of bad language.

"My love, nothing bad will happen." Carlos' dad soothed.

At this, I cried harder. "How can you say that? Look at what happened to us all." I screeched at him.

Carlos' dad smiled. "And yet your all still here to go home to your families." He replied.

I sat down next to Carlos and cried on his shoulder, big fat sobs coming out of me. "Please tell your dad to shut the fuck up." I blubbed out.

"Could you be quite please dad." Carlos said sarcastically looking up to his father.

"No! No I won't be quiet." His father retorted.

"Young lady! You need to know that I don't have to be here with you right now, but I'm choosing to out of the goodness of my heart to help you. You need to take the help, not push it away..." He banged on and on. "... I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you and can't wait to see you..." he began saying. My tears came harder at the realisation that I had nothing in LA or anywhere apart from Kendall who was off with paisley somewhere, Carlos delicately explained to his father that I pretty much had no family.

His dad then started harping on about Jesus and church shit that I just had no belief in whatsoever.

"If all that is true why did your precious God let that happen to Carlos huh... why?.. with all due respect sir, it's all bull shit!" I yelled at him. "God is just a fucking fairytale that got out of hand."

The look on Carlos' fathers face was not something I had wanted to see. It was a look of disgust. He blinked a lot then walked away toward the plane looking hurt.

"Carlos I'm sorry." I then whispered realising I had taken it too far.

Carlos shrugged and placed his arm around me. "Don't be Sheri-shoo. You make a good point." He said.

"What's going on Sheri?" Logan asked as he appeared with the flight attendant that had asked if I had any one close on board at the start of my melt down.

I looked up at him with my teary eyes.

"Dude, she won't get on the plane, she thinks the same thing will happen." Carlos said.

"I'm not getting on it!" I said defiantly in front of the flight attendant, Carlos, his brother and of course Logan, who looked absolutely done in.

Logan nodded. He took my hand and pulled me to my feet. "I need two minutes alone with her." He said to the group of people but didn't break eye contact or hand contact from me.

"Two minutes? thats your lot!" The flight attendant said. "This plane need to go." She added then walked off.

After a few mumbles from Carlos and his brother, Logan and I were alone.

"Nothing you can say will make me get on that plane Logan." I said wiping my eyes on the back of my hand.

Logan stared at me for several seconds. "I need you on that plane with me." He said softly. "I can't leave you here all alone."

"I need a tranquilizer or something to get me on that."

Logan nodded. "I'm fresh out of those Sheri." He said softly.

My brain frazzled and clutching at straws. "Maybe I could take something... you know just one hit logues... to take the edge off. My heart is going to explode." I added.

Logan narrowed his eyes in disgust at me. "You best be fucking joking." He said.

"I'm serious. I will find someone, get the next plane then-"

A hard slap hit me across the face.

I think I looked at Logan as horrified as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry!... Sheri im so fucking sorry!" He said now pulling me in to his shoulder to comfort me. ".. I can't believe I hit you." He said rocking me in his arms in shock of his actions.

"I deserved it... shit... " I said placing my hand on my stinging cheek not quite believing that Logan of all people had done this... after everything.

"No... I'm not me at the moment Sheri. You didn't deserve it. You never deserve that... ever! I'm so sorry." He said again holding me too tightly.

"Logan I can't get on the plane..."

Logan broke away from his hug that was more like a sleeper hold on me. He searched my face. He was trying to think of the right thing to say. The perfect sentence that would make things okay... make me get on the plane. His mouth opened. Then it closed again as he changed his mind.

Shoving me up against the wall of the tunnel, Logan pushed all his weight against my body, with a powerful force behind him he pressed his lips against mine, his tongue edging its way in to my mouth.

I turned to jelly from the unexpectedness. His tongue felt warm and homely. My own joined in with his. The scent from his breath tasted good. My fingers wrapped tightly around the fabric of his empty belt loops on his jeans.

Logan was forceful, almost hurting me as our faces came together as we kissed hard. Just as quickly as he began it. Logan pulled away sharply. Leaving me breathless and giddy as only he could.

"Let's get you on that plane." He said pulling me by the hand.

"Uh huh." I agreed with the only vocabulary he had left me with.

I was stunned, why had he done that? Why kiss me like that, we agreed it was over. I was so confused. The way he could control my emotions was insane.

Logan guided me on to the plane. The flight attendant who looked surprised to see me, led us to my seat. I was to be surrounded by strangers.

Without Kendall here I was regarded a loner. A single traveler.

Before I could gather my senses to complain I didn't want to be alone, Logan was already on it. He walked over to lola and asked her to swap seats with me. Her face told me she was not amused, but Logan's face also told me it wasn't up for discussion.

So it ended up with me once again crying as the plane took off then eventually falling to sleep in my ex boyfriends/half brothers arms, while his girlfriend looked hurt beyond belief as she sat with strangers.

The more confusing thing on that flight is that Logan didn't say a word to me or anyone else during the entire trip.

Landing was an emotional roller coaster for me too. No sexy little kisses from Logan came this time though to help me through. I just adopted the position of crying in to my knees. I couldn't understand how the others were so calm, they had no fear that the plane could come crashing down. No fear that a woman sitting next to them could die leaving a child unattended like Bo.

No fear of the open ocean that waited or the horrors of the island that lay hidden.

"Oh god, oh god... please, please, please." I cried in to my knees as the plane finally landed at LAX.

Logan looked at me with despairing eyes, like he had better things to do than tend to me being an emotional wreck.

"Come on... let's get you home." Logan said taking my hand.

Lola was waiting for us as we got out the plane. The tension between her and Logan was fierce. I had no clue what had happened and at this moment in time I was far too emotional and tired to care.

It was just coming up to 4:30am.

"Do you want a taxi back to Sara's Sheri?" James asked me as we walked through the airport.

"no I'm going to go back to the guys place... I wanna see Kendall." I replied. "Tell Sara I will be home soon though." I added.

James nodded. This was the breaking up of our group, I had been stuck with James the entire journey from crashing to swimming to island life.

He gave me a hug.

"We made it." He said giving me a squeeze. He then went through everyone giving them a hug. Safia did too. The careful embrace she shared with Carlos was heart felt. God knows what memories those two share that I doubt will ever get spoken about again.

James, Safia and his mom got in one cab, while our fairly large group of Pena men, Logan, Lola and I got in another.

"Are you sure you don't want a hotel?" Carlos said wearily to his dad. "There isn't much room at our place." He concluded.

"I'm not ready to let you out of my sight yet." His dad replied emotionally.

Carlos gave his father a small appreciative smile. I think he liked the idea of having his dad around as a security measure... someone to cry on at least.

I looked up at Lola and found her staring straight back at me. The hatred that burned from her eyes was like the fire of a thousand suns. She despised me.

I didn't quite understand why? Yes, Logan kissed me... he kissed me! That was his doing completely but she couldn't know about that.

Surely she wasn't this angry over my little spat I had with her at breakfast. Logan promised he would never tell her about us sleeping together so I knew it wasn't that.

I glared back at her then looked out the window.

It took around 45 minutes to get to my old house. The early morning was just dawning, street lights still shone but as the taxi approached the house I saw no lights shining inside. Kendall must be fast asleep.

Logan and Lola were first in and first up stairs to shut themselves away from everyone. I got myself a drink of water and enjoyed the smells of familiar surroundings as Carlos sorted his families sleeping arrangements out. His dad was having my old room and Antonio got the sofa. I gave carlos a kiss on the cheek then made my way upstairs to Kendalls room.

I knocked lightly then opened up. The room was pitch black with the blind down. With my hands held out I made my way to his bed trying my best to not wake him up but gladly snuggle under the covers with him for a little while.

All my hands met was a cold empty bed that hadn't been made since the day he left los Angeles after the masquerade party.

I flicked his bedside light on. I was confused for several minutes. If he wasn't here then where the fuck was he?

I got the phone out from my pocket. I had no missed calls and the only text was from that Madeleine bitch which was just an address for where to go for this appointment she had arranged.

Was Kendall still with paisley? I tried phoning him but it was switched off.

I was too tired to cry, too tired to get worked up. I just curled up in a little ball wrapping myself in Kendalls covers and drifted off to sleep, enjoying his scent from his pillow.

* * *

Before long my cell phone ringing woke me up with a jolt from the deep sleep I had drifted in to.

I answered it.

"Kendall?" I said in to the receiver rubbing my eyes to wake up, I was still fully dressed.

"No! Sheri, it's Madeleine, where the hell are you?" She snapped at me. "Get your backside in my office now!" She hissed then hung up.

I narrowed my eyes at my phone. What a fucking bitch! The time told me it was ten past eleven. I was late for my appointment. I bet this was her doing that Kendall was no where to be seen.

Making my way down stairs I walked in to the kitchen and found Carlos sat with his dad at the table.

"Morning." I said sounding as rough as I felt.

"Morning Sheri-shoo" Carlos said as he drank a coffee.

I had no greeting from mr Pena, just a stone cold silence.

"Carlos could I be a pain in the ass and ask for a lift. It's not far... I'm late for an appointment with paisleys manager.

Carlos pulled a face. "I don't really want to go out looking like this Sheri." He said pointing to his face. "... I could wake Antonio up though... he is good to use my car."

"Erm... Yeah, okay... sure, if he doesn't mind?" I agreed.

Carlos got up from the table and walked in to the lounge to wake his brother up. I was then left alone in the kitchen with his father.

I sat down in the seat Carlos had just vacated at the table.

"I don't think anything I can come up with to apologise will ever make up for the way I spoke to you yesterday in the flight tunnel... I'm truly sorry Mr Pena... I had no right to say what I did."

Carlos' dad looked at me. "You have the right to say anything you like Sheri my love, the things that have happened to my son are terrible and I know he will never be the same person ever again but please don't take away his faith in a time that he needs it the most. Fairytale or not it's something Carlos can turn to when he feels he can't speak to me." He finished.

I nodded. "I wish I could believe... I really do Mr Pena. I just feel that so much bad shit..." I said then saw his face screw up on my cuss. "... I just feel that so much bad stuff has happened in my life that nothing as great as what you believe in can possibly be real... I never get a break Mr Pena."

Carlos' father smiled at me. "When your life gets hard Sheri what do you do?" He asked.

I looked at him puzzled. "I feel alone." I replied.

"But what reaction do you have?" He asked softly.

"I ran away. I ran away from everything with a boy thinking that things would get better... they didn't, I ended up back where I had come from and then turned to drugs. I lie and I cheat and I go to bed feeling ashamed of myself most nights." I said honestly.

"Do you know what your reaction should be?" I was then asked.

I shook my head feeling emotional.

"Sheri..." mr Pena said as he took one of my hands in his across the table. "... when life gets too hard to stand... you kneel." He said simply.

"Prayer?" I asked.

Carlos' dad nodded. "Funnily enough Sheri whatever has happened to Carlos has led you to me, or me to you. I see that as a sign." He replied.

"I see that as a another person in my life waiting to screw me over." I answered.

Mr Pena took his wallet out from his pocket and pulled out a crumpled up, beaten card. He handed it to me. "I want you to keep that. I'm here for you Sheri when you find it." He said, got up from the table and walked out from the kitchen.

Alone in the kitchen I opened up the card. It was one of those inspirational quote cards that you find at the check out in novelty shops.

"_Have Faith In Him._" It read.

"You okay?" Carlos asked as he stood with his knackered looking brother in the doorway of the kitchen.

I folded the card back up.

"Your dad is one of a kind los." I replied.

"He has a big heart." Carlos replied. "Ant said he will drive you... he wants to meet paisley though." He said with a small grin. The sparkle still missing from him.

"Im not sure if she will be there... Kendall isn't even about. Things are a bit messy." I moaned.

Carlos nodded, I then realised that my moans were ridiculous compared to the burden on Carlos' shoulders.

"We best get going, I'm already late." I added looking at Antonio.

* * *

"Is it true you've slept with everyone apart from Carlos in the band?" Antonio asked as he drove his brothers car.

"What the fuck? What kind of question is that to ask someone you hardly know... seriously... what the actual fuck!" I snapped.

"I was only asking." Antonio replied as if it didn't matter.

"I'm not a whore..." I then added. "I fall in love too easily." I said defending my actions.

"I wasn't saying you were... straight up! It was just a question." Antonio said stopping at a red light.

"Do you honestly believe in all this God stuff your dad throws about?" I asked curious.

Antonio nodded. "Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it doesn't exist... it's like love, you can't see it, but it's there."

This explanation opened my mind up slightly. "So if I was a terrible person God would still forgive me?"

Antonio laughed. "Sheri your over thinking it. Your not a terrible person, I'm sure whatever you've done is very forgivable." He replied. "You should talk to my dad about it... he likes you. He spends a lot of time with troubled kids trying to help them."

Sex, lies, drugs and murder all sprung to my mind. "I'm pretty sure I'm too troubled."

"I doubt that... I really do. My dad has seen some terrible things, that's why he won't leave Carlos alone. He knows that he can help him... I think this is it." Antonio said looking up to a pretty crappy looking building.

"You coming in then?" I asked.

"Paisley Petrelli best be in there... she is so fucking hot." Antonio said.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Let's get this over and done with then." I huffed opening the car door.

Antonio and I entered the tall building, seeing that Madeleine had her office on the third floor. We climbed the flights of stairs and came to a door that looked like some seedy private eye detectives office in an old black and white movie. I knocked feeling very unimpressed that Madeleine had this high and mighty persona but conducted her business in this shit hole.

"Come in" came the shrill voice.

I opened the door and walked in with Antonio. Neither Paisley or Kendall were anywhere to be seen.

"Oh you brought company!" She said eyeing up Antonio like he was the devil.

"I didn't see that bringing someone would be a problem... where is Kendall?" I asked, once again trying to sound like I was in charge.

Madeleine smiled at me. "I like you Sheri." She said pointing a heavily painted red finger nail at me.

"Just quit the bull shit Madeleine. Where the fuck is my boyfriend?"

"Take a seat Sheri... Kendall is fine, I asked him to accompany paisley to hospital." She explained.

"Hospital? What's wrong with her?" I asked concerned.

"Absolutely nothing! It's more a rehab center... just for publicity really... but Kendall is with her and seemed to misplace his phone!" She said tapping her manicured fingers on an IPhone.

"You took his phone away?" I hissed. "He is still my boyfriend! What your doing is ridiculous... you honestly think I'm not capable of telling the entire world what your doing."

"And ruin Kendalls career... go for it." She dared.

I crossed my arms over my chest as I sat in the seat. "Why the fuck did you want to see me?" I questioned.

Madeleine smiled. "Has anyone told you that your pretty Sheri?" She asked .

"What is this shit? You want to pimp me out?" I replied angrily. I looked over to Antonio, even he looked taken aback by this topic of conversation.

"No dear! I have a golden opportunity for you. I scratch your back, you scratch mine." She said matter of factly.

"I don't want you scratching anything of mine." I replied bitterly.

Madeleine produced some pictures in front of me of some clothes.

I looked up at her amused. "I don't get it?" I said to her.

Those are a selection of the best garments in the petrelli designer wear label. They are amazing don't you think?" She asked.

I looked at the selection of dresses and tops.

"They are pretty... a bit over the top though." I said trying to think of an occasion I would wear such clothes.

"Not for the runway their not Sheri... which is where I need you! I'm going to cut to the chase. I need a young, feisty little princess such as yourself to get me out of a rut. This clothes line sank and took all my money with it... I have one last chance to shine Sheri and its with you! I want you to model these for me in New York. Your face and your attitude are just what paisley and I need... if you get me my money back by getting this clothing range off the ground you can have Kendall back and be the queen bee you try desperately to be." She said smiling at me like I had a choice.

"You want me to become your bitch in the modelling world?" I asked still amused.

"No I want you to be so successful that I'm your bitch! You really think Kendall will want to come home to you now after tasting the high life of celebrity dating with paisley... you have to do this if you want him to willingly come back to you." She said.

I sighed and looked to Antonio who stood behind me. "May I talk with my friend in private." I said to Madeleine.

She nodded and gestured to the door. Both Antonio and I left the room momentarily.

"So we are friends now?" Antonio whispered with a grin on his face.

"Oh just shut the fuck up... what do I do? I don't want to be famous, I just want a happy life." I hushed back to him.

"You are insane if you turn this down! Straight up, fucking insane! Who says you can't be happy... maybe this is your thing." Antonio replied.

"What!" I snapped in a whisper. "What do you mean my thing?"

"The big thing in your life you've been waiting for... you could be amazing. Don't turn it down Sheri... it would be insane." He said again.

"I want to be a florist though." I replied.

"Your 17, you got all the time in the world to be a fucking florist" Antonio argued. "If all you want is a happy life and the life you have now is pretty unhappy why not try doing this... being honest it can't screw you up anymore than you already are and you get your boyfriend back... that woman is right, Kendall won't want you after he has been with paisley."

"What the fuck do you know about me being screwed up at all." I hissed at him.

"Carlos isn't great at secrets Sheri, pretty much my entire family no what you have been up to."

I rolled my eyes at the thought of Carlos telling people things about me like it was the only interesting thing in his life.

"Your a loud mouth dick, you know that!" I scorned him.

Antonio smiled. "Your doing it then!" He chuckled.

I huffed and turned on my heels back in to the room.

Madeleine still sat in her chair behind her desk.

"Have you made your mind up?" She asked with a smile.

"I will do it under the condition that Kendall is released from that dumb contract of yours as soon as I strut my ass down that catwalk and make something of this shitty clothing label of yours and Petrelli's." I snapped.

"Deal!" Madeleine replied. "I do have one problem though." She said wiggling a pen in her hand.

I looked at Antonio, he shrugged at me.

"What now?" I huffed at Madeleine.

"Well sweetheart your attitude is perfect, I wish paisley had a bit more bitch in her like you do but it's your name... Sheri Cooper... it just sounds a bit trashy darling..." she continued.

I looked at Antonio who was holding in a laugh at Madeleine and her brutal honesty.

"... I was thinking something a bit more showbiz for you... a good name can do so much." She said.

"Like what?!" I said with a sigh.

"How about... your gonna love this... Mercedes Cooper." She replied displaying some jazz hands for special effects.

Antonio couldn't contain himself any longer and burst out laughing. "That sounds like she a confused car dealership!" He chuckled. You might as well call her mini-benz... it's ridiculous." He continued.

A smile did turn at the corner of my mouth, I was actually glad I had brought Antonio with me now.

"I'm not comfortable changing my first name... I like Sheri... it's Sheriden if that's any better... I hate that though..." I tried to explain.

Madeleine stood up. "No... no, I love that... _Sheriden_... _Sheriden_... the cooper is terrible though."

I shrugged. "I'm not bothered about the Cooper part, It's my dad's name... he isn't even my dad!" I explained.

"Hmmm, so what should you be?" Madeleine enquired.

I thought for a moment, no way was I about to say Henderson. I could just imagine the look on kendall and lolas face of I emerged Sheriden Henderson... why did Logan kiss me? My mind began to wonder.

"What should you be!" Madeleine snapped at me, breaking me from my day dream.

I blinked my eyes, coming back to the real world and the matter at hand.

".. erm... My mother's maiden name was Lloyd... I guess I could be that?" I replied.

"Sheriden Lloyd... cat walk queen bee! I love it!" Madeleine said sounding excited.

Madeleine went through some of the finer points with me and assured me that I had done the right thing.

Antonio and I left her office. On reaching the car, I sat in it and let out a huge breath.

"Sheriden Lloyd huh?" Antonio said smiling. "I like it." He added.

"What if I fail at this, she will make me lose Kendall." I replied.

"That's easy... just don't fail. Have a little faith Sheri... Sheriden." He corrected himself. I was now under contract with Madeleine as Miss Sheriden Lloyd. As far as she was concerned Sheri Cooper was dead and buried... I kind of liked that idea.

"I can do this can't I?" I replied as Antonio took me to Sara's. I looked forward to going back to bed and maybe later spending some time with Safia and James while I waited for Kendall to return.

"Course you can." He smiled.

* * *

I received lots of hugs as I returned to my foster home, Sara was really concerned for me after my time on the island, I was glad to finally escape to my own room though which was in an annex attached to the main house, I showered and got ready for bed. I was so tired.

On the second of me getting in my bed the door knocked hard, over and over.

Jumping up from the bed, I expected to see Kendall. I couldn't of been more wrong as I opened up the door.

"**Where the fuck is he, you cheap little slut!**" Lola raged at me, her face red and tearful as she forced her way through my door.

"What?" I said in complete shock as she searched my bathroom and even a wardrobe.

"**Where is Logan?** I know you two are up to something.. I'm not fucking stupid Sheri!"

I crossed my arms over my chest, I probably looked ridiculous in my pink striped pjs but I didn't care.

"I can assure you I'm not up to anything with Logan! He was in a shit mood the entire time I saw him off the island. I've no clue where he is." I snapped.

Lola broke down and sat on the end of my bed in floods of tears. "He was so miserable, he shut me out completely. He was rambling a load of shit... said he was going back to his playground."

I laughed angrily at her. "You associate me as Logan's fucking playground... you obnoxious bitch!" I screamed.

"Where is he then Sheri... I need him. Im pregnant and he's done a fucking runner!" She wailed.

My heart took a stab on her words. "Your having his baby?" I asked shocked.

Lola nodded, she was in complete pieces.

Sitting down beside her I put my arm around her shoulder letting her have a good cry.

"I don't understand... why would he leave?" I said wracking my brains. "... I thought you two were just a bit frosty?" I said reliving the last day or so in my head.

"Well I thought you two were having a thing... are you?" She asked.

"No... I promise lola, I love Kendall... Logan and I are... it's complicated but I can't be with him... not ever." I said. "That ship has long gone... Logan knows that... I can't believe your having a baby." I said still in shock.

"Where is he then?" Lola said seeing her eyes.

I shook my head. "I'm not sure... but I will find him and get him back for you... I promise." I said.

Lola nodded. "I'm sorry I... barged in. I just assumed... sorry.." she said again. Getting up and heading to the door.

"It's fine... I will find him for you, knock some sense in to him and he will come home with his tail between his legs." I replied.

Lola gave me an unexpected hug. "Thank you." She sniffed.

"Honestly Its fine... take care Lola." I said giving her wrist a squeeze.

Lola gave me a small smile, I closed the door and rested my back against it.

"Where are you Logan?" I said in a sigh out loud. The conversation that Lola and I just had then replayed back in my mind. He said he was going back to his playground... it was so fucking obvious now.

I walked over to my phone and dialled the house number for carlos. Obviously him and his family being the only ones home seeing as Logan was on the run from responsibility and Kendall wasn't home.

"Sup!" Came the greeting.

"Carlos it's me... can I talk to Antonio please." I asked.

"Why?" Came his reply.

"Just put your loud mouth brother on the phone los." I snapped.

"For fucks sake..." I heard him grumble.

"What's up _Miss Lloyd?_" Antonio says sarcastically as he took the phone.

I rolled my eyes. "I need a favour Antonio... a huge one!" I added.

"Sure, what's the problem?" He asked happy to help.

"I need you to drive me to Texas." I said closing my eyes, knowing he would say no.

"Texas? Really... why?" Asked Antonio curiously.

"I need to see a horse... and hopefully a friendly face." I added.

"How about if I hold your hand getting on a plane?" He replied.

I sighed. Weighing up my love for Logan against my fear of flying.

"Deal." I said in a whisper. "I need to go now."

Antonio promised he wouldn't be long. I packed a small bag to take with me to what I had heard Logan call his playground a handful of times... Cairos stable.

I was completely unaware of the reasons that he had run away from Lola but I was determined to find out and make him do the right thing by returning...

* * *

Author note: thanks to everyone for reading and the reviews.

Will update soon!


	24. Chapter 24

**Lolas story.**

We had only been home for 5 minutes and Logan was asleep in bed... I don't know if he was pretending or what, but he was avoiding me.

I brushed my hair through, I decided to try and not sleep, if I slept now I would be up half the night again at bedtime.

I switched the tv on and watched some crap that was on early for a reason... it was so boring that a daytime slot was completely out of the question.

I looked down at my stomach. I imagined if my baby would be a boy or a girl. The thought amused me how Logan would react if we had a daughter and she brought a guy home to meet us. Or the beautiful killer smile a son of Logan's would have. Either way my baby would be loved unconditionally.

Both Logan and I had tried to be forced in to a life neither of us wanted. My mother wanted me to follow in her footsteps of dancing. Cruise ships and hotel entertainment at its best... just like her.

I wanted a career not a dream... Logan however wanted both which he was achieving. I hoped he didn't think a baby would stop that.

I gave my stomach a rub. It was going to make things harder but this little baby wasn't going to end dreams. Just enhance them... that being of course if Sheri could keep her nose out.

I wondered if Logan had told her about the baby. Maybe she was conspiring against me?

Time ticked on and Logan woke up to use the bathroom just after 8am

"Logan can we have a chat?" I asked softly as he returned to our room.

"I'm pretty tired lols, I just want to go back to sleep." He replied.

"I'm worried about you Logan... please. Talk to me with how you feel about this baby... about me." I pleaded.

"I thought we talked about it the other night." He replied.

"No we argued then had sex... sex isn't a problem solver Logan... talking is! Are you scared." I asked.

"Scared... course I'm scared, I've told you I'm scared already. I don't want to talk baby... I'm not a talker... everything is fine okay. It's hunky-fucking-dory!" He said getting back in to bed.

"Okay well im scared and I need to talk... I'm a talker Logan... I feel I'm losing you when I need you most." I snapped.

"Losing me? Jesus Lola you've anchored me. I can't go any where." He replied bitterly.

"Logan... don't say things like that. I love you. We have a baby on the way." I tried to reason.

"Yeah and I love you too, I'm fully aware we are having a baby, I'm getting my head around that... it's a shock okay." He said throwing the covers over his head to escape from me.

I threw my arms in the air. "Your acting like a child! Please Logan just talk to me."

Scrambling out of his cocoon of covers angrily, Logan got out of bed and threw a shirt on, followed by some jogging sweats. "You think I'm acting like a fucking child. I've said I don't want to talk Lola! If I'm a child then I'm going back to my playground huh. I'm outta here." He snapped, placed some stuff in his pockets and walked out for the second time in two days.

I swallowed hard, not allowing the tears to escape. He would come back... just like last time. He would come back, fuck my brains out and then we would talk.

While waiting for Logan to come back I went up to the roof and got in the hot tub, all the while fighting the urge to sleep. I got dressed, making myself look nice, did my nails, or at least what was left of them from the jungle.

I tried to look as normal as possible... before jungle life... before Logan seemed to change...

I watched more pointless television. I clock watched constantly. He had been gone ages now. Hours!

My mind in a panic I paced the bedroom floor. Should I go out and look? Where could he of gone all this time, surely with what we had been through on the island, home is the only place any one would want to be.

What the hell did he mean by his playground?

It then dawned on me.

Sheri! That whore and my boyfriend were off screwing each other behind my back. I knew I couldn't trust her.

I heard the door go thinking it might be Logan but as I reached the top of the stairs I saw it was Antonio that had come in through the door.

My blood boiled wanting to know where he was. I grabbed Logan's car keys and stormed out of the house to catch him and Sheri at it.

My mind couldn't of been further from the road as I narrowly missed a cyclist turning a corner.

Tears came spewing out of me from the shock of that and the hurt from what I was about to discover.

I finally reached the large looking house, I parked Logan's convertible car half up on the curb, hoping I would get him a ticket. I marched up to the front door and knocked.

A small child answered.

I wiped my face in confusion. Worrying I had the wrong house. But then an adult came to the door.

"Stevie in you go." She said to the child, looking at me like I was a danger.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm looking for Sheri." I replied my voice quivering.

The woman eyed me suspiciously from the emotional state I was in.

"Are you a friend of hers?" She asked.

With a twitch I nodded. "I was on the plane with her when it crashed." I said explaining myself. Wiping away tears as I spoke.

The woman nodded. "Sheri got home not long ago, she lives out back on the extension... just go round through the gate and knock." She replied.

My eyes acknowledged her explanation but I didn't say anything else, I walked off, headed in to the direction of the side gate.

On reaching the small house in the garden my anger fueled my actions and I banged hard on the door.

Finally the bitch answered.

"Where the fuck is he, you cheap little slut!" I screamed at Sheri as I barged in her home.

"What?" I heard her reply as I searched the small apartment for Logan. I checked the bathroom, half expecting to see him in here naked.

"Where is Logan? I know you two are up to something.. I'm not fucking stupid Sheri!" I said through gritted teeth as I stared daggers at the bitch.

"I can assure you I'm not up to anything with Logan! He was in a shit mood the entire time I saw him off the island. I've no clue where he is." She replied crossing her arms defensively over her chest.

Big sobs left me as I sat down on her bed. My legs were like jelly "He was so miserable, he shut me out completely. He was rambling a load of shit... said he was going back to his playground."

"You associate me as Logan's fucking playground... you obnoxious bitch!" Sheri screamed sarcastically back at me.

"Where is he then Sheri... I need him. Im pregnant and he's done a fucking runner!" I cried, wiping at my eyes.

Her eyes widened, I knew then she knew nothing of my baby. Logan hadn't said anything to her about it.

"Your having his baby?" She asked completely shocked.

I nodded, as I cried

Sheri sat shown beside me, the tension between us vanishing in second on this news, caringly despite everything, she placed her arm around me.

"I don't understand... why would he leave?" She said softly to me. "... I thought you two were just a bit frosty?"

"Well I thought you two were having a thing... are you?" I asked.

"No... I promise lola, I love Kendall... Logan and I are... it's complicated but I can't be with him... not ever." She said sounding truthful. "That ship has long gone... Logan knows that... I can't believe your having a baby." She said staring in to space.

"Where is he then?" I asked her, almost begging for an answer.

She shook her head. "I'm not sure... but I will find him and get him back for you... I promise." Sheri said giving me a gentle squeeze.

I sniffed "I'm sorry I... barged in. I just assumed... sorry.." I apologised as I made my way to the front door.

"It's fine... I will find him for you, knock some sense in to him and he will come home with his tail between his legs." Sheri replied.

"Thank you." I cried as I hugged her. It felt nice to have someone on my side. Someone who also understood the importance of my baby and my relationship with Logan... even if it was Sheri.

"Honestly Its fine... take care Lola." She said giving my wrist a caring squeeze.

I gave her a small smile realising I had found my most unlikely allie in my boyfriends ex girlfriend.

* * *

On returning home in a more stable frame of mind I found Carlos watching tv.

"Don't suppose you've seen Logan?" I asked glumly.

He shook his head. "Nope sorry." He said with a deep breath.

"Where is your fam?" I asked running a hand over my heated face.

Carlos smiled. "Antonio is out... again, and my dad is having his first hot tub experience upstairs."

"And your down here watching tv?" I asked feeling so tired. But trying to put my own emotions to one side to maybe help someone in a worse situation than myself.

"Yeah... bit of alone time you know."He said with a smile.

"Uh huh... so what's happening? In the show." I said pointing at the tv which had csi on.

Carlos turned his head from me to the tv. "Erm... lots, I've only just switched it over actually." He lied.

"You wanna talk about it?" I questioned.

"Csi? Yeah sure." He said in his typical simpleton Carlos way.

"Not about csi los... about what happened to you. You were raped and beaten beyond recognition... you may be fooling everyone else by that smile that everything is okay but your not fooling me." I said bluntly, curling my legs up on the sofa next to him.

Carlos stared at me in shock. "No one else has mentioned it... I mean they ask if I'm okay but... how can you talk about it like that?" He replied.

"I'm a nurse Carlos, I've seen it all, heard it all and even lived some of it myself. 'You were raped' and 'are you okay' can't even go in the same sentence... how are you feeling can though. So how are you feeling Carlos?" I asked.

Carlos pulled a few funny faces before he began crying. I took his hand.

"I... I don't even... know. I'm not sure what I feel... I blame myself though... like I asked for it." He sobbed.

I nodded, not wanting to speak, I wanted him to do the talking.

"I can't sleep, I can't think straight... I don't want to be alone. No girl is ever going to wanna fuck me again... lola I've thought about killing myself... I'm too chicken shit to do it but I feel... dirty." He continued.

Once again I nodded, stroking his hand with my thumb, wanting him to talk more.

"I can still smell that sofa. I've showered so many times but the smell won't go. I know the guy is dead but I expect to see him... I can still see his leathery disgusting skin... it's tattooed on my brain lola." He finished.

"You need to keep talking like this okay... being honest with how you are feeling is key to surviving it. What I want you to do Carlos is go to the doctors and talk to them, get some sleeping pills because not sleeping won't help anything... I can come with you if you like. The memories will fade and you will get stronger... I promise. Worrying about sex is normal but remember only the people you tell about the rape will know. That's something only you can decide." I said trying to calm his fears.

"I thought macks loved me... if she can't see passed it then no one else can." He sniffed.

I sighed. "I expect Mackenzie is beside herself with worry. She does love you. She insisted on going with Logan and James to get you. Give her time Carlos."

"Antonio said this morning I should go get her. He said she was just worried, not sure what to say to me." He added with a glimmer of hope.

"I think you should wait for her, Carlos at the moment Mackenzie sees you as fragile... you still look like you and sound like you but she knows that nothing is the same... it's harder for her as she is the one you share a relationship with. I expect her perception of sex with you has changed just like yours have. But just give her time and while you are waiting you should try and heal. Not just all this." I said rubbing my hand along his badly beaten face. "But in here." I said pointing to his forehead. "You need to forget who you used to be because that person has gone Carlos, you know that. But you need to find what you are left with. Once you find it then Mackenzie and the rest of the world can adjust with you." I said completing my talk that I had run through my head so many times on hearing what had happened to him.

Carlos gave a little laugh and a cry at the same time.

"Thank you." He stammered out. "It's nice to talk to someone about it... you honestly think that macks is just scared?" He asked.

"I'm one hundred percent sure los." I reassured him. Seeing the smallest true smile on his face.

"changing the subject is Kendall home?" I asked.

"No, Antonio said he is stuck with paisley petrelli for reasons un be known to me." He replied sorting his face out from his well needed cry. "What do you want him for?" Carlos asked.

"He has that bag... it's got a tiny teddy bear in it that I need to find the owner of... an elderly man on the plane asked me to give it to his grandson. It's the last piece of the puzzle that I need to finish..." I sighed trying to concentrate on anything other than Logan.

Carlos pulled me in for a hug forgetting momentarily about his beaten face.

"Ow!" He moaned as he hurt himself on my shoulder.

"Careful." I said taking a look at him. I shook my head in disbelief that another human being could do that amount of damage willingly to someone for no reason.

Carlos smiled. "I'm sure Logan will turn up, he couldn't of gone far." He said seeing I looked troubled.

"I hope so... I worry he doesn't love me any more." I said just as a very relaxed looking Mr Carlos Pena senior emerged in to the room.

"Do you want to help me cook dinner son?" He asked Carlos.

Carlos stood up ready to help his dad. "Of course he loves you Lola." He said with a smile. "I saw the way he was kissing you in the jungle. If anyone can kiss covered in that amount of mud then it's true love!" He said amused. Then walked out to the kitchen with his father.

I narrowed my eyes. Trying to make sense of that last comment... how did Carlos ever see me in the jungle? Let alone kissing Logan in the jungle?

It felt like a train wreck had hit me when I put two and two together.

It was Mackenzie that has been covered in mud. She was the one that Logan was cheating on me with... not Sheri. It was her that Logan was asking the where abouts of at the hotel... it was her that broke up with Carlos out of the blue... but it was her that left and went back to Kansas.

I sat alone in the living room placing a hand on my stomach with absolutely no idea of how to fix anything...


	25. Chapter 25

**Safias story.**

"_Saf... saffy_... wake up!" I heard james say and felt a gentle shake on my good arm.

My eyes opened up to see his worried brown eyes staring straight back at me.

My mouth felt so dry as I tried to open it to speak.

"You were having a bad dream safs... it's okay." He said lovingly.

My head adjusted from the nightmare I was just having of being back in that horrid little shack with Carlos tied up, to the calm and neatness as I looked around Sara's living room where both James and I had fallen to sleep on arriving home from the airport in the early hours of this morning.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I left one nightmare and remembered I was in a real one as the reality of my mother dying and my father not wanting to talk to me set in.

"Come here." He said pulling me in to his arms as his mother walked in to the room.

She smiled at us both. "I've just put the kettle on... did you want a drink?" She asked.

"I'll have a coffee thanks mom." James replied.

"Just a water will be fine thanks." I said standing up and feeling giddy

"Are you okay love? You look poorly." Cathy said looking concerned.

"She just woke up from a bad dream mom." James replied for me.

I rubbed my hand on my face. "No I don't feel great actually." I said more to James. "I think I'm a bit dehydrated that's all." I added trying not to alarm him.

"Your stressed out saf. We will go and see your dad later and sort some of this out okay... I bet you will feel better once you have talked to him." James soothed.

I nodded, he was right. I was wound so tight over everything.

His mom kindly presented me with a glass of water while Sara, her sister who was also my foster carer sat me down and gave me a shoulder to cry on.

Sara talked to us only briefly this morning when we arrived home. No baby news was mentioned, only hugs and words of relief that we were okay.

She was more concerned that Sheri had spent the night at Kendalls, but as James pointed out it was more early morning than night and Kendall and Logan were the closest people she has in her life, so Sara didn't make too much of a fuss over it.

But now thanks to James' mother, Sara was in full knowledge of my pregnancy and my father's reaction to it. She knew about my mother and offered me kind, yet stern words of comfort.

Sara wasn't a pushover and teen pregnancies she didn't see as cute or romantic. She wasn't one to say everything was going to be okay like James' mom, she was one to tell you how hard your life was about to become.

"I've tried phoning your father... lots of times, but there is no answer. Safia I don't understand what's gone on here exactly. I had no clue that you and James were more than friendly and quite frankly I'm upset with both of you." She explained. "I certainly don't have room for a girl with a baby here, let alone a ready made family that I can see twinkling in James' eyes... can you stop smirking at me please James. I hope you understand how much things are going to change." She said looking angry at James.

I turned to look at him myself. He did have a little grin on his face.

"James you are being rude to your aunt." His mother snapped, as it did appear that James wasn't taking any of this seriously.

"No im not... things will be fine. You're acting like she is a single mother... she has me! Im the one she can turn to and rely on and trust... safs don't worry about a thing okay." He said taking my hand.

I nodded. I believed him whole heartedly. I knew James was head over heels in love with me and I knew I felt exactly the same.

"James life isn't as straight forward as that... why didn't you come to me! With all the kids that pass through this house you know full well that I've got a never ending supply of condoms stashed in a cupboard. I'm pretty sure I've already handed out some to you after we had a chat about another near miss you had." Sara said angrily.

The smile disappeared from James then.

"It wasn't a near miss... it was me being stupid on my first time and I took care of that. I made sure the girl took a morning after pill." He snapped standing up.

I knew full well he was talking about Sheri but Sara was completely in the dark about this. I don't think James was about to go revealing any names though.

"I get fed up with people criticising that we are having a baby! Safia has lost her mother and her dad is being a Jack ass to her but all your concerned about is what it will make you look like when the news comes out." He raged.

"That's not true James... sit down!" Sara said firmly.

"**No**! It is true, fact is I'm glad she is pregnant... it's a shock and yeah we get how hard it's going to be but at this specific moment in time I don't want to be moaned at about getting a girl pregnant or being told what I should of done differently... Safia is in need of all of us at the moment and if that means you bite your tongue on your real feelings then you bite it. Okay!" He hissed at his aunt.

James' mother looked some what shocked at this outburst from her son but proud at the same time.

Sara on the other hand wasn't taking his speech quite so heroically.

"We will discuss all of this later!" She replied to James, still in her stern voice. She then stood up and walked over to the window to look out of it and collect her thoughts.

James and his mother then shared an awkward look before he helped me up to my feet, I winced at my arm that was in agony. It was still heavily bandaged.

"C'mon safs I will help you get ready." He said softly to me.

I looked at Sara as she turned back around from the window. I knew her house rules. I wasn't allowed to be alone with boys in my room... no one was. Especially ones that declared they were about to help me get changed. But knowing that the damage was already done Sara remained silent and turned back to the window.

I felt ashamed of myself for everything in that instant.

Once alone in my room that James' mother had spent the night in I cuddled in to James and had a little cry.

"I'm sorry I lost my cool back there." James said as I heard the sound of his soft voice echo on his chest.

"It was nice to hear." I sniffed out. "I do feel like I've let everyone down though... do you?" I asked looking up to him.

James shrugged. "No... the only person I feel I've let down is you. Before we got together you were doing well at school, you were stress free, you didn't lie to your dad, you didn't run off on holidays... you didn't have sex!..." He continued.

"James don't... please... just don't." I said wrapping my index finger around his. "I love you, I wanted you... as far as I'm concerned your the only person in the world that hasn't let me down."

James flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm surprised my mom has taken it so well." He said still staring up.

Curling up next to him I kissed his cheek as we both lay on my made bed.

"Is it selfish of me to say I'm glad I'm pregnant so I know you won't leave me. Your all I've got left J." I replied.

"No... I think I feel the same. I've spent the best part of the year sleeping in 4 different houses... it's nice to have someone permanent that I know won't hurt me." He replied. Once again I knew he was thinking about his brief romance with Sheri. She hurt him so bad which was one of the reasons he didn't want to get in to a relationship with me.

"Let's get you and your father fixed huh." He then added.

"Can I have a big hug first?" I asked with a smile sitting back up. "Mind my arm though."

James sat up and once again wrapped his arms around me. His embrace feeling warm and safe. The smell of his hair was relaxing.

"I love you!" He said pulling away and giving me a kiss on my lips.

"Love you to J." I replied returning his kiss. This time allowing him to linger, not being able to remember the last time we had been caught in a moment I let myself enjoy him. His scent, his tongue. His cool breath on my skin.

He was my everything and I knew I never wanted to be without him.

James ran his fingers through my long dark hair.

"You should cover this up... for your dad, I mean ." James said breaking away. He then got up and walked over to a small chest of drawers that was in my tiny room that I had here.

I let out a sigh, not really wanting to dress in a scarf but he was right, the more traditional I looked the better it would be for my father.

"There is a black one in the bottom drawer... I will wear that." I replied.

James looked up, "you don't usually wear black. There is a gold one in here." He said pulling it out.

I shook my head. "Wearing black is deemed more appropriate for a few days after the loss of a loved one. He would go mental if I turned up dressed in gold James."

James nodded. "Sorry... that was insensitive of me." He said.

"No its not, your just concentrating on one thing at a time." I said softly, not wanting him to feel bad.

James gave me a small smile, we then had the difficult task of trying to get me changed. I could hardly bend my arm.

"Maybe lift it up and I will put the shirt on like that?" James said looking at my face screw up as pain hit me from my injuries.

"I'm not sure it's meant to hurt this bad James." I said trying to hold in the tears.

"You want me to have a look... under the bandage?" He said softly.

I shook my head knowing that more pain would come if he took off the bandage. I imagined dried blood stuck to both the skin and the gauze that was protecting me.

"No leave it... please." I said, exhausted already just from getting dressed.

James and I did things the long way round, we caught a cab to his uncle's where he had been staying before the plane crash, and collected his car. On getting in that he then stopped off at a chemist to see if there was anything in the line of pain killers I could take for my arm, but being pregnant James came out empty handed.

It was then my stomach began getting butterflies as we turned the corner and made our way to my home to see my dad.

As it came in to view the nearer James got, I had to sit up straight in my seat to try and figure out what my eyes were seeing.

"_What the..._" I said as James pulled in. I had opened the car door in my shock before the vehicle had come to a complete standstill.

Closing the door behind me as I got out the car, I heard James' door close as I stood on the sidewalk. My mouth gaped open as I looked up to the "FOR SALE" sign that had been hammered in to the ground.

A large removals lorry was parked up just in front of where James was parked and three men were placing furniture in to the back of it.

I looked at James as he looked at me. "This can't be happening?!" I whispered out. Then marched my way in to the house. The front door open for the removal men to come and go, I just walked straight in. James was hot on my heels.

Not finding my father downstairs, I climbed the stairs; finally coming face to face with him on the landing as he exited his bedroom.

A look of shock smacked over his face when he lay eyes on me.

"What's going on?" I demanded blocking the way out for him at the top of the stairs.

"Please move!" Was all my dad replied.

"There is a 'for sale' sign out side?" I said panicked.

"Please remove yourself from the hand rail." He scolded, only making eye contact on my hand that was firmly attached to the banister.

"What's going on dad? Your selling the house?... without even telling me? I know your upset about what's happened but-" I tried to say but he interrupted by grabbing my injured arm which was covered by a long sleeved black top. I don't think he would on intentionally hurt me, but I screamed out in pain

My father fled down the stairs the second his path was free but now James was on his tail.

Once again using his height to his advantage over his tender years compared to my dad, James squared up to him demanding answers.

"Why are you doing this?" He said calmly.

"Safia has made her own choices with no regard for others mr maslow. I'm simply doing the same." My dad replied.

"Your taking away her home! Her memories... she had just lost her mother!" James said losing all hint of calm as his voice raised.

"And I've lost my wife and a daughter!" My father bit back.

"**That's bull shit... your daughter is right there... she needs you!**" James yelled, pointing at me.

My emotions won me over and tears streamed down my face.

"My daughter mr maslow, would never of been seen coverting with the likes of you... my daughter would not of opened her legs to the temptation that was whispered in her ear by you. As far as I'm concerned mr maslow, my daughter is dead to me!" My father retorted.

A howl of tears left me as my father tried to walk out from the house.

James placed his arm over the open door to stop my dad from walking.

"Safia came here to apologise... to make things right... please just hear her out." James said sounding calm again.

Reluctantly my father turned around and stared at me. His eyes looked cold and non responsive.

I stepped down from the last two steps of the stairs I was stood on and walked towards him.

"Daddy I love you and I know I've disappointed you but I'm..." I began crying harder. ".. I need you to forgive me. I've made mistakes... I know I have. But I'm still me... I'm sorry... please just give me a chance." I begged.

My father actioned a single nod to say he had understood what I had said.

He then turned back to James.

"Her mother's burial was yesterday. If she wishes to visit her, the cemetery is the garden of peace... her belongings from her room are boxed up outside... once the removal men have gone they will lock up." He said then walked away leaving James momentarily stunned, just as I was.

On regaining his composure James followed my father out. "You can't do this to her!" He yelled as my father got in to his Mercedes.

"**Mr Rahimi where are you moving to? At least let her know**." James shouted through the tinted windows. The car purred in to life.

James stupidly decided to stand in front of it. My father revved his engine, attempting to force him out the way.

"Talk to her... **for fucks sake!**" James yelled banging his palms down on the car bonnet.

The car edged forward aggressively, forcing James to step back but he didn't move out of the way.

**"You cunt! You fucking cunt!"** James screamed at my father who was never going to be reasoned with.

James stepped away from the front of the car but gave the side of it a good punt with his foot leaving a dent as it sped out from the driveway of the place I once called home.

His chest heaving with adrenalin and placing both his hands on his head he looked desperate. He truly thought that my father would come round to our way of thinking.

"**What the fuck are you looking at!?**" James said viciously to two of the removals men as they stood and gawped at the space of the dramatic side show they had just witnessed.

With a fierce attitude in his step, James came towards me at the front door where I had stood and watched my father drive out of my life.

"_We don't need him... we don't need him._" James said softly as he took my shaken up body in his arms. He then guided me to his car and sat me down in the seat.

I watched as he collected the boxes of my belongings and put them in his trunk.

I knew my father would not forgive me but I never expected this...

* * *

Author note. Thanks for the great reviews and every one who is reading.

Will update soon.


	26. Chapter 26

**Paisleys story- (just landed back in LA)**

"I'm going to get swamped out there!" I said not wanting to leave the plane.

"Just see what Chase comes back with." Kendall said reassuringly to the side of me.

Our plane had just landed. Everyone else was off apart from Kendall and I plus the three cabin crew that were still on board. Madeleine had returned home on an earlier flight which I was glad of. I didn't want to have to deal with her anymore today.

"What's the time?" I asked one of the air stewards

"Just coming up to 7pm." A red headed girl replied.

"Thanks." I said as we stood awkwardly near the door of the plane.

"Sheri would just be about to take off now." Kendall mused.

I felt so guilty about what Madeleine had done to him and Sheri. If only I hadn't opened my mouth.

Chase returned to the plane after being allowed to leave it to check out the possible security hazards that awaited me. On landing we had been notified that a substantial amount of journalists were waiting to ambush me.

"It's not looking great but we can survive it." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "What does not looking great mean Chase?"

Chase gave me a small smile. "It means that there are hundreds of them and one of you Pais. Madeleine has instructed a car wait for us at the exit. So just keep your head down and keep walking." He said to both Kendall and I.

I looked at Kendall who looked pretty nervous at this point in time.

Are you okay? You look as white as a sheet!" I asked him.

I saw him swallow hard.

He nodded. "I don't cope well with stress..." He began but Chase turned me by my shoulders letting me know it was time to go. He treated every outing with military precision.

"Let's get it over and done with then." I said in a whisper.

Chase gave me his baseball cap which he patted down on my head, the peak pulled right down so I didn't have to make eye contact with anyone.

I heard a sigh come from Kendall as I followed Chase out of the plane. The warm LA weather hitting me instantly.

On walking in to the airport I did look up only once to see what I was about to contend with.

"Fuck!" I thought to myself as flash photography rained over me like a strobe light.

"Paisley!" One journo called out.

"Miss petrelli can you tell us what it was like on the island?" Another shouted in to my ear.

"What happened to Jake?" Said an older man with a voice recorder in his hand that he shoved in my face. He grabbed me by the arm to stop me from walking.

Chase, the professional that he was, dealt with it swiftly. Not only was he having to keep his eyes on me but he was also watching over Kendall who looked worse for wear.

Taking me by my hand and grabbing Kendall by the elbow, Chase rushed us through the crowd of vultures with cameras and memo pads.

"Keep it together Kendall... almost there" I heard Chase say under his breath.

On being shown out a side exit in to a corridor Kendall fell to his knees directly the door shut behind us and the three of us were alone.

"Shit what is wrong with him?" I said to chase in a panic as I watched Kendall hardly able to breathe on his hands and knees on the floor.

Chase shook his head. "I don't know... panic attack?" He said crouching down to Kendall who was grasping at nothing but doing it so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Shall I get help?" I said not knowing what to do. We were barricaded. The door we had just gone through had a sea of paparazzi behind it, and I expect the same thing was on the other side of this corridor where our car was waiting.

Chase was talking to Kendall softly and calmly. He had basic first aid training which I knew wasn't capable of saving a life but he was trying to talk Kendall out of what looked like a panic attack right now.

"We are cool in here man. Just get your breath and we can get you home okay." Chase said to him in his deep voice that was sounding so soothing right now.

I saw Kendall nod as he struggled to take in a breath but then he just kind of went limp, slumping to the ground. Sick entered my stomach as I then watched him have some kind of epi fit.

"Shit!" I heard Chase say as he took off his jacket and placed it under Kendalls head to protect him from the hard tiled floor as he jerked about uncontrollably.

Chase then patted him down.

"What are you doing?" I said on the brink of tears as Chase pulled out the contents of Kendalls pockets then looked at his wrists.

Trying to find a medical card or bracelet... or something. But just as Chase looked ready to begin panicking, Kendall began to slow down. With his own coordination back he sat up quickly and puked every where in front of him just narrowly missing his shoes.

"Shit man! You okay?" Chase asked him with a pat on the back.

Kendall nodded, he looked exhausted.

"Let's get you in the car huh? You okay to walk?" Chase asked as Kendall seemed to have sunk in to himself.

He stood up, brushing his pants down from dust on the floor.

"I need a minute" He snapped not making eye contact with anyone.

"Sure buddy... you epileptic?" Chase asked, concerned.

"Na... it's... it doesn't matter." He finally said standing up straight.

I felt uneasy, earlier I felt that I could open up to Kendall so what was wrong with me that he didn't feel the same.

"Chase, for fucks sake... let's just move!" I moaned feeling pissed off. Sometimes my bitch act I did worked out for me. if Kendall didn't want to explain his shit then fine!

I stormed off toward the exit, pulling the cap back down to cover my face. Chase hurried behind with a wobbly Kendall. To my surprise there was no onslaught of flash photography waiting, just a car. With a face on me that would probably make babies cry I got in the back, followed by Kendall. Chase sat up front.

"Good to see you miss petrelli. I hear your not feeling yourself." Said Paul, one of my regular drivers.

I didn't feel like talking. I just pulled the cap down again and looked out the window.

It was nice to see the familiar sights flash past me as the car set in motion. The trees were normal looking, not like the ones on the island. The sounds were familiar, the smells... it was good to be home.

I looked over to kendall who looked pale still but also looked more pissed off than me.

Obviously what just happened wasn't new to him as he didn't seem scared or confused.

Why didn't he tell me.

I noticed that the car was headed away from my home. But assumed Kendall was being taken to his. I had no clue where he lived.

Chase was on his cell constantly during the drive. I knew he was talking to Madeleine because he couldn't get a word in edge ways.

Paul finally turned a corner and my heart sank as I realised where I was heading.

"Chase why are we going this way?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

He put his hand to the ear piece of his phone and mouthed "I'm sorry" to me.

I shook my head in annoyance.

I was on my way to clear my head... at least that's what Madeleine had always called it. She overly loved to book me in to rehab. I never needed it, I didn't drink, I didn't do drugs, I was the most straight laced celebrity going.

"Maddi thinks it will look better for the Jake point of view." Chase then said to me on hanging up his phone and turning around. "You have a personal guest with you too this time." He said looking at Kendall.

"What? Where are we going?" Kendall asked unimpressed. "I need to go home!" He said.

"Rehab... we are off to fucking rehab." I muttered.

"No... no I'm not going any where else with you paisley. I want to go home and then see my girlfriend when she gets back ." He said looking emotional.

I sighed and turned back to look out the window.

"Kendall I'm sorry but Madeleine has you over a barrel on this one... you signed the contract. She owns you." Chase said to him as the car pulled up on the large gravel drive of the hospital I was about to enter.

I felt Kendall look at me but I didn't turn.

Chase came in with us momentarily while I was booked in.

I was shown in to a private room complete with bed, fridge and my usual meds I was given on arrival . Kendall looked fit to burst with anger.

"Call me if you need me paisley." Chase said as he left me in the care of the hospital staff.

I stood there and took in a deep breath.

"I want everyone out.. just fuck off." I said to the staff.

Exchanging dodgy looks with each other the staff stopped what they were doing and walked out.

Kendall slouched down on the large sofa, swinging his knees round to lay down. He looked ill and drained of energy.

"You scared me... why did that happen?" I asked.

"It's got nothing to do with you." Kendall replied dryly.

"I thought I could open up to you... I've talked so much about myself but I'm not fucking good enough to learn anything about you, am I?" I snapped.

"What? Why the fuck are you wanting to know anything... we aren't having a real relationship paisley. You don't need to know anything other than what you know already." He bit back.

"Your a joke." I hissed.

He turned and laughed sarcastically. "Me? I'm a joke?! That's rich coming from you and that fucking bitch of a manager you have."

"Why have you suddenly changed your personality? I don't get it... you can't just spaz out like that and pretend it never happened."

Kendall sat up, ready to retaliate something hurtful but he patted his pocket then looked panicked. He stood up.

"Fuck I've lost my phone!" He said.

"I think Chase has it. He took out your belongings during that thing that never happened." I said moodily.

"I need to be able to contact Sheri though." He said looking heart broken.

"I can text Chase if you like?" I offered feeling guilty again.

Kendall nodded as he lay back down on the sofa. I did text him, and Kendall and I waited in silence for the reply. I didn't know what to say to him. I was unsure of him now.

My phone beeped several minutes later.

"He says he will drop it off at Madeleines office in the morning, he is almost home." I relayed the information to kendall that chase had sent.

"So I'm stuck here with you feeling like shit and can't even let someone I love know where I am?" Kendall said sounding agitated.

"I'm sorry... I feel like I'm a prisoner in my own life sometimes... stop doing that." I replied looking uncomfortably at the sight of kendall clenching his fists together again.

"Your okay yeah... I mean if you need a doctor. .."

"I don't need a fucking doctor. I need to go home and see my girlfriend." Kendall snapped back.

I walked over towards the sofa.

"Kendall if your embarrassed then there isn't any need to be."

"I just don't want to be here... I might call a cab and come back in the morning... Madeleine won't know will she?" He asked taking a breath.

"She probably will but do what you have to do Kendall... it will be me she takes it out on." I said with a huff.

"Do you have any cash? For a taxi?" He then asked not caring what I just said.

I shook my head. "Nope I've got nothing. No cash, no cards... nothing. Is it not walking distance."

Kendall laughed bitterly to himself. "Its miles from here but you know what... I don't even have a key to get in." He just realised.

I smiled at this. "Just as well we came here then..."

Kendall spent a few minutes staring at the ceiling. One or two huffs and puffs came out of him then a sigh. He then turned his head to look at me as I still stood next to him.

"Its not something I can control... it just happens when I get stressed out... I panic. I do find it embarrasing but sheri she... well she doesn't ignore it but she just accepts who I am. She loves me and we fight over stupid stuff but I need her... I need her now paisley." He replied. His voice cracking at his heartfelt words.

"I can accept who you are kendall if you can accept me... we are stuck here for at least 24 hours so we might as well get talking huh?" I said honestly.

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did... its a defense, I just put a wall up around me." He said.

I smiled thinking I had done exactly the same thing with how I had reacted.

"I think you and I are very similar kendall." I replied sitting down on the edge of the sofa with him.

Kendall smiled.

"Why do you get forced in to this rehab place?"

"Just so it looks like I'm struggling. Jake has sympathy vote at moment because of his death. .. I need to win the public over." I explained.

"How will you do that by hiding in here with me?" Kendall asked.

"One of the staff is corrupt, she leaks a lot of information to the press... I always ask for her to talk to... I pour my heart out then the next day its in the paper... I would of thought she may have realised that we use her more then she uses us. " I added. "So as long as I look like a complete wreck in front of her and you look like a good friend its all good."

"Us? You and Madeleine? You make it sound like your a double act or something?" He said.

"She is all I have kendall... apart from Chase." I revealed.

"You have me now too... I mean that. The way you live paisley... its... its bizarre. You need someone normal in your life. "

I laughed. "no offence but I think your far from normal... but I want to know stuff about you. I've told you heaps about me." I replied.

Kendall chuckled exposing some cute dimples. His face still pale but he looked better within himself now.

"What do you want to know?" He asked still smiling.

I got comfy next to him on the sofa. "Everything... absolutely everything..."

* * *

Author note:

Thanks to everyone who is reading and the reviews about the story!

Hopefully will update again in next 24 hours. Sheri is up next on a hunt for logie bear...

Nat xx


	27. Chapter 27

**Sheridens story:**

"Can you get off your hurting me." Said a very pissed off sounding Antonio.

I unclamped my hand from his wrist. Seeing that I had left a reasonable sized hand print on him.

We were currently in a cab in texas driving away from the airport.

I was a complete wreck. I cried, snivelled and howled my way through the entire flight.

"Sorry... I'm getting the bus home... I don't care how long it takes, I can't get on another plane."

"I've never been so embarrassed!" Antonio said with a laugh.

I smiled at him.

"Your nothing like your brother are you? Carlos used to just float from happy place to happy place but you... you have an agenda Antonio."

"Maybe... Carlos is too nice... or I'm too honest." He laughed. "I will speak my mind even when it's not gonna be great to hear." He said.

I nodded. "so you honestly think that this modelling thing will be good for me?"

"It will be good for you, if you make it good for you. Don't do it for that Madeleine bitch, do it for your self. Make it your own some how and blow everyone's mind." He said.

"I wish I could see the vision in your mind Antonio."

"I can show you the vision in my mind... straight up.. it's not hard."

"I would like that." I said turning my head to look out the window. "I have to sort this out first." I said seeing the crofton manor equestrian centre fast approaching.

With the cab window open I could hear the crunching of the gravel as the wheels of the car drove in slowly.

"Take it I'm paying for this too." Antonio said with the raise of an eyebrow.

"I will pay everything back to you... I'm good. The compensation money is going to be ridiculously high." I said with a promise.

"What evs... it's cool." Antonio replied.

I got out of the car and stood with Antonio as we watched it drive away.

"Well did you want to knock or shall I?" Antonio said looking up to the pretty impressive house that Logan used to call home.

"No, im not knocking... come this way." I said heading towards the stable.

"Why was it you that had to come and find him, surely it should be his girlfriend that should be here." Antonio moaned.

"He needs a kick up the ass... I'm the only one that can do it properly." I said not wanting to talk.

Antonio remained silent, my tone obviously doing the trick in stating I didn't want to chat.

The walk to cairos stable was one of uncertainty. I was in two minds if I should just punch him in the face for kissing me like he did when he knew about lolas pregnancy. "Why can't he ever change!"

"You okay? Your mumbling." Antonio said with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah... Yeah im okay... you alright to wait out here?" I asked.

Antonio looked at me like he had realised whatever he had tagged along for today for was a lot more complex than what he had thought it to be.

"Yeah that's fine." He said coming to a standstill.

I nodded then walked alone to the stable doors.

The familiar smell that surrounded me as I went in was beautiful. the memories that flooded in to my mind like an avalanche of the days Logan and I used to spend in here.

I walked in further, seeing Cairo made me feel emotional. Then I saw Logan. Fast asleep resting against a hay bale.

I sat down next to him.

He looked peaceful, his head tilted to the side. I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Logues... wake up." I said softly running my thumb on his face.

Logan's eyes fluttered open from his deep sleep. He took a few moments to make sense of where he was and how I was here but he sat up.

"Hey... how did you find me here?" He asked confused.

"I know you too well logues... why are you here? Lola is worried sick about you." I said softly.

Logan smiled sleepily at me, taking my hand that still lay on his face. "I'm fine... I just wanted some time to think."

"She told me Logan... about the baby." I whispered out.

Logan nodded, his emotions being kept well hidden but his eyes gave him away. I could read him like a book.

"Bit of a shocker huh." He replied quietly.

"Do you not want her to keep it Logan? I thought you and Lola were built on stronger ground than that?" I questioned.

"I just feel trapped... I love Lola... in my own way but she isn't the one... she has never been the one Sheri."

"Logan if this is about me and you then you know that nothing of any value can come from it... it's not worth throwing away what you have with Lola. I love Kendall."

"No its not you" he replied shaking his head. "Jesus I love you Sheri and I wanna fuck you pretty much all the time but that's just me... this is different... she is different." He said.

"She? Your cheating on Lola?" I asked shocked.

"Everything happened so fast... I never thought I could feel this way but then lola dropped the bombshell of being pregnant and ruined everything." He revealed.

"Who is it Logan?" I asked a bit pissed off. He had slept with me behind Lolas back and now I find out he had a third one on the go.

"It doesn't matter... she said I need to go back to Lola... I blame Lola for so much, I know it's not her fault but I resent her you know. She has ruined my life with this kid." he replied.

I shook my head in disgust at him. "Do you know who you sound like?" I snapped.

"Who?" He asked looking confused.

"Our father!... he was happy to fuck around and make you and me with two different girls and where is he now Logan? No where to be fucking found! My childhood was unbearable thanks to that man and the shit selfish choices he made. Now your sat here like a fucking cry baby leaving the mother of your child scared out of her mind because you want the freedom to fuck yet another girl! Christ!" I said standing up. "Fine I will go back and tell Lola that your so fucking selfish your willing to not even give it a chance for the sake of your child... it's not about you any more Logan! It's not about what you think you feel!" I shouted. "Its about that little baby and quite frankly I thought so much higher of you."

"Sheri im nothing like him! You've never even met him." Logan bit back.

"No I haven't, he ran off with my mother then left her. Leaving both you and I without a second thought. Logan, Lola is having your baby. Do you want that child to grow up and feel even a fraction of what you feel towards your father towards you?" I hissed, crossing my arms over my chest.

Logan's eyes looked emotional as he thought it through.

"No... I don't want any kid of mine to feel that way." He said softly.

I sat back down next to him. "Then forget about this other girl, concentrate on building a life with lola... Jesus logues if I can say that then you can do it."

"I was going to go back to lola... just when I got my head straight." He said sounding exhausted.

"Don't give her the chance to realise what a complete moron you are Logan... phone her and tell her your on your way home."

"I kind of promised my mom we would talk later... she is making a nice dinner." He said.

"Your making friends with your mom? Is that wise?"

"Making friends with my mom is a better choice that I've made than fucking my sister." He said shaking his head.

I sighed. "Logan for the record I don't regret anything that has happened between us... it was the right thing to do at the time. Like this is the right thing to do now... with Lola I mean." I clarified.

"So I go home, put a smile on my face and tell Lola I love her and that I'm sorry I freaked out." He asked.

"Yeah... Logan promise me you will stop the cheating." I whispered out to him.

"There's nothing to stop Sheri... it finished before it started." He replied.

"Are you sure it's not me? You would tell me wouldn't you?" I asked skeptical.

Logan chuckled softly. He took my hand. "Sheri Cooper you are my first love, my best friend, the most beautiful girl in the world, my midnight wank and my sister... it should be you, but it's not. I promise." He said with a smile.

"Your disgusting... your midnight wank? Seriously?" I teased.

Logan gave me a hug. "Thank you! For coming out here, I'm gonna be a dad and your gonna be an aunty... how more messed up can we get Sheri?"

"Heaps!" I replied, pulling out from his hug. "I'm now miss Sheriden Lloyd and about to become a cat walk sensation to sort paisleys finances out so I can win back my boyfriend." I said with a sigh.

Logan's eyebrows knitted together.

"What? Slow down, your doing what?" He said sounding annoyed.

Another sigh left my lips as I began to explain the truth about Jake dying, and paisley telling Madeleine, and in turn how Madeleine kendall-napped my boyfriend and how she has roped me in to going to New York to model paisleys clothing range in a bid to salvage it and gain back the money that was lost.

"Once I've done what she asked she will release Kendall from the contract." I finished.

"Sheri... for starters you hate the name Sheriden! Why on earth would you do this... you're a recovering junkie... I'm not being rude but you wouldn't last five minute staying clean... Sara would never allow you to do it! Come to think of it how did she even let you on a plane on your own to Texas?" He said with a snap. His dark brown eyes looking angry and concerned at the same time.

"I didn't think of that... I have to do it to get Kendall back Logan!"

"Does Sara know your in Texas?" He asked sternly.

I shook my head. "I'm not alone though, Antonio is with me, he is waiting out side." I explained.

"For shits sake Sheri! Give me your phone." He moaned.

Reluctantly I took out my phone and handed it to Logan.

"Dial Sara's number!" He instructed.

I did then handed him the phone again. Logan put it on loud speaker.

"Hello?" Came the calm sounding voice of Sara, obviously she had no clue that one of her foster children had skipped the state of California.

Logan nudged me to start talking.

"Sara... hi it's Sheri. I'm er..." I struggled to find the words.

"Sara, this is Logan, I flew out to Texas this morning and I've just found out that Sheri followed me here."

"Texas! What the hell is she doing in Texas? I thought she was asleep... Sheri is this a joke?... what is going on?" Sara snapped.

"Sara, honestly she is fine, she was just worried about me and panicked, I will take her home first thing tomorrow morning okay?" Logan reassured her.

"Logan I'm not happy what so ever about this!" Sara bellowed. "You big time rush boys are nothing but trouble!" She moaned.

I guessed that James was in the bad books as well now then.

"With all due respect Sara, she is my sister and I have every right to look after her!" Logan said defensively.

"Yes Logan I'm fully aware she is your sister, but with your sister comes huge responsibility... which I honestly don't think you have!" Sara hissed down the phone to him.

"I will have Sheri home safe and sound tomorrow morning... maybe if you had a bit more responsibility yourself you would of noticed that she was missing... I will be discussing that with social services tomorrow too!" He snapped then hung the phone up.

I looked at Logan wide eyed and in shock of how well he controlled that.

He stared straight back at me.

"She will never let you go to New York Sheri." He whispered out.

"You will though... won't you? Logan if you say yes then I can do it... if I don't go, I lose Kendall. Madeleine will make sure of that!" I replied.

Logan didn't move a muscle. He wasn't letting me read his thoughts or his body language at all.

"Yo! You guys done in here?... I need to get a drink." Antonio said from behind us.

Still caught in my stare with Logan I gradually tore myself away from his chocolate eyes.

"Yeah we are good huh logues?" I said standing up.

"Yeah we are good... I've got a baby on the way!" Logan replied to Antonio but still looked at me.

"Erm... congrats man, straight up... that's... cool." Antonio replied awkwardly.

"C'mon, I will take you to the house, ultimate mom test is seeing if she will allow you guys to stay the night." Logan said also standing up then walking out the stable.

Antonio looked at me.

"He is your brother?" He asked in a whisper.

I nodded. "Please don't tell anyone... please Antonio." I replied back quietly, gutted that Antonio had over heard that vital bit of information.

Antonio raised his hand in the air. "I promise... straight up. I'm loyal Sheri... you can trust me!" He said.

I left the stable with a smile. I honestly did feel I could trust him.

Walking to the house was slightly less uncomfortable as the last 5 minutes in the stable but I dreaded what was possibly about to unfold.

"You guys wait here... I will talk to her." Logan said about his mother as he left Antonio and I on the door step of his grand looking house.

"What the deal with this?" Antonio asked.

"His mother hates me... with the fire of a thousand suns." I added with a smile.

Antonio smiled. "You need Jesus!" He said with a chuckle.

"I would probably try and fuck him." I said getting the giggles at the most inappropriate time.

Antonio shook his head at me as felicity king darkened her own doorstep as she came to greet us.

Logan stood by her side with a very forced smile on his face. It told me things were... okay.

"Sheri... I need to thank you!" She said curtly to me.

My mouth opened slightly and my eyes narrowed not really understanding what was happening here.

"Are you being sarcastic?" I replied.

A small laugh left Logan's mother. "No dear! You explained that I needed to let Logan do his own thing before I lost him... and well I have, and here he is. Your welcome to stay Sheri." She said still in her cold tone but I was willing to accept her gratitude towards me.

I saw Logan let out a breath of relief on seeing the effort I was going to at being nice to her as well.

I turned and smiled at Antonio then entered the house.

Dinner in the king household was possibly the most formal family dinner I had ever had, Logan seemed to take it as the norm though, but I could tell Antonio thought it strange with all the different sorts of cutlery and the candles. Even classical music played in the back ground.

In all my years of knowing Logan I would never of thought that his family meal times were this serious. I actually began to see what Logan's mom had hated me for. He was destined for great things, then there was me... just a little better than trailer trash from the wrong side of town.

After an evening of chatting and discussing big time rush and some of the finer moments that Logan had been a part of, and some detail of what happened on the island I was shown to my guest bedroom. I said goodnight to Antonio, and Logan gave me a hug.

A smile crept on my face as I watched him disappear behind a door that had "LOGAN" written in alternate black and white lettering which had two black stallions on either side of his name.

The guest room I was in was beautiful. Fancy decor that was too nice for a guest room. My mind floated back to when I found out about Logan and cassandra. In that cinema with him and James... the hurt I had felt... it still hurt now.

I tried to erase it from my mind. I undressed and got in to bed in just my underwear and my white vest top. I fell in to an uncomfortable sleep only to wake up just gone 1am.

I tossed and turned for several minutes trying to get back to sleep until I resigned myself to the fact that no more sleep was going to be coming my way tonight.

I sighed as I thought about what might happen if I didn't go to New York and I lost Kendall. Then I thought that now was as good a time as any to talk Logan in to letting me go.

I got up and silently opened my door up, I crept over to his room with the little stallion horses on his name plaque and snuck in.

"What are you doing!?" Logan said surprised and shocked to see me as he fumbled for his remote control to turn the tv off.

"Oh my God." I whispered out a giggle. "Are you watching porn Logan?" I said now laughing at the big pair of tits that were now paused on his screen.

"Shits sake Sheri!" He said finally finding the off button.

I chuckled. "I'm sorry I couldn't sleep and wanted to talk about this New York thing... are you playing with yourself under there?" I questioned, seeing that one of his hands was still hiding under his duvet where he lay in bed.

"Erm... no! Sheri now is not a good time... never is a good time to discuss that.. your not going!" He said flatly.

"What?" I said a bit loudly. "Logan please! You have to say I can go." I said feeling emotional.

"No, its too risky with all your shit you've been up to... sara is right, I need to be more responsible!" He said now allowing his hand out of the covers. It was then I saw the huge boner that was left to bulge in to the bed cover.

I almost laughed but I held it in. I played the same trick Logan played earlier in the stable. I didn't move a muscle, he had no clue what I was thinking about.

"Sheri... what... why are you looking at me like that?" He said almost angrily.

I took in a breath then took my vest top off that I was sleeping in exposing my naked breasts in front of him.

"Holy fuck... please don't do this." He said, us both knowing full well that I was his kryptonite, as he was mine.

"I will put the top back on if you say I can go to New York." I bargained.

"No..." Logan said in a whisper.

I smiled at him. Taking a few steps nearer his bed and pulling at his duvet, revealing a very naked Henderson with a huge erect cock winking back at me "Okay... how about I lose the panties if you say I can go to New York?" I replied in a soft sexy whisper.

Logan let out a kind of grunt. He was putty in my hands.

"Can I go?" I asked with a smile.

Logan shook his head.

I narrowed my eyes at him like he was a naughty school boy.

"You wanna touch that while looking at me instead of that crappy porn?" I said nodding towards his dick.

Logan didn't respond.

"You do don't you. Just think logues... ultimate midnight wank!" I whispered out teasing him.

Logan shook his head... kind of, he hardly moved but it was a definite shake.

I shrugged at him. "Fair enough..." I said picking my top up and slipping it back on. "I will see you in the morning." I said blowing him a kiss and turning towards the door.

"... wait! God damn it! Jesus, you fuck me about!... don't go!... okay... stay." He said urgently.

"Can I go to New York?" I asked.

Logan nodded. "Yeah... yeah you can go... just don't leave the room." He said now looking at me with hungry eyes.

I smiled then walked over to his bed. I crawled on to the mattress, positioning my scantily clad body over his naked one by straddling him.

"How many 'one last times' are we going to have Sheri?" Logan whispered to me as I hovered inches from his face.

"Always once more logues." I smiled back. My blonde hair cascading down one side of my neck. Logan brushed a section of it behind my ear with his hand.

We looked at each other's faces for a long time. His beautiful brown eyes searched me.

Logan then allowed his hand to wander. It wandered straight in to what he wanted to find...

My underwear! His fingers slipped inside the fabric of my panties.

With our faces still inches apart and the only thing that joined us was the finger that Logan was seductively placing inside me, he watched for the reaction on my face.

I bit my lip as the flush feeling of him pleasing me intimately took control.

"That feel good?" He asked.

"I can't even explain it." I said as I enjoyed the motion of his finger sliding in and out of me.

Logan remained silent as he concentrated on what he was doing. I could feel my body wanting him, craving him.

His finger slid out and slowly trailed its way over my clit. He was being so soft and gentle. I could feel myself pulse in his hand as he pleased me.

The satisfaction that glinted in Logan's eyes as he watched my face was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

Resting my weight on my knees as I remained straddled over him I sat up, slowly I removed my vest top again, this time it was me watching for the reaction on Logan's face as he became up close and personal with my breasts.

The grunt left him again. I loved that sound. It was a raw masculine sound that only I was able to give him with the pleasure of my body.

"Sheri... your-" he began but I shushed him with a kiss.

"Shhh... there is no need to tell me. Your dick tells me how beautiful I am." I said looking down to the rock hard pulsating stiffness that wanted so bad to be inside me.

"Shit!" I then said.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, his hand still working its magic on my clit.

"I'm gonna cum... fuck don't stop!" I said secretly urging him to pick up the pace.

He did.

"Fuck it feels so good!" I whispered as waves of pleasure he inflicted on me scored through every vain and nerve in my body.

I flopped down exhausted on Logan.

He didn't let me rest though. He flipped me over so my back hit the mattress. He forcefully pulled at my underwear to gain access to me but it wasn't his dick that found its way in. It was his tongue.

"Oh shit... " I said, grasping at his hair. Tugging at it, trying to be gentle but the feeling his tongue had on my now very sensitive area was out of this world. My grasping got harder and harder on his hair.

"Uh... oh god... oh god... Logan I'm... fuck." I said as I came once more while his tongue ran over my clit. He finished me off completely by gently sucking on me.

My chest heaved in and out with the adrenalin he forced through me. Logan's face met mine as he kissed me passionately while fumbling around in a drawer with his out stretched hand.

"Oh man... please!" He said breaking lip contact with me as he looked in to the drawer.

"I swear I had some in... gotcha!" He then beamed with delight as he found a condom packet.

Ripping it open with his teeth and bagging himself up with one hand, Logan was ready to go.

"I'm not going easy on you this time." He said with a smile.

The force of his hardness entering me was amazing. I was still so sensitive from what he had achieved from my body just minutes before.

His cock moved inside me hard and fast. I could feel yet another release build up inside of me.

I grabbed my hands on Logan's ass. Letting him know it was okay to go harder. I wanted it rough. I didn't want it to feel like I was in love with him. I wanted it to feel like he was banging my brains out for fun... this really was fun.

I could feel him slide in and out of me with ease as Logan took it in turns to kiss my neck and my lips.

The scruff from his chin scratched my skin, but it only added to the pleasure of Logan fucking me.

"I wanna cum on you." Logan then said out of the blue.

"What?" I replied taken aback by this odd request, not one I was really familiar with.

"Can I?" He asked again, still going full throttle as he fucked me. Sweat dripping off him.

I nodded, not sure what to expect.

Logan kissed me softly once more then pulled himself out of me. The condom was disposed of and I was left with the vision of beauty of Logan Henderson jacking himself off over me.

His other hand softly played with my clit again.

Watching him tug on his own cock was now the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I marvelled at the sweat that seeped down his chest as he knelt in between my legs, his nipples hard and erect, his face full of concentration.

This was his ultimate midnight wank.

A small gasp of shock and delight escaped me as I was hit by his warm delicious cum that ejaculated over my chest, a little made its way as far as my cheek.

The warmth of that and the sexy sight of Logan looking worn out, his dick still in his hand and his other still gently stroking my clit, sent me off for my third orgasm of the night.

I was fucked! literally, mentally and physically fucked!

Logan lay down exhausted next to me. His chest heaved in and out.

"Any regrets?" He panted out.

I shook my head. Turning it to face him.

"You know I'm never going to tell any one what we do, don't you...we are different Logan." I said trying to communicate the fact non verbally that us being related means that telling anyone would only make ourselves look insane.

He nodded.

"I know..." He replied, his eyes honest. He leaned in and kissed me.

"I'm covered in jizz, logues." I said with a chuckle.

"You look good like that..." He smirked. "there is a bathroom through there." He said pointing towards an ensuite.

"Okay I won't be long." I said standing up trying my best not to drip anything on the carpet.

I showered and thoughts of Kendall and guilt did crop up in to my mind. I pushed them straight out again though.

I was selfish, I knew that! Logan was even more selfish but I knew that the times we did have together like this should be enjoyed and not tainted by guilt.

I tiptoed back in to Logan's room with a towel wrapped around me.

"You look ready to sleep." I said smiling at him, I dropped the towel to the floor.

"I was waiting for you. I wanted you to fall asleep in my arms." He said whipping the covers back ready for me to join him.

"We won't get caught if I stay the night in here?" I asked.

Logan shook his head. "Nope! You wanna stay the night in here?" He asked softly.

I crawled in beside him and snuggled in to his strong arms as Logan tucked the cover in over us both. "Yes." I replied.

"Night Sheri" He said in my ear.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"G'Night logues... I love you."

"Love you to... this is the last time though yeah?" He said sleepily.

"Yeah... yeah course it is." I replied.

In the darkness I just saw the smile on Logan's face.

We shared a kiss that said more than a thousand words could.

Sleep took me away...

* * *

Author note: last update until after xmas, maybe after new year too. Tried my best to leave you with something a little juicy for the holidays.

Wishing everyone a lovely Christmas and a happy New year. Thanks for reading, thanks for all the amazing reviews and twitter comments. Your all brilliant.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

love nat xx


	28. Chapter 28

**Lolas story**:

"Lola he will be back... don't do this." Carlos tried to plead with me as I packed my bags angrily in my bedroom.

Logan didn't return yesterday after he stomped off and Sheri hadn't contacted me to say she had any luck in finding him.

I was so close to telling Carlos the truth I had figured out about Logan and Mackenzie but I just couldn't do it to him. He remained in the dark still pining over her.

I made my mind up last night that I would spare my heart the extra hurt and just go back to Texas and begin a new life with just my baby and me! If Logan was too hooked on that whore to care about the pregnancy at least, then he wasn't worth waiting around for me to listen to shit excuses from him.

"I just want to go, Carlos!" I said emotionally as both of us heard the front door shut leaving the mail box to clatter in the impact.

"Who is it?" I said in a whisper to los.

Carlos stood up from the bottom of my bed and walked out on to the landing.

"It's Antonio... and Logan." He clarified standing just outside my doorway.

I stood up and walked to my door, slamming it shut as I heard familiar footsteps ascend the stairs. I turned the lock before Logan even made eye contact with me.

"Is she in there?" I heard Logan say to Carlos as both boys now stood outside my closed bedroom door.

"Yeah... logues, she is pretty upset... she is packing." Carlos replied to him.

"Packing?" Logan answered then tried the door handle. "Lola open up baby, we need to talk." He said realising it was locked.

I sat down on my bed. Tears now leaving me. I remained silent, knowing that I would blow my lid about Mackenzie, causing Carlos more heartache if I spoke.

"Lola please..." Logan said with a gentle tap on the door.

"I will leave you guys to it." I heard Carlos say then listened as his own bedroom door shut next door still able to hear pretty much everything, but leaving Logan alone.

Another knock came to my door. "Lola, im a complete idiot! I'm sorry I left... I went home... Sheri came and saw me... made me realise how much of a selfish prick I'm being. I'm sorry lola... I love you so much." He said in to the door.

"No you don't." I said in a small cry.

"I do! Lola I've been so stupid... you've no idea how stupid." He said.

He was wrong, I had a pretty clear picture of how stupid he had been.

"I've got my head straight now and all I want is you and our baby happy... I'm ready to talk about it lols... I want to talk about it. Please open the door." he begged.

My heart felt like it was tearing in two. My better judgment not wanting to be clouded by his words.

"I can't be hurt by you again Logan." I blubbed.

"Lola... I promise you I will never hurt you... I promise. This baby and you, mean absolutely everything to me... I'm sorry it's taken me so long to see that."

I lay down on my bed and cried in to the sheets. I didn't want to get sucked in to more of his lies.

"I don't believe you." I sobbed.

"Lola please... open the door so I can prove to you that I mean what I say."

"You can't prove it Logan... the damage is done." I said in a whisper but he still heard me.

"Open up baby... c'mon. I love you lols." He said actually sounding like he meant it, but the trouble dating an actor was that they were generally good at acting. I didn't know if this was real or just Logan being irresistible.

"I'm going back to Texas logues." I said sitting back up, choosing not to believe him.

"No your not!" He said flatly with his face right up against the door.

I shook my head in anger and stood up, walking towards the door. I placed a hand on the wooden panel and pressed my own face up against it.

"Don't you tell me what I can and can't do!" I snapped, ready to explode and not care that Carlos was in the next room to hear.

"Then don't tell me that I can't prove that I love you and prove that I'm sorry... because I do and I can." He replied from the other side of the door.

I rolled my eyes, my heart hurting so bad from the pain he caused me. I wondered how many times he had kissed Mackenzie... slept with her... told her that he loved her... our entire relationship was a lie.

I unlocked the door ready to unleash every single sour thought that I had for Logan, but as I opened the door up Logan wasn't ready to walk in and defend his man-whore activities... he didn't even know that I knew about it. Instead Logan presented himself in front of me on one knee with a pretty cream box in his hand which contained the most beautiful diamond ring.

"Lola Williams... I want us to spend the rest of our lives together... Will you marry me?" He said softly, taking my hand in his as I stood numbly in front of him.

My mouth opened slightly in the shock... I didn't expect this!

"What?" I said in complete shock.

Logan flashed me his crooked smile. "Will you marry me Lola!?" He asked.

In that instant I knew he wasn't fucking about, I knew he meant business. Logan messed around with relationships but he had always talked seriously about marriage. I knew that it was a one time deal with him... so for him to be asking me this now... it was real. It must be.

"I want our baby to have the most amazing life lola, the most happy life with both of us. I won't let myself become something I despise and if that means I do a little bit of growing up, then that's what I do... what do you say?" He asked still holding the ring out.

My mouth still hung open in shock.

"Logan... why are you... how come you..." I began but just couldn't find the words to complete any sentence.

Logan smiled, he got up from his one kneed position, took my hand and walked in to our bedroom shutting the door behind us. He sat me down on the bed then sat next to me, handing me the cream box which held the ring.

"Lola im back because I love you, I am terrified and deep down I'm thinking how the hell am I going to be a good dad... I don't want to be like my father..." He said trailing off.

I remained looking at the ring, a million thoughts sprinting through my mind. Only one was making itself heard though. I was still in love with Logan, no matter what he had done. I willingly listened to his words.

"I know running away from our problems was the dumbest thing to do Lola, but I do promise you that I'm going to change, its about us now! The three of us." He said softly.

Looking up from the ring to Logan's handsome face and listening to the things that he had just said I knew that resistance was futile.

"You honestly want us?" I asked with a tear drop running down my face.

"In my eyes your all that matters now." He said.

More tears overflowed from my eyes. "I love you Logan..." I replied looking back down to the sparkling diamond ring.

Logan took the box from me again and once again knelt down on one knee in front of me.

"Say yes then." He instructed.

I swallowed hard, once again weighing it up in my head. He had returned, he had said said sorry, he promised to change and here he was giving me the chance to spend the rest of my life with him...

"Yes." I whispered out.

Logan took me in his arms, squeezing me a little too tight. Then pulling away he slipped the ring on my finger, I watched in amazement as I made it twinkle by moving my hand.

I was met by his soft lips then, his hand gently caressed the side of my face as he kissed me.

"This baby will be the making of me lola." He promised. "There is no way I'm going to do a half ass job of it like my dad." He said emotionally.

"Sheri really did talk some sense in to you then?" I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yeah... she said I sounded like my father... I guess I did. I'm never going to let you down Lola. I'm yours forever!" He said sealing his promise with another little kiss.

Right then I was so glad that Sheri had gone to find him, she was the only person that was capable of talking to him.

"I will have to thank her." I replied.

Logan smiled at me. "I would leave it for a few days she was calling you every name under the sun on the flight home this morning. Flying is not an activity that Sheri wants to participate in... ever." He chuckled.

I smiled back at Logan. I loved him so much, this was a dream for me I thought to myself as I looked at the ring on my finger again.

"When you left yesterday logues I was thinking about if the baby would be a girl or a boy... what would you prefer?" I asked allowing the knowledge of him and Mackenzie to slip from me.

The smile on Logan's face was amazing. He wrapped his arm around me. "I don't really mind, I was thinking about baby names on the flight." He revealed.

"Seriously?" I asked feeling excited.

"Yeah seriously... Lola im not anywhere near ready to have a kid, that much is obvious but it's happening and as long as I've got you to help me out then little Logan junior will be just fine." He replied pulling me up to the head of the bed where we both lay our heads on the pillow and looked at each other.

"You've always got me logues, I love you so much... all this is perfect... I like the way you got as far as your own name for baby choices." I chuckled.

Logan kissed my nose, "I actually have seriously thought about it. If he is a little boy then I was thinking Flynn, it's pretty cool sounding, Flynn Henderson would sound good if he followed in my footsteps but if we have a girl I was thinking something... girly, like rose or lily." He said deep in thought as he looked up to the ceiling.

"I like Flynn... but rose and Lily are a bit... not me." I decided. "You like cute little flower names huh?" I asked as his brown eyes fell back on me.

"Yeah... I googled a few on sheris phone on the flight. There was Heather... I didn't go much on that one though. daisy, that's cute. blossom, was nice." He then said reeling off the names he remembered.

"I like Blossom, that's really cute Logan." I agreed.

"Flynn or blossom then... this is mad. A baby!" He said with a chuckle.

"Getting married is mad... are you sure Logan?" I asked.

"Might as well do it properly... you will be a milf... that's hot." He said with a sleepy smile.

I smiled at the fact he thought I was hot. Let alone still going to be hot after I had a baby come out of me.

"You want me to fix you something to eat? You look tired, didn't you sleep well last night?" I questioned.

"No I didn't sleep great. I spent a lot of it talking with Sheri, and thinking things through." He revealed. "I'm not too tired, I will go down to the kitchen with you and make us both something huh? Sound good?" He asked.

"Sounds perfect... what will Sheri say when she hears about us getting married?" I asked nervously as I sat up.

"She knows already... I told her what I planned to do on the plane." He said helping me up.

I nodded, glad of this fact. With Sheri on my side things would be a lot easier. Logan and I walked down stairs. To our surprise we saw Kendall raiding the fridge.

"Hey bro, Sheri is freaking out about you." Logan said to him.

"I know." He said with a mouthful of food. "I've just phoned her, I'm just grabbing a shower and some clean clothes then I'm going to see her... you opened your mail?" He asked Logan.

Logan shook his head then looked at the mail that was on the kitchen table.

"Kendall do you have that bear... in your bag?" I questioned.

"Sure." He said digging out the bear from his back pack, her handed it to me. "I will see you guys later." Kendall said with a big smile then made his way to the stairs.

I tucked the bear under my arm and picked up the pile of post, flicking through until I found one for Logan then an identical one for me. I read the back of the envelope.

"It's from the air line." I said.

Logan took his post from me and opened it up.

"Holy fuck!" He said dropping the letter to the floor.

"What is it? Shit Logan you look like your gonna hurl?" I said picking up his mail.

It was a letter apologizing for the technical difficulties the plane had suffered from which caused us to endure "unimaginable misery" it was then I noticed the cheque that was attached to the bottom of the letter.

"Fuck! Logan this is written out for half a million dollars!" I said in shock, my eyes wide and staring at him as he stared at me.

"Open yours." He whispered.

My hands no longer wanted to work properly, they shook with adrenalin as I fumbled around trying to open my own letter. Finally it did open and I physically fell to my knees on reading it.

"Holy fuck it's the same! Logan... we have a million dollars between us!" I said with a trembling whisper.

* * *

Author note: La la la la lala Lologan.

Whoop whoop happy new year! Will update either later or tomoz.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sheridens story.**

I was filled with little remorse over mine and Logan's sexual encounter last night. It was too good to feel bad over. Plus it was a one off, I loved Kendall, and Logan was on a mission to make Lola his bride, not wanting to be anything like his father. It was this thought that was spurring him on to change.

Kendall had phoned just a few minutes before saying how sorry he was and that he would be straight round to spend some well deserved time with me. I hadn't mentioned what Madeleine had instructed me to do yet about modelling campaigns and new york runways.

I was sat in the kitchen of Sara's house, Logan and Antonio dropped me off in the cab, Logan hadn't entered the house though which Sara was now fuming over.

"How dare he threaten me with telling social services that I can't keep track of the children in this house and not even bother to hand you over properly" she raged, still furious about the phone call Logan had with her yesterday.

I looked at James who was also sat at the kitchen table waiting for Safia to wake up. He told me he was made to leave at bedtime yesterday even though Safia was in tears not wanting him to go, but Sara insisted. James had returned early this morning to be there for when she woke up.

James threw a small sympathetic smile my way.

"I'm sorry I went to Texas Sara... it was stupid of me." I reasoned.

"Stupid doesn't even cut it Sheri. Your grounded beyond belief. You go to school, you come back! That is your life from now on." She hissed.

I nodded, thinking my punishment was a bit harsh.

"Sara its safs birthday on Friday. I was hoping to have a little party for her... would it be okay to have it here?" James asked politely.

Sara looked fit to burst with anger.

"No James! on Friday I have a busy day planned. Im sorry but I won't be throwing any parties." She said robotically.

"Sara please, she will be 18. I wanted to do something special for her." James pleaded.

"NO JAMES! Im sick to death of you lot thinking your in control here. I said no, and I mean no." She said spitefully.

Sara turned away from us and loaded up the dish washer.

"Ask Kendall when he gets here if you can have it at the boys place." I said to James, who smiled at me at this good idea.

Sara turned back around. "Sheri, 1. You won't be going any where for any parties and 2. Kendall isn't allowed in here while your grounded." She said hurtfully.

"What! But that's not fair! I haven't seen Kendall for days Sara." I argued.

"I couldn't care less Sheri, to be honest the further you and your problems are away from all those boys, including James the better!" She replied.

James and I looked at each other

My blood boiled underneath my skin, containing the anger I felt was too hard.

"THAT'S FUCKING BULL SHIT! James is my best fucking friend, Kendall is the only thing I regard as home and Logan... well he isn't going to love what you've just said, is he!" I hissed.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that in my own home Sheri." Sara bit back.

Tears threatened at my eyes. "I was on the understanding that this was my home too now. Obviously I was wrong. I'm just an excuse that you have to sleep well at night. Do yourself and the world a fucking favour sara... kick me out!" I said in just above a whisper then went though the kitchen door that led to the garden and to my own room at the back of the house.

I crawled in to my bed fully clothed and cried.

Once upon a time I thought Sara and her hard attitude would be good for me, but now she was keeping me from the people I loved.

I hoped that James would come and see me but I figured Safia must of woken up or Sara had banned him from seeing me.

I Showered and got in to my pjs, no point in getting dressed if I wasn't allowed out. I sat on my bed and channel surfed, smiling as I saw both myself and Kendall goofing around on an episode of btr on Nick.

It felt like a million years ago we had filmed it all. I wondered who was going to take my place of jo in the next season.

A faint tap came to my window. Excitement filled my every bone as I hoped, wished and prayed for it to be Kendall.

I looked through the slat blind and saw some beautiful green eyes looking back at me. Kendall had his finger pressed up against his lips and motioned for me to open the window.

I pulled the blind up and slid the window open. Kendalls warm lips pressed against mine in the second he could reach me.

"I love you." He smiled.

"Love you too," I whispered pulling him in by the collar of his shirt through the window.

I closed it back up.

"Sara has grounded me kends." I said wrapping my arms around him.

His dimples displayed on his face were like a sight for sore eyes.

"I know, luckily James answered the door before Sara got there, he told me to jump the fence and knock on the window." He replied.

I smiled up at him. "It feels like I haven't seen you for years... this paisley thing is tougher than I thought... what did you do stuck with her for all that time?" I asked.

Kendall flopped down on to my bed. "She is really cool actually, you need to forget everything you think you know about her because none of it is true, she is diabetic too... not as serious as mine but it's nice being able to chat about it. That's all we did really, just chat.. swap stories. It was okay... I missed you so much though." He added.

I felt my stomach drop the second he mentioned they had something in common.

"That's good." I lied. "I'm glad you missed me."

"I really did more than anything... Sheri I had a fit at the airport... it was pretty bad. I couldn't handle the paps all in my face... I just freaked out."

I took Kendalls hand. "oh kends... I should of been there with you... did you hurt yourself?" I questioned openly.

He shook his head. "That Chase guy took care of me... he is pretty sound." Kendall said.

I nodded. "Kendall, no trace of Jake Smith can be found, they think an animal ate him, you didn't even have too sign that contract to do this crap with paisley... but Madeleine gave me an option to get you out of your contract early... I kind of accepted it." I admitted.

"What do you mean? Sheri you can't trust that woman! What is she making you do?" He then asked.

"She is making me model the petrelli clothing range at some major fashion launch... she likes the way I look." I added with a smile.

"She likes the way you look? Sheri you can't do this for her, I know your not comfortable with this paisley thing but honestly you know I love you, don't do this. I would never hurt you... Madeleine will completely destroy you if you gave her the chance" he panicked.

I smiled at his worry. "Kends I know that, it just so happens Antonio had taken me under his wing... it's all under control." I promised.

"Who's Antonio?" He asked.

"You know, los' brother... his brain is amazing, honestly, some of the ideas he has are unreal, he was chatting non stop about it at breakfast this morning. Logan said it all sounded great too, he doesn't like that Madeleine woman for what she is doing to me."

"Breakfast? What? Why was Antonio in Texas with you. I don't really understand why you had to go while Lola stayed here." He said looking hurt and confused.

"Kendall it's nothing to worry about, Antonio is brilliant but definitely won't ever be more than a friend. He drove me to see Madeleine yesterday morning when she offered me the modelling contract, he said I would be stupid to not do it, then lola visited me and said... Jesus, you won't believe this! Logan and Lola are expecting a baby!" I said feeling a little pang of jealousy but I covered it up by excitedly clapping my hands.

"She was in bits because Logan was missing, but I figured out he was in Texas so I asked Antonio to go with me... he helped me with the flight, I'm terrified of flying now after the crash... and well you know the rest more or less... I may have changed my name though, Madeleine said it was better for business. I'm Sheriden Lloyd now kends. I'm about to go global! That's what Antonio says." I gabbled out quickly, trying to ignore the horrified look on Kendalls face at all this new news.

"Logan and Lola are having a kid?! But Logan was screw- never mind." He said changing his mind to talk about it.

"I leave you unattended for 48 hours and you emerge with a new name saying your a catwalk model, hanging out with people I don't know, and flying across the country to visit your ex?" Kendall replied not amused.

I stayed silent for a minute, finally making eye contact with him. "While you were stuck in a posh hospital suite with paisley petrelli, yeah I did all that." I said softly.

A sigh left Kendalls lips. "What's happening to us Sheri?"

I kissed Kendall on the lips then wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Absolutely nothing is happening to us!" We are as strong as we have ever been." I promised. I had no desire what so ever to let Kendall go, I adored him... every inch of him!

"I love you, I don't want to lose you baby." He whispered in to my ear as his kisses trailed from my lips to my ear to my neck.

"That feels beautiful." I said closing my eyes.

"Your beautiful Sheri... oh!..." He said holding on to me excitedly. "Did you get mail today?" He asked.

"No not that I know of but Sara was more ready to moan at me then give me post." I replied

"We have been awarded 500 thousand dollars in compensation and free flights for life Sheri! Half a mil'... can you believe it?! I know we were told maybe higher but, shit... it's so much money huh."Kendall said smiling.

My eyes were wide. I was expecting it to take months for any kind of pay out.

"Oh my God... Kendall we are set for life!" I beamed.

"I know! think about the amazing house we could get, the cars, the holidays! It's insane Sheri." Kendall smiled with me.

The door knocked suddenly, breaking both Kendall and myself from our celebration.

"If that's Sara she will go fucking ape shit if she catches you in here!" I whispered to Kendall.

His eyes darted around the room, the panic making him blind to the good place to hide, under the bed for example, or in the bathroom. Kendall being Kendall decided to hide in the most incriminating place he could think of.

Under my covers in my bed.

He was well hidden, I'll grant him that but it was ridiculous.

I walked up to the door of my room, opening it up I saw Sara.

"Sheri I brought you some food... I'm sorry about everything but you must understand I'm doing it all for your own good." She explained handing over a sandwich.

Not wanting to get dragged in to a shameful conversation of how Logan was my brother and also did things for my own good as Kendall hid beneath my bed covers completely unaware of my messed up family life, I did the only thing I could think of.

"Leave me alone Sara, I'm watching my boyfriend on the tv because it's the only place left I can see his face... unless you think that tv is a bad influence on me too and want to take that away!" I hissed at her, throwing the sandwich down on the side.

"Don't be childish Sheri! Can I come in for a minute to talk to you properly please." She asked.

"No I don't want to talk, I'm tired of doing things I don't want to do in life so I just want to get back in my bed and relax." I replied, as Sara looked in to my unmade bed with crumpled covers and Kendall hiding silently underneath them.

"Very well, we need to talk though Sheri, you are due an assessment with social services soon and if you claim you are this unhappy staying here to them then they will want to move you on, I don't want that and I'm sure you don't want that after the trouble James went to on your behalf to get you here."

"Uh huh." Was all I replied.

Sara narrowed her eyes at my uncooperative nature.

"Get some rest I expect your over tired." She said taking the door handle and closing it behind her as she left.

I locked it and walked back over to my bed, swishing the covers from Kendall.

"Alright under there, money bags?" I said with a big grin.

"I'm gonna buy a flashy fucking car sheri... a house... a dog... a big ass tv." He said smiling from ear to ear.

"Mmm, sounds good... don't forget though..." I said crawling on to the bed with him as he sat up against my pink padded head board. "... that the best things..." I added giving him a kiss as I sat on his lap. "... come for free." I finished, running my fingers through his unruly hair that smelt so good and placed my tongue in his mouth.

Kendalls hands ran down my spine, sending a shiver of delight through my body.

"I've missed you so much Sheri." He whispered to me.

"I want you so bad kends... I'm desperate for your cock inside me." I said crudely but Kendall loved it, I felt his dick stiffen beneath me.

"Just as well I brought a little something with me then huh!" He said flashing his beautiful dimples at me as he smiled.

Kendall pulled an old looking wallet from his pants and handed it to me as he pulled at my pyjama top, yanking it over my head and taking in the sights of my pretty baby blue bra.

He turned in to a wild animal after that, tugging at both my clothes and his, it took him less than sixty seconds for us both to be near on naked as I still sat upon his lap. I handed Kendall the condom from his wallet.

"You need to get back on the pill Sheri, wearing rubbers is shit." He whispered out as he prepared himself.

"Yeh, I know..." I agreed kissing him as I lowered my body down on to his.

"Uh... good God, I forgot how great you feel." I Said as he entered me, Kendall placed his hand on my waist getting me to his desired speed as I bounced on his rock hard cock.

"Baby, I'm so fucking... hard for you." Kendall whispered erotically as we both lost our breaths pleasing each other.

I bit my lip as I felt the goodness of his rhythm build up inside me. It was a feeling like no other having sex with someone you loved and adored so much. Logan popped in to my head briefly but even the taboo sex I had with him wasn't a patch on this. I erased him from my mind and took in the sensational delights my eyes offered me of my gorgeous Kendall, as his clear green eyes locked on mine, his hands fondled and stroked at my breasts that still lay hidden in the only piece of clothing that still remained on me.

My arms around Kendalls neck, I noticed how his veins were prominent from the sexual workout we were having, his perfect bare chest had a sheen of orgasmic sweat covering it. His heart beat almost at the same pace of my sexual speed as he slid in and out of me.

With every pound I felt closer to the max of coming. I eyed up his tiny waist as my knees surrounded him as we made love. Kendall literally made my mouth water, he was imperfect in every way to himself but to me I wouldn't change a thing about him now.

I could feel my insides crave the orgasm he was about to give me, the sensual stroke of his fingers on my breasts was just too much to appreciate as it helped to send me on my way to heaven.

I quickened my tempo and helped ram Kendalls cock inside me to maximise the amazing feeling.

Kendall kissed me, pulling me down to his level by my neck, he knew I was so close and wanted to join me.

I could feel him pulse inside me, that was the feeling that made my orgasm slip from me, in big beautiful waves.

"Ken..dall... oh... oh my... wow!" I grunted out, with no disregard of how un-feminine I may have sounded.

Opening my eyes I saw Kendall had closed his, his sexy little lips just parted slightly that let out a gorgeous husky groan of delight as he climaxed.

His hair a sweaty sexual mess on his head, he looked exhausted.

"Geez, that was fucking awesome!" I said letting our lips meet again.

"I love you Sheri. There is no one else for me." Kendall said, his clear eyes looking amazing against his flushed face.

"I love you too, kends. I never want to be without you." I replied so honestly.

"Sheri, we need to have a serious chat about stuff." He said out of the blue.

"About what?" I asked, worried that he might some how know about Logan and I.

"The drugs James found on Jake Smith... James didn't really find them on Jake did he... he found them on you."

I sighed with a heavy heart, got off of Kendalls lap and prepared to explain my actions of what was going through my head with those drugs I found on the island...

* * *

Author note: love Shendall smut!

Thanks iloveeebtr, I adore lola and Logan, but I also adore kenz and Logan. I'm torn.

Will update tomoz, or maybe tonight, Safia is up next, then paisley then possibly paisley again then... Mackenzie may be returning. Haven't got that far yet.

It struck me the other day that Chase the body guard is pretty much John Cena. This thought makes me warm and fuzzy inside. Never have I had a leading male role that had nothing to do with btr so make sure Chase Matthews works his way in to your heart!

Thanks for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

**Safias story:**

"Morning beautiful!" James said to me in his caring tone, he had just walked in to the kitchen, I had just woken up, although I was dressed.

"Morning."I replied, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in his chest. "You just got here?" I asked thinking it was good timing.

James smiled as I looked up at him. "No." He said in a little whisper. "I've been here for hours, Kendall just knocked on the door... Sheri is in a bit of trouble with Sara so I just told him to jump the fence if he wants to risk seeing her." He replied.

"Oh right, poor Sheri." I said feeling my stomach do somersaults.

"You okay?" James asked, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Yeah just feel a bit yukky today." I replied.

"I expect you need something to eat, you hardly touched any dinner last night... I'll make you some breakfast, sit down saf'" he instructed. "How is your arm feeling today?" He asked as he cracked some eggs in a pan.

"Agony, I'm just trying to ignore it though." I said.

"You taken that dressing off yet?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sara changed it for me last night. She bathed it, it came off pretty easy." I said.

"It's not infected or anything then?" He questioned.

"I don't think so, I didn't look at it at all to be honest, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Sara said it looked good though but the way it was cut is causing the pain as it heals... I bet that bastard knew that when he did it." I said as Sara walked in the kitchen.

"What did you say to Kendall, James!?" Sara asked as she stood in the kitchen doorway with her arms folded against her chest.

"Nothing aunty Sara." He replied innocently.

I smiled at his cheeky nature.

"Well you must of said something to him, he didn't seem too heartbroken that I said no to seeing Sheri." She snapped.

James shrugged. "I didn't mention Sheri." He lied with a shrug as he made scrambled eggs.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Did you ask him about a flaming party on Friday? James you know Sheri is going to fly off the handle if she doesn't get to go, I'm worrying about her." Sara said sounding defeated.

"oh for goodness sake!" James said raising his voice. "It was meant to be a surprise."

Sara uncrossed her arms. "Well, im sorry I didn't know." She said as she got the makings out for a sandwich on the kitchen work tops.

James gave a big huff as he sat down next to me. Placing the scrambled eggs in front of me.

"I was trying to throw you a surprise birthday party... it stayed a surprise for about 10 minutes." He chuckled.

I smiled at him. "James your so sweet, but honestly I don't think I'm really in the mood for parties." I said softly.

In truth partying was the furthest from my mind, I needed time to come to terms with everything that had happened. A pregnancy, a death and my father's rash reaction to everything.

James' face fell though on hearing my words.

"Oh okay... I just thought it would be nice for you to be surrounded by your friends so you realise how important you are to everyone." He said with his adorable way of thinking.

I nodded. In a way this was James trying to help me. I didn't want to push him away. He was the only family I had.

"That sounds lovely jay'... I'm sure I can act surprised." I relented.

James gave me his most beautiful smile. How on earth did this gorgeous guy end up with me.

"Really? You want a party?" He beamed.

"Yeah but as long as it's about you too... it's your birthday on Thursday huh. I've not even got you anything yet." I said realising.

"Everything I want is right here." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Eat your breakfast up!" He then added.

I looked down at my scrambled eggs, unsure if I could physically put it in my mouth.

I decided instead to have a bite of the toast that came with it.

"I thought today we could have a little look around some apartments... see what kind of rent we are talking about." James said excitedly.

"Apartments? I thought we were waiting until the compensation money came through?" I asked. We had talked about getting a place to live together briefly last night. But it all depended on when or if we got that money, I had nothing to my name. before I was daddy's little rich girl, now all I had was James. He was doing okay with his earnings but it wasn't enough to keep both, him, me, a baby and house ticking over.

"Well we were, but..." James said looking up at his aunt who let out a sigh then walked out the back door with a sandwich I presumed was for Sheri. "Safia, sara just told me that the reason she doesn't have room for you and a baby here in the meantime is because on Friday... on your 18th, she has another kid coming in... Sara needs your room saf." He said softly but the words still cut like a knife.

The toast I had eaten wanted to come back out the way it had gone in but I swallowed hard.

"Its a little girl... she is 9 and her family are having a few problems. Sara thought that once you were 18 if your mom needed to go in to hospital then you would be fine to stay at home and look after yourself... she didn't know that this was going to happen with your parents... it was all organised a week or so ago for the girl to come here" James explained.

Tears left me. "So from Friday I'm homeless." I sniffed.

"Your not homeless, my mom said your welcome to stay in my room in San Diego until we sort something out.

"But if I'm in San Diego where will you be James?" I asked.

"Well I could stay with you for a couple of days in SD but filming starts on season two soon so... saffy, don't worry about it. Things will work out eventually for us okay." He soothed making eye contact with me.

The urge to cry and the want to puke my guts up as my stomach swirled the toast around in a distressful way was too much.

I stood up with force, knocking my chair over and causing it to fall to the floor, I rushed out to the bathroom, bumped in to Sara as she entered the kitchen now empty handed but sent her stumbling back.

I just about made it to the toilet in time as my stomach emptied its contents.

I wasn't done though, once the first wave of sickness had gone a second wave came leaving only bright green sick to leave me.

"You okay love?" Sara asked as she rubbed my back.

I battled with my head scarf as it lay scruffy on my head. Sara knelt down next to me and help straighten it up. "Perfect." She said with a caring smile. "You okay?" She asked again.

I nodded, turning around I saw James stood in the doorway of the bathroom. He looked uncertain, I think it hit us both how difficult things were going to become. I gave him a reassuring smile which he returned.

"Isn't it too early for morning sickness?" I asked both of them, feeling out of breath and still nauseous but not enough to be sick again.

"It can happen at any time. With my first pregnancy I had no sickness, but my second I had to be put in hospital because I was throwing up so much from start to finish." Sara said giving my hand a squeeze.

"I'll get you a drink of water." She added then left James and I alone.

"Are you okay, you look scared stiff?" I said to James who looked caught in a stare.

"Yeah im fine!" He said with a smile, snapping out of his daydream state. "It's just all a shock still, pregnancy and sickness... it won't be long before you don't fit in these any more." He chuckled rubbing my skin tight jeans as he sat on the floor next to me.

"James I had a dream last night that the baby was born with muscular dystrophy... what do you think the chances are?" I questioned, Feeling emotional.

James scratched his head. "I'm not sure safs." He replied honestly.

Sara walked back in, she had a glass of water in her hand.

"Come on, let's get you off this floor and in to the lounge." She said gesturing for James to help me up.

Once in the comfort of the lounge, we watched as Stevie one of the other foster children played with Lego on a big fluffy rug.

"Did I hear you talking about your mother's condition?" Sara said passing me the water and a tissue for my tears that were imminent.

James nodded. "Saf thinks there is a good chance the baby could inherit it... so does my mom." He revealed.

I didn't know that James had discussed it with his mother. She left yesterday to go back home.

Sara nodded. "Your mom is worried about it... as we all should be. Saf you should get booked in with the doctor and ask her about what tests can be done. Which either way it swings it will be better to know what you guys are dealing with." She said in all honesty.

"I was going to wait as long as possible to go to the doctors." I said. Wiping away at a few tears that fell.

"Why?" Sara asked looking baffled.

"Well..." I replied glancing at James. "I was going to wait until after my 18th... a few months after... so James wouldn't get in to trouble." I sniffed. Last thing I needed was James getting done for sex with a minor.

"It doesn't work like that Safia, besides once you have a scan they will see how many months you are gone anyway. But for James to get in trouble someone would have to report him, I know I'm not going to, he's my nephew... if not an extremely stupid nephew, but he won't get reported. In a sense he is lucky your dad has run off and not stayed behind to cause trouble." She explained.

"So I can go with James and we won't get in to trouble?" I asked.

Sara smiled. "No, you won't get in to any trouble." She said softly.

I smiled back. "I will phone up today then, tell them I'm worried, because I really am. I know my mom had 50/50 chance of passing it on to me, so I guess it's around that huh? Depending if I carry the gene... I don't really know... I wasn't planning on having any children." I blurted out then began crying.

James cradled me in to him.

"Saf, whatever happens it will be okay... let's get some fresh air in you and go for a drive yeah. We can look at some cute little apartments and get ourselves some new cells." He promised.

I wiped my eyes with the tissue Sara had given me. "Okay... everything will be fine." I agreed with a smile.

"Take a bottle of water with you Safia. James make sure she eats!" Sara said standing up and looking at Christopher, one of the other foster children that had just walked in the room.

James gave me a few minutes to freshen up then we set off in his car to look at some temporary housing for us. Aaron had told us it could be months before any compensation money came our way, it was meant to be a substantial amount but knowing our luck it would probably be a few hundred dollars or money off our next flight.

Time passed with only a small amount of chit chat exchanging between James and I, he turned the radio off as he pulled in at a gas station.

"What do you want to eat saf'?" James asked.

"Nothing thanks, I don't think it will stay down." I replied.

"Okay... you sure?... I'm going to get back on the free way, do we won't hit another gas station til we get there." He said.

"I'm sure" I replied then watched James ignite the car back in to action. "Are you okay Jay?" I asked him.

James drove out of the gas station as he collected his thoughts. "Yeah... did you mean it when you said you weren't planning on having any kids?" He asked curiously.

I took his hand at it landed on the gear stick. "I always believed that it would be cruel to bring a child in to the world knowing that it could have so much wrong with it, the risk always seemed too great... James that doesn't matter now. I love our little baby no matter what. When we were on that island I felt for sure you were dead and gone, all I had in the world left of you was this baby growing inside me. It kept me going, kept me strong. I know now that it doesn't matter if there is something wrong, as long as there is love, then there is happiness." I finished.

James smiled as he looked out on to the road. "We definitely are going to be the happiest little family then saf... the first and last?" He then questioned.

"Can you live with only having one baby your entire life time... it's so odd having this conversation isn't it."

"I can live with that Safia. It's not odd, it's just a lot earlier than I expected to have it." He smiled.

"Where are we headed Jay?" I asked.

"San Diego. I looked online last night and its the cheapest place to rent near us and my mom is near by for you when I need to stay in LA." He explained.

I nodded. I didn't like being so far away from James.

"What's your dream house saffy?" He asked smiling.

I thought for a minute, unsure of what my dream house was. "I'm not sure really. I think any house can be a home as long as happy memories are in it. I hate to think that all my happy memories of home are going to vanish when some stranger buys my parents house." I said with a sigh.

James didn't know what to reply to cheer me up. Instead he just held my hand. That was good enough for me. Just knowing he was there... on my side.

I rested my eyes as the warm sun shone in the car and made me sleepy...

* * *

"Saf' wake up baby! We are here." James said softly.

My eyes opened but my stomach churned. "Oh crap I'm gonna be sick." I said clapping my hands over my mouth.

In a panic, and in fear of not wanting his interior redecorated with vomit, James reached over and opened up my door.

It was good timing as I hurled more bright green vomit on to the side walk just as he opened the door.

"Why is it so green." I said in despair as I looked at the gross mess I had made.

"Because your stomach is empty, that's just bile." James said with a disgusted look on his face as he too had a look at what had come out of me.

"We are at the first property. This one is available now." James said handing me the bottle of water I had placed on the back seat. "You wanna go in and peak through the window?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied as I took a sip of water. I felt a bit better.

James held my hand as we went in to the garden of the property, it looked slightly worn down but the kitchen that we could see through the window looked nice.

"Yeah I like this... it will do for a starter place for a few months until we find our perfect place with the compensation money." I said excitedly.

"I was hoping it would be nicer for the price." James replied.

"How much is it?" I asked.

"1,400 a month." He said taking a step away and looking up to the top of the house.

"What? James we can't afford that... we would be broke before we even moved in with paying a couple of months rent up front. We wouldn't even have any furniture." I explained.

"If you like it, we could cope... Ive got a couple of auditions lined up... or I could get a little job..." he said full of optimism.

"James Maslow, your a true gentleman but I would rather have something to sit on and a tv to watch in a little apartment than have to sit on the floor in this big house while you work 24 hours a day to pay the rent." I said with a smile.

James kissed the top of my head then took me by the hand to the car.

"Let's try the next one then." He replied.

"You don't mind having a party on Friday then?" He asked as we drove to the next rental on his list.

"No... I mean I can't promise that I'm going to be the life and soul of the party but we need something to look forward to. Did you ask Kendall then?" I questioned after hearing what Sara moaned about this morning.

James nodded. "Yeah when he came to the door earlier. He said it would be cool... what did that last street sign say?" He then asked.

"Erm Jefferson drive... I think." I replied.

"Okay I will just pull in here and turn around. It's Jefferson we wanted." He replied.

The next property as we reached it wasn't even worth getting out of the car for. The entire neighbourhood looked derelict.

"I'm not living here... even if it is just for a few months." James said flatly.

"How much is it though?" I asked.

James sighed. "700 bucks a month... the next one is only 550"

"700 is kind of the top end of our budget James." I replied dreading to think what the next property would look like."

"Shall we just go and visit my mom... let you get to know her a bit better... I can't let us live in a place like this." He said looking upset with himself.

It was my turn to sigh. "James I don't want to be so far away from you. If I'm staying at your mom's I will only see you at the weekends while your filming... maybe Sheri will let me bunk in with her?" I added clutching at straws.

"Your not staying with Sheri." He said flatly.

"Why not?" I questioned, I knew him and Sheri were close friends so I didn't get the problem.

"She is still using drugs saf... she had all that fucking heroin on her on the island. I still need to talk to her about it actually, but so much has been going on." He said.

I nodded."your mom's it is then." I agreed.

James threw a sympathetic smile my way as he drove the short distance to his mother's house.

When we did arrive my first port of call was the bathroom to be sick again. I felt completely rotten to the core and completely embarrassed. But James' mom was kind and told me her tales of sickness in pregnancy as she also handed me water.

When I was feeling safe to emerge from the bathroom I sat with James and his mom in a nice little kitchen. It was homely and I could totally imagine James growing up here. It was nice.

"no luck with the house hunt then love?" Cathy asked James.

James pulled a face. "It's not looking great." He admitted.

"Well you are more than welcome for you and Safia to stay here, you know that. Your room is only small but it will make do." She said.

James nodded. He still looked disappointed with himself.

I guess it was a pride thing that he wanted to provide for me.

I gave his hand a squeeze.

"Oh before I forget you have a ton of mail there James. I think one is an invite back for a second audition. You might as well take it back with you now, It saves me forwarding it to you." She said pointing to the post

James flicked through the mail with a miserable face on him.

"I can make you a sweet tea if you like Safia? That might help you to feel a bit better." Cathy asked me, but the thought of a sweet tea made my stomach turn.

"Holy fuck!" James then said out of the blue as he read some of his mail.

"James! Language!" His mother scorned.

"What's wrong Jay?" I asked concerned.

James looked stunned. "Erm... nothing is wrong." He said looking up at me as I waited for a reply. "It's erm... it's just... a call back... one I wanted." He said.

"Oh that's good." I smiled.

"Yeah... this is amazing... Saf I'm going to make your dreams come true... I promise." He beamed.

I smiled at James. The odds were against us and luck felt like it wasn't our friend but the smile James beamed at me now, all I could do was believe him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Paisleys story: (Thursday, James' 18th)**

"Chase how bad will it look if I don't turn up?" I asked.

We were just about to go to a personal church service in Jake's memory. I didn't want to go and see his mother, have to pretend to his entire family that I was heartbroken. They despised me. Never gave me the chance really. His mother had insisted they wait for as long as possible in the hope of finding his body. She obviously wanted to bury her son in his home land of England.

"It will look really bad pais. Madeleine will have an episode if you don't go." He replied.

I sighed. "Have you seen my shades?" I asked making sure I wasn't about to step out of the house without them.

Chase stood up. "They are here in my hand." He said looking at my reflection in the mirror as I stood in front of it patting my dress down.

"Paisley you look fine... for a funeral dress, you rock it." Chase said to the side of me.

I looked up at him, that's all you could do with Chase because he was so tall and broad. "I don't know what I would do without you Chase." I said honestly.

He cracked a smile at me. "Probably be late for a lot of stuff." He said, pulling me in for a reassuring hug. He then placed both his hands on my shoulders as he pep talked me "Okay listen... you are going to walk out there and hold your head high, you've done nothing wrong... think of this as getting some of your freedom back now he has gone." Chase said, removing one hand from my shoulder and wiping away an emotional tear that ran down my face.

"Thank you." I sniffed. Knowing Chase felt no sadness over the death of Jake. I expect he had lost count of the amount of times he had to rescue me from Jake and his temper.

"What time is Kendall and his friends getting there at?" Chase then asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, all I know is that Kendall hands me a tissue at some point to dry my eyes. It's that gesture that Madeleine wants in every newspaper..."

Chase walked back over to the chair he had been sat in previously in my room. He sat down slowly.

"Kendall is an alright guy huh? What do you think Pais?" He asked.

I nodded as I looked at Chase in the mirrors reflection. I placed some pearl earrings in my ears. "Yeah he is an alright guy. He is taking all this crap Madeleine puts on him well... Chase are you okay? You look pale." I said now turning around to look at him.

He nodded. "Yeah ive been suffering with a virus bug or something... just feel a bit unsteady on my feet." He replied.

"Oh... Chase your silly, why didn't you say anything. You should get off home and get to bed. I hate seeing such a big guy under the weather." I replied looking him over. Chase was muscle upon muscle. Tall, broad and built like a house.

His blue eyes smiled at me like I was stupid. "You think I would honestly let you go to this thing alone without me to protect you?" He said in his deep booming voice as he chuckled.

"I guess not. Take it easy though okay." I instructed.

"Yes mam." Chase replied sarcastically.

I shook my head at him as I turned back to the mirror. "Your very immature for a man of 33." I teased.

"And you are far too serious for a girl of 21." He replied.

"I would do anything to not have to be serious, Chase... I honestly would." I said turning back around. "I'm ready... let's get this over and done with." I declared.

Chase escorted me out of my home and in to the car. Journalists waited eagerly, pressing their cameras up to the tinted glass of the vehicle as we left my gated residence.

I felt safe enough with my shades hiding most of my face and the stern look that Chase now wore... that look was his uniform, no one messed with him. Today though he was sporting instead of his usual black jeans and red shirt, some black suit pants and a black shirt... but he did wear a red tie.

Chase always liked to wear the same colors whilst he worked for me, he said if he wore different colours each day then it would be too hard for me to find him if we ever got separated and I needed him quickly. So him wearing his red colored tops was my easy eye catching color in a crowded room, although Chase rarely left my side when he was working. If he did it was to wait outside the room I was in so I could talk privately with someone, or to do risk assessments on me entering a place like he did before I got off the plane. He was a machine and never took his eye off of me, a true professional and a fantastic friend. I would of lost the plot years ago if I didn't have Chase.

"Was kelsey okay with you working today, It was meant to be your day off huh." I asked. Kelsey was chase's wife. I expect I saw more of her husband than she did. She was always polite to me when ever I had met her but she seemed, despite the size of Chase and his manly exterior, to be in charge of their relationship.

"You know kelsey, always happy to get me out from under her feet." He smiled.

"You say things to spare my feelings." I said with the tiniest of smiles on my face.

Chase gave me a playful nudge in the ribs. "She was pissed... we were meant to be spending the day together. It's our wedding anniversary." He admitted.

My shoulders slumped as guilt piled on me thick. "Oh Chase I'm so sorry. We will get this done with as quick as possible then you can get home." I replied.

Chase smiled. "We will concentrate on the matter at hand... I've always got a back up plan for kelsey." He chuckled, tapping his pocket.

"Ring or bracelet?" I asked, knowing Chase showered his wife in jewellery whenever he had work commitments that he couldn't get out of.

"Necklace actually... she has been after this one for a while, so I should escape a night on the sofa." He laughed.

"Oh my goodness... look at them all." I said as the driver of the car pulled in to the church car park. A sea of people swamped the area with a scattering of police officers to control them and prevent most from entering the church.

"Don't panic." Chase replied as he assessed the situation. He was looking at every detail, entrances, exits, the crowd of public, the crowd of paparazzi.

"Pull in at the side entrance pal." Chase instructed the driver.

The swarm of people followed the car as we pulled up.

"On the sign then okay?" He said to me then In one swift movement Chase was up and out of the car, closing the door behind him, leaving me safely locked inside.

I watched as he addressed one of the police officers, with their help Chase had now been able to construct a safe clear path for me to get in to the church without members of the public or paparazzi being able to harras me. He opened up the door that I will be entering the church by then walked back to the car waiting for just a few seconds as he once again assessed his surroundings. He flashed me the sign that said I was safe to exit the car, which was him holding out three fingers.

With my sunglasses on I opened up the car and walked towards the church door, the safe sound of chase's footsteps were close behind me. I didn't turn my head to look at any one.

"Brody is in the crowd, Pais." Chase whispered in my ear as he now walked alongside me.

I nodded and swallowed hard.

Tim Brody was my personal stalker, he once called himself my biggest fan until I refused to stop and sign an autograph. Since then he disliked me with a passion. Obviously he had some mental issues, but he would now send me hate mail, throw things at me and I'm pretty sure he burgled my house, he sent a letter hinting at things that had been taken, like underwear or photographs but the police said it wasn't enough to press any charges.

Once inside Chase escorted me to my seat next to Jake's mother. I was sat at the front on some fancy biblical looking chairs, I watched Chase take his position standing at the back of the church, he liked a bird's eye view on everything, never missing a trick, especially when he knew Tim Brody was outside. I exchanged air kisses and flimsy hugs with Jake's mom, it was more for show, but she looked devastated over the death of her son.

We were subjected to depressing music as other members of Jake's friends and family from the US side of his life joined us, waiting for the service to begin.

People kept coming up to the family and expressing their condolences, as usual I was seen as unaproachable, people only seeing what Madeleine had forced them to see.

Kendall was the first and last person to greet me, he bent down at his knees to talk to me, offer me the condolences that Madeleine had instructed him to give me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as rehearsed

I shrugged. "It's still a shock." I replied for the benefit of Jake's mother and other people who were in hearing range.

"Stay strong okay, I'm always here if you need a friend." Kendall then said, handed me the tissue and gave me a hug. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the undercover pap that had just snapped away at Kendall and I.

I sighed as Kendall walked away. I opened up the tissue he had just given me to dry my eyes. In small biro writing I saw a note "they may not be my own words but I do mean them. K."

If I was in a different place then I would of whole heartedly smiled.

I turned in my seat and looked to where Kendall had just sat down.

The church was packed. I saw he was with Logan, lola James and im guessing James' girlfriend. I couldn't see Sheri though. I wondered if Madeleine had told her not to come or if she was just fed up with Kendall hanging around me already.

I turned back as the service began, the reverend saying nice things about Jake. I was still conscious of hundreds of pairs of eyes on me. After this, Chase and I would have to spend some time at the gathering after the service, then I was due to give a statement. Madeleine had then ordered for Kendall and I to have a coffee late at night to give the impression I couldn't sleep and Kendall was voluntary there for a shoulder for me to cry on. Naturally I was destined to get photographed while doing that.

It was ridiculous.

I used to crave fame and attention before I had it. I never ever thought it would be like this.

"...Paisley would you like to?" Came a voice in front off me, snapping me from my day dream.

I looked up to the reverend who was conducting the service. He was waiting for an answer from me.

"Erm..." I whispered out, not having a clue what was being asked of me.

Jake's mom took my hand from next to me. "Please paisley, we would love to hear you sing. Jake adored your voice." She said sniffing back the tears.

They wanted me to sing! Shit. "Erm..." I said again not wanting to what so ever. I looked around the crowded church. The expectant looks on people's faces that I should do this as a way of showing my respects to Jake. "I don't think I can." I replied honestly.

"You have to paisley!" Jake's mother hissed at me from my side.

I swallowed hard then stood up, following the reverend to the hard standing area he had begun his service from.

My mind drew a complete blank, I looked at Chase who now had his game face on as I was at complete risk stood up here on my own. He was treating this spontaneous act like I was being set up for assassination.

I actually hoped that someone would stand up to gun me down because my head was empty! the only song that was screaming at me inside my brain was the most inappropriate song to sing at a funeral, but the thought of singing it and the nerves that hit me made me want to laugh. I wondered what the crowd would do if I burst in to song, singing the Macarena... would they feel compelled to do the dance, or disgusted I had stood up here and sung it.

It was Logan Henderson that I saw stand up as the crowd began whispering amongst themselves as I failed to deliver any kind of comfort with a song.

Chase looked ready to charge at will if Logan attempted anything. I however tucked my thumb and my index finger in to my palm leaving three fingers slyly exposed for Chase to see that I was happy for Logan to approach me.

He smiled, his kind brown eyes look sympathetic for me having to do this. Logan simply walked up to me. "You'll never walk alone." He said in to my ear, gave my hand a squeeze then walked back to his seat.

I let out a sigh of relief. Thank the Lord for Logan Henderson. You'll never walk alone was one of the songs for the football club Jake played for. He was a Liverpool striker. It was the perfect song for right here and right now.

I wowed the congregation making Jake's mother cry with emotion. Job will done!

After I had sung and sat through the best part of an hour listening to how fabulous a person my dead ex boyfriend was Chase escorted me back to the car where we were then taken to a hotel function room where the guests of the service could mingle.

I had a glass of something alcoholic shoved in my hand. I hadn't touched alcohol for so long now.

"Do you want me to get rid of that for you?" Chase asked discreetly.

"Please." I replied handing him the glass, I had no interest in drinking it.

Chase placed the glass down on a nearby table. I saw Logan enter the room and walked up to him.

"I just wanted to say thanks for the help with the song choice... the Macarena was very almost sung." I said to him as he stood with Lola.

Logan chuckled. "no problem, you pulled my ass up a cliff face and saved my life so I think that makes us even now huh."

"I guess so, Hi Lola." I said as she seemed to be standing awkwardly next to Logan

"Hi, it's good to see you again paisley." She replied.

"I always feel I need to thank you for getting me off that plane when you did... the memorial service would of been for me as well if you hadn't of been so brave." I said.

"I was just doing what anyone else would of." Lola said pulling her hand up to scratch her head.

"Oh my gosh is that what I think it is?" I said looking at the big diamond ring on her finger.

Lola held it out for me to get a better look, she looked eager to show it off.

"She is making an honest man of me." Logan said with a grin as he placed a kiss on Lola's cheek.

I smiled but raised an eyebrow at Logan. I hoped he was going to be an honest man, catching him and Mackenzie in the water together on the island was far too much information for my brain.

"I'm so pleased for you." I said giving them both hugs.

"We have other big news too." Logan said giving Lola another kiss. He gave her stomach a sly pat.

"Oh my! Your pregnant, Really?" I said shocked.

Lola nodded along with Logan, them both smiling.

"Well that's just amazing!" I said giving them both another hug.

"It wasn't planned but... well we are happy aren't we logues." Lola said beaming up to him.

"Completely!" Logan replied, an equally silly smile upon his face to match his fiancee's.

"I'm so happy for you both." I said looking around to see if Kendall was about. I saw Chase stood next to the wall trying to blend in like furniture.

"Is Kendall about?" I asked.

"No he drove James and Safia back home, she is feeling a bit under the weather." Logan replied.

"Oh right... she is okay, I hope." I asked, not knowing her but I knew she was also expecting a baby, it's all James talked about while I was in his company in the jungle.

"Yeah just morning sickness." Lola replied.

I nodded. "Is Sheri not here today?" I then asked.

Logan smirked. "no she is grounded for skipping state. I meant to ask you about this Madeleine woman actually, she has Sheri going to New York soon on some modeling thing, should I... should we be worried about that?" He asked looking concerned.

I narrowed my eyes on hearing this news for the first time.

"What does Madeleine have her modelling?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Your petrelli range." Logan replied.

"Sheri will be fine, Chase and I will be there too." I said wondering what Madeleine was now up to. I was meant to be modelling my own range.

I looked over to Chase, he looked as white as a sheet.

"Excuse me a moment." I said to Logan and Lola.

I walked over to Chase. "C'mon let's get going, you look terrible."

"What about your statement?" Chase asked knowing my schedule better than myself.

"I will email one for a spokesperson... you look terrible Chase, honestly. Let's get you home to Kelsey." I said.

Chase didn't argue with me. That in itself was a huge indicator that he felt terrible, my work always came first to him.

"Did you want me later? When you meet Kendall in the coffee shop?" Chase asked as we were driven away from the hotel.

I looked at Chase, I always wanted him nearby. He was my safety net. "I will be fine, it will be late and Kendall will be waiting for me to arrive so I won't be alone." I replied to him

Chase nodded, he looked so weary.

"See the doctor, Chase okay." I instructed.

"Sure, Pais" He replied then turned to look out the window.


	32. Chapter 32

**Paisley's story continued...**

I brushed my black hair out, it was fairly knotty, I ran the straightener through it to tame any frizz.

Looking up at the clock I sighed. It was just coming up to eleven thirty at night. I was meeting Kendall in twenty minutes.

The story was meant to go like this, at least for the lucky person who spotted us and the papers got hold of a story; I would meet Kendall in the coffee shop looking a bit worse for wear, making it out that I can't sleep and upset over Jake, Kendall was the caring friend who shared the devastating experience of the island and the plane crash with me, so naturally it would be him that I turned to. We would chat, he would then take me home but not enter! Madeleine didn't want it to appear that Kendall and I were sleeping together, especially on the day of Jake's memorial service.

Tonight was going to be the foundations of our pretend public romance. After this I would give Madeleine less than a month before she was forcing Kendall to stay round my place.

I wasn't sure I was comfy with that even. I very much doubt that Sheri would be comfortable with that.

I can't believe Madeleine had asked her to model my clothes. Was she trying to kill the range completely by getting a 17 year old amateur to show case them. I just didn't get it. Why ask Sheri to do that?

The call from the intercom outside my gates buzzed. I looked out on the monitor to see it was the taxi driver I had "spontaniously" called in my hour of despair. In truth I could of gone to bed and slept quite soundly.

"Just on my way out." I said in to the speaker.

I pulled my hair around my shoulders and placed a cap on my head.

I held my cell tightly in my hand with Chase on speed dial if needed, I had no one at my gates this evening though apart from the taxi driver. It made a nice change.

I kept quiet, the only conversation coming from the driver. I just nodded. It took just a few minutes to get to the coffee shop.

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" The cab driver asked as I payed him the fare. It really didn't look like the kind of place I should be going to, he knew full well who I was.

"I have a friend meeting me... thanks though." I replied.

I exited the car and walked to the small coffee shop, passing a fancy red soft top car, I smiled at the number plate which read "K3ND4LL". the shop wasn't a large chain like Starbucks or costa, it was a run down, shitty coffee shop that boasted it sold the best coffee in LA.

I doubted that very much.

The shop was completely empty apart from Kendall sat in the corner, already nursing a drink, he was dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans. I was wearing pink pyjama bottoms and a big coat. According to Madeleine every detail mattered. I needed to look out of sorts.

"Pyjamas huh... nice touch." He mocked me, passing over one of the coffees he had in a polystyrene cup.

"I know I feel like an idiot. It's the only thing I could think of that made me look like I can't sleep." I said with a small smile. "Thanks for the note you wrote in that tissue, it meant as lot today... I know I'm not overly cut up over Jake dying but it is still hard... so thanks." I said honestly.

"You don't have to explain how you feel to me, it's really none of my business what went on with you and Jake. But I am there for you. I did mean that." He said.

I nodded. "How are you and Sheri?" I asked.

"We are fine, I meant to say sorry on her behalf earlier, she isn't allowed out at the moment, but she sends her love." He said politely.

"Does she really?" I asked unsure of Sheri and her motives.

"Yeah, her foster mom isn't very happy with her at the moment... are you okay?" He then asked.

I nodded, making sure that the sales assistant in the shop couldn't over hear us.

"Logan said Sheri is modelling for me in New York. Is that true?" I asked.

"Yeah it is, I didn't bring it up because it pisses me off, Madeleine pisses me off... royally. I worry about Sheri, her and those fucking drugs!" He moaned.

"Kendall I was meant to be modelling my own range, Madeleine hasn't told me anything about Sheri doing it. I'm not entirely sure why she has asked Sheri to do it. Every last penny I have is more or less tied up in to those clothes. If Sheri messes it up I'm up shit creak." I replied.

"Did you not get your cheque from the air line?" Kendall asked.

"What cheque?" I asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure that we have all received half a million in compensation... surely you must of got the same letter?" Kendall asked.

"I've not had anything sent to my address... oh... maybe it was sent to Madeleine's office, she deals with my finances." I replied.

"not very well by the sounds of it." Kendall said dryly.

"Still, half a million would do wonders... I could keep my house at least." I said honestly.

"Things are really that bad?" He asked.

"Yeah... yeah they are... don't waste that money Kendall, spend it wisely. If you could have a word with Sheri, tell her how important the clothing campaign is... I know she will be great." I said with little enthusiasm. "But she needs to know it's not a game... it's my life's work about to get flushed down the toilet." I said with a sigh.

Kendall smiled. "Honestly paisley, Sheri has some sound advice for your campaign. I wouldn't worry too much, she hates Madeleine but she won't ruin this for you... I will let her know how important it is okay." He replied.

"Thanks Kendall. Is that your new car parked out front then?" I asked.

Kendall smiled, treating me to his adorable little dimples. "Yehh! Nice huh!" He said boasting about the flashy red sports car I noticed.

"Very!" I agreed, letting him enjoy his moment of wealth.

"I was wondering actually.. you can say no If you like, I mean you probably will, your paisley petrelli!" He rambled.

I tried my hardest to not laugh laugh at him.

"Kendall just spit it out, already!" I teased.

"Well James and Safia are having a little gathering at mine tomorrow to celebrate their birthdays... Sheri isn't allowed out, so I was wondering if... well if you would like to... be my... company?" He finally asked.

"You want me to be your date?" I asked in a whisper just as a group of three teens walked in.

"Erm... well... not that! But, well my... Yeah I guess... Will you?" He asked as I saw a dark haired teenage girl looking at us as her friends bought a drink.

I pulled my cap down further, taking a sip from my drink. "I'm not sure." I replied as I I watched the group of girls take a seat. I could see one of them take a few obvious pictures of Kendall and I as she sat whispering with her friends.

Kendall turned to look also. "Did you want to go some where else?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head. "No, course not, that's why we are here isn't it... to get seen." I whispered.

"Yeah..." Kendall replied just as the dark haired girl stood up and bravely walked over to our table, her friends looking at her intently to see if she would go through with it.

"Excuse me... hi!" She said to Kendall, looking at him with big doe eyes.

Kendall smiled politely, unsure of what to make of the girl, this was the first time we had interaction from a stranger while we were together. I could see him panicking under his skin.

"Hi, how you doing?" Kendall said in a professional tone, from what we had shared together the few days we had spent in each other's company, Kendall was very new to fans. His own tv show had only been airing for a few months.

He was shy.

"I'm fine thanks... I love big time rush." She said. "Could I have a picture with you?"

Kendall smiled at her. He gave an apologetic look towards me.

"Sure thing... what's your name?" Kendall said as he stood up, taking her phone in his own hand ready to take the selfie picture of them both as he wrapped his other arm around shoulders.

"Paige." Replied the girl.

Kendall took the picture then handed her back the phone.

"Hope that's okay for you Paige." He said with a smile.

The girls face lit up as she looked at the picture on her phone.

"Thank you." She said going a bit red then walking back over to her friends in a daze. They all got in a fit of giggles then left the shop.

"How does it feel to be a heart throb then?" I asked amused.

I'm not a heart throb." He replied looking down to his coffee.

I let out a sigh, Kendall was so insecure, so worried all the time. I guessed it was because of the things he had wrong with him, he just wanted to be normal, but what is normal?

"I saw that cover of the radiohead song you did on YouTube... that was intense." I said to him. The cover he did of 'creep' was amazing but it screamed out all his insecurities.

Kendall smiled, "Sheri hates that song... but it's what brought us back together." He said biting the inside of his cheek nervously.

I nodded, not sure if he wanted to continue this conversation.

Kendall let out a cough to clear his throat.

"So, you don't want to go to this party tomorrow then?" He asked, looking from my face to the door of the shop behind me.

I half expected someone else to walk in.

"Well if I do go, I want the walls to be painted pink!" I said in a serious voice.

Kendall looked at me oddly, knowing my diva ways of demanding my dressing rooms to be pink wherever in the world I visited.

"Erm... I'm ... I'm not sure if I can do that." Kendall said looking a bit scared.

I raised my eye brow in disapproval, but then burst out laughing.

"Kendall! I'm fucking with you!" I giggled. "I do like pink though..."

Kendall chuckled nervously. "Sorry im not used to your sense of humour." He replied.

"It's fine. I was being cruel." I smiled as I noticed the sales assistant girl holding her phone in her hand, she tried to disguise it but I heard the shutter sound as she slyly took a picture of Kendall and I. She moved quickly realising I had spotted what she was doing.

"Maybe turn it on mute next time!" I snapped at her.

She turned on her heels and went to hide in the kitchen area at the back of the shop.

Looking back at Kendall, he looked some what shocked at my harsh attitude.

I shrugged. "I have a certain attitude to maintain." I said quietly to him.

"So you will come?... It won't be crowds of people but it will be a laugh." Kendall said, selling me the good points.

"Yeah okay." I replied as I saw Kendall look towards the door again.

"I think you have a fan out side... the dude has walked passed about fifteen times now." Kendall said now having a drink of his "best coffee in LA"

I turned around, as soon as I locked eyes on the man that had his face pretty much pressed up against the window looking in at me I let out a little scream. The man then ran off.

"Oh god it's Brody!" I said getting up and moving behind Kendall who was still sat in his seat.

"Who's Brody?" He asked.

"Tim Brody, you know, the psycho stalker I told you about"

"That was him? He only looked about 5 foot." Kendall chuckled.

"It's not funny Kendall, being short doesn't make him any less of a creep." I replied.

"Yeah I know... sorry. I won't let him near you though so don't worry." He replied.

Kendall had opened up to me the other night about what happened to Mackenzies sister, Savannah. It sent chills down my spine actually hearing it from someone who knew her, usually things like that are just stories on the news.

He told me that him being over protective was a huge problem so it felt like he meant it when he said he wouldn't let Brody near me.

I had no problem that he was over protective, he said that he treated Sheri terribly in their early days, but I would welcome a man to smother me with protection. That's why I adored having Chase near by.

"Maybe I should get going. I don't feel comfortable knowing he is out there some where."

"Would it be okay if I gave you a lift? Or would that seem too forward in Madeleines eyes."

"No, a lift sounds great, I don't care what maddy says where Tim Brody is concerned." I replied.

Kendall stood up, I kind of hid behind him still as we walked out of the shop, he unlocked his car and we both got in.

"I can't see anyone, it's pretty deserted out there." Kendall said taking a good look around. "He must of gone." He added.

"I hope so, let's just get out of here." I sighed, feeling very on edge.

Kendall started his engine. He drove just a few yards down the road then pulled over.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The steering feels heavy." He said pulling a face. Kendall then got out the car, he walked around it, checking the tyres.

I swallowed hard feeling so nervous. This reminded me of the scene from a horror movie I had seen.

Kendall then inspected one tyre further. After giving it a pissed off kick he got back in the car and pressed the central locking button, securing us both inside the car.

"You got a flat?" I asked nervously.

Kendall nodded. "You best phone Chase to get you home paisley." He said with a sigh.

"Well I could call us a cab?" I asked not wanting to disturb Chase again knowing he was unwell today, and it being his wedding anniversary.

"No, phone him and get him to take you home. The tyre isn't just a flat, it's been slashed!" He replied staring out the window, not looking at me.

"Brody?" I asked, , knowing it was exactly the dumb ass thing that Tim Brody would do.

Kendall nodded, "Tim Brody with a knife." He mumbled. "I found this in the slice in the tyre." Kendall said handing me a folded up piece of paper.

I opened it up. "Thinking of you" it said.

"Oh my God!" I whispered out in shock. "Kendall he is going to attack me!" I said.

"No Pais... I think he is meaning me. It's my tyre." He said still looking out the window.

I stayed silent for a minute trying to sort this out in my head.

"I'll phone Chase." I finally said getting my phone out.

The look on Kendalls face had no emotion. He was either figuring out what hard work it was to hang out with me or working out a way to get to Brody before Brody got to him.

* * *

Author note: will update soon, Safia next, btr parties always go according to plan... right? Lol.

Thanks iloveeebtr, just me n you reading this now lol. Xxx


	33. Chapter 33

**Safias story:**

Daylight streaming in through a gap in my curtain woke me up, my eyes wanted to sleep more.

"Happy birthday, beautiful." Came a soft voice next to me.

Turning my head I saw my beautiful James laying next to me, a fantastic smile on his face. "Hey!" I croaked out sleepily in surprise. "How on earth are you allowed in my room?" I asked smiling.

James swept some of my messy bed hair away from my face with his thumb. "Sara is out with Stevie collecting the new girl, and everyone else is out... apart from Sheri who is in her room." He said softly.

"House to ourselves then?" I said, enjoying looking at his handsome face.

James leaned in closer to me, kissing me softly on the lips. "How are you feeling today?" He asked.

"A lot better than the last few days... I'm scared to move though." I said, Just in case I felt sick again. It was James' birthday yesterday and it was a complete wash out. We spent the morning getting ready to go to Jake Smiths funeral. I had no interest in going. to me he was a rude, racist prick who quite frankly got the ending he deserved.

Then Kendall had to take us home in this new death trap he had bought somehow before I was sick every where in the church.

On coming back home I spent the rest of the day in bed with my head in a bucket. James tried his best to comfort me but I felt so bad that he was wasting his birthday looking after me, I sent him round to the guys house to have a few drinks in the evening but he was back in my arms by ten pm saying Kendall had gone out to see paisley petrelli, Carlos hadn't been seen all day even though his brother and dad were still staying there and he was fed up listening to logan and lola talking weddings.

"Well don't move then, let's just lay here and chill... without being sick!" He said with a smirk.

That sounded perfect to me, my stomach muscles hurt from constantly throwing up and I couldn't remember the last time James and I had spent some decent time alone without me crying over something.

"Hey do you know what J'!" I said snuggling in to his shoulder.

"What's that?" He whispered getting cosy.

"I do believe this is our first time in a proper bed... being alone and happy..." I said moving my head back on the pillow and kissing him.

A broad smile emerged in James' face. "Is that a saffy way of saying James please show me your penis." He said, making my face burn with embarrassment.

James and I used to only be able to get it on in his car, we couldn't go to his or go to mine, so parking the car up somewhere and climbing in to the back was our only option. I must admit, I chased him and chased him for us to eventually date. But even then James seemed unsure of having sex with me. I was very inexperienced with any kind of boy activity so to cover that up, I made up for it by pretty much forcing myself on to him.

James being the gent he was backed off for several days, but me being me, once asked him to show me his penis.

James showing me his penis lasted about two minutes before it was inside me, I did feel ashamed but at the end of the day I got what I wanted which was James. I've always wanted him. So doing it once, led to doing it twice and then several times more.

I loved James and I loved having sex with him.

"I'm never going to live that down am I?" I chuckled.

James shook his head. "No! Definitely not. I personally like the way you say it. _Peeniss_." He teased.

I giggled at his stupidness. "Your so mean... it's my birthday." I laughed.

"Exactly... it's your birthday, so you must want to see it!" He mocked me.

"Maybe, but do I have to say those words?" I replied giving him my angry eyes.

James had a thoughtful look on his face for a moment or two. "Yes you definitely have to say _peenisss_." He laughed.

I burst out laughing. "James... Will you please show me your penis." I asked with the giggles.

"Anything for the birthday girl!" He smiled eagerly removing his shorts, boxers and vest, he then leaned over and kissed me once more.

James' lips were irresistible, soft and warm, seductive and eager to please. His tongue was just the same. It moved slowly in my mouth, teasing me and caressing me.

I felt James' hand lovingly stroke down my injured arm ever so gently, just to let me know he hadn't forgotten about it. The same hand then was placed on the side of my face. James had this little habit that I adored and often commented on. His thumb would show me care even if his brain didn't know it. The little thumb strokes he gave me had a number of meanings, but they all boiled down to the same emotion. Love!.

The first time I asked him about his thumb caressing activity he said he didn't even realise he did it. I never wanted him to stop though. I always found it so comforting.

James slipped under my bed covers with me, cautiously minding my arm, he climbed on top of me, the weight of him was beautiful, the smell of his hair emerged as he moved.

"You sure you feel okay?" He asked.

"James, don't ruin it, I'm fine... Ive been looking forward to us being legal." I said.

James smiled, he then aroused himself by carefully undressing me from my night wear. Slipping my good arm out then over my head then pulling the rest of my night shirt down my injured arm. He marvelled at my body as he saw it properly for the first time, and not in a rushed fumble in the back of his car.

"What do you think then?" I asked shyly as he looked at me sat up on his knees as they rested inbetween my legs.

"Your the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said holding on to my hand.

"I feel nervous... it's stupid. We are having a baby together and I feel nervous that your looking at my body." I said honestly.

"Just because we are doing things a bit messed up doesn't mean they won't work out amazing saf." He said leaning down and kissing along my shoulder blades, working his way to my breasts that I could tell he was dying to touch. I wanted him to touch them, I wanted that adorable little thumb stroke on them that told me my body was beautiful enough for him.

I got my wish.

James lavished me in soft delicate kisses, his thumb caressed as he enjoyed himself properly for the first time loving me as James would. Tenderly and emotionally.

I ran my fingers through his hair as he played with my nipple in his mouth, watching him do that to me turned me on so much. My fingers enjoyed the feel of his muscly shoulders as they traced outlines in his contours.

"Your amazing James." I whispered to him, making him look up.

His gorgeous brown eyes looked so loved up for me. I couldn't believe that he was mine. James gave me his stunning smile, his lips pressing gently on mine, he eased his way in to me, slowly making love. Kissing my neck.

The feel of his breath against my skin as we joined as one was magical.

He oozed romance, James moved slowly, even in the car he was slow, he was huge down below which to be honest I think he was a bit self conscious over. But making love slowly was what James did best. He hit the right spots and kissed and caressed everything else in between.

I happily ran my hand along his spine, enjoying the way his body felt.

His sensual rhythm as his hardness slipped in and out of me was divine. I let his body control mine, allowing every pulsation to be absorbed, every sharp breath intake to be enjoyed. And every single thumb stroke adored.

"J..." I breathed out to let him know I was close. "Oh my God." I then groaned out as my orgasm he gave me ebbed through my middle and drained every emotion in my body.

I could feel myself pulsating around his stiffness as I came down from my orgasmic high, it was this feeling that James enjoyed, it was just a random thing that we discovered together, but James loved it, it turned him on so much, it never failed to make him cum. Which was another feeling I found satisfying inside me.

James kissed me slowly as he came, his tongue felt delicious. His entire body, mind and soul was amazing. I was going to love him forever.

He gave me one last parting kiss before he rolled off me. "I love you saffy... that was the most beautiful time of my life." He said leaning back and giving me one last kiss as I pulled the cover up over my modesty.

"You always say the most romantic, perfect things James... and I'm like... show me your penis." I said with a laugh.

"I love it when you say _peeniss_" he chuckled taking the mickey out of me again. "Come on get out of bed, I've got a surprise for you, birthday girl!" He chirped.

Excitedly I sat up, then a fresh wave of sickness hit me. "Oh god... bucket!" I said clapping my hand over my mouth.

James scrambled from my bed grabbing the blue bucket I had my head in most of the day yesterday and yakked my guts up.

"I'm... so... sorry." I said with my eyes streaming, my voice echoed as I hung my head in the bucket.

James rubbed my back. "Don't be silly. Your having a baby. There is nothing to be sorry about." He soothed.

" you just... " I paused to vomit again. Bright green alien-like sick making its scheduled appearance. "You... just said that was.. the most beautiful time of your life, now I'm ruining it." I said taking a breath.

James gave me his doe eyed look. He took the bucket from me and placed it on the floor. Then guided my head back down gently on the pillow and tucked me in. "Nothing can ruin the way I feel about you Safia. Absolutely nothing!" He said kissing my forehead.

"Now stay still for a minute and I will get you a glass of water... did you want anything to eat?" He asked cautiously, not wanting me to yak again.

"Thankyou... I'm not sure on the eating... it helped yesterday but... I just don't know." I replied feeling fed up.

"Okay well, just take it easy okay." He soothed.

I nodded and James walked out. I placed a hand on my tummy under the covers. Thinking no matter how ill I get or how sick I feel it will all be worth while in the end.

James walked back in with a glass of water and a banana.

"I read that they are good for morning sickness... potassium or something." He said handing the banana to me.

"Thanks J." I smiled.

In the first few minutes of eating the banana I did struggle to keep it down but James was right I did feel better for having eaten something. I was showered and dressed within the hour and feeling at around 70 percent well. I stripped my bed and packed the last few things I had in my room at saras, allowing the room to be ready for its new occupant. Tonight I was staying in a hotel with James after the party, then tomorrow James was driving me to his mom's in San Diego.

"So are you ready for your surprise?" James asked with a grin.

"What is it?" I asked, reaching on tippy toes to kiss him as we stood in the kitchen.

"You have to wait and see... you need to shut your eyes though once we get in the car... I will bring a bag just in case the banana wants to say hi again." He teased.

I smiled at him, feeling excited. "Okay deal." I beamed.

James and I got in his car, once we got to a certain point he told me it was time to shut me eyes. I did as I was told. My stomach was behaving for me but I did have a terrible case of butterflies because of the excitement.

Birthdays weren't a thing that I had ever really celebrated. It was my mother that had always believed that everyday we are alive is a day to be grateful for, this was drummed in to me from a young age as a Muslim girl. but it was my father that had always brought home a beautiful cake for us to enjoy together. Thinking about it now it was very untraditional for him to do that seeing as he just upped and left on hearing the news I was expecting a jewish boys baby... but I guess birthday cakes and babies are two very different things.

"Okay are your eyes firmly shut and are we good to not throw up!?" James asked. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yep, I'm all good." I agreed.

"Okay stay there, I will help you out of the car." He said turning the engine off. I heard his car door open then close then I heard my door open and James took my hand.

"Saffy, mind your step okay." He warned as he led me from the car.

I laughed as I must of looked like an idiot to anyone that saw us.

"There is a step." James said guiding me up, still holding my hand.

"And another step." He added.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" I asked.

"Not just yet." He laughed.

I heard a jingle, then a clunk.

"Okay there is a small step you need to get your foot over." He instructed.

I walked forward and moved my foot over the step. I then heard a door close.

James then took both of my hands and gave me a kiss.

He let out a big breath.

"Okay you can open them... happy birthday Safia!" He said.

I opened my eyes in complete disbelief.

"It's my parents house!" I whispered out in shock. The place was empty, no furniture or anything but it was the very same house.

"It's not your parents house saffy... it's yours." James said.

I looked at him in utter disbelief. My throat closed up with emotion and the tears came rolling out.

"But... how? I don't understand." I sniffed, clinging on to James for dear life.

James smiled then walked me over to the stairs where he gestured for me to sit down.

"I got a letter the other day... this one is for you." He said handing me an envelope which had been sent to this address.

"What is it?" I asked still filled with emotion.

"Open it up and read it." He replied.

I did open it up. It was from the airline that we travelled with during the crash.

"Oh. My. God!" I said as I saw the cheque amount. "Half a million dollars? You spent your money on this house?" I asked still in complete shock.

"It's not a house, it's your home, and yeah I spent a fair whack of it getting this for you." James said taking in every reaction I had to offer. Which unfortunately was just joyful crying.

"How did you get my dad to agree to sell it to you?" I asked.

"He doesn't know it's me that's bought it. I asked my mom to to put in an offer which was over the amount he was asking for, in exchange for a quick private sale with a money transfer. My mom isn't a Maslow, so your dad doesn't have a clue saf." He explained. "He was glad of the quick sale, my mom spoke to his solicitor."

"You know where my dad is don't you?" I asked softly.

James nodded. "My mom tried to get some answers for us, asked the solicitor why the seller was agreeing to such a quicky sale. He explained that your dad was currently living in egypt."

"He moved back?!" I asked shocked. My parents were both originally from giza but moved to America in the eighties.

"From what my mom was told your dad was offered a role... I'm not sure what, but he is in charge of some educational programme at Cairo university. It was in the pipeline for a while Safia... he was going anyway, I expect the plan was to originally take you and your mom back with him too... then we kind of ruined that." James explained.

"I would of been forced to move to Egypt then... leaving you behind." I said staring in to space.

"It is looking like that yeah... are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "I feel less guilty now I know that." I whispered.

"You shouldn't feel guilty anyway saffy... was buying the house the right thing to do. I really wasn't sure." He said looking around the huge empty living area that surrounded us as we sat on the stairs.

"It's perfect. I honestly don't know what to say James." I said holding his hand so tightly.

James chuckled. "Well I think that anytime is a good time to say James can I see your _peeniss_." He teased.

I laughed and cried at the same time.

"I'm so happy J... so seriously happy." I sniffed.

"Now you know how I feel every time I look at your face... your my everything Safia. This is just the beginning for us. It's only going to get better." He promised.

I smiled properly for the first time in days, weeks... even though I had been dreading it, I now looked forward to my first birthday party this evening. Nothing could go wrong now, all my bad luck was done!"

* * *

Author note: this was part one of saffys bday, So she will be back in the next chapter for her little party. Isn't James cute. It's funny how I make my favorite boy the sensible caring one isn't it lol.

Erm I have a new fanfic account with a very interesting story on it called... BIG TIME RUSH porn star diaries , so check that out in the search engine... it's crazy and completely filthy! Thanks for the reviews, and for everyone who is reading. Will update soon!


End file.
